Banda Yah Bindass Hai
by SK's-DUO
Summary: He is totally Bindass type Person. want to live his life with his own style, wishes and command. but what if others tries to control his life and he does not allows this ? Can anyone who is serious abt his Duty and very much passionate, totally opposite to him can change him ? or they will found only 36 ka Akara between each other ? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Aye Duniya Walon yah duniya bari zalim hai.. Pyaar ka tu namo nishan nahin yahen kahin.. sirf zulam he zulam. Na koi Pyaar karta hai aur na koi uski kadar karta hai… Ayeee duniya walon yah duniya bari zalim hai.. bari zalim…_

 _A girl fully drunk, falls down at bar counter of one of the most famous Pub of the city.. Bar tender instantly came towards her and tries to hold her by grabbing her arm.._

Boy: Mam ap yah.. Sambaliya kud ko plz.. (tries to sat her straightly on seat) sambaliya..

 _Girl sat down on seat with the help of bar tender boy.. she clears her face, which was hidden in her long hairs.. she looks towards the boy and laughs loudly.._

Girl (pointing finger towards boy by laughing): kye sambalon haan.. (nodding her head in no) yah duniya bari zalim hai.. (shaking her hand in no) koi pyar wyaar nai.. malom hai..ohhhhh

And she was abt to fall down again but boy holds her instantly..

Boy (screams): Mamm..

Girl (again sat down, still she is laughing): koi nai.. koi bhi nai Pyaar ki kadar karta.. sab zalim hain.. (pointed finger towards him ) malom haina..?

Boy (looking in tension): haan mam malom hai.. Koi hai kye apka sath?

Girl (teary eyes): koi nai..koi aya he nai..(looks at him with pure sad look) pora 4 ganta.. (showing four fingers of her hand) 4 ganta intazar karaya uss naa.. par aya nai.. hoga ksi aur ka saath.. ksi aur ki bahon mein..

Boy (looking embarrassed with her words): Madam jee.. Bar band karna ka samay ho gaya hai.. App jayo muja band karna hai sab..

Girl (looking at him with most innocent look): tu bhi jana ko bol raha hai.. (stand up with shambling steps) kaha tha na duniya bari zalim hai.. (and she starts walking out) bari zalim hai..

Boy (shook his head in disappointment): Jab sambala nai jata tu itna peeti kyun hain.. uff…

 _Here Girl comes out from the Pub with same shambling steps.. Sometimes she was falling on her right side and sometimes towards left.. but somehow she was managing well.._

Girl (Walking straight while singing): Main lovely ho gayienn Naam tera pedh ka..naam tera pedh ka.

Main lovely ho gayienn Naam tere..

 _And she hits with barrier on road side and was abt to falls down but two solid hands grabs her in his both arms.. It was young tall and fair complexion Guy.. Almost about 28 years Old.. She falls on his arms and both eyes met with each other.. A beautiful smile crept over girl lips and she continues her singing as.._

Girl: Tera naal naal sanjna waa mera dil Dhaka Dhaka

Tu ban jaa Aashiq mera, tuna chuya hai asa main Kamli ho gayi..

 _Boy smiles on her singing and selection of song.. he stands her properly and before he could stand properly.. Girl again falls down in his arms.. Boy holds her again and found girl with half open eyes.. still she was singing the same song but with little low tone then before.._

Boy (to himself): Lagta hai char gayi hai isay.. (he looks around and found no one) itni raat mein kahan choron isay..? (he again looks at her and patted on her cheeks, still she was in his arms) hey kahan jana hai yah tu bata do.. chor data hon..

Girl (looks at him with complete open eyes and smiles): Main lovely ho gayien Naam tera Padh ka..

Boy (irritatingly): Gari mein gati rahna yah gana.. nai rokon gaa.. par abi itna bata do ka gher kahan hai tumara..?

Girl: P 30. Gorgeous Park 213.

 _Boy nodded and holds her in his both arms and went towards his car.. Girl was really enjoying all this while singing the same song.. A small smile was glowing over whole face of boy.. he somehow sat her inside his car at passenger seat and then drove off towards her house.. in whole way Girl was singing the song in loud tone.. Sometimes her voice lower down a bit but she again starts singing loudly by applying full force present in her in such condition…_

Girl (looking towards the boy): Paaya Aakhen vich kajal ho gayi O dhak ka manu pagal

Photo khench autograph set

Instagram pa like kari jaya pic hyee….

 _She was again and again falling over boy and was trying to attract him towards herself.. but boy was just smiling on her without paying anymore attention.._

Boy: Awaz achi hai.. (Girl stops singing and looks at him in confusion) Par itna pee kar kyun gati ho.. wasa gayo tu shaid achi singer ban jayo…

Girl (laughs): Singer.. hahahah.. yah Awaz dard ki awaz hai.. (Boy looks at him, while girl added sadly after pointing finger towards her own self ) jo uss aashiq na di hai muja.. Apna Pyaar ka dhoka sa..

Boy (stops the car and looks at her): Oh Really.. (rising his eyebrow) kafi galat kiya uss na tumara saath.. kafi Khoobsurat ho tum.. (taking sigh) well.. tumara gher aye gaya..

Girl (looks outside and made a face): lakien muja nai jana.. (boy confused) Muja tumara saath he rahna hai.. tum (pressing his cheeks) kitna sweet ho.. (Boy smiles) Plz..(making innocent face) muja tumara sath he rahna hai..

Boy (sweetly): Sorry Sweaty.. (he comes out from car and open a door of her side) Chalu ayo bahr.. it's too late now..muja bhi jana hai..

 _She comes out from the car and again falls down on him.._

Girl (Whispering in his ears): Mera jasi koi aur nai mila gi..

Boy (smiles): Kaha na sorry.. (Girl looks at him with annoyed face) wo kye haina abi chahna wali bht hain line mein.. so tumara koi chance nai.. _he winks at her and calls the security guard of the society.._ Madam ko unka Apartment tak chor do..(looking at her) inki haalat teak nai… malom haine inka apartment kon sa hai..? (guard nodded) teak hai.. laa jayo..

Guard: Aiya Riya Madam.. _And he gave her support and starts moving slowly…while girl moves with_

Girl (closing eyes): bari zalim duniya hai…

Boy _(taking sigh):_ Ufffffff… (Checking time) Oh.. 12:35 am.. (he takes out his cell phone from his jeans which was continually Ringing. He attends the call) Sorry yar Dilip muja dair ho gayi.. wo darsal Disco main sab dost yaar tha.. bara maaza aye raha tha..pher wahen sa nikla tu

Dilip (cuts him irritatingly): Arey wo sab chor yaar Daya. Mera peecha tera girlfriend Kavita pari hai.. kasa kar ka jaan churie hai abi..

Daya: oh come onn yar.. how many times I told u she is not my girl friend anymore..

Dilip (really irritated tone): tu yah baat tu usay saf saf bata naa.. teri tu koi aur girlfriend ban bhi gayi hogi ab tak.. Par wo kavita wo abi tak yahi smaj kar bethi hai. Abi tak nai smjhi tera naa milna ka matlab. Mera peecha pari hai..kasa kar ka jaan churie hai yar ajj tu..

Daya (laughing): Oh Come on yaar.. tuja tu malom hai Daya ka charm he asa hai ka har larki uska saath rahna chahti hai.. aur wo tu mera peecha shadi ka liya pari hai.. hazar bar bol chukka hoon No. No. No.. par usay smaj he nai ata..

Dilip: Daya yar yah galat hai.. wo tujsa sach mein pyar karti hai shaid..

Daya (laughs): shaid.. hahaha.. Sach mein Dilip tu bht sweet hai yar. Tum tu jasa us kavita ko janta he nahin.. uska boyfriends ki list tu mera sa acha sa janta hai.. Sab sa he usay pyar ho jata hai aur sab sa he wo shadi karna chahti hoti hai.. aur jab wo Naa bolta hain tu Kavita ki Next Pyar ki search start ho jati hai.. and u knw very well yar main iss kisam ka larka nai hoon jo larkiyon ka use karta hain.. bas ksi ka sath hans ka do char baten kar do tu wo peecha par jati hai tu iss main mera kye kasoor hai..

Dilip (taking sigh): teak hai yar.. maine bhi tuja kitni bar kaha hai iss kisum ki larkiyon saa dor raha kar.. khere tera bhi kasoor nai wohi tuja dhak kar peecha par jati hain..

Daya (smiles mischievously): Jealous..

Dilip (embarrassed): shut up… (Daya laughs on such embarrass tone of Dilip and soon Dilip too joins him) Anyways abi kahan hai tun..? gher nai gaya..?

Daya: nai yaar.. bas jaa raha hoon.. Adha ganta mein ponch jayon ga.. Rush kam hota hai iss samy roads par u know..

Dilip (shocking tone): Adha ganta.. then (meaningful smiley tone) Good Luck Man..

Daya (sat in his car and starts driving): Malom hai yar.. u know naa Pakra gaya tu Hitler ka kitna bara lecture sunana para ga..

Dilip: he is ur Father Daya..

Daya (careless tone): haan haan malom hai.. he is my father.. Par hai tu Hitler he naa..

Dilip: zara dar nai lagta kye tuja? Pora sehar darta hai unka naam sa aur aik tun hai ki..

Daya: Yaar darta hoga pora sehar ACP Pradyuman ka naam sa.. Par main nai..

Dilip (meaningfully): Really..?

Daya (Same careless but irritated tone): Oh Plz yaar.. u know main unsa nai, but unki Dhamkiyon sa darta hoon. Bcz that is not in my favor.. aur tum yah janta ho acha sa.

Dilip (taking sigh): fine baba.. tera sa kon jeet sakta hai.. chal ab kafi dair ho gayi hai.. main tu chala sona.. wasa bhi teri uss kavita na kafi sar khaya hai mera.. (Daya smiles) chal bye..

Daya (Same smiley tone): ok bye buddy.. and yap thanks.. uss chural ko sambalna ka liya..

Dilip (angry): Daya tu

 _But Daya cuts the call while laughing.. and after half an hour drive he finally reaches at home.. where he parked his car backside of the house and then he enters inside the home with backside door silently.. but then he moves towards the security guard, sitting beside at main/front gate and just silently whispers in his ears.._

Daya: Chabi..

 _Security guard with jerk looks at him with fear.. Daya smiles.. and guard gives him key of main door on his home.. he opens the door and give back the key to guard.._

Daya: meri gari back gate ka pas hai.. ksi ko pata na chala..understand? (Security guard nodded with down head) hitller na mera pocha tu nai.. ? (guard nodded as no.. daya smiles) fine..

And he enters inside the house silently and with alots of care went into his room..

Daya (taking sigh after entering into his room): Thank God.. ksi na Dhaka nai.. (he falls down on his bed) warna hittler na dhak liya hota tu abi class lagti.. aur najana kye new dhamki milti.. (he laughs on his success and closes his eyes without changing his clothes or taking off his shoes)…

 _A Person was standing in darkness who saw all the scene till Daya enters inside his room.. he just moves back into his own room with disappointed look and sat down on his rocking chair.._

Person: Kab sudhera ga yah larka..? (very tense) kye kabhi koi sudhar paya ga isay..?

 _In Morning, Daya's phone was continually buzzing. Daya was irritating a lot with it. he was hiding his ears with pillows again and again. but still he can feel phone vibration. finally he gave up and attends the call with complete irritated voice as.._

Daya: kye yaar Dilip.. subha subha kon si musebat aye gai?

Dilip: Ayie nai hai beta lakien aye jaya gi musebat. Ager tum ajj bhi time par CID Bureau na poncho tu.. (Daya became angry) aur pher sari barhas mujh par nikalo ga aye kar.. isi liya tuma bar bar call kar ka jaga raha hon.. Ab acha becha ka jasa uttho aur bureau jayo.. jo ka I hope tum time par tu nai ponch payo ga.. lakien adha din beetna sa pehla tu betar he hoga.. _and he cuts the call.. Daya looks towards his cell phone with complete irritation and anger.._

Daya: Bureau.. bureau..bureau.. (he throw his phone on his bed in anger) iss CID bureau sa najana meri kab jan chuta gi.. (really angry) jo bhi ho. aik din tu iss CID naam ki bala sa mein apna peecha chura kar he rahon ga.. ACP Pradyuman muja kud nikalen ga CID sa bahr.. (happily) aur wo din meri Aazadi ka din hoga. (he falls down on his bed relaxly) main jasa chahyon ga wasa jeeyon ga apni zindagii. Apni marzi sa.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thanks for reading.. Should I continue this story or not? how many of u want to read more..?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** First of All I m Very much Thankful to You All for Reading and then giving time to Review. Bcz Ur Reviews Really made Writers Mind to Writer more and End the story. Your Reviews are really Very Important for me as like others. so A Big Thank You to All 23 Reviewers. _

_Well, before Posting the Second Chapter I Want to Clear few things.. Few Guest Readers told me that I m hurting Daya Sir fans by showing him in such character. Then I really Apologies for it. I know bcz of showing that GF scene few guys take it wrong wise. but I cleared it on the same spot that he is not a wrong type of person. still if u guys can't feel it or feeling that showing him as a Bindass Person his character is running then seriously I decided not to hurt peoples anymore and I will not continue this story._

 _Abt STRANGERS, then there is a Specific Reason abt it for not continuing that Story. Bcz I was already working on this story so I feel if I continues Strangers too. then after some Pointes both stories will be quite Similar. and then u Guys will starts feeling bore and will lose ur interest level too.. So I don't want to Spoil both stories.. On Second thought, it was in my mind that if after Completing this story U guys still want to Read Strangers too then I will think to continue it._

 _Now, back to this Story. Dear Readers i asked this in the very First chapter abt the Continuation bcz i knew Readers can have some objections with Daya's character. So Sorry for it.. I m Posting this Chapter bcz i m Already done with it. So i thought to Post it. but From after now i have no plans to write more on this topic bcz my Mind really confused now and i m not feeling like to write more. bcz i don't want these 23 readers turn into 13.. LOLZzzz.. one more time a Big Sorry for hurting u all by any means.. and a Big Thank you too for liking it and sorry for all those readers who were expecting more._

 _GD: Sorry Dada. but i m trying to Present some different stories on Duo rather then the normal one which are usually present on FF.. Actually i felt really bore after reading Same caring Duo scenes.. one is injured or on bed by any means and other one is taking care of him and same ususal dialogues.. i know Readers like that stuff more but for me it's quite boring.. i m trying to experiment with the characters too. but with little care.. Let's try some next time.. thank you.._

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet was checking his file and looking in hurry.. when his sister came inside his room and looks at him with disappointed look..._

Sister (placing juice glass on table): Abhijeet kabi inn files sa fursat laa kar kud ki sehat par bhi thora dehan da liya karo. kitna dubla hota jaa raha ho.. (with concern) har waqt bas kam kam aur kam..

Abhijeet (just gave a glance to her sister): Di kam karon ga tu he bara admi bano ga na.. (taking a juice sip) Maa ki bhi tu yahi kuwaish thi na..

Sister (little sadly): Maa ki kuwaish tu tuja dulha banta dhakna ki bhi thi.. (Seeing Abhijeet paying no attention) Tu shadi kyun nai kar lata Abhi..? Teri kitni fikar rahti hai muja. jab bhi tera JiJa Jee jata hain tour par main yahen aye jati hoon teri fikar sa.

Abhijeet (just closing his file and now settling his hairs): Kar lon ga shadi bhi dii.. (looks at her) jab aik achi Position par ponchon ga tu. (giving her a small smile) tabi achi larki bhi mila gi naa..

Sister (tries to Protest): Abhi

Abhijeet (taking his accessories): okay di. chalta hon.. I m late.. (moving out from door) apna khyal rakhna aur darwaza acha sa lock kar lana.. aur haan ager kuch chiya ho tu akala jana ki zarorat nai.. abi yahen ka rasta teak sa nai malom ap ko.. muja sab Msg kar dana ata hua lata ayon ga..pkay..? bye

 _And he just went out from the home.. where his elder sister was just seeing him wearing a beautiful smile on her face._

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _ACP was working in his cabin with Abhijeet when Doctor Salunkhe enters inside the bureau main hall.. All wishes him Good Morning.. and after replying to their wishes with sweet smile he just headed towards ACP cabin.. who just nodded to him before he ask for permission and he enters inside the cabin with same smiley face.._

Abhijeet (looks at him): Good Morning Salunkhe sahab

Salunkhe (happily): Morning Morning..

ACP: kye baat hai Salunkhe ajj subha subha bara kush lag raha hai..?

Salunkhe: kye kahon ACP ajj kal din bara acha chal raha hain.. aj tu subha subha hi DCP chitrole sa tareef sun li.. unki uss Waadala wala case mein help jo ki Personally..wo bara kush hain mera kam sa.

ACP (smiles while rising eyebrow): kye baat hai bae pher tu Party honi chiya hai.. DCP ajj kal bari tareef karna ka mood mein hai.. Pehla Abhijeet. ab tum..

Salunkhe (pleasantly shocked): Kye baat hai Abhijeet.. bae tum tu din badin apna kam ki waja sa apna ACP banana ka rasta banya jaa raha ho.. (little whispering tone) DCP pa acha impression bana raha ho. jab sa uno na tum sa kaha hai ka tum main aik acha ACP banan ki khoobiyan hain..

Abhijeet (Smiles): Sir apni achi image banana koi galat baat tu nahin..

Salunkhe: arey galat baat nahin..balka bari baat hai aur bht bari baat hai DCP chitrole sa tareef sunana. tuma malom nai bari tehri cheez hai woh..

Abhijeet: malom hai sir tehri cheez hain DCP chitrole..Par itna bhi nai.. (Abhijeet looks at ACP) okay sir file complete ho gayi ha. main chalta hoon.. isay submit kara ka direct spot par milon ga sab ko.. (ACP nodded and Abhijeet left)..

Salunkhe (looking at ACP): kye baat hai ACP.. tumara iss officer ko DCP chitrole tehri cheez nai lagta.. (naughtily) Lagta hai bht jald tumari chute kara ka ACP bana ga yah.. bosses ko kush karna acha sa ata hai isay..

ACP (Smiles): Kye yaar salunkhe tu bhi.. mera bad ACP tu banana he hai ksi ko.. aur wo ager mera he team mein sa koi bana ga tu mujsa zyada iss baat ki kushi aur kisay hogi..? hmm..? (taking sigh) aur wasa bhi yaar Salunkhe tum tu janta ho ka Abhijeet na apna app ko memory lose ka bad sa kitna acha sa sambala hai.. Yadasht chala jana koi mamoli baat nai. aur iss sab ka bad sa uski life mein CID ki duty ka siwa aur kuch raha bhi nai.. Promotion pana aur ACP banana ki wish asa he hai uska liya jasa aik office mein kam karna wala har admi ki hoti hai.. Taraki mila, aga barha bas asa he.. aur Abhijeet na isay hi apna jeena ka maqsad bana liya hai.. (looks at Salunkhe) aur zindagii jeena ka liya koi maqsad hona tu zarori hai..

Salunkhe: Wasa tumara iss officer mein tumara jasi kafi khoobiyan hain Pradyuman.. wo sab khoobiyan jo tum apna kud ka beta main dhakna chahta tha. Par us mein tu tumari jalak bhi nahin dhikti.. (ACP looks at him with sad face) wasa kahan hai Sahabzada.. Sub inspector Daya..? (looking around) bureau Padhara nai ab tak..

ACP (nodded in no): nahin.. 10 hona ko aya hain.. Kal bhi bahana bana kar team sa Spot sa nikal gaya.. Adhi raat ko lota hai Gher. najana kahan kahan Party kar ka..

Salunkhe: tum na usay kuch kaha nai..?

ACP (irritated): kye kahon yaar main usay..? tang aye gaya hoon dant dant kar bhi..kuch suntan he nahin. sudherna ka naam he nai lata yah larka.. bas ksi na ksi dhamki ki waja sa atka hua hai yahen CID mein.. tun tu acha sa janta hai wo yahen rahna bhi nai chahta yaar.. London jana chahta hai.. wahen jaa kar apni marzi ka kam.. apni marzi ki life jeena chahta hai wo.. Kaam my Foot.. (angry) seeda kahon Awaragardi karna chahta hai.. yahen tu bas maine usay zaberdasti rok rakha hai.. (disappointed tone) aur wo kyun ruka hai tun acha sa janta hai..

 _he sat down on his seat while holding his head.. Doctor Salunkhe looks at him and places his hand on ACP shoulder with sad look.._

Salunkhe: ACP..

ACP (looks at him): Mamta ka chala jana ka bad usay apni Didi ko sonp diya tha maine.. unki koi Santan nahin thi.. main kasa sambalta 3 saal ka becha ko aur wo bhi iss duty ka chalta..? sab rishtadaron na bhi kaha sahi hai.. ksi nani ka hawala karna sa tu acha hai ka Daya ko uski buwa pala.. aur didi na bhi mujsa yahi kaha ka wo Daya ko bilkul apna becha ka jasa pala gi.. Par main aik Pita ki taran interference na karon… shuru sa he sakht mizaj ki thien wo.. Daya ka soch ka main bhi maan gaya.. yah soch kar ka ksi bhi maa baap ko kssi dosra maa baap ki interference pasand nahin ati.. wo apna becha ko apna dang sa palna chahta hain.. aur jab Daya ko didi ko sonp diya hai tu pher muja har taran sa bhi interference nai karni chiya..

 _Doctor salunkhe was listening all this silently.._

ACP (continues): bas pher dosra city tha.. aur mera iss kam na asa karna bhi kahan diya muja..? Daya ka sara kharcha utthaya par kabhi yah nai dhak paya ka uski tarbeat kasi ho rahi hai.. bechpan sa he usay malom tha ka wo mera Beta hai.. didi na usay pala hai.. Par uss na iss baat ko koi importance nahin di.. aur didi jasa kud Parties ki shokeen thien wasa he Daya ko bhi choot data data wasa he bana dala.. aur Ab Jab didi chal basien tu Daya ko muja apna pas lana para.. wo nai ana chahta tha yaar.. wo sirf aur sirf pasa ki waja sa aya hai yahen mera pas.. mera pason ki waja sa.. (looks at Salunkhe) usay meri yah apna ksi rishta ki koi value nahin hai.. bas sirf kud ki parwah karta hai wo.. Didi na usay asa he banya hai.. ksi insan ka nuqsaan ki usay kuch nai pari…

 _He stood up and starts looking towards all Awards which he and his team won for CID Mumbai.._

ACP: Police acedmey uss na sirf iss liya join ki kyun ka didi na usay batya tha ka mera Property usay tabhi mila gi jab wo CID cop bana ga.. it's my wish aur maine apni Waseeyat mein bhi yahi sharat dali hai.. tab tu didi zinda bhi thien. Tu Daya chala bhi gaya police acedmey.. body building, marshal arts,fights aur iss types ka challenges usay wasa he pasand tha.. training karna uska interest mein aye gaya aik taran sa tu wo clear bhi kar gaya wo do saal.. aur pher CID Delhi mein barti bhi kar diya gaya.. Par ab yah do saal as trainy rahna hai usay CID.. 6 months mein aik kaam jo uss na kiya ho Delhi mein..? wo tu ACP Shamsher mera school friend hai.. itni gehri dosti hai humara beech iss liya uss na achi report bana ka forward ki Daya ki HQ.. warna ager aik bari sachi report da data uska karnamoo ki tu HQ aik lamha na lagati usay bahr karna mein.. wo bht pershan tha yaar Daya ka kamo ki waja sa iss liya kasa kar ka uss na Daya ka transfer yahen kara diya mera pas.. usay lagta hai ka Daya bigra hua hai usay moka dana chiya. CID sa nikalna nai chiya itni jaldi. aur ager wo yahen mera pas rahay ga tu shaid sudher jaya ga.. lakein tun dhak he raha hai ka wo kitna sudher raha hai..? 2 months ho gaya hain usay yahen aya hua.. (Really disappointed) Par yahen bhi wohi sab jo Delhi mein karta tha.. team ko tu kuch smajhta he nahin. un sa bahana bana kar nikal jana tu uska liya mamoli baat hai. seniors ki koi respect nahin.. bas mera samna thora acha sa bol lata hai.. sab janta hon mein yar.. par kye karon..? muja uska sudharna ka koi chance nai dikhta..

Salunkhe (observing a disappointed Father): tuma nai lagta ka tuma usay Landon hi bej dana chiya apni Massi ka pas..? (ACP looks at him) wo aik CID officer nai banna chata yaar.. tu iss taran zaberdasti kar ka kye mila ga yar..?

ACP: ager muja barosa hota naa uss par ka wo wahen jaa kar apna liya kuch acha kar laga tu main usay jana data yaar.. Par didi na kye bigara hai usay jo wahen uski Massi kara gi.. wo tu kahti hai mujsa humesha sa ka Daya ko uska pas bej doon.. Ager meri behan na Daya ko pala hai tu uska bhi haq hai Daya par wasa hi.. par yar Salunkhe.. jab aik Pita ho kar main usay seedha rasta par nai laa paa raha tu wo kye laya gi.. ? gusa kar ka dhak liya.. dant kar sab.. par uss par koi asar nahin hota..sirf aik Property ka naam ki dhamki sa uss sa kuch kara lo.. aur usi waja sa wo abi yahen CID mein tika hua hai.. aur wo bhi kasa main he janta hoon.. (jerking his head) Par inn sab baton sa wo ksi ki care karna nai seekh sakta yaar Salunkhe.. Main usay aik CID officer nai balka asal mein aik acha insan banta dhakna chahta hoon yaar.. (looking towards his team) jasa yah sab hain..

 _Here Daya enters inside the bureau with sleepy eyes. he just closes the door hardly behind him.. Everyone looks at him after hearing that loud voice of door closing.._

Rajat (murmurs): tameez naam ki tu koi cheez he nahin hai.

Abhijeet (looks at him, who got disturbs by that loud voice): yah kon sa time hai bureau ana ka..? Garhi (Watch) dhaki hai tum na..?

Daya (looking irritated): Oh Plz (stops him by showing his hand) mera head banana ki all time koshish mat kiya Karo.. understood..? (Abhijeet stand up in anger, where Daya added in careless tone while settling hairs).. jab ankh khuli tu aye gaya main..

Abhijeet (tough tone): I m ur senior.. (Daya looks at him) aur muja right hai tum sa asa baat karna ka.. 10 bja bureau timining start nahin hoten hain Daya..

 _ACP looking them like this, comes out from his cabin with Doctor Salunkhe.._

ACP: yah kye ho raha hai.. (All became alert) aur Daya.. yah kon sa time hai bureau ana ka? Ajj kye bahana hai tumara pas late hona ka..?

Daya (murmuring): Oh God.. yahen sab ka pas aik he sawala hai pochna ka.. kye ho gaya jo time par nai aya tu.. kon sa kam karta hoon yahen koi.. Par yah (looking at ACP) ina kuch smaj he nahin ati. nikal bahar karna ka naam he nahin lata.. ab kye jaan langa becha ki.. uff… yah tu Dilip na phone kar ka Property ka naam la laa kar blackmaile kar ka bej diya muja.. warana kahen gehri nened ka maza laa raha hota main..

ACP (now angry): maine kuch pocha hai tum sa Daya..why u r so late..?

Daya (Searching something to answer): wo.. woh..(Something striking on his mind) haan. wo file bana raha tha raat bar jag kar tu subha.. (innocently) ankh he nahin khuli..

ACP (angry tease): Achaa..? file bana raha tha tum.. wo bhi raat bar jag kar.. hmm..? (Daya nodded so innocently) tu layo file check karayo.. (forwarding his hand) complete tu ho gayi hogi na ab tak..?

Daya (Shocked): file ?

ACP: haan.. file he complete karta rahay na tum raat bar? yah kuch aur karta rahay?

Daya: nai nai tu.. kuch. kuch aur kye karon ga main. (ACP eyes were fixed on Daya) file tu (looking towards others) haan wo.. wo file tu Freddy ko da di thi naa subha he.. wo laya hoga naa.. (looking at Freddy) Freddy dikayo file Sir ko..

Freddy (nodded): jee jee.. yah yah.. rahi.. (Searching file on his desk) yah rahi file sir.. (showing it to ACP)

 _ACP holds that file and starts checking it.. Daya was feeling happy…ACP was again and again looking towards Daya and Freddy both faces while checking the file too…_

ACP: tu yah file tum na complete ki hai..?

Daya(happily): Yes.. raat bar jag kar.. complete ki hai..

ACP (hits the file on table angrily): what none sense is this..? (Daya shocked, so as others) itna time ho gaya tuma CID mein.. par aik simple si file banana nai ati tuma abi tak.. itni mistakes..? aik school ka becha bhi iss sa achi file bana sakta hai.. (Daya was stunned) aj ka aj yah file dobara bana ka meri table par rakho.. aur jab tak yah file complete nai hoti na tum sa.. (pointing finger towards him) tum iss bureau sa bahr kadam nai rakho ga.. Smjha..

 _Saying so he looks towards Abhijeet and asked him to go on Spot.. Abhijeet, ACP and few other Cops left the bureau with Doctor Salunkhe.. Now Daya Nikhil, Freddy and Purvi was present in bureau only..Daya turns towards Freddy in anger.._

Daya: yah kye kiya tum na..? (shouts) haan.? kye kiya..(Freddy was looking in great trouble) jan ka galat file bana kar di na muja.. ta ka yun sab ka samna dant par saka muja..?

Freddy (nodded as no): nai.. maine tu file sahi banie thi.. Pata nai sir ko kye mistake dikhi..

Daya (more angry): mistake..? una sari file he galat lagi.. ab yah file dobara tum he banyo ga wo bhi sir ka wapis ana sa pehla.. smjha..

Freddy (so tense): lakien. sir muja aur kam da kar gaya hain urgent.. ager wo maine complete nai kiya tu sir sa bht dant para gi muja.. aur wo bht zarori bhi hai..

Daya (angry eyes): janta haina main kon hoon? ACP Pradyuman ka beta.. ager mera sath Panga kiya na tu soch la pher.. jasa kah raha hon wasa karo..

 _And after palcing file on Freddy table he turns to go but his feets stops there with shocked expressions on his face.. ACP with his whole team standing there and looking at him with firey eyes.._

Daya (looking totally shocked): wo.. wo main.. (he was finding words to reply) Freddy na kud sa bola muja ka wo file kar daga.. (looks at Freddy) haina Freddy..?

ACP (really controlling on his anger): Jayo yahen sa..

Daya: wo main

ACP (shouts): I said jayo yahen sa..

Daya (simply): okay.. fine.. _and by making so many faces he went out.. here after coming out from bureau he smiles happily.. (taking sigh)_ uff.. at least ab tu muja iss CID sa nikal he diya jaya ga.. jab kud sa jana ko kahen ga tu Property papers pa mention Sharat anusar CID main choron ga nai.. muja nikala gaya hoga.. so sari Property meri.. Yes..

 _And he takes out his phone and dials his friends number.._

Daya: hey Manish.. Daya here.. yar sab ko bula la.. hum ajj sham he party Karen ga wo bhi beach par.. (after few seconds) kye yaar iss mein itna heran hona ki kye zarorat hai.. Daya ka liya chute lana bayen hath ka kheal hai.. tun bas party ki tyari kar aur sab ko call kar.. I'll be there.. Yap… _and saying so he went from there.._

 _Here in bureau complete silence was present.. while Freddy was totall attention of ACP firey eyes now.. Abhijeet took the charge in his hands as.._

Abhijeet: sir main spot par jata hoon. Ager zarorat parti hai tu app ko call kar donga.. File bad mein submit ho jaya gi.. I think app abi bureau mein he rahiya.. DCP sahab aye sakta hain.. (to all) chalu..

 _And they all just left leaving Doctor Salunkhe with ACP…ACP just enters inside his cabin wth anger.. Doctor Salunkhe follows him silently.._

Salunkhe: yaar ACP

ACP (angry): kye karon main iss larka ka..? ksi baat ka asar hota hai iss par..? Dhaka.. Dhaka kasa gaya ha yahen sa? Koi pashtawa hai uss ka chehra par? Zara sa bhi galti ka ehsass..? par usay ksi cheez ki parwah he nahin.. wo bas yahi chahta hai ka ksi taran main usay yahen sa nikal don bas.. (Salunkhe quite) Aik tarf Abhijeet hai.. kasa situation ko sambal liya uss na.. aur team sab kasa usa khamoshi sa follow karta hua chala gaya.. ksi na mera orders ka wait nai kiya.. bcz they were understanding the situation.. par Daya.. usay zara bhi aqal hai..? (hitting his hand hardly on table) damn it.. (he sat down on his chair) bas bht ho gaya.. main ab aur yah sab bardasht nai kar sakta.. Daya ka koi haq nai banta CID mein rahna ka. He is doing nothing.. yah galat hai.. ajj he DCP sa baat karta hon main..

Salunkhe (placing his hand on ACP shoulder): yaar usay moka tu do.. (ACP looks at him) thora time apni iss team ka sath.. kuch tu asar para ga uss par..

ACP (angrily): Asar..? wo tu tab na jab wo iss team ka sath rahay ga.. koi na koi bahana bana kar nikal jata hai..

Salunkhe: tu tum usay asa pansayo ka wo nikal na paya..

ACP (looks at him in confusion): Matlab ?

Salunkhe: Matlan yah ACP. ka jis Abhijeet par tuma itna naaz hai. jo tuma lagta hai sab sambal lata hai.. shaid wo Daya ko bhi sudhar la..

ACP: usay koi sudhar nai sakhta Salunkhe.. sab ko muskil mein he dala ga wo..

Salunkhe (disagree): nai yar ACP. jis nazer sa main dhak raha hon.. tu Daya ko har lihaz sa kahen na kahen ksi na ksi rishta ka comfort mil raha hai.. usay iss comfort zone sa bahr nikalo.. asi jaga jahen usay orders follow karna he paren. (ACP looks at him, while Doctor Salunkhe added confidently) Daya ko Abhijeet he sudhar sakta hai Pradyuman.. Daya ksi ki suntan nahin.. aur Abhijeet ksi ki galat baat suntan nahin. aur na he kabhi manta hai.. sahi karwa ka he chorta hai.. (ACP was looking at him keenly) Daya ki life mein koi Rule nahin. tu wahen Abhijeet Asolon ka paka hai. Daya ki life mein koi passion nahin duty ko laa kar. Wahen Abhijeet ki life mein kuch banana ka janoon hai.. (looks at ACP) Daya ksi ki value nahin karta Aur Abhijeet ka pas har cheez ki value hai. Meri mano tu Abhijeet jis mission ka liya jaa raha hai.. Daya ko uska sath bej do.. (ACP shocked) kuch tu asar para ga na Abhijeet ka Daya par..aur wo wahen sa bag bhi nai paya ga.

ACP: tera demag kharab hai Salunkhe..? Abhijeet.. ? Daya jaya ga uska sath.. rahay ga? Aur Abhijeet.. wo kabhi nai mana ga.. tun janta hai wo dono kitna opposite hain. lar lar ka he najana kye Karen ga wo..

Salunkhe: nai yar..Abhijeet shant mizaj ka hai bht.. Par as A Cop gusa wala bhi.. aur yah baat Daya ko sudharna ka haq mein hai..

ACP (not looking agree): nai yar.. wo kabhi mana ga nai..

Salunkhe: ab yah tu tumara kam hai ka tum Abhijeet ko kasa manata ho.. but I think ager Daya ko koi sudhar sakta hai tu wo Abhijeet hai.. khere main chalta hon ab.. kab sa lab main nai hon.. (patting on ACP shoulder) par jo maine kaha hai.. uss par sochna zaror..

 _And he left the bureau, leaving ACP in deep thoughts.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Aga kuch nai likh payi thora thora sa reviews dhak kar main.. :((( i know some of u want to read more but aga jaa kar wo bhi sab gyub ho jata hain. "Puppy Eyes".. so sochna parta hai.. take care of ur self and in advance thanks for ur feedback..


	3. Chapter 3

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Team went to Spot, while everyone was still thinking abt ACP and feeling sad abt them.. After completing their work at Spot Abhijeet distributed everyone for further work. While he himself informs ACP abt the case Proceedings and then finally he turns to Freddy._

Abhijeet: Freddy tum Lash ko Forensic bej do. Tab tak mein Salunkhe sahab ko inform kar data hon ka huma aik aur lash mili hai..

Freddy (in low tone): jee Sir Ambulance ko call kiya hai.. ati hi hogi..

 _After informing to Doctor Salunkhe, Abhijeet moves back to Spot where he found Freddy quietly standing at one corner, looking really stressed and scared.._

Abhijeet (looks at him kneenly): lash bej di..? (Freddy nodded, still standing at same place) Ab darna sa kye fayda (Freddy looks at him with jerk) tab dar nai laga jab yah sab kar raha tha.. (Freddy starts looking downward) main janta hon Freddy tum, Nikhil, Punkaj sab Daya ka liya kuch na kuch karta ho.. (little irritated) lakien kyun.. ? wo tumari taran aik Trainy hai sirf..

Freddy(still looking downward): lakien.. sir wo dhamka.. (he looks at Abhijeet who was staring him with angry eyes. So he again starts looking downward) Sir muja CID main Permanent hona hai. Uska liya jee jaan sa kam kar raha hon 2 saal sa.. ab bas kuch he waqt becha hai.. main nai chahta ka aik admi ki waja sa kuch bigra ab.

Abhijeet (angry): Acha.. (Freddy looks at him) aur aj jo pakra gaya ho uska kye? (Freddy still looking at him with fear) wo tu ACP ka beta hai.. iss job ki koi na parwah hai usay aur na he zarorat.. lakien tuma tu hai.. abi tu becha kar laa aya hon tuma yahen.. lakien aga nai becha payon ga Freddy.. ACP sir ko sach pata chal jata tu sir tuma nikal nai data Freddy.. wo asa nai hain tum janta ho. Lakien ab iss sab ka bad, tumara kye impression para ga unn par.?

Freddy (same low tone): malom hai Sir. Sab malom tha.. Par wo bht shatir hai.. kuch bhi chakar chala ka muja panswa data aur main ACP sir ka samna tab bhi kasoor war ban jata..

Abhijeet (taking sigh): Ufff… sab ko pansa kar rakha hai iss Daya naa.. (looking at Freddy) ab moun latkana sa kuch nai hoga. Jo hona hai so hoga.. ab chalu.

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _After talking abt case, and it's detail ACP tries to talk abt Daya with DCP…_

ACP: Sir wo muja ap sa Daya ka bara mein baat karna thi..

DCP: haan bolo

ACP (sad but firm tone): Sir muja nai lagta wo CID main tik paya ga.. wo

DCP (cutting him while teasing): kyun..? Aik Pita ho kar beta ko line par nai laa pa raha ho ACP.. sunta nai hai wo tumari bigri hui Santan..

ACP (angry but controls): sir ap jo bhi smjhen.. par wo ksi ki sunta nahin..

DCP (straight): teak hai.. aik do month bad wasa bhi cermoney hai.. tab tak dhak lo koi chance lagta hai tu.. (he was abt to went out from his cabin when suddenly he looks back to him) wasa usay apna baki ka Officers ka under rakho tu zyada acha hoga uska liya.. (ACP looks at him) tuma tu for granted he laga..

 _Saying so he left the cabin, leaving ACP in shock state…when another call echoed in his ears.._

" _ **jis Abhijeet par tuma itna naaz hai. Jo tuma lagta hai sab sambal lata hai. Shaid wo Daya ko bhi sudhar la.."**_

 _ACP sat down on his chair while team slowly starts returning back.. he checks his cell phone and then dials Daya's number which was continually ringing but no one was attending the call.. after two to three tries he cancel the calls with disappointed look.. Everyone reported to him abt the latest and at last Abhijeet enters with the forensic Report.._

ACP (Checking the report): case jitna seeda dikh raha tha utna he uljha hua hai Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: haan sir.. iss dosri lassh na kafi confusion create kar di hai.. abi tak yahi nai malom ho sak raha ka yah lassh hai kis ki.. par don't worry sir hum sab kar langa.. (Confident) aj tak asa koi case nai jo hum sa solve na hua ho..

ACP: lakien tuma jana bhi tu hai Mission ka liya..

Abhijeet (looks at him): yes sir.. Par abi tak STF ki tarf sa koi info nahin.. jis gang ko pakrna ka liya wo Mumbai mein meri help chahta hain. Wo unka anusar abi tak Mumbai mein active nai hua.. lakien next few days mein wo kabhi bhi muja call kar sakta hain..

ACP nodded his head in Yes.. Abhijeet taking a chance tries to talk abt Freddy..

Abhijeet: Sir wo..(ACP looks at him again) muja ap sa kuch baat karni thi.. wo..Freddy ka bara mein sir.. (Anger was clearly visible on ACP face after hearing Freddy name) sir wo bht dara hua hai.. uss sa galti

ACP (stood up): Permanent hona ka itna kareeb hota samay uss sa asi galti honi nai chiya thi Abhijeet.. wo aik CID Officer hai aur aik Cid Cop ko yun darna nai chiya.. aik CID Officer ka liya yahi aik bht bari Weakness hai..

Abhijeet (nodded): Yes sir.. mera bhi uss sa yahi kahna tha.. lakien Daya app ka beta hai.. (ACP looks at him) yah baat uska liya kafi Ahem hai..wo kafi sharminda hai apna kiya par sir..

ACP (After few seconds): teak hai abi sab ko jana ko kaho..raat kafi ho gayi hai..

 _Abhijeet nodded and left the cabin.. where ACP was silently sitting on his chair was observing Abhijeet. one after the other everyone left but Abhijeet still stays there.. ACP again dials Daya's number but now it was Powered Off… finally he left the cabin and went towards Abhijeet.. who instantly stood up after seeing ACP coming at his side.._

Abhijeet: Sir app jaa raha hain?

ACP (nodded): haan.. tum ab tak yahen ho.. gher nai jana kye..

Abhijeet: Sir thora kam sath sath complete kar raha hon.. ta ka ager achanak sa muja jana par jaya tu team par koi boj naa para..

ACP (nodded): team ki kafi fikar rahti hai tuma..

Abhijeet (smiles): Sir app he tu kahta hain yah CID team humari family ki taran hai.. aur family mein tu har ksi ka har taran sa khyal rakha jata haina..

ACP (straightly): aur ager family ka koi Sadasya bigara hua ho tu usay sudharna bhi baki family members ka kartaviya hona chiya.. (Abhijeet was getting his meanings) haina Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet (nodded): jee.. jee sir..

ACP: ajj DCP sahab aya tha.. (Abhijeet looks at him) kafi kush hain wo tumara kam saa.. (Abhijeet smiles) aur isi baat ko dhakta hua CID na aik aur fasile liya hai.. (Abhijeet confused) Abhijeet.. (ACP said in ordering tone) main chahta hon ka jis Mission ka liya tum jaa raha ho..uss Mission mein tumara sath aik trainee officer bhi jaya.. taka wo bhi kuch seekh saka. (Abhijeet was looking at him with full attention)aur iss liya Mission mein tum apna sath.. Apna sath Daya ko bhi laa kar jayo ga..

 _Abhijeet feels something struck in his throat and he starts coughing badly.. ACP was shocked to see his reaction.. ACP instantly offers him water.. Abhijeet grabs the glass and somehow takes few sips of water and then tries to talk normally.._

ACP: Abhijeet are u alright..?

Abhijeet (nodded): je.. yes sir.. (After a second) sir app yah kye kah raha hain.. Da.. Daya.. aur.. mera sath.. (ACP was quietly looking at him) sir.. ap.. I mean.. app acha sa janta hain ka wo..wo kasa hai..

ACP (same perfessional tone): I know Abhijeet.. I know very well ka wo kasa hai.. aur tum kasa ho.. (Abhijeet shocked) tuma challenges kafi pasand haina.. tu isay apna liya aik challenge smjho..

Abhijeet (shocked and confused): challenge..? kasa challenge sir..?

ACP: Daya ko sudharna ka challenge.. take it as a challenge Abhijeet.. (Patted on his shoulder) And I know tum yah Challege zaror pora kar payo ga.. (Abhijeet was shell shocked) Muja tum par pora barosa hai.. Freddy, Nikhil aur Punkaj ko bhi tum na he sab sikhya hai.. aur look at Purvi.. kitni janbaz officer hai ab wo. jald he baki 3no bhi Permanent ho jayen ga.. issi taran tum Daya ko bhi train karna ki koshish karo..

Abhijeet (Coming out from his desk table): nai sir.. Daya I mean.. wo iss mission.. wo nai kar paya ga sir. Wo

ACP (cuts him): ACP banana haina Abhijeet..? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) tu isa ACP banana ka liya aik task smjho.. CID tuma jo jo task dagi.. tuma Parkna ka liya wo tuma karna he hoga.. (patted on his arm) Ab gher jayo.. dair ho gayi hai bht…

 _And leaving Abhijeet in shock state.. ACP left the bureau.. while sitting in his car he looks at bureau again.. still found Abhijeet no where around.. means still he is inside the bureau.._

ACP (POV): Sorry abhijeet.. muja tuma iss taran sa blackmail karna para.. wo bhi Apna suwarth ka liya.. Par mera illawa aur kai logon ka vishwas tum par tika hua hai.. shaid jo koi nai kar paa raha wo tum kar payo.. iss liya muja yah karna para.. warna tum manta nahin…

 _Here Abhijeet was still standing at his place with same shocking expressions.. when his mobile starts ringing.. Abhijeet attends the call as.._

Abhijeet's sis: kahan ho tum Abhi..? kab ayo ga..

Abhijeet (coming out from that shocking state): haan.. haan di.. bas.. bas nikal he raha hon..

 _And he cuts the call.. and after completing his files he left for his home.. while still everything was roaming around his mind.._

 **AT NIGHT:**

 _Abhijeet was silently sitting on his bed while looking outside the window, his laptop was still Placing in his lap with black screen.. when his sister came inside and observes him keenly, having too cups of coffee in her hands..she silently places both cups on central table and then moves towards his younger brother.._

Sister (ruffling Abhijeet's hairs): kye baat hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him) mera bhai kin khyalon mein ghum hai..?

Abhijeet (smiles and sitting in comfortable position): arey dii app kab ayien.. main.. bas kuch nai asa he.. case ka bara mein soch raha tha..

Sister (giving him coffee mug): Acha.. case wase chor diya kar gher aye kar. Thora kud pa bhi dehan daa..

Abhijeet (looking annoyed): nai dii bara Gambeer case hai..

Sister: Acha asa kye hai..? main kuch help karon kye.. (smiles) akher ko aik CID Officer ki bari behan hoon..

Abhijeet (looking at her with some thoughts): Dii..

Sister(taking coffee sip): hmm

Abhijeet: App mujsa kafi bari ho.. tu apko mera bechpan tu yaad hoga naa..?

Sister (rising her eyebrow): Yaad..? Maa ka sath mil kar sambala hai tuja.. malom hai kitna bigara hua tha tun..

Abhijeet (Surprising tone): Sach mein. ?

Sister: tu aur.. din bar tera peecha bagna parta tha aik doodh ka glass laa kar.. (she starts checking novel) aik bigra hua becha ko sambalna bara muskil hai..

Abhijeet: tu.. kasa sambala jata hai aik bigra hua becha ko dii..?

Sister (looking at him): chocolate naa daa ka.. (Abhijeet shocked) sham mein chocolate dana ka lalach daa kar Maa tujsa sara kaam karya karti thi.. aur jab kabhi tum doodh nai peeta tha yah baat nai manta tha tu hum tuja chocolate naa dana ka bol kar apni sari baten manwa lati thein… issi taran bahar goomna naa jaana ka dar.. cartoon dhakna mana.. etc.. asa he tuja bara kiya hai hum na.. aur hum na kye sara bechon ki yahi kamzoriyan hotie hain..khas kar ka bigra hua bechon ki..

Abhijeet (murmurs disappointedly): khere ab wo itna chota becha bhi nai hai… jo chocolate sa man jaya baat

Sister (looks at her): tum yah sab kuch kyun pooch raha ho Abhi… jasa tuja ksi chota aur bigra hua becha ko sambalna hai.. (stood up) chal ab yah sab band kar aur chup chap soa jaa…subha itni jaldi jagna hai..sota kab hai teak sa.. soa jayo abi..Good Night..

Abhijeet (low tone): Good night dii.. (and once his dii left, he lies down on bed comfortably) becha tu nai par Bigra hua zaror hai… (shook his head) nai yaar.. yah mera bas ki baat nai…

 _Here on other side, Daya was really busy in his party.. Loud Music, Dancing, food and enjoyment. Nothing else was in his mind.. he and his friends were really enjoying. At one corner some of his friends were busy in drinking.. Daya looks at them and comes at their sides…_

Daya: hey guys whats up.. yahen kye asa betha ho.. come. let's dance. Join us..

 _He was abt to move back but one of his friend stops him by holding his wrist. Daya turns him.._

Friend: hey Daya.. kye yaar naachta he rahay ga yah (showing his glass) yah humara saath bhi maza loota ga.

Daya (denies): arey nai yar.. main nai.. _and he again turns to move back but again another friend stops him as.._

Another Friend: hey Daya.. (Daya looks at him) Come on yar.. baagta kyun hai..?

Daya (making face): nai yaar.. baag nai raha hon. Par malom haina hitler ka.. gher bhi jana ha muja..

One more friend (tease): tu yun bol naa darta hai..

Daya (coming in anger): hey Roy.. darta warta nai hon main ksi sa. (Pointed finger towards him) aur tu acha sa janta hai yah sab..

Roy: Darta nai tu pher kye hai.. aye naa..warna hum tuja darpok bulayen ga..aur yah maan langa ka tun sach mein drink karna sa darta hai..

Other friend: arey aye naa Daya.. ajj ho jaya.. come on..

 _All Other friends also starts forcing him.. and force fully hand over him glass and made him drink.. they also starts dancing with Daya.. Somehow Daya also enjoys it.. and late night he came back at home finally but his condition was obviously not well now.. ACP was eagerly waiting for him. He was looking really in anger. Daya as usually, came at home with back door and after taking key from Peon he opens the door and came inside.. but Today his father was waiting for him in lounge he was really unaware with this fact.. before he could take a step towards starrings.. All lights of the Lounge area became ON suddenly.. and Daya was shocked to see that…_

Daya (trying to open his eyes): yah lights kis na ON kar dien..

Voice: Main na..

 _Daya can really recognize the voice of his father.. and from his tone he can really guess the coming danger.._

Daya (patting on his head): Mar gaya.. (and he turns and looks towards his father) Good.. Good Morning.. Father

ACP (cuts him in anger): Shut Up..

 _Daya became quite.._

ACP: jis sharab ka nasha mein gher aya ho.. Raat ka Aik baja tuma suba he dikha gi naa..

Daya (really trying to open his eyes): nai.. wo..wo (pointing finger towards lounge lights) yah lights daka tu.. tu.. (ruffling his hairs in this messy condition) shaid Suraj..

ACP (was buring with anger after hearing all this nonsense): tuma kye lagta hai.. tumara yah raat raat bar gyub rahna aur adhi raat ko lout kar ana pechla darwaza sa (Daya looks at him in shock) muja kuch pata nai chalta.. sab janta hon main.. sab.. chup hon tu iska galat matlab nikal liya tum na ka muja bewakoof banana main sucessful ho gaya ho tum.. (Daya was hiding his eyes) lakien ab.. ab tu had he par kar gaya ho tum.. wo sab kam tha jo ab tum Shrab pee kar gher ana laga ho.. Sharab.. cheee

Daya (nodded as no): nai.. wo.. maine nai.. nai..doston na zaberdasti…

ACP (really angry): bas karo do Daya..tum tu jasa doodh peeta becha hona..jo zaberdasti koi kuch tum karwa laga yah sab aur tum nasmjhi mein karta chala jayo ga..? bas kar do ab yah jhoot bolna.. itna jhoot bol kar mera gusa itna mat barhayo ka mera hath utth jaya tum par.. bht sun li maine tumari bakwas aur tumari gatiya logics.. (pointing finger towards him) bht kar chukka tum apni manmani.. main ab tumari inn harkaton sa apni bani banie Izzat kharab nai hona donga..

Daya (tries to say something): nai.. meri baat

ACP (cuts him): aik baat ajj tum apni Ankhen aur Kaan dono achi taran sa khol kar sun lo.. Ab ager tumari taref sa koi complains mili na tu main tuma Apna Gher aur Jayadaad dono sa nikal bahr karon ga Main. Aur yaad rakhna jo waseeyat main aik bar likh sakta hon na usay badal bhi sakta hon.. abi main zinda hon mara nai hoon.. smjha..

 _Daya was looking totally stunned.. he was feeling that all Alcohol effects has gone somewhere.._

ACP: Ager tum aik acha CID Officer nai bana na tu mera Beta bhi nai ban payo ga.. (he calms down a bit) maine tumara liya aik fasila liya hai.. (Daya was just staring him with open eyes) Ab sa tum Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka under kam karo ga.. Main tuma uss ka sath aik Mission par bej raha hon.. tuma ab sa Abhijeet ka Rules aur orders follow karna hon ga.. aur usi ki Report par tum CID mein raho ga yah Nahin.. yah tah hoga… (stress) I hope ka nasha utarna ka bad tuma yah sab bhola nahi aur muja yah sab again remind na karna para tuma.. no go and sleep.. (Daya was still standing there, ACP looks at him and orders him with stress full tone) I said go..

 _Daya feels great jerk in his body.. without saying anything he silently went into his room and just falls down on his bed and closes his eyes, like he is watching any nightmare and falls asleep soon due to alcohol effects… Next, Morning he wakes up and found his head paining and giving him trouble… his Sleep was disturbed now due to that pain..he stood up and starts searching Painkiller in his draw with murmur.._

Daya: kye yaar mana bhi kiya tha ka mat Pilayo.. muja Adat nai.. par zaberdasti Pilla di.. (taking pills) ab yah dard kab jaya ga..

 _and he starts pressing his head and starts slowly remembering abt last night, abt the new orders of his Father.._

" _ **Ab sa tum Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka under kam karo ga.. Main tuma uss ka sath aik Mission par bej raha hon.. tum ab sa Abhijeet ka Rules aur orders follow karna hon ga.. aur usi ki Report par tum CID mein raho ga yah Nahin.. yah tah hoga… (stress) I hope ka nasha utarna ka bad tuma yah sab bhol nai aur muja yah sab again remind na karna para tuma.."**_

Daya (drinking water in anger): Iss Abhijeet ki tu main asi Band bajyon ga ka do dino mein hath jor kar muja wapis apna pyara ACP Sir ka hawala kara ga.. hun… _and he drinks few more sips of water in anger.._

 _Here Abhijeet after getting ready for Bureau, left from home.. without knowing what coming next in his life.._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _THANKS FOR UR REPONSE.. SORRY, FOR LATE UPDATE.. I M NOT WELL HEALTH WISE SO NOT UPDATING ON TIME.. SO MY UPDATES ARE IRRAGULER.. HOPE U WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.. PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. I m wating for ur reviews.. THANKS.._


	4. Chapter 4

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet enters inside the bureau while making his mind abt Daya that how will he talk with ACP abt it.. he just enters and wishes all when Freddy told him that ACP sir called him.. Abhijeet with confusion first moves to his desk and then after few minutes he headed towards ACP cabin.. who looks at him coming while talking on phone and nodded with his head in order to come inside with the very first knock of Abhijeet at his cabin glass door.. Abhijeet silently moves in and starts waiting for ending the call.. After a minute ACP ended the call and ask Abhijeet to take a seat who was still standing in front of ACP…_

ACP: betho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (Silently sat): thank you sir.. (After a second) sir app na muja bulaya.. kuch important kam tha kye?

ACP (involves in different files): tuma kal maine kuch kaha tha.. kye socha uska bara mein..?

Abhijeet: kye sir..?

ACP (look at him): Daya ka bara mein.. (And then he again moves his gaze towards different files open on his desk table) kal tum thora confuse lag raha tha tu isi liya poch raha hon..

Abhijeet (little hesitant with sudden query of ACP): sir wo.. main.. darsal (trying to use perfect words) sir muja nai lagta ka main

ACP (looks at him): kye nai lagta tuma..? ka tum yah nai kar payo ga.. (Abhijeet head down) I think hum iska bara mein kal baat kar chukka hain Abhijeet.. aur kuch..? (Abhijeet looks at him and nodded as no, he was little afraid with such attitude and straight forward behavior of ACP.. so not be able to talk in front of him) so then it's okay.. (sitting on his seat relaxly after attaching his back with back of his seat) tumara time aj sa shuru hota hai. Daya aj sa tumara under kam kara ga..okay? ab tum ja sakta ho.. (Abhijeet shook his head slowly and then stood up) any Problem Abhijeet..?

Abhijeet: no sir..

ACP (stood up and comes at his side): look Abhijeet.. (his bossy tone changes) main (while placing his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder) tumara kaam mein dhakal nai donga.. (Abhijeet looks at him, ACP assures him through his eyes) aur muja pora vishwas hai ka tum Daya ko thora tu seedha Rasta par laa payo ga.. I mean tumari Sangat ka kuch tu asar hoga he uss par… (Abhijeet just looks downward, while ACP patted on his arm) jayo..

 _Abhijeet just comes out from the cabin while taking a sigh.. here ACP was still looking at Abhijeet while a meaningful smile was present on his face.. he takes out his cell from his coat pocket and dials a number.._

 _Here, on other side Daya was still lying on his bed with close eyes.. he was still feeling pain in his head. When his phone starts ringing.. he checks the coming call and then with really irritated face accept the call as.._

Daya (lazy tone): hello..?

ACP (ordering tone): Adha ganta mein tyar ho kar bureau poncho.. (he feels Daya was abt to say something, so he cuts him instantly) aik minute bhi late mat hona.. (Meaningfully) smjha.. _and he cuts the call.._

 _Where on other side Daya looks the screen of his cell phone and then throws it on bed without caring abt anything.._

Daya: hey bagwaan ab yah kye nai musebat hai mera liya.. tuja mera sukh chain zara bhi pyara nai hai… (stubborn tone) nai jayon ga main.. Machine hon kye.. jo aik order dan aur chal paron.. nai jana muja tu bas nai jana.. (and he covers his face with pillow, and then removes it after few seconds) hey bagwaan.. (stood up as) kye Atyachar hai yah mujh par…

 _And after getting ready.. he checks the time.._

Daya: itna sa time mein tu main tyar bhi nai ho sakta.. (Somehow he got ready and then drives towards bureau with fast speed) bhooka pat bulaya hai… taka apni dant or orders sa pat bar saken mera.. kasa baap hai yah insan.. suna tha Maa baap tu apna bechon ka liya kuch bhi kar jata hain.. aur aik yah hain.. jo mujsa kuch bhi kara raha hain.. aur ab tu aik aur Rakshason ki Saana tyar ho rahi hai mera liya… sab mil kar jaan langa becha ki…

 _And he Parked his car inside the parking and comes out in hurry while checking the watch.. he was 5 minutes late.. he enters inside the bureau and all looks at him with surprise and amazement look.. Abhijeet checks his watch it was 9:45 Am.. After giving a look to all Daya enters inside the ACP cabin._

Daya: Good Morning Sir..

ACP (looks at him after removing newspaper which he was reading): Good Morning.. (A smile was present on his face, while he murmurs) dhamki bina gari chalti nahin iski.. I hope Abhijeet yah baat jaldi smaj jaya..

Daya: itna subha subha bulaya ap na..

ACP (looks at him): Cid bureau hai.. yahen sab subha subha he kam karna ata hain.. aur tum bhi iska aik hisa ho.. aur ager hisa bana rahna chahta ho tu time par ana bhi para ga aur orders bhi follow karna paren ga.. karon ga naa? (Daya looks at him with annoyed face) nai kar sakta tu koi problem nahin..(Daya looks at him in confusion) kal bhi Mumbai ki aik Sansta sa muja call ayi thi.. aksar log jin ka koi waris nahin hota wo apni Jayadad wagera asi sanstayon ko donate kar data hain.. tu wo mujsa yah janana cha raha tha ka

Daya (cuts him with irritated tone): kye karna hai muja..?

ACP (smiles): tuma bata chukka hon mein kal raat ko…

Daya (protest): lakien

ACP (without caring to him dials a number): Abhijeet ander ayo…

 _Daya was looking at him with shock.. Abhijeet came inside and both exchange a glance.._

Abhijeet: yes sir..?

ACP: betho… (Abhijeet sat down, while ACP gaze moves towards Daya who was still standing) tum bhi.. (Daya too sat down in free style, instead of sitting properly. ACP noticed it but ignores it).. Well tum dono ko maine yahen kyun bulaya hai wo tum dono acha sa janta ho.. (Daya was looking really annoyed, making different faces, while Abhijeet was giving more than serious look).. Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looks at him) Ajj sa Daya tumara under kam kara ga..

Abhijeet: jee sir..

Daya (gave him a look and then turn his gaze away with): hunn.. (abhijeet heard it)..

ACP (to Daya): aur Daya… I hope ka tumara zyada complains nai milen mujha.. Aj sa tuma Abhijeet ka orders and Rules follow karna honga.. wo jasa kahay aur jo kahay.. u have to follow it.. understood..? (but he got no response from Daya.. so he stood up, seeing him standing like this.. Duo too stood up) now u guys can go..

Abhijeet : jee sir.. _and he left…while Daya looks at ACP.._

Daya (unhappy tone): yah app acha nai kar raha.. yun dhamka kar yah sab kam nikalna.

ACP: I think ab tuma jana chiya. Apna senior sa jaa kar pocha tuma kye kaam karna hai..

 _And giving no importance to Daya and his words ACP again starts reading the newspaper.. which was really annoying for Daya.. who left the cabin with anger and frustration too… he comes outside and looks at Abhijeet with angry eyes.. who was looking busy in file work.. Somehow Daya comes at his side.._

Daya (low tone): Zyada kush hona ki zarorat nai hai.. (Abhijeet starts listening to him without looking at him) kuch din bhi muja jehal nai payo ga tum.. (looking around) main zyada din yahan tikna nahin wala..

Abhijeet (closing his file and looks at him with firm tone): Ho gaya..? (Daya looks at him, while from inside he was shocked on Abhijeet confidence) ab kaam Karen ?

Daya (same attitude): Kaam aur main..? (teasing smile was present on his face) oh.. I just forgot ka muja tu ab app ka orders follow karna hon ga. Aur ap tu ab mujsa kaam karwayen ga.. jo ka main.. (looks at him again) nahin

Abhijeet (Cuts him while giving file in his hands): yah Attitude dikana ksi aur ko..(Daya became shocked) main tumara Baap nahin hon jo tumari yah sab baten suno ga.. (folding his both hands) Look Daya.. (serious tone) main apna kaam aur apni duty bht sincere ho kar karta hon.. Naa kud galti karta hon aur naa ksi ki galti accept karta hon.. ab tuma mera sath kaam karna hai tu mera hisab sa chalna hoga..

Daya : Aur tuma lagta hai main asa karon ga.

Abhijeet (Same senior look and tone): karna para ga.. Warna main report bana kar ACP sir ka hath main da don ga.. aur Itna tu main Smaj he chukka hon ka Sir ka aga koi na koi tu majbori hai hi tumari..warna tum unki baat manta bhi nai.. (Daya feels like he caught badly, his fasical expressions changes) aur aik baat aur.. itna time main tuma aik baat ka andaza tu ho gaya hoga ka main Nikhil, Punkaj yah Freddy nai hoon.. jina tum dhamka kar yah dara ka apna kaam nikalwa lata ho.. mera tareeka bara aur hai..

Daya: hey.. (pointing finger)

Abhijeet (Cuts him): ungli neecha.. (Daya still at his position while Abhijeet added with tough tone and gesture) I said ungli neecha kar ka baat karo..

Daya (finger down): tum na muja koi mujrim smaj rakha hai..

Abhijeet (tease): Deet…Deet mujrim.. aur (giving him a smile) Acha acha deeton ko teak kiya hai maine.. pher tum kye cheez ho.. (whisper while passing from there) jald he smaj jayo ga muja.. (patting on his shoulder) kaam karo.. file complete chiya muja sham tak..

Daya (looking angry): Daya sa Panga acha nai.. kon kisay smjha ga yah tu waqt he batya ga…

Abhijeet (Smiles): dhaken ga.. (and he went towards others) come on Guys. Huma Spot par jana hai.. (looking at Purvi and Shreya) tum dono number trace karna he koshish karti raho.. (both girls nodded, while other team members left with Abhijeet.. leaving Daya at his place)

 _Daya looks at his file and comes in anger.. he throw file on Abhijeet's desk table and then just turns and found his father angry glare from his cabin.. Daya really feels frustrated and he grabs the file and went to his own desk and opens the file and tries to work on it while murmuring.._

Daya (angry): hunn.. kud tu dhamki daa kar back stage ho gaya hain.. aur muja nachana ka liya yah Choreographer beja diya.. don't worry Sir.. bht jald ap ka yah Shishak ap sa binti kar ka mujsa apni jaan churaya gaa.. bht attitude haina iss mein.. apna app ko bht bari cheez smajhta hai..Senior Inspector Abhijeet. dhikhata hon kon kitni bari cheez hai.. (looking at file) file chiya naa isay.. mila gi naa file.. Satiyanaas hui vi file… hun.. (and a mischievous smile appears on his face)…

 _Here team was really shocked on this new development…_

Rajat (to Abhijeet): sir yah sab kye tha..

Abhijeet: Sir na Daya ko mera under kaam karna ko kaha hai.. (looking at him) ab sa Daya ko mera under kam karna hoga..

Rajat (looking shocked): sir..? ap janta hain usay.. kasa deal Karen ga..? kafi tehri cheez

Abhijeet (cuts him): wo tehri cheez hai tu main bhi kafi tehri cheez hoon asi tehri cheezon ka liya.. dhak langa.. abi chalu dar ho rahi hai..

 _Here whole day, ACP was there inside the bureau.. working on pending files.. so Daya does not get any chance to escape from bureau..he was feeling really helpless.. Two times he tries to escape but got no chance in the presence of ACP.. on the other side team too remains busy in their work so getting no chance to get back to bureau.. At early evening ACP left the bureau after receiving call from Abhijeet.. who told him that they all are going for urgent raid on two go downs.. Now, Daya taking a chance and just left the bureau after taking a reliving sigh…_

 _At night team came back and found Daya no where around.. Abhijeet looks at Shreya and asked abt Daya..but before she could say anything Daya appears on the scene.._

ACP (looks at him): kahan tha tum ? tuma bureau mein rahana ko kaha gaya tha naa.. duty hour abi khatm nai hua..

Daya: wo.. wo.. main.. aik zarori kaam sa gaya tha..

ACP (inquiring): kon sa zarori kam?

Abhijeet: rahna dijiya na sir.. (giving a teasing look to Daya) hoga koi zarori kaam.. (ACP and Daya both looks at him in shock, while Abhijeet now asking in serious tone) Maine tuma file complete karna ka liya di thi.. ho gaya kaam..

Daya (careless look): haan..

 _ACP while leaving both went into his cabin.._

Abhijeet: show me file.. (Daya was still at his palce) I said show me file.. uncha sunie data hai kye.. (Daya looks at him with angry eyes)..

Daya: look Abhijeet

Abhijeet '(cuts him): Sir.. (Daya more frustrated) I m ur senior. So, call me Sir.. understand? (Daya looks away) now show me file.. mera pas zyada time nai hai.. (seeing no movement in Daya) ab yah attitude dikana band karo ga yah ACP Sir ko bulawyon…

 _Listening ACP sir name.. Daya gives him frustrated look first and then went to his desk and took file with mischievous smile on his face and then gave it to Abhijeet as.._

Daya: yah lijiya File.. (teasing) Sir…

Abhijeet (looks at him and then starts checking the file): wah umeed tu nai thi.. (and he became shocked after seeing the file.. he comes in anger) yah kye hai.. (Daya feels happy) sari file (turning pages in anger) ka satiyanass kar ka rakha diya hai.. (looks at him with anger) yah kye hai Daya.. file banna tu dor.. tum na sari details jo tuma file banana ka liya dien thien maine..un sab ko bhi kharab kar diya hai.. what's this.. ?

Daya (looking happy): kaha tha tum saa Panga na lo mera sa (Stress) Sir..(Abhijeet looks at him in anger) lakien nahi.. app ko tu Smjhna Smjhana ka zyada shok tha naa.. tu pher ab smajh tu aye gai hogi ka Daya kye cheez hai.. (giving him innocent look, which was rising Abhijeet's anger) muja jasi file banana ati thi maine bana di..ab app kye Karen ga ACP sir ka pas meri shikayat laa kar jayen ga SIR.. Pali shikayat Ajj.. pher dosri aur then so onnnn.. akhir ko sir app ki in shikayaton sa tang aye kar app ka Kandhon sa yah (pointing to himself) mahan zimadari wapis laa langa.. (happily)haina? (sitting on his chair happily and relaxly) jayia.. jayia.. muja koi aitraaz nahin hai..

 _Here ACP coming out from his cabin… looking at both and sensing some seriousness in the bureau environment, where all others left and now only Trio present..Daya instantly stood up from his chair and giving an innocent look.._

ACP: kye baat hai.. kaam ho gaya ho tu Gher jana ka samay ho gaya hai.. I think Abhijeet ab tum bhi jayo.. kafi thak gaya hoga.. bht hecetic day raha na ajj..

Daya (meaningful tone for Abhijeet): bas Sir file he check kar raha tha ACP sir.. meri kuch galtiyan dhik gayien tu wo correct karna ko bol raha hain.. (looking at Abhijeet with sweet smile) haina.. (Stress) SIRRR..?

ACP (looking At Abhijeet): kyun Abhijeet..zyada mistakes hain kye file mein..? (forwarding his hand) layo dhikyo muja..

Abhijeet (Closing file, still looking at Daya): nahin sir.. thori galtiyan nahin hain kafi sari hain.. (Daya look at him in shock) darasal Daya ko teak sa file banana ata he kahan hai.. iss liya kafi galtiyan kar dien..(looks at ACP) lakien koi baat nai sir.. Galtiyan karta karta he tu insan seekhta haina.. bechpan mein jab hum sab students hua karta tha tu teachers humari galtiya sudharta tha wohi kaam bar bar repeat kara ka.. (Daya looks at Abhijeet with shock) akhir ko humari sari mistakes sahi ho jaya kartien thien.. (looks at Daya with smile) Daya bhi ayesta ayesta asa he apni sari galtiyan sudhar laga… kyun Daya.. (meaningful tone) sudharo ga naa apni mistakes..? (Daya gives him an angry look) very good.. (rising Daya's anger) par aik choti si problem hai tumara pas apni yah (showing file) mistake sahi karna ka liya. TIME kafi kum hai tumara pas.. huma yah file subha submit karni hai.. tu tuma yah file ajj raat he complete karni hogi…

Daya (shock): what…? Raat ko

Abhijeet (nodded with same smiley and innocent face): yes.. (looking at ACP with serious look) sorry sir.. Daya tu ajj raat jaa nai paya ga.. usay bureau he rah ka file complete karna hogi.. tu App chala jayia..I hope ap ko koi Problem nahin

ACP (who was understanding everything): no no.. it's fine.. (smiley tone) Duty always comes first.. (looking at Daya) All the best Daya.. I hope ka tum Abhijeet ko shikayat ka moka nahin do ga.. (meaningfully) Apna kaam teak tarika sa karo gaa.. (after giving a meaningful look he left the bureau..)

 _Now only duo left inside the bureau.. where Daya was looking At Abhijeet with defeat and angry look but a victory smile was present on Abhijeet's face.._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Thank you for the all reviews.. hope u guys will like it.. Don't forget to tell me abt this chapter.. Also u can share ur ideas with me too.. I will try to update next soon.. having throat infection and fever so feeling really low health vise.. u guys take care and Wish u all A very Happy Diwali.. Stay blessed ! don't forget to Review.. thank you once again.. Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Both were standing at same place, one is looking to the other with a victory smile, while the other one was giving a burning look.._

Daya (Comes at Abhijeet side while pointing a finger at him with anger): Youuuuu…

Abhijeet: Ahaan.. (Pointing his finger towards Daya's pointed finger) Ungli neecha..

Daya (controlling his anger): tumari itni himmat.. tum.. tum muja yahen roko ga raat bar ka liya aur main rukon ga bhi aur kaam bhi karon ga.. haan.. ? (angry) My foot..

Abhijeet (sitting on his chair relaxly): Cool down Mister Attitude.. warna tumara BP bar jaya ga..

Daya (looks at him confusingly and irritatingly): what..?

Abhijeet: tu aur kye..? itna Attitude aur gusa dikhata ho har waqt.. tu BP bara ga he naa..? wasa (questioning look) Already tuma BP ki problem start tu nai ho gayi kahin..

Daya (warning tone): BP tu bht jald tumara bara ga Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. bht.. bht galat jaga panga laa liya hai tum naa..

Abhijeet (places his both hands behind his neck): UMM hun.. maine nai liya tum sa Panga.. tuma mera Sar dala gaya hai.. (Daya looks at him in shock) warna tumari jasi cheez ka Ass Pass sa bhi koi guzarna nahin chaya ga.. tu main kyun kah mukha apna time waste karon ga tum par..

Daya (giving a shock look): what.. (not believing) what did u say..? Waste.. u mean mera sath hona time zaya karna hai..?

Abhijeet (smiley tone and look): Exactly..

Daya (burning with anger): Tu kis na kaha hai time waste karna ko.. chor do na mera peecha.. jayo jaa kar kud bhi soa aur muja bhi maza karna do apna doston ka sath..

Abhijeet (stood up and added in relax tone): I wish I could.. (taking sigh) chalu ab tumara yah rona dona ho gaya ho tu kam shuru Karen ?

Daya (irritating): shook sa.. Ap kariya apna kaam.. aur meri choriya jaan.. main chala..(and he take a step to move out.. but at the same time his feets stops there while hearing few words)..

Abhijeet (cool tone): ACP Sir ko abi bata don yah Subha bureau ana par inform karon una..? (Daya turns back and looks at him frustratedly) kyun ka gher tu tum jaa nai sakta Party wagera karna ka bad.. (serious and normal tone) kyun ka sir ko yahi batya hai ka tum Raat bar bureau rah kar he kaam karna wala ho.. so I m confused.. Sir ko abi bata don yah subha batyon..tumi dor kar do na meri yah (stress) Duvida..

Daya (Comes back in anger): tuma kye lagta hai main darta hon tumara ACP Sir sa.. haan..? tum darta hoga.. tuma zarorat hogi iss job ki aur pason ki.. muja nahin..

Abhijeet (careless tone): haan bae.. tumara pas tu bht Pasa hai.. (Daya became more frustrated) I know.. huma tu mehnat karna parti hai.. (giving a meaningful look to Daya) kasa kasa kaam karna parta hain..(Saying so he again turns and sat down on another chair while showing a back to Daya)…

Daya : What do u mean by kasa kasa kam..? main (he was abt to say more but cuts his own words as) khere.. choro.. main tumara Jason ka moun nai lagta..

Abhijeet (innocently): kyun..mera moun ko kye hai..?

Daya (making fun): hun.. tumara aur mera status mein bht fark hai.. tum yah do taka ki nokri karna ka liya jeeta ho aur main aik Aazad panchi hoon.. (stress) Aazad.. Aazad zindagii jeena ki kuwaish rakhna wala.. yun ksi ki ghulami nahin hoti mujsa.. tumara jasa..

Abhijeet who can never hear anything against his duty.. now can't bear this.. he stood up in anger..

Abhijeet: Shut up.. (Daya became shocked with this sudden change in Abhijeet's behavior) kab sa tumari badtameezi bardasht kar raha hon tu isska yah matlab nahin ka tum kuch bhi baka jayo.. (pointing finger towards Daya) meri duty ka bara mein aik shabad mat kahna.. maine tuma pehla bhi batya tha ka main apni duty bht sincere ho kar karta hon.. na kuch galat karta hon aur na he galat bardasht karta hoon.. shaid tuma teak sa smaj nahin aya.. (Coming close to Daya and looking into his eyes) Look Mister Daya yah nokari jo tuma Do taka ki lagti haina.. Iss do taka ki nokari ko kar kar ka he tumara Pita ACP Pradyuman na kamaya hai jo bhi kamaya hai.. jis Pasa par tuma itna Naaz aur yah Nakhra haina wo isi do taka ki nokari sa ha.. (Daya was burning with anger) aur jis Ghulami ki tum baat kar raha hona.. usi ghulami ki waja sa yah Sehar, yahen ka log aur tum aur tum jasa hazaron careless log sakoon aur chain ki zindagiyan guzar raha hain.. (giving an angry look) lakien tuma kye pata..yah Job aur iski zimadari kye cheez hai aur iss job sa milna wala Saman.. uski value tum kye janu ga..? janta hota tu ajj apni asi harkaton sa apna Pita ko yun sharminda naa kar raha hota.. Taras ata hai muja una dhak kar.. (Daya was shocked) haan.. itna bara insan.. jis ka naam sa Mumbai ka har criminal kanpta hai.. bara sa bara admi jis insan ki kadar karta hai.. uss insan Pa muja taras ata hai.. jo hazaron criminal ko sudhar chukka.. lakin uski kud ki Aulad uss sa nahi sudhar payi.. najana kitna officer ko aik janbaz officer banya uno na lakien kud ka beta ko Respect word ka meaning nahin ata.. unki nazren jab tumari waja sa DCP, DIG yah hum main sa ksi ka samna bhi jhukti haina.. tu Taras ata hai muja un par.. dukh hota hai.. Suna tha bara bara logon ki Auladen bigri hui hoten hain.. (giving a disgusting look) Ajj dhak bhi liya.. hunn… (Saying so he looks away and tries to control his anger.. when he hear clapping voice which make him shocked.. he turns and looks at his back)…

Daya (Clapping): wah.. wah.. kye lecture diya hai Dashbakhti aur Sanskaron ka…wah bae wah.. maaza he aye gaya (stop clapping and Clearing fake tears) meri ankhon mein tu Ansoo aye gaya.. wah (stress) SIR…wah.. Ap pa tu pora department ko naaz hona chiya.. Bigri hui Aulad.. Taras ana.. wah wah.. wasa itna hi taras ata hai ap ko apna ACP Sir par tu aik kaam kyun nai karta app.. (Abhijeet looks at him confusingly) un sa yah zimadari lana ki bajya.. yah Ehsas dilyen ka wo muja yun zaberdasti CID main, meri marzi ka khilaf na roken.. yah sara Paat mujsa na parwyen.. balka muja meri marzi ki (dreamy tone) zindagii jeena dan.. Aazad fiza.. Aazadi.. kushi. Meri kushi ki parwah Karen.. muja London bej dan jo main chahta hoon… wo apna hisab sa zindagii jeeyan aur main apni.. main bhi kush rahon ga aur una bhi meri waja sa koi pershani nai hogi.. haina..? (chewing tone) Pher app ko bhi (whispering in Abhijeet's ears) un par taras nai aya gaa..(Abhijeet give him a very disgusting look) haina…?

Abhijeet (Same look): Deeth.. bht Deeth ho tum.. Zara bhi Asar nahin na hota tum par ksi bhi baat ka.. ? (Daya maded an innocent face and nodded as no, which was rising Abhijeet's anger bar more) tu teak hai pher kud jaa kar kaho na yah sab un sa.. meri maded ki kye zarorat hai tuma.. (chewing tone) wasa bhi as u say.. muja tu dar lagta hai un sa aur tum tu darta nahin..? bilkul bhi nahin.. haina..?

Daya (again in anger): wasa asar tu tum par bhi ksi baat ka nahin hota.. (moving back on his seat) mujsa nai banti yah file wile.. tum jo bhi karna hai kar lo..

Abhijeet (in relax mood taking his accessories): teak hai.. (looks at him) tuma jo karna hai wo karo…muja jo karna hai so tu main karon ga he.. subha ACP sir ko jawab kud he da dana.. (Daya again at same place from where started, he feels more frustrated) Enjoy the night .. main chalta hoon.. bye..

 _Saying so he left the bureau… here Daya's phone starts ringing at the same time.. he checks the phone with really irritated mood.. and found his father call.._

Daya (holds his head irrelatively): hey bagwaan.. kahan pansa hoon yah main.. Aik sa jaan chute nai ka dosra ki call aye gayi.. (his phone was continually buzzing, he looks the phone again) iss phone call ko attend kar ka Dhamkiyan sunana sa tu Acha hai Daya beta.. ka tun wo kar la jo in Dhamkiyon ko sunana ka bad karna hai tuja..

he looks towards the door and went outside with fast steps..Found Abhijeet moving at Parking Area..he tries to stop him.

Daya: hey Suno..? (But Abhijeet does not stops there) main tum sa baat kar raha hoon.. baat suno.. (Still Abhijeet moving on his way) hey bagwaan.. ab jan boj kar yah bahv khaya ga.. (loud) Abhijeet..? (Abhijeet was abt to open the car, finally Daya gave up and call as) Sir.. ? (Abhijeet feets stops there, but still does not turns back to him.. Daya really understood all this. But right now controlling himself with the murmur as) kar laa beta kar laa.. abi teri bari hai.. bad mein game meri aurh palta ka zaror.. (again to Abhijeet) Suniya naa Sir..

Abhijeet (looks at him with): Kuch kaha kye tum na.. mujsa ?

Daya (chewing tone): jee jee.. SIR.. wo.. wo.. main kah rah.. raha tha k.. wo .. file..

Abhijeet (really taking advantage of all this): Kye File..?

Daya (turning serious): dhako ab tum zyada bhauv mat khayo.. mujsa yah natak watak nahin hota.. (folding his both hands and looking away and added in careless tone) teak hai. Main file banana ko tyar hoon..

Abhijeet (murmur): lagta hai Pita shree ki call aye gayi..

Daya (looks at him): kaha kuch tum na mujsa..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nai.. nai.. bolo kye kahna hai tuma. (serious) kaho.. Mera pas zyada time nai hai.

Daya: look.. main.. main file bnana ko tyar hoon.. infect muja jaldi sa file bana kar jana hai yahen sa. I know iss bina meri jaan nai chotna wali.. i.. i.. need.. need ur .. (Gulping words) help..

Abhijeet: kye.. kye kaha tum na?

Daya (bearing anger): Ufff… (looking at Abhijeet and turning sweet) Help..

Abhijeet (smile): tuma.. ? (surprising tone unintentionally) help ki zarorat hai..shaan nai ghat jaya gi App ki help lata hoa hum Do taka ka ghulamon sa..

Daya: dhako.. ab tum yun fayada mat utthayo.. tuma.. tuma meri help karna he para gi..

Abhijeet: kyun..? Majbor hon kye main tumari help karna ka liya.. ? shaid tum bhol gaya ho tu main yaad kara don tuma ka tuma mera under kaam karna ko kaha gaya hai.. muja tumara under kam karna ka liya nahin..

Daya (smiley face and gesture): Exactly.. muja App ka under kam karna ka liya kaha gaya hai MahaRaj.. (Abhijeet making face with this Mugliya term) issi liya app ko sikhana para ga na muja kaam karna.. Ab ACP sir ko tu app bol chukka hain already ka muja File banana nahin ata. Ab ager apki gaudiness ka bagar main kam karon ga tu pher sa woi kaam karon ga jo pehla kiya hai.. Ab jab tak app meri mistakes correct nahin karayen ga tu yah Shishak kasa seekha ga.. (Innocently) aur ager nahin seekon ga aur subha Pher sa wasa ki wasi file ACP Sir ka samna jaya gi tu pher Shishya ka Adhikari kaa naam tu aya ga hi.. aur pher jab ACP Sir ap sa Sawal Karen ga tu Muja ap par utthta Sawal Acha nahin lagen ga.. (So innocently) ab app soch lijiya ka app ko kye jawab dana hai ACP sir ko.. jana hai tu jayia.. (and he turns to move back with a smile on his face) Ager main nahin jaa payon ga Gher tu App ko kasa jana da sakta hoon SIRRRRR… (and he went inside the bureau)..

Abhijeet (making face with Furstration): ab yah kye naya tamasha hai.. ab main isay file banana sikayoon.. (making face) main kyun.. yah meri he game mujh par khel raha hai.. (his phone starts ringing, he checks the call) ACP sir.. (he attends the call with confusion) Yes Sir,,

ACP: haan Abhijeet kasa chal raha hai tumara kaam..? Daya phone nahin attend kar raha.. tu socha tuma call kar lon.. Sab teak haina wahen? Kaam kar raha haina wo.. I know ka tum apna faraz mein khotahi nahi karo ga.. but I hope ka wo bhi kuch seekha tum sa..

Abhijeet (really want to say something but then stops): jee.. jee Sir.. sab.. sab teak hai.. Daya.. kaam kar raha hai Sir..

ACP (surprise tone): Really..? kamal hai.. well.. muja tum sa yahi umeed thi.. (Serious tone) aik baat humesha yaad rakhna Abhijeet.. muja tumsa bht sari umeedan hain.. bht sari..

Abhijeet (really in difficult situation) : jee.. jee Sir..

ACP: okay.. tu main rakhta hoon.. Good Night…

Abhijeet: Good Night Sir.. (and line got cut, while Abhijeet starts looking at the phone) Naa kyun nai kar paya main Sir ko.. na tab aur naa hi ab.. (looking at bureau) Sir kitni umeed lagaya betha hain mujsa.. una asa kasa.. asa kasa unki umeed tor doon.. (and while controlling over his feeling he moves back at the bureau)…

 _Abhijeet enters inside the bureau, where he found Daya sitting on the chair and singing a song…_

 **BHAWARA HAI BHAWARA HAI YA LO BHI HAI HOSIYAR HAI**

 **DO DO MAKOTA ISSKA DO DHARI TALWAR HAI**

 **BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI.. BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI..**

 **BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI..**

Daya (Seeing Abhijeet standing in front of him, he starts singing wearing smile on his face by rising his collar) **BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI…** _and he winks at Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet: Sahi Gaa raha ho.. gana suit karta hai tum Par kafi..

Daya (stands up): Oh. tu Tum manta ho ka (Pointing to himself) banda bindass hai..?

Abhijeet: nahin.. (turning towards his desk and taking file in his hands) Do Do Makota isska Do (looking at Daya) Do Dhari Talwar Hai…

Daya (making face): matlab..?

Abhijeet: matlab wasa banda Bindass hai aur jab matlab bara tu (stress) Beegi Bili…

Daya (folding his hands): aur apna bara mein ap kye kahna pasand Karen ga.. kye naam danga kud ko? Shair Shah Suri ..? jisa Akhbar badshah ki call ayi aur wo baga chala aya..?

Abhijeet: Main sirf unki respect karta hon iss liya unka liya aye gaya.. tumara liya nai aya hoon mein.. (giving him file) ab tum apni mistake sudharna start karo bina ksi aur notanki ka tu acha hoga.. kyun ka bina isska naa tumari jaan chota gi aur naa hi meri.. (and he himself moves towards at corner room)

Daya: aur tum kahan chala? (Abhijeet gave him a look) I mean.. SIR

Abhijeet: Coffee banana.. mera sar mein kafi dard hai.. aur iss pora din ki baga dori mein maine kuch khaya peeya nai..

Daya (hearing this asked sweetly): muja bhi mila gi..?

 _Abhijeet gave him a look..and then enters inside the room…_

Daya: dhak kar tu asa gaya hai jasa Zehar hi daga.. (Opening file) lo beta kar wo jo kabhi kiya nahin… (he was feeling sleepy now) kahan sona ka samay hai.. (correcting himself) khere. samay tu Party ka hai.. Par itni subha jago ga tu nened he aya gi na iss samay.. chal beta zid chor aur bana laa file.. aur jaa ka soa jaa…

Abhijeet (coming back with): exactly.. (giving him coffee mug) apna samay bhi barbad mat karo aur mera bhi.. tuma tu koi fark nahin parta.. par meri Dii mera gher par intazar kar rahi hai.. tumari waja sa mujha bhi yahen par rukna par raha hai..

Daya (Surprising): oh tu aik behan bhi hai apki..

Abhijeet (taking sip): hmm.. Sagi nahin.. Mosi ki beti hai.. par unki maa bechpan main he guzar gayi thi.. tu meri maa na he una pala aur pher shadi kar ka diya.. Wasa tu Puna rahti hain par jab kabhi unka Pati tour par jata hai tu wo meri fikar sa aye jati hain mera pas kuch dino ka liya.. ab wo kal chali jaya gi aur main abi tak yahen tumara sath pansa hua hoon.. Aik he rishta hai aur usay bhi Samay nai daa paa raha mein ..Par tuma yah sab batana ka kye fayada.. tum pa tu koi asar hona nahin wala..

Daya (making face): haan haan malom hai.. tuma rishton ki kitni importance hai.. aik kaam kyun nai karta tum.. (looking at Abhijeet with sleepy eyes) tum meri jaga la lo.. (dreamy tone) kitna lucky ho tum.. tumara koi bhi nahin.. (Abhijeet looks at him surprisingly and shockingly) kitna Aazad zindagii jeeta ho tum.. total bindass.. naa koi rokna wala aur naa koi tokna wala.. Mata Pita kuch tu chor gaya hon ga tumara liya.. Sab tumara.. what a life man.. (making sad face) aur aik main hon.. jiski zindagii mein masla he masla hain.. jis par sab hakim hain.. aur wo kud bechara.. (making very innocent face) kud bht bechara.. Par ksi ko koi Ehsaas bhi nai..

Abhijeet (smiles sadly): jab sab hota hai tu Ehsaas nahin hota.. aur jab nahin tab pata chalta hai zindagi aur rishton ki ahmiyat ka. tab andaza hota hai…

Daya (looks at him): lecture ho gaya ho Pora tu kaam shuru Karen..?

Abhijeet (looks at him irritatingly): Mujha tuma lecture dana ka koi shok nahin.. kyun ka tumara tu Sar ka kafi uper sa guzar jayen gi yah sab baten.. aur muja apna gyaan zaaya karna ka koi shok nahin..wo bhi (pointing finger towards him) khass kar ka tum jasa logon par…

Daya (folding both hands in front of him with sleepy eyes): Dhana ho app MahaRaj.. Dhana ho.. (and he looks at his file, and starts changing the pages.. while unknowingly a smile crept over Abhijeet's face.. Daya again looks at him) ab thora karum kar dijiya iss par bhi..

Abhijeet : Open the file.. yah jo first page par likha hai.. wasa wasa sara pages organize karo first.. jo sab tum na barbad kiya hai..

 _Daya starts doing it quietly.. bcz now he was irritated with this situation and want to end up all this urgently.. While Abhijeet was looking at him with surprise look while taking coffee sips slolwly.._

Daya (while doing his work): wasa yah..file banata kyun hain.. jab case solve ho gaya.. tu ho gaya..

Abhijeet (murmur) : lo pher shuru ho gaya.. (strict tone) kaam karo..

Daya : Arrey aik sawal hi tu Pocha hai.. ab shishaya ka itna adhikar tu banta he haina..

Abhijeet (patting on his head): iss liya ta ka bad mein zarorat para tu malom ho ka kab kye hua.. ab sara cases yaad tu nai naa rahta..

Daya: kyun..? (Smiles while seeing Abhijeet irritated face) I mean.. CID wala tu bht intelligent hota hain tu una yaad rahna chiya naa..

Abhijeet (making irritated face): kaam karo ga abi… yah main jayon..

Daya (laughs): okay.. okay..( Abhijeet glares at him, while Daya controls his laugh by making face) fine..

 _And by asking so many questions and annoying Abhijeet by so many things he completed the file.. and half of the night spend like this.._

Abhijeet: hmm.. ho gayi complete..

Daya (gives him surprise look): Sach mein..? muja yaqeen nai ho raha.

Abhijeet (trying to believe): muja bhi.. (stand up) ab aik kam karo.. clean file bana lo ab

Daya (stood up in shock): what..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): haan.. ab iss file par tu tumari sabi mistakes mark ki hui hain.. isay thori he na submit kar sakta hain.. (observing Daya's shock face) wasa bhi Pehla Sabaq always yaad rahna chiya.. haina..? ab main chalta hon.. bye..

Daya (Seeing him going, he instantly rushes behind him): hey.. kahan jaa raha ho..main. aik aur bar karna nai wala hon ab.

Abhijeet (collecting his accessories): ab tak kud sa kiya hi kye hai tum na.. sirf mera sar khaya hai.. sab tu maine he kiya..

Daya (moving behind him): tu Dhaka Smjha tu maine he haina.. dhako ab tum yah bht galat kar raha ho.

Abhijeet Stops and turns to Daya.. Daya was almost collide with him.. but stops there at the right moment...

Daya: Sorry.. look.. muja ab aik aur bar file nai banana..

Abhijeet (turning serious): dhako.. mera sar khana sa kuch nai hoga.. karna tu para ga.. ab jayo aur kam pa lago.. main subha aye kar tumari file check kar longa.. Pala he yah sab kiya hota tu ab na yah sab karna parta.

 _And he left leaving Daya there with same shocking state of mind and heart.. he moves and sat down on his chair.._

Daya: hey bagwaan yah kis baat ki saza daa raha hai muja.. I can't take it anymore.. no.. just no..

 _he looks at the computer screen and something strikes on his mind.._

Daya (Continues): Music.. yes.. music tu sun he sakta hoon.. (and starts playing music in loud volume while on the other hand starts making the file with really irritated face too)...

 _At Early Morning, Abhijeet came first in the bureau and became socked to see the new scene Present inside the bureau. Loud music was playing and Daya was sleeping on his desk.. his head was lying over open file.. while his mouth was little open and snoring voices coming out.. A smile appears on Abhijeet's face and he takes out his mobile and starts making a movie clip by different angles first with background music and then after putting off the music too.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I GUESS kafi Paka diya maine sab ko.. abi bas kar doon.. hehehe.. Thanks for the Reviews guys.. luv u all.. don't forget to review.. bye..


	6. Chapter 6

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya starts opening his eyes slowly bcz he was feeling pain on his neck muscles.. he looks keenly to the vision coming in his sights and realized that he is sleeping in bureau on his desk table.. he moves back to sat down properly.. but a painful scream came out from his mouth.. Abhijeet who was checking the file instantly looks at him back and found sleepy but painful expressions on Daya's face. Who was sitting on his chair by placing his hand on back side of his neck and pressing it continually.._

Abhijeet (instantly): kye hua..?

Daya (looks at him in pain): ma.. meri Garden.. (Pressing it) Ahhh..hh.. bal par gaya..(Pressing it again) Ahh..

Abhijeet (making face): tu kis na kaha tha jhatka sa asa utthna ko. Par gaya na Bal.. malom nai tuma ksi aik side par sota hain kafi dar sa tu pher deehra sa Position change karta hain.. warna jism Akara hua ho sakta hai aur asa bal par sakta hai.. jasa ab tuma

Daya (folding his hands in front of Abhijeet ): bas kar do mera baap.. galti ho gayi mujsa ab baksh do.. (Abhijeet making face) har baat pa Lecture dana ki Adat hai tuma yah ya Shubagaya mera hi hisa aya hai.. (Unfolding, his hands and again starts pressing his neck) haan?

Abhijeet (shook his head and again went to his desk): Uffff… baat karna he bakar hai. Bala ka liya bhi bolo tu bhi Gunah hai..

Daya (feeling better): Becha nai hoon main.. malom hai muja yah sab..

Abhijeet (murmurs while checking the file): haan bhut bara ho.. malom hai..

Daya (Coming at his side, still pressing his neck): File dhak raha ho.. ab tu teak haina?

Abhijeet (closing the file): hmm.. teak hai.. (he signs on the papers) ACP sir ayen ga tu bata donga..

Daya (shockingly): bas..?

Abhijeet (looks at him confusingly): tu aur kye chahta ho tum..?

Daya: nai.. mera matlab.. wo.. nai..(nodded his head In no) kuch nai…

Abhijeet: Ab kye tuma iss aik file bana ka liya Shabashi chiya hai..? (Daya looks at him) yah Party dan? Ka bht para kam kiya hai..

Daya (Stubborn tone): koi mamoli kaam bhi nai hai yah.. kitni.. kitni mehant ki hai main na..

Abhijeet: Ohhh… bht zyada.. Asa kaam aik CID Officer ka liya kisi ginti main he nahin ata.. (Daya giving him shock look) Din raat asi hazaron files hum banata hain as a side work..

Daya (Shockingly): Side work..?

Abhijeet: Jee haan.. Mujrimon ko Pakrna..case ki investigation karna.. baaga dori.. kahin bhi ksi waqt koi bhi Raid karni par jana.. Khabriyon sa milna aur us sab ka bad ata hai File work.. (Placing file on table carelessly) un sab par iss sa kahin zyada Mehnat lagti hai aur khatra utthana parta hai.. Smjha..? (taking sigh) khere.. Ayesta ayesta jab yah sab ab karo ga tu Seekh jayo ga..

Daya : Jee MahaRaj.. ab ager app ki Aygaya ho tu main Gher jaa sakta hoon..

Abhijeet (looks at him for the moment and then again starts checking another file): haan.. Sirf aik Ganta ka liya..

Daya (who was abt to go, asked in shocking tone): What..? (Abhijeet looks at him) Sirf Aik Ganta..?

Abhijeet (Casually): haan..

Daya (coming at Abhijeet's side): Aik.. sirf aik Ganta mein kye karon ga main..?

Abhijeet (closing file in irritation): Breakfast karo ga aur change kar ka wapis bureau ayo ga.. (Pointing his finger towards bureau wall clock) 9:00 baja… jo ka official time hai Bureau ana ka.. (casual tone) Abhi 8 baja hain.. tumara pas aik hour hai..

Daya (angry tease): itni bari meharbani karna ki bhi kye zarorat hai.. mana karna hai tu saf saf kar do naa.. itna game khelna ki kye zarorat hai..

Abhijeet (giving no importance to him): jana hai tu jayo.. warna mera sar mat khayo..main iss sa zyada time nahin da sakta. yah CID bureau hai. time par ana parta hai har hal mein.. Muja zarori kam finish karna hai.. don't disturb me..

 _Daya gives a burning look to Abhijeet.. who was showing his back to him rightnow bcz he was totally engrossed in file, which was open in his hands now.. Daya just Left the bureau.. where Abhijeet took a sign of relief.._

Abhijeet: uffff.. kitna sar khata hai yah.. Najana ACP Sir isay kasa jhalta hain..

 _Here Daya moving at Parking area with was speed.. looking in anger.._

Daya: Zati mulazim smaj rakha hai kye.. aik Ganta.. Raat bar jag kar File banie hai maine.. pher bhi aik Ganta.. my foot.. muja sona hai… main nahin aye sakta aik Ganta mein wapis.. aik Ganta tu kye pora din nahin ayon ga.. hun.. kye kar laa ga. (And while taking a turn with fast speed he collides with Peon who was coming with alots of stuff, having some files, papers also some grocery stuff in his hands too.. everything falls down and creats a Mess.. Peon was looking worried bcz milk bottle too falls down and now milk is coming out and spoiling everything)..

Daya (in anger): dhak kar nai chal sakta..?

Peon (looking at him in shock): Sir main tu Aram sa he chal kar aye raha tha.. App he itni speed mein aya.. tu mera kye kasoor…

Daya (coming in more anger): tu mera kasoor hai kye..? (shouts) haan?

Peon (scared): nai.. sahab jee wo.. main itna sara saman aik sath tu.. darsal.. iss samay yahen koi nahin rahta.. aur ager koi ho bhi tu.. tu dheera he chalta hain sab tu.. muja.. muja laga ka

Daya (pointing finger at him with anger): Ager tum Andhey ho (Peon hurts) tu iss mein mera kasoor nai hai.. hato aga sa.. (and ignoring everything he just moves forward but a voice stops him as)…

ACP : Ruko Daya… (Daya became shocked seeing ACP standing infront of him) yah kye tareeka hai ksi sa baat karna ka.. haan..? aik tu tum na itna nuksaan kar diya.. aur uper sa galti manana ki bajaya usa dant raha ho.. Ankhen dikha raha ho..

Daya: oh Plz… meri galti nai hai.. uski galti hai iss liya usay dant raha hoon.. galti par danta hi jata hai Sahabashi nahin dii jati..

ACP (coming close to him while looking into his eyes): Main bina Dhaka he dawa sa kah sakta hon ka galti tumari he hogi Daya.. jasa tum free style chalta hona wo main acha sa janta hoon.. Ass pass ki koi parwah nahin rahti tuma.. (Daya looks away) aur baki Saboot ka tor par main CCTV footage dhak lon ga..

 _Abhijeet who was coming towards his car for taking some Papers from it.. stops there after seeing such scene present in front of his eyes and hearing ACP such scolding to Daya.._

Daya (careless tone): Peon hai.. Saf kar laga sab…

ACP (looking really disappointed with this careless attitude of Daya): aur baki jo nuqsaan hua hai uska kye..?

Daya: ab main kye karon uss main.. ho gaya so ho gaya…

ACP: nai Daya.. asa nai chala ga ab.. jo jo nuqsaan hua haina usay tum Pora karo ga.. yah sab khana peena ka saman jo khrab hua hai..usay tum kareed (buy) kar layo ga wapis sa.. (Daya looks at him in shock) aur yah files Papers jo sab iss doodh ki bottle ka girna ki waja sa karab hua haina.. una dobara sa computer pa type karo ga apna free time main.. lakien abi sara saman kareed ka layo aur wo bhi bureau timing sa pehla.. (firm tone) muja bureau time par koi late nai chiya.. aur tum tu bilkul bhi nai.. warna. (he glares at him, which was enough to tell him the meaning of that "Warna".) aur tum (looking at Peon) List do jo jo bhi Saman waste hua hai.. (Peon giving him list with down head.. ACP giving that list in Daya's hand. left for bureau. Giving a look to Abhijeet who was standing there and seeing n hearing all this)…

 _Peon too left to take his Jharoo Pocha so that he can clean that Parking area.. Daya looks towards Abhijeet who looks at him and shook his head in disappointment and went towards his car leaving Daya as it is… who in great anger left the parking area too…_

Daya:Meri kamzori acha sa janta hain.. isi liya jan boj kar.. jan boj kar meri baizti kar raha hain sab ka samna.. koi apna he beta ka saath asa bhi karta hai.. (checking the list) ab yah Chaya ki Pati.. bread .. doodh aur najana kye kye.. yah sab bhi Main layon ga bureau ka liya.. (Stress) Main.. hunnn.. bas isi kaam ka liya rah gaya hon main ab.. raat bar kam karo aur subha sawara baiziti sa ap ka suwagat hoga..Wah.. aik Janwar sa bhi kharab life hai meri.. Sab ka kahna par chalu warna yah sab bugtu…

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Abhijeet coming inside, and found ACP standing on his desk and checking the file which Daya made last night.._

Abhijeet : Good Morning Sir…

ACP (checking file): Good Morning..

Abhijeet: File complete ho gayi Sir…

ACP (still checking file): hmmm.. (closing the file) dikh raha hai..it's fine…

Abhijeet: sir wo.. neecha.. (ACP looks at him) I mean..

ACP: kyun.. galat kiya kye maine..?

Abhijeet (instantly) : Nai Sir.. ma.. (low tone) I mean.. mera wo matlab nahin tha.. par.. yun Peon aur mera.. I mean sab ka samna asa kahna.. aik Officer ka liya yah sab

ACP (Cuts him): jis shaks ko baiziti ka matlab smaj mein na ata hona Abhijeet.. us sab ka liya yah sab mayinee nai karna chiya.. ab usay ehsas hoga ka ksi ki baiziti kar dana aur sab kuch rond kar chala jana kye hota hai.. kasa lagta hai jab koi apki insult karta hai.. hurt hota hai.. (taking sigh) khere.. hurt tu wo ksi baat sa hota nahin.. kyun ka wo ksi cheez ko feel he nahin karta… serious he nahi lata (And he went into his cabin…)

 _Abhijeet still standing there and feeling bad abt ACP sir…who is looking hurt and disappointed bcz of his son deeds…On the other hand Daya was buying different things by searching a lot.. bcz he does not knows well that where all these things available exactly.. he was irritated a lot and frustrated too bcz he dials so many numbers of his different friends but no one was avalible for him bcz all were sleeping or busy in their works.. Daya finding coffee jar from General Store with angry murmur as.._

Daya: Sab ka sab kaam chor han. Sirf Party kara lo inn sa aur kuch nahin. Jab tak Pasa khana ko do tab tak dost warna sab ka sab barh mein gaya jasa ho jata hain ka available he nahin koi bhi.. yah apni jobs par .. aur wo kumar kye khata hai mujse… (imitating his friend as) bae Daya meri tu mamoli si job hai muja kaam par jana mein late ho jaya ga..tun tu farig insan hai jisa koi kaam dhanda nahin. Par mera pas time nahin.. Sorry.. smjha kar yaar.. (more angry) hun Smjha kar. Kaam my foot.. sab ka kaam acha sa malom han muja. bas kaam nai ana inn logon na..Ab yah coffee jar kahan hai..(and finally he find the coffee jar and left the store by finding some others things too)…

 _At 10:00 Am he appears back on bureau.. he enters inside the bureau with all the stuff and looking totally dull and absent minded now.. Everyone became shocked after seeing him with all this new stuff… Daya looks towards all and noticed their observing eyes and shocking expressions too.._

Daya: itna goorna ki zarorat nahin hai.. (looking at Freddy) yah sab rakho jahen rakhna hai..

 _Freddy moves forward and was abt to grab all those things but Abhijeet stops him as.._

Abhijeet: ruko Freddy.. (Freddy looks at him for further orders) Apna desk par wapis jayo aur kaam karo apna.. (Freddy looks at him in shock) I said apna desk pa wapis jayo.. (Stress) right now.. (Freddy moves back with lower head and giving scared look, while Abhijeet looks at Daya) jab itna sab kar liya hai tu yah sab aga bhi kar sakta hona tum.. Sab nokar nahin hain yahen tumara. (pointing towards room) wo samna Rest room hai..wahen rakh do yah sab saman..

 _Daya gave him an angry look and moves back to his desk.. where 5 to 6 files were present.. still milk spots were present on it's pages so Daya understood that well that now it's part 2 of its punishment.. he took one file and starts typing it on computer again.. Abhijeet looks at him and comes towards his side.._

Abhijeet: jayo.. (Daya looks at him in confusion) abi gher jayo aur fresh ho lo thora.. breakfast kar lo.. (and he turns to go but stops with Daya's stubborn tone)..

Daya (typing on computer): koi zarorat nahin hai.. (looking angry).. iss mehrbani ki.. smjha

Abhijeet (now angry on Daya): look yah attitude mat dikayo har kam par muja.. maine nai kaha tha tuma wo sab karna ko.. ACP sir na kaha tha.. u are already late.. malom hai ACP sir aur bhi gusa mein hain tum par.. wo tu maine he una roka aur tum mujh hi par barak raha ho..

Daya (Stood up in anger): tu kis naa kaha tha mujh par itni mehrbani karna ko.. thori aur insult kar lata wo.. aur ata he kye hai una.. aur tuma aur kushi mil jati yah sab dhak kar..haina?

Abhijeet (Controlling his anger): ayesta bolo Daya aur tameez sa baat karo..

Daya (angry) : kye tameez sa baat. haan..? sab na mil kar nokar bana raka hai muja.. jab jee main aya mujh par roob jamata rahta ho.. had hai..

Abhijeet: tum na galti ki.. maine daka CCTV footage.. tum Andho ki taran chala jaa raha tha..galti tumari he hai Daya.. aga peecha kon aye raha hai kon jaa raha hai dhakta he nahin ho tum.. hazar bar bureau entrance par tu meri aur tumari he takar ho chuki hai..

Daya: tu ab app daa lijiya Sazza.. boliya kye karon main app ka liya..? (Angry tease) coffee bana kar layon ?

Abhijeet (Simply): no sugar aur doodh kum..(and turns to go back on his seat, leaving Daya in complete shock state.. but then again looks at him) aur haan Coffee garum honi chiya hai.. muja tendi coffee pasand nahin.. (and he moves and sat on his seat, while all others were looking in shock state)…

 _Daya burns in anger and sat down on his seat and starts typing with fast speed … ACP enters inside the bureau and gave a look to Daya.. who does not bother to looks at him back.. ACP shook his head in disappointment and enters inside his cabin.._

 _At Noon, new case reported and Abhijeet orders to Daya that he too follows them and complete his file work in extra time.. Daya was looking really irritated but he can't do anything in presence of ACP so he was just following all the orders quietly.._

Abhijeet (on the spot orders Daya as): Daya lassh ko forensic bejo.. aur uska bad tum, Freddy and shreya sara evidence collect kar lo.. aur dehan sa kuch choota nahin.. khas kar Daya tum..

Daya: main koi Saf Safie karna wala nahin hon.. smjha.

Abhijeet (pointing towards others): aur yah sab? Tumara zati servents hain jo yah sab kar raha hain..? (ordering tone) duty kar raha hain sab jo tuma bhi karni hai.. iss liya karo jo kaha hai karna ko.. yah nakhra apna gher walon ko dikhana.. (Daya was abt to say something, But Abhijeet phone starts ringing and he attends the call as) Jee ACP sir.. (Daya made a face and controls his anger and starts doing his work quietly, while a smile appears on Abhijeet's lips.. who went a side and talk on his phone as) haan bolo Manju.. kye khaber hai?

 _Here Daya was in great anger.. he was feeling totally helpless at the moment which was making him more and more frustrated.. he starts thinking how to get out from all these things.. he starts spoling the evidence in anger.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Sorry Guys, tabeat teak nahin hai.. so Updates time par nai daa pa rahi hoon. na hi kuch likh paa rahi hon.._

Thanks for reading and for reviewing.. don't forget to Review..


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** THANKS EVERYONE FOR UR WISHES AND PRAYES.. I M FEELING LITTLE BETTER NOW. AND TRYING MY BEST TO GIVE U SOME GOOD UPDATES.. BUT SOMETIMES I CAN'T DO THAT SO THAT'S MAKE ME SAD AND IRRITATED TOO. Sometimes I feel that may be Yah story complete nahin ho paya gi mujsa.. :((( but ur reviews really Pushes me to write and try something Good but different too.. so I m trying hard to think new and write.. Thanks for ur wonderful support.. _

_Today I really want to say Thanks to u all first...SAKSHI. PRIYA. RUKMANI. MASOOMA ANSARI. HARSHIT SHETTY. PWINCEX ANGEL. BARBIE GIRL SRIJA. RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN. SALJA202. ABHI SUNSHINE. RASGULLA. GD DADA. BHUMI98. SARIYA AND DEAR ALL GUESTS.. A BIG THANK U TO ALL OF U FOR LIKING AND REVIEWING TOO.. KEEP SUPPORTING LIKE THIS..._

 ** _GD:_** _Thanks dada.. acha laga ap ko story pasand aye rahi hai.. bhut shukriya.. I m feeling better now. app ki dua hai.. shurkiya.._

 ** _sariya:_** _Koi baat nai late hua tu kye.. Ap na Review kiya bht shukriya..warna ada sa zyada log tu Parta hain but review nahin karta.. :((_

 ** _rasgulla:_** _I really like ur name.. sweet Rasgulla.. :))) thank you dear for ur prayes and wishes.. thanks a lot.._

 ** _Abhi sunshine:_** _hahah abi tu kar liya lakein aga kye hota hai.. let's see.. :) thank you so much dear for ur best wishes.. keep reviewing like this.. thanks.._

 ** _rukmani:_** _HAHAHA lesson tu mil he raha hai.. thank you buddy for the beautiful review.. thanks a lot for the wishes.._

 ** _GUEST:_** _dear guest love interest ka koi scope nahin hai iss mein..bcz Plot different hai thora..so sorry.._

 ** _THANKS EVERYONE ONCE AGAIN.. KAFI LOG MISSING HAIN.. HOPE THEY ARE DOING WELL.. NOW ENJOY THE STORY NEXT PART.. :))_**

 **BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI**

 _Daya starts throwing things here and there.. Touching things without wearing gloves. Freddy and Shreya who was seeing all this. They exchange a glance like "what to do"? Then Freddy moves forward and asked in low tone.._

Freddy: Sir yah app kye kar raha hain..

Daya (looks at him and asked in rood tone): kyun. kye hua..?

Freddy (scared but somehow says as): Sir wo.. Evidence.. I mean asa bina gloves pehna app.. yun tu Evidence khrab ho jayen ga.. Criminals ka hathon ka nishan kssi bhi cheez par ho sakta hain..

Daya (looking towards the hockey stick which was in his hands): U mean iss hockey stick par nishan milen ga.. iss jali (burnt) hui stick par..? what rubbish.. (and he throws it in mud water carelessly)..

Freddy (Shocked): sir yah app na kye kiya..? hum un nishano sa un mujrimo ko pakar sakta hain..

Daya (Stood up): tu Pakro.. aur mera sar mat khayo.. hato aga sa.. (and he himself went from there by throwing so manythings here and there which can be useful in the investigation purpose)..

Shreya (comes at Freddy side): yah sab jo kar raha haina.. jan boj kar sab.. huma Abhijeet sir ko batana hoga.. iss sa acha tu hum do log he khafi hain.. (angrily) kaam nai aye sakta tu kum sa kum kaam bigara tu nahin.. jayo Freddy, Sir ko inform karo..

Freddy (Scared): haan.. Par pher Daya

Shreya (cuts him): teak hai main chali jati hoon tuma itna he dar lagta hai tu.. ager abi nai batyen ga tu bad mein bhi tu huma hi dant para gi na Sir sa.. ka batya kyun nahin..

Freddy (nodded): haan.. tum teak kah rahi ho Shreya.. main jata hoon..

 _Abhijeet was talking with some peoples.. Freddy waits there.._

Abhijeet: teak hai.. App (pointing towards Sachin) humara Officer ka sath jayia CID Bureau.. aur un dono logon ka Sketch banwaiya.. (and he turns towards Freddy) haan Freddy bolo.. kuch mila kye..?

Freddy (worried tone): nahin sir.. Actually main wo..

Abhijeet (looking at him keenly): kye hua Freddy.. bolo..?

Freddy (low tone): Sir wo.. Daya sir.. (and he became quite)..

Abhijeet (making face in frustration): hey bagwaan.. (to Freddy) ab kye kiya uss na..?

Freddy (looking at him in fear): Sir wo sara Evidence… khrab karna par laga hua hain.. (Abhijeet looks at him angrily) aik tu Gloves nahin pehan raha bolna par.. uper sa una cheezan Pankhna sa roka tu.. tu bhi ruka nahin.. (added in pleading tone) Sir hum baki log kafi hain Evidence collect karna ka liya.. App ager una.. _And he became quite while moving his head down.._

 _Abhijeet looks at him and take a step to move forward but then stays there and turns towards Freddy and said in same angry and tough tone.._

Abhijeet: Call him Daya.. (Freddy looks at him) Trainy hai wo tumari taran yahen.. koi Sir war nai hai tumara.. (pointing finger towards him) aur uska bara mein baat karna sa dara nai karo. Pehla bhi smjaya hai tuma.. (Stress) Smaj jayo ab tum.. (And he walks out with fast steps..)

 _Here On the Spot Shreya, Punkaj and Nikhil were busy in examining the spot and collecting the evidence.. All looks at Abhijeet coming.. who was searching Daya only in anger.. he found him standing at one side of the Site and talking with someone on phone.. his back was towards Abhijeet.. Abhijeet went towards him and just snatched the phone from his hand and cuts the call without looking to whom he is talking .. while Daya smiley face and tone was telling him that he is busy with his Friend on phone.._

Daya (looks at him in anger): yah kye batameezi hai..?

Abhijeet (angry): kye kar raha ho tum yahen par iss waqt..? maine tuma sab ka sath Evidence collect karna ko kaha tha naa..

Daya (Carelessly starts looking other side): mila nahin muja.. (looks at him) koi Evidence..

Abhijeet: mila nahin yah jan boj kar kharab kar raha tha tum sab.. Ta ka Kud tu kuch karo nahin aur humara kam bhi bigaro..haina..?

Daya (same careless tone): Oh tu meri Shikayat lag gayi tuma..

Abhijeet (Shouts): Just Shut up.. (Daya became quite, he looks around and found everyone looking at him.. while Abhijeet Added In same angry tone) Yahen koi mazak nahin chal raha hai Daya.. Murders hua hain yahen.. Andaza bhi hai tuma murderers ko pakrna humara liya kitna zarori hai.. aik aik Clue kitna important hai.. lakien tuma bas kaam nahin karna tu tum yah sab Evidence zaya karo ga tu (pointed finger towards him) I will not allow u this..

Daya (taking sigh): uff… (looking other side) aik Saboot nahin mila tu itna gusa.. (looks at Abhijeet) ab Saboot nai mil raha tu iss main mera kye kasoor hai.. tum

Abhijeet (Firm tone and angry glare): Sir.. (Daya looks at him) Call me Sir.. u are on Duty now.. aur Duty ka chalta main ksi taran ki batameezi tolerate nahin karon ga Daya.. direct ACP sir ko call mila donga.. (Daya looks at him in anger) bcz mera pas zyada time nai hai tumara par waste karna ka liya..

Daya (looks at him with angry eyes and said in clear and tough tone): kar lo jo karna hai.. (looking into his eyes) main wohi karon ga jo muja karna hai.. ( _and he went away, giving a look to Abhijeet with murmur)_ jab dhako dhamki data rahta hai…

Abhijeet: Sorry but mera pas zyada time nai hai.. (And he dials ACP sir number) hello ACP Sir.. (Daya stops there and turns back and looks at Abhijeet) Yes Sir.. muja app sa zarori baat karni hai.. (Looking at Daya who was already looking at him in anger) Daya ka bara mein.. (After few seconds) ok Sir.. (and he comes towards Daya and gave him his phone as) Sir tum sa baat karna chahta han..(giving him phone) Lo baat karo.

 _Daya gulping his anger and snatched the phone from Abhijeet's hand..while looking at him with anger.._

Daya (on phone): hello..? (and he moves on other side and after talking or says listing for a min he cuts the call and comes back to Abhijeet and gave him his phone back.. while looking directly into his eyes kneenly).. kye karna ha muja..

 _Before Abhijeet could say anything.. Freddy screams.. Duo look towards him and found 3 Man coming from some hidden place and trying to run from there.. three of them runs in different directions.._

Abhijeet (Runs behind one of them while ordering to Daya for other one as): Daya Pakro usay.. jaldi..

 _Daya looks at him and runs behind one of the person.. bcz he was quite near to him.. Freddy and Punkaj too runs behind him.. After covering some distance they lost Daya and the Person too.. bcz so many small lanes were present in front of them so they were quite confused to where to go.. still they choosed one way and starts finding Daya and that criminal too.. After reaching at one Spot they both stops there due to a big shock after seeing such scene.. Daya was shaking hand with that criminal with happy face and let him go easily.. Man looks at Punkaj and Freddy and just runs from there after taking a cab.. both runs behind him but they were late bcz of the much distance.. and they found no texi or any more convince.. so they lost him and looks at Daya with most shocking expressions ever.._

Punkaj: yah app na kye kiya.. usay jana diya kyun..?

Daya (moving back): Arey wo mujrim nahin tha.. kah mukah he tum uss ka peecha baag raha tha..

Freddy (Shockingly): App ko kasa pata..?

Daya: Arey wo apni Girl Friend ki kasmay kah raha tha.. ro raha tha bechara.. tu Sach he bol raha hoga naa..(moving with) ab koi apni Girl Friend ki kasam jhooti tu nai khaya gaa na.. tum log bhi naa.. (Saying so he moves back, while leaving Punkaj and Freddy at the same spot in shock)…

Punkaj (still looking at Daya going): Sir (to Freddy) yah itna bhoola hain yah huma bewakoof bana kar chala gaya hain..?

Freddy (looks at Punkaj angrily, who starts looking other side): chalu.. _he said in tough tone and they moves back on the spot too and informs abt it to Abhijeet… before Abhijeet could ask anything from Daya.. he defends himself as.._

Daya (innocently): Sorry.. muja nai malom tha ka Seniors sa pocha bina ksi ko jana nahin data..muja laga ka wo begunah hai tu maine usay jana diya.. wo bol raha tha ka wo bas huma dhak kar yahen chup gaya.. us na kuch Dhaka nai aur naa he wo kuch janta hai…

Abhijeet (Angrily): uss na bola aur tum na maan liya..? Are u mad?

Daya: Arey wo yahen factory main kssi kaam sa aya tha.. usay nai malom ka yah factory sab fraud hai.. ab ager wo kaam par nahin ponchta tu usay malik kaam sa nikal data.. (more innocently) tu maine usay jana diya.. Galat kiya kye.? (Abhijeet was continually glaring him) Naya hoona na SiRRR.. malom nai tha muja.. Ayend nai karon ga asa.. (And he starts looking downward)…

Abhijeet (glaring him): Achi taran sa janta hoon ka tuma malom tha yah nahin.. (coming close to him) yah sari kahani ACP sir ko jaa kar sunana.. (giving orders to others) inn dono ko bureau laa kar jayo aur Acha sa poch tach karo.. aur malom karo uss teesra ka bara mein (looking at Daya) kon tha aur kahan mila ga.. (to shreya) sab evidence collect ho gaya..?

Shreya (nodded): yes sir aur jaga ko bhi seal kar diya hai..

Abhijeet: Good.. (to All) chalu sab.. (All starts moving, while Abhijeet looks at Daya) Apna kiya par Pashtana para ga tuma..

Daya (coming close to Abhijeet): Abi tu tum Pashtayo ga (stress) SIRRRRR…(Abhijeet looks at him angrily) After all I m new.. aur kasa hoon yah sab janana ka bad tum na muja kyun beja mujrim ka peecha.. (pointing finger towards him) Pehla iss sawal ka jawab tum dana ACP Sir ko.. aur Pher aya gi meri bari.. kyun ka main tu app ka ander kaam karta hona Sir.. tu jawab tu app ko dana hai app ka head ko.. kyun ka app unka under kaam karta hain.. (Abhijeet really controlling over his anger) Ab karo ACP Sir ko Phone yah sab inform karna ka liya.. tab tu bari jaldi call mila li thi ab kye hua..? (Abhijeet looks at him, while Daya left by saying) isay kahta hain Nehla pa Dehla.. ayenda sa soch smaj kar karna ACP Sir ko call..

 _Once Daya left, Abhijeet hits his hand on the wall in anger…_

Abhijeet: Sahi kah raha hai.. ab kye jawab donga ACP sir ko.. (really angry) Mujrim baga kar rakh diya..

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Abhijeet coming out from the investigation room along with Sachin, Nikhil and Rajat.. he comes in tension after seeing ACP present in bureau hall…_

Rajat: Muja lagta hai Sir yah dono sach bol raha hain..(looking at ACP, he became quite)…

ACP (Asked): kye hua ? kye batya un dono na..

Rajat: Sir unka pas jo information thi wo uno na da di.. un dono ko he factory main kam karta aik mahiyna hua hai.. chota sa Gaoun ka rahna wala hain. wo log kuch janta nahin iss fraud factory aur inn murders ka bara mein.. Dikhna mein tu lagta hai Sach bol raha hain..

Abhijeet: Muja bhi.. khere pata karo inka bara mein.. gher bar ka bara mein.. (All nodded) tabi pata lag paya ga ka wo sach bol raha hain ya nahin..

ACP (inquiring tone): Aur wo teesra admi.. (Abhijeet comes in tension) uska bara mein kuch pata chala..? inka sathi tha wo yah nahin..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nai Sir. Yah kuch nahin janta uska bara mein.. malom nahin ab sach bol raha hain yah jhoot..

ACP: Bagaa kasa woh.. ? (Sachin told him the whole scenario, ACP asked in tough tone) kahan hai Daya..

Daya (entering inside the bureau): Main yahen hon Sir..

ACP (really looking in anger): kahan tha tum..?

Daya (innocently): Wo mujrim mera hathon baga hai Sir..maine yah sab jan boj kar nahin kiya. aik CID officer hona ka naata jo muja sahi laga maine wohi kiya. (looking guilty) main usay he dondna ki koshish kar raha hoon Sir.. uss na jo address batya wahen gaya tha uska bara mein pata karna.. (Punkaj enters beside him) App Punkaj sa poch sakta hain.. hum usi mujrim ko dondna gaya tha Sir..

Punkaj (looking tired and frustrated too): haan Sir..(almost complaining tone) najana kahan kahan laa kar ka gaya yah muja..(Abhijeet really burning with anger seeing Daya such attempt and trick to save himself) Par uss mujrim ka kuch pata nai chal saka Sir..

Daya (looking at ACP): I m really Sorry Sir.. ayenda asi mistake nahin hogi.. plz mahf kar dijiya iss bar.. Sach muja malom nahin tha ka Senior sa pocha bina muja itna sa bhi decision nahin lana..

ACP (who was really understanding everything but can't say anything for now): teak hai.. I hope (glares at Daya) ayenda yah sab repeat nahin ho Daya. (Daya looks downward, while ACP looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet… (Abhijeet looks at him, and ACP went into his cabin)..

 _Abhijeet looks at Daya.. who smiles and winks at him.. while controlling his anger Abhijeet enters inside the ACP cabin..who was standing near to his chair, while showing his back to Abhijeet.._

Abhijeet (initiated in low tone): Sir wo main

ACP (turns to him in anger): tum janta ho Abhijeet wo kasa hai.. pher kasa tum na usay beja uss mujrim ka peecha..? (Abhijeet head down) I m so shocked with ur such decision Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (low tone while looking downward): Sir wo us.. uss samay jaldi mein..bas asa ho gaya sir.. (looks at him) Daya uss admi ka kareeb tha.. maine socha ka wo pakar paya ga usa.. baki sab dor tha.. aur Freddy aur punkaj bhi gaya tha uska peecha.. lakien

ACP (cuts him): lakien wo dono dor tha.. nahin ponch pata aur wo mujrim tab bhi unka hath sa nikal he jata.. lakien Daya na yah jan boj kar kiya hai baat yah Ahem hai Abhijeet.. wo naa hota tu shaid Punkaj aur Freddy usay pakar bhi lata.. ho sakta hai ka wo unka haath na bhi ata.. lakien Daya ko bejna aik wrong decision tha Abhijeet.. muja tum sa yah umeed nahin thi.. Najana kon tha wo admi.. nikal gaya hathon sa..

Abhijeet (looking down): I m sorry sir..

ACP (trying to be calm): Dhako Abhijeet.. Daya tum sa irritate hoga.. tuma tang pershan karna ki bhi pori koshish kara ga.. Badla lana ki.. (looks at him) lakien yah badla Kaam par ksi taran sa effect nahin karna chiya.. CID ka kaam bht Ahem hai.. zara si bhi chook bht bara nuqsaan kar sakti hai..

Abhijeet (nodded): I know Sir.. and I m very Sorry sir..

ACP (nodded): teak hai.. u can go now..

 _And with same down head Abhijeet comes out from ACP cabin.. where Daya was taking coffee while whistling a song.. Abhijeet looks at him with angry eyes.._

Daya (offers him coffee with a sweet smile): Coffee peeyan ga (Stood up and comes towards Abhijeet) SIRRR..?

Abhijeet (looking at him in anger): tuma kye lagta hai tumara yah naatak.. yah jan boj kar Punkaj ko sath laa ja kar do chaar jaga gooma kar laa kar ana.. taka saboot ban saka ka tum waqaie main uss Admi ko dondna gaya tha..Kye yah sab smaj nahin ata muja.. ?

Daya (Sweetly): Ata hai.. I know ata hai.. aur app ka ACP sir ko bhi aya hoga.. lakien wo kye haina wo kuch kah nahin sakta.. kyun ka I m New naa.. aur as u say muja tu kuch ata jata nahin..app sab sikayen ga..

Abhijeet (coming close to his side): laiken yah sab tu Police Academy ki training mein bhi batya jata hai.. Pass kasa hua ho tum..?

Daya: Arrey Pass tu main acha sa hua hoon.. aur tuma kis na kaha ka muja yah sab malom nahin.. (now Abhijeet burning with anger) lakien tuma malom nahin na Daya sa panga lana ka matlab.. ab bugtu.. (looking at his watch) oh chutti ka time ho gaya.. chalta hoon.. muja bht neend aye rahi hai kal raat sa jag raha hoon.. (irritating Abhijeet more) aur ajj tu bari Mast nened ana wali hai muja.. nened na aye rahi hoti tu thori aur baten karta.. par ab.. Afsos.. (turn to move out but again looks at Abhijeet and asked innocently) wasa Sir na zyada tu nahin na danta App ko SIR..? (Abhijeet gives him burning look, but Daya added sweetly) Oops galat sawal.. chalta hoon Sir.. ap ko tu shaid ajj nened na aya par muja bht aye rahi hai..(yawing fakly) Good Night Sir.. bye… (And while humming a Song he left the bureau, leaving Abhijeet in anger)..

 _Here Daya coming out from the bureau, he was abt to cross the Parking area..when he saw Purvi talking with young Guy at one side of parking.. she was looking irritated but he can't see the clear face of that Guy.. while the Guy was abt to Hug her.. Purvi stops her while seeing here and there.. Already Guy was holding Purvi one hand.. again he tries to hug her but Daya slips from the scene while murmuring as._

Daya: Boy Friend.. hmmm… (and he left the bureau area completely)…

 _ **NEXT DAY CID BUREAU,**_ _Team was working asusually.. when bureau door opens and a lady enters inside the bureau along with Purvi.. seeing her ACP comes out from his cabin wearing a sweet smile on his face…_

ACP: Arey Kavari jee app yahen bureau mein.. wo bhi subha subha..

Purvi: Sir Maa ko app sa kuch baat karni thi tu wo mera sath he chali ayein bureau..

ACP (Smiling): Acha kiya.. (to Purvi's mother) App khari kyun hain. Ayia bethiya..

Kavari: nahin ACP sahab… muja thora jaldi hai.. bas aik zarori baat karna thi tu ana para subha subha hi..

ACP (with concern): kye baat hai kavari jee app kuch pershan dikh rahi hain.. boliya naa kye baat hai..

Kavari: ACP Sahab app tu janta hain (looking at Purvi, who was looking downward now) uska rishta ki baat Pakki karna larka wala ajj aye raha hain..

ACP (smiles while looking at Purvi): Arey yah tu bari kushi ki baat hai.. iss mein chinta ki kye baat hai kavari jee..?

Kavari (looking tense): baat yah hai ACP sahab ka app tu janta hain ka Purvi ka Pita ki mout aik bank hadsa mein hui.. chor chori kar ka baag gaya aur ilzam Purvi ka Pita par aye gaya.. kyun ka uss bank locker ki zimadari un par thi..

ACP (nodded with sadness): lakien chor tu pakra gaya tha na Kavari jee.. aur Mukash jee par laga jhoota illzam bhi hat gaya tha.. haan manta hoon iss sab mein do saal lag gaya.. aur iss boj ka karan he una heart attack aya.. heart patient tha wo young age sa he.. aik immandar insan kabhi asa illzam sah nahin pata..

 _Everyone looking all this with sadness..where Daya was looking all this with keen look.._

Kavari: Main chati hoon app yah sari baat larka walon sa Karen.. kyun ka app he na uss case ko deal kiya tha.. Gawahi di thi Court mein..

ACP: kye uno na asi koi baat

Kavari (Cuts him): nahin nahin.. asa kuch nahin hai.. wo log tu bht acha hain ACP sahib. par aksar log ab bhi asa he sochta hain ka shaid yah chori mera Pati na he karaie thi aur unki mout ka bad un par sa yah illzam asa he naam ka liya hataya gaya. sachie kuch aur hai.. (looking at ACP) beti ka mama bht nazuk hota hai ACP sahab app janta hain.. kal ko meri beti ka liya koi problem naa khari ho uska sasural mein..iss liya main pehla sa sab kuch kud sa clear karna chahti hon.. (looking at ACP) aur pher app wahen rahen ga tu meri beti ko shaid apna Pita ki kami na khalay..

ACP (while placing his hand over Purvi's head): main zaror ayon ga apni beti ko Arshirward dana.. (Purvi looks at him with teary eyes, ACP while clearing her tears) arey nai nai.. beta rota nahin..

Kavari (folding her both hands in front of ACP): app ka bht bht Dhanawad ACP sahab…

ACP (looking at kavari): Arey app tu muja sharminda kar rahi hain.. main kyun nai ayon ga.. zaror ayon ga akhir ko Purvi meri beti jasi hai..aur sirf main he nahin (looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet bhi aya ga.. tu acha rahay ga.. (kavari smiles broadly, while purvi left form there while clearing her eyes)…

Kavari: teak hai tu main chalti hoon.. muja thora kaam bhi pora karna hain.. (ACP nodded) app dono ka intazar raha ga.. _Both ACP and Abhijeet smiles and Kavari left from there…_

ACP (looks at Abhijeet): sham ko time sa tyar rahna.. chalna hai.. haan…

Abhijeet: Jee sir.. (And ACP moves back to his cabin.. and Abhijeet too became busy in his work)…

Daya (sitting down on his chair): hmmm… BAND BAJA BAARAT… (taking sigh) kafi Jhool hai… (he looks towards all and stood up to went out from bureau)..

Abhijeet: kahan jaa raha ho tum ?

Daya (looks at him): Baag nahin raha hoon.. Aye raha hon aik call karni hai muja..

Abhijeet: Acha hoga ka tum naa hi Baago tu..

 _Daya gave him careless look and went out from the bureau.. He found Purvi saying Good Bye to her mother.. who left after patting on her cheeks.. but Purvi still stands there with sad face attaching her back with bureau car, parked there… Daya went and stands behind her.._

Daya: bae muja laga tum sab tu bara seeda sadha ho.. (Purvi looks at him with jerk) Par tum tu bari taz nikli.. Aik tarf Rishta ho raha hai aur dosri aurh Boy friend.. wah..

Purvi (making face): dakhiya app apna kaam sa kam rakiya.. (she was abt to went from there but Daya stops her as)

Daya: kal raat maine daka tuma uss larka ka sath.. (Purvi stops and looks at him) I mean tumara boyfriend ka sath..

Purvi (taking sigh): wo mera boyfriend nai hai…

Daya : I know…(Purvi looks at him in shock, Daya looks at him) usi sa tumara Rishta hona jaa raha haina..? (Purvi starts looking downward, while Daya asked further) tu pher problem kye hai..?

Purvi: koi Problem nahin hai.. _saying so she tries to left but Daya again asked another question.._

Daya: Wo tuma Pasand nahin aur tumari Maa tumari shadi ussi sa kara rahi hai.. Maa ko batya bhi nahin aur bata sakti bhi nahin.. par shadi bhi nahin karna chahti.. (looks at her) haina..?

Purvi (looks at him in shock): tuma kasa malom..?

Daya (Smiles): tumara chehra sa.. (Purvi starts touching her face unintentionally, Daya smiles and added) zarori nahin chehra par sab likha ho madam.. (Purvi looks at him, while Daya takes a step forward) tumara Ankhon sa nikla ansoo ko bhala he tumara ACP Sir ghum ka ansoo smjhen hon. Par wo Ghum ki waja nai smaj paya…(looks at her) wasa he jasa tumari Maa…

Purvi (unintentionally): Meri Maa na bht dukh Dhaka hain apni life mein.. Ab meri waja sa una aik kushi milna jaa rahi hai tu main una mana nai kar sakti..

Daya: tu pher kushi kushi shadi kar lo..

Purvi (irritatingly): kasa kar lon kushi kushi shadi..? (looks at him) kal raat jisa tum na mera sath Dhaka wo Rajeev hi tha.. abi humara rishta bhi nahin hua tu wo mujsa aksar milna aye jata hai.. mera hath pakrta hai (in flow) gala lagna ki koshish karta hai.. aur kahta hai ka ajj kal tu larka larkiyan.. (and she stops and starts looking away) force karta hai muja..main kasa ksi asa..asi soch rakhna wala larka ko pasand kar sakti hoon..? kasa.. kasa shadi kar sakti hoon asa larka sa..

Daya: tu pher kah do apni Maa sa saf saf…aur baat khatm.. Simple..

Purvi (looks at him): Itna simple nahin hota yah hum larkiyon ka liya.. Ap larkon ka liya bht simple hota hai .. bas Simple kah diya aur ho gaya.. humari tu zindagi tiki hoti hai aik Haan aur aik Naa par.. Ajj Haan kar di tu teak.. aur Naa kar di aur kal ko life mein kuch bura hua tu zimadari humara uper.. apni marzi sa kuch karna ka iktayar nahin hota hum larkiyon ka pas.. log smjhata hain aik CID officer hai tu har taran sa Aazad hai larki.. har taran ka decision kud la sakti hai aik larki.. par har taran sa nahin.. yah koi nai smajta.. App larka sab aasani sa kah sakta hain.. app ko koi kuch nahin kahay gaa.. lakien aik larki nahin.. Rajeev ka khandan ki bht Reputation hai.. meri baat koi nai suna ga..Aur main kuch nahin kah payon gi. koi reason nahin da payon gi. it's not so simple Daya jee.. not so Simple.. (Saying so she left the place with teary eyes)…

Daya (taking sigh): Pata nahin yah larkiyan har baat ko itna sar pa kyun sawar ka lati hain.. khere.. (shrinking his shoulder) na tu na sahi.. but for me it's Simple.. _he smiles and left the place too…_

 _At Evening, ACP and Abhijeet were Present at Purvi's home.. it was looking from the home and it's location that Purvi belongs to a Rich family but now their Reputation goes down bcz of her Father incident.. Purvi was really looking off beat.. her facial expressions were telling that she don't want to stay there.. her fiancé was looking at her with smile continually.. while she was really looking irritated with all this.._

Lady (to Purvi's mom): behan jee ab dair kis baat ki.. mera khyal sa ab huma Anghoti pehnana ki rasum kar dani chiya..

Kavari (nodded happily): jasa app ki marzi behan jee.. muja koi aitraaz nahin..

Lady (to her son): Rajeev beta yah lo Ring pehna do Apni Purvi ko...

 _Rajeev holds ring in his hand and forward his hand towards Purvi.. Purvi looks at him but hold her hand with her other hand.._

Rajeev (politely): Purvi.. haath do apna.. (Purvi looks at him but still at same position)

Lady (looking towards all): Sharma rahi hai bechi...

Rajeev (again): Purvi haath do naa..

 _From Purvi's expressions it was clear that she was not hesitating but looking disturbed..ACP and Abhijeet both exchange a glance.._

Kavari : Purvi beta haath aga barhayo.. kye baat hai..?

Voice: nahin Purvi Darling tum yah nahin kar sakti.. tum mera Armano par yun pani nahin pher sakti (All looks towards the Person who was standing at door step.. everyone was looking shocked.. Especially. Purvi, Abhijeet and ACP .. while Person continues as) Ager tum na apna haath aga barhaya naa tu main apni jaan da don ga.. Ajj abhi aur yahin... _All stood up in shock while looking at him.._

Lady: yah.. yah kon hai Kavari jee..

Man: Aashiq.. Apni Purvi ka Aashiq hoon main.. Purvi meri hai aur sirf aur sirf meri.. (asking from Purvi) haina Purvi.. bolo naa.. kuch tu bolo.. ajj tu chup naa raho..

ACP (pressing his teeth's in anger while looking at Abhijeet): Yah Daya yahen kye kar raha hai.. (looking tense) yah sab kye kah raha hai . kye bakwas kar raha hai yah... (holding his head) hey bagwaan... Ab yah sab barbad karna aya hai.. kyun..

 _While Abhijeet was looking totally stunned..._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Thanks for reading Guys and Appreciating.. I m so thankful to u All.. I m trying to write whatever I can do.. hope u are liking it.. Thanks A lot.. Keep Reviewing.._


	8. Chapter 8

**BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI**

 _Everyone was looking shocked.. Purvi was looking totally stunned.. her eyes were fixed on Daya who was looking at her with emotional look.. he take a step towards Purvi and holds her hand… she tries to moves back.. but Daya again holds her hand by saying._

Daya: Plz Purvi. Ajj apna hath mera hath sa judaa mat karna.. Akher kab tak.. kab tak tum yahi karti raho gi.. tumara yah hath peecha kar lana sa humara Pyar main bitaya sara pal.. wo kasmay.. wo waada sab peecha tu nahin loot jayen ga naa.. (Everyone was looking more and more shocked while hearing all this) jo hona tha wo tu ho chukka..

Purvi (asked absent mindly): kye hona tha..

Daya: Pyaar Pagli.. Pyaar.. (Purvi was looking so puzzled) Aur tum muja.. Apna pyaar ko chor ka (looking towards Rajeev) iss Mandak jasa dikhna wala (Rajeev starts looking towards his parents in shock) admi sa shadi kar lana sa wo sab khatm ho jaya ga.. bolo naa…bolo naa jaan..

 _Kavari comes towards their side with anger and snatched Purvi's hand which was holding by Daya.. she shouts in anger…_

Kavari: khaberdar jo meri beti ko hath lagya tu.. (looking at purvi) yah sab kye hai Purvi.. kon hai yah shaks..?

Purvi (looking so Puzzled): Maa ..wo..o… woo..

Daya: Plz Purvi ab tu kuch bol do.. kye humesha humara pyaar mein, Main he sab karta rahon ga..? tum yuhen dari hui raho gi iss zalim Samaj ka aga.

Rajeev (coming at Daya's side): hey kon hai tun..? aur yah kye bakwass kar raha hai Meri mangater sa.. aur yah kye zalim samaj laga raka hai.. Drama chal raha hai yahen koi.. ? Purvi sa koi zaberdasti nahin kar raha.. uski marzi sa engagement ho rahi hai humari.. (looking at Purvi) haina Purvi..? bolo..

Daya: Wo kye bola gi bechari.. usa tu daba rakha hai tum sab zalimon ka zulam talay.. (Looking at kavari) kass kar anty jee app na.. app tu aik Maa hain. Kye app ko nazer nahin ata apni beti ka dard.. (kavari looks at Purvi.. who was looking so tense and puzzled) dakiya.. dakiya apni beti ki aurh.. wo kitni dari hui aur sehmi hui lag rahi hai.. kuch bol bhi nahin paa rahi bechari..

Kavari (looks at him in anger and then turns towards purvi): yah sab kye hai Purvi.. kon hai yah larka..? kye.. (controlling over his anger) kye sach mein tun.. (Purvi looks at her in fear) kye yah jo sab bol raha hai wo.. wo sach.. (shouts) bol.. (Purvi became more afraid)…

Daya: lo.. tu main itni samay sa kye jhoot bhol raha hoon..

Rajeev (looking at him in anger): haan jhoot bol raha ho tum.. maine itna samay mein tuma kabhi nai Dhaka Purvi ka ass pass bhi.. aur ab yahen achanak sa aye kar yah sab drama kar raha ho.. (looks at purvi)najana kis ka kahna par yah sab kar raha hai..(looking at Daya) kon si Naatak company sa aya ho.. ?

Daya (sweetly): Pradyuman Drama Company.. (he said so and looks at ACP.. All looks towards ACP with shock.. who was already looking totally numb)..

Kavari (looking at him in shock): ACP Sahab. yah.. yah App ka beta hai..? (so shocked tone, like she is not believing) App ka..?

 _ACP looks downward.. he was looking so much embarrassed..._

Rajeev (looking really angry now): Oh.. aik saath kam karta karta.. (And he stops while controlling his anger, then again looks at Purvi) Ager yahi sab karna tha tu huma yahen kyun bulaya..? Apas mein Maa beti sab decide kar laten…

Rajeev's Dad: Yah acha nahin kiya app na kavari jee.. huma yahen bula kar yun baizat karna.. hum na ap ko asa tu nai smjha tha.. kaha tha.. kaha tha ka bin Baap ka pali beti hai.. itni choot achi nahin.. mat bajiya isay CID mein.. dhak liya nateeja…

ACP (Coming forward): Dakiya Ranawat jee app.. app galat smaj raha hain.. (Looking at Daya in anger) yah larka mera

Ranawat (Cuts him as): bas kar dijiya ACP sahab.. (stopping him by his hand too) pehla he kavari jee na app ko najana kitna jhoot bolna ka liya yahen bulaya hai… ab app aur kuch na he bolen tu acha hai..

ACP (tries to say): Par

Kavari (stopping him by folding her hands in front of him): rahna dijiya ACP Sahab.. muja sharminda karana wali meri kud ki Santan hai.. (Purvi looks at her mom.. who was looking in tears) app sab yahen meri waja sa sharminda ho raha hain..

Purvi (who can't see tears in her mom eyes comes at her side): Maa Plz.. asa mat kaho.. (Purvi mom moves backward) Maa.. I m Sorry… (looking towards Rajeev's parents) I m.. m Sorry uncle.. Anty.. dakiya App yah jo sab.. iss sab ka matlab wo nahin hai jo app sab smaj raha hain..

 _Daya was now just standing at one corner like innocent kid.. ACP and Abhijeet was looking really in anger.._

Ranawat (to Purvi): tu aur kye matlab hai.. mera beta tuma apni zindagii mein shamil karna ka liya.. tumara hathon mein apna naam ki ungoti pehnana wala tha.. aur tumara (looking at Daya with hate) yah Aashiq usi samay aye kar apni Pream khata suna raha hai.. tum chup chap khari do ansoo baha rahi ho.. tu iss sab ka aur kye matlb smjhen hum..? tum he batyo.. (Purvi was abt to say something but Ranawat warn her as) lakien iss bar Sach.. sirf Sach Purvi..

 _Purvi looking towards all, she was looking in so much tension and then she looks at Daya who nodded her like go ahead.. Purvi gets some courage and speak up as.._

Purvi: Maa.. uncle jee.. Sach.., sach yah hai ka.. (looking downward) ka main.. main Rajeev sa kabhi shadi karna he nahin chahti thi.. (Everyone was looking so shocked)…

Rajeev: kye..? yah.. yah tum kye kah rahi ho Purvi..

Purvi (afraid): yahi sach.. sach hai Rajeev.. Par main yah sab.. kabhi kah nahin payi apni Maa sa.. unki wish thi ka main aur tum..par main nai karna chati thi tum sa shadi.. Par pher bhi main chup thi.. aur pher yah (looking at Daya) yah

Ranawat (stops her by showing his hand in great anger): bas.. (Purvi became afraid) isska aga aik aur shabad nahin.. baki ka sach yah larka pehla he suna chukka hai huma.. ab hum sa aur kuch suna nahin jaya ga. (looking at kavari) bht bht danawad kavari jee ap ka.. (kavari jee was standing with down head and broken look) huma yun yahen bula kar zaleel karwana ka liya.. (looking towards his wife and son) chalu yahen sa..

ACP (tries to stop them): Ranawat jee app meri baat aik bar tu sun lijiya..

Ranawat: ab kuch sunana aur sunana ko raha hi nahin hai ACP sahab.. behtar hoga app in dono Aashiqon ki shadi kara dijiya.. (ACP looking at Daya with burning look) ab hum aik pal bhi aur nahin ruk sakta yahen pa..

 _And they all rushed out from Purvi's home.. ACP and Abhijeet tries to stop them.. but no one was ready to listen to them.. Kavari sat down on sofa with tears… Purvi comes and sat beside her.._

Kavari (crying): tuja shadi nahin karni thi tu muja bol dati Purvi.. itna bolna ki himmat nahin thi tuj mein.. Par muja itna zaleel karana ki wo bhi sab ka samna.. yah sab karna ki himmat thi tujh mein..

Purvi (Really in tears): Maa.. Maa I m so ..sorry.. par maine yah sab nahin kiya.. App mera yaqeen karo.. main yah sab ka bara mein nahin janti thi.. manti hoon.. main shadi nai karna chati thi.. lakien pher bhi.. app ki kushi ka liya main yah sab kar rahi thi Maa.. par.. main nai janti thi ka Daya jee.. wo yahen aye jayen ga aur pher yah sab.. sach Maa.. App mera vishwas karo Maa..

 _But Purvi's mom was looking really angry from Pruvi…_

Daya (looks towards kavari): it's true..( All looks at him in shock) Purvi ki shadi maine rukwaie hai.. wo iss sab mein shamil nahin thi.. Infect usay tu mera yahen ana ka bara mein pata bhi nahin tha..

Kavari (stood up in anger): tu pher kyun kiya tum na asa..

Daya (Casually): Arey uski marzi nahin thi shadi karna ki aur wo bol nahin paa rahi thi.. tu maine rukwa di naa shadi.. (Shrinks his shoulders and says carelessly) bas.. _And the next moment he got a hard slap on his face.. Everyone looks towards ACP in shock.._

ACP (in anger): Yaqeen nahin hota ka sach mein tum mera hi khoon ho.. (Daya looks at him) itna ginhona kaam mera khoon tu kar nahin sakta Daya.. (Daya eyes starts looking downward) Moun dikhana lyke nahin chora tum na muja.. itna sharminda tum na muja kabhi nahin kiya.. jitna ajj.. Aik masoom larki ki zindagii barbad kar di ajj tum na.. akhir ko Purvi na kye bigara tha tumara.. haan..? koi file nai bana kar di hogi.. tumari dhamkiyon mein nai ayi hogi wo.. iss liya tum na yah sb kar ka badla liya uska sath.. Ehsas tak nahin tuma ka tum na kye kiya hai.. (looking really hurt) Pehla hi inn ki life mein kam pershaniyan thin jo ajj tum na yah sab kar ka.. shame on u Daya.. shame on u (controlling on himself) just get out from here.. iss sa pehla main apna Apa koh don.. chala jayo yahen sa.. (shouts) just get out.

 _Daya left the place at the same moment without looking at anyone.. Purvi Mom sat down on sofa seat again.. Purvi comes to console her as.._

Purvi: Maa Plz.. sambalo.. app ka BP

Kavari (stopping her by controlling her emotions): Purvi tu bhi jaa yahen saa..

Purvi (Shocked): Maa plz.. app mujsa naraz mat

Kavari (stress): Purvi suna nahin kye kaha maine tujsa…? abi jaa yahen sa..

 _Purvi looks towards ACP and then towards Abhijeet and runs out from there.. three of them looks at her going sadly… ACP apologies from Kavari as…_

ACP: main.. main bht sharminda hoon App sa Kavari jee.. ajj mera beta ki waja sa.. (Kavari looks at him, ACP folded his both hands in front of kavari) main janta hoon mera shama mangna bht choti baat hai uss sab ka samna jo sab Daya na .. Daya na kiya.. aur kuch tu nahin.. Par kam sa kam main koshish tu kar sakta hoon yah sab sudharna ki.. abi Ranawat jee.. Rajeev sab gusa mein hain.. I hope ka jab mein una sachie batyon ga.. unka gusa tenda hoga tu wo pher sa iss sab ka bara mein sochen gaa..

Kavari (Stood up): wo log asa nahin hain ACP Sahab.. humari betiyon ka Rishta apni Zaat sa bahar nahin hua karta.. isi liya main chahti thi Purvi ka rishta apnon mein hi ho tu acha hai. Par ab yah sab (clearing her tears) aur pher purvi ki baat sunana ka bad.. main dobara kud ko zaleel nahin karna chahti ACP sahab.. pehla he bht ho chukka hai.. iss liya ab ksi sa baat karna ki koi zarorat nahin…

ACP: main.. main bht sharminda hoon kavari jee…

 _Abhijeet looks at him and feels really sad and helpless too at the moment.. bcz he can't do anything for anyone for now..he can't see all this so he just left the place in silence.._

 _Here, on the other side Purvi comes out in garden area where she found Daya moving out.. she clears her tears and instantly comes towards him and stops him as.._

Purvi: Daya.. (Daya stops and looks at her back.. he smiles a bit) App na mera liya yah sab kiya.. itna bara kadam utthaya aur mera he karan app ko thaper.. I m.. feeling.. (looking downward and hesitant too) sorry…

 _Abhijeet who was passing from there.. looks at them and stops there while hearing Purvi.. A strange thought comes in his mind.._

Abhijeet (POV): Ander ACP sahab mahfi mang raha hain purvi ki maa sa.. aur yahen Purvi mahfi mang rahi hai ACP sir ka beta sa..Strange.

Daya (Smiles): arey iss main itna sad hona wali kon sii baat hai… just chill (Purvi looks at him, she was shocked on Daya's chill behaviour) wo kye haina apna tu yah sab chalta he rahta hai.. haan (placing his hand on his cheek) ajj thora zyada ho gaya par yah dant want tu chalta rahta hai.. wo kye haina muja iss sab ki adat hai.. main iss sab ko itna serious bhi nahin lata.. infect serious lata he nahin.. (he winks) aur suno tum bhi mat lo.. tumari mom kafi emotional type ki hain.. aik do bar manana ki try karna.. maan jayen gi.. _he smiles at her and again moves to left the place but Purvi again stops him as…_

Purvi: Sach mein app ka liya yah sab bht Simple hai..

Daya (looks at him in smile): look meri list mein koi kaam bhi namumkin nahin.. karna chayo tu sab ho sakta hai.. (he was looking like nothing happened) haan apna fanda thora alag hai.. actually iss duniya ka style sa mera style thora different hai.. Infect totally different hai.. (he laughs, while smile appears on Purvi's face) jo logon ki smaj sa bahr hai aur una galat bhi lagta hai.. lakien apun ko ksi ki parwah nahin.. smjhi..? apna kaam ho gaya naa.. so just chilllll and relax.. hmmm…

Purvi: aik baat kahon.. (Daya looks at her) App na jo kiya..sahi ka liya kiya par tareeka wo sahi nahin tha..

Daya: Abi maine tum sa kye kaha ? (carelessly) bae apna tu yahi style hai.. jo maan mein ata hai wo karta hon.. kaam ho gaya naa bas..tareeka ki fikar karo ga naa tu pher fikar he karta rah jayo ga.. aur wasa bhi tum na thora he muja yah sab karna ko kaha tha.. maine kud ki marzi sa jo kiya so kiya.. (smiling) aur Parinaam ka tor par thaper khaya.. iss mein tuma tension lana ki zarorat nahin.. chalta hoon.. (he says bye to her like saluting her and turns to left)..

Purvi (From behind): thank you … (Daya looks at her in surprise) mana ka tareeka galat hai meri nazer mein par app na jo kiya.. mera koi apna hota.. koi bhai hota tu shaid wo bhi muja bechana ka liya aga barta.. haan tareeka aur hota.. par muja bechata zaror iss sab sa jo meri marzi ka against tha.. jasa app na kiya..

Daya (looks at her in surprise look): bhai..? (and he starts laughing.. which confuses Purvi and Abhijeet too, who was seeing and listening all this) oh come on.. (he tries to control his laugh) itna sa kaam kiya tu bhai bana liya… look.. yah bhai wahi kahna ki zarorat nahi.. muja yah rishta wagera smaj mein nahin ata.. wo kye haina I can't handle it. main bas apna liya jeeta hoon.. aur thanks bolna ki zarorat nahin.. koi bhi kaam bina ksi Suwarth ka tu koi karta nahin.. ajj main tumara kaam kyun aya.. ta ka kal ko tumari zarorat para tu tum mera kam aye sako..

Purvi: Main..?

Daya: afcords.. CID Bureau main muja kab kis ki zarorat par jaya.. kye malom.. _he winks.._

Purvi (smiles): teak hai bhai.. (Daya again looks at him in amazement) app rishton par vishwas Karen na Karen main tu karti hoon..

Daya: koi fayda nahin… kyun ka main tu chand dino ka mehman hoon madam uska bad tu I will fly to London (he whistles and then said in little whispering tone) aur ajj jo kaam maine kiya haina.. uska bad tu tumara ACP sir yah step bht jaldi utthayen ga.. (Purvi looks at him in shock.. while Daya left by humming a song)…

 **HAR PAL YAHEN JEE BAR JEEYO…**

 **JO HAI SAMAN KAL HO NAA HO…**

 _After taking Texi Daya went towards beach.. where he looks around and searches for his friends but found no one.._

Daya (confused): koi bhi nai hai.. sab ka sab ko yahen ana ko bola tha.. aya kasa nahin abi tak.. (Checking his watch) infect main hi late hoon.. pher bhi koi nai aya ab tak.. (he dials his friends number one by one, but either their numbers were powerd off or they were not attending his call) yah ho kye gaya hai sab ka sab ko..? koi bhi call nai attend kar raha.. kahin sab kahen aur tu party nahin kar raha.. Pher number kyun band hain inka..? (feeling something weried) nahin kuch tu Garbar zaror hai.. sab muja ignore kar raha hain.. but why..? Kameena do din Party nahin kara saka tu sab ka sab ka mood bigar gaya hain.. (he dials his friend Dilip number again and again in anger and irritation too)…

Dilip (finally pick up the call in irritation): kye hai Daya.. phone attend nahin kar raha hon tu tuja smaj mein nai ata ka nai karni hai baat tujsa..

Daya (anger): ata hai smaj.. par reason smaj nai ata.. sab ka sab nai baat karna chata.. but why..

Dilip: sabi ki lives mein kuch kaam ho sakta hain Daya..

Daya: aik saath..? bewakoof mat bana muja Dilip.. main logon ko bewakoof banata hoon.. kud nai banta.. sab ka sab ko ajj dinner par bulaya tha na.. pher sab yahan kyun nahin hain.. tab tu sab ko koi kaam nahin tha.. aur ab adhon ka number bhi band hain.. (Straight tone) sach bata.. baat kye hai..

Dilip (angry): sach janana hai tuja tu sun.. tu na huma raat ka liya khana par bulya tha na.. lakein Ajj Din ko tera Dad na hum sabi friends ko lunch par bulaya tera he gher par.. (Daya became shocked to hear that) bina tuja batya ana ko kaha.. aur malom ha uno na huma taran taran ka khana khilaya aur saath kye kye kaha..

Daya (somehow uttered): kye.?

Dilip (same tired and angry tone): yahi ka ajj jitna khana hai kha lo.. iska bad mera beta sa dor rahna.. bht dor.. (Daya shocked) itna dor jasa uska liya ho hi nahin.. aur ager uska ass pass dhika yah uska aur uska passon ka fayda utthana ki koshish ki tu hum sab yaad rakhen ka wo kis ka beta hai..? Mumbai ka ACP ka.. (Daya comes in anger) look Daya.. tera Pita naa aj tak koi action nahin liya tu nahin liya.. lakien ab jab uno na huma smjaya hai aur bari achi taran sa smjaya hai tu humara demag kharab nai hai jo unka against jayen.. yar wo huma Mumbai ki kis jail mein dalen ga humara gher walon ko tu pata bhi nahin raha ga.. aur wasa bhi humara parents tak khaber ponchi na tu najana wo humara kye haal Karen ga alag sa..

Daya: haan haan malom hai gher walon ka samna tum sab kitna shareef ho.. (Daya removing his fear as) dhak Dilip wo kuch nai kar sakta.. tum log koi mujrim thora he ho.. tum kah mukha mein unki dhamki sa dar raha ho.. Arey dost hain hum asa kasa kar sakta ho mera sath..

Dilip: jail bejna ka liya aik ACP ko ksi jurm ki zarorat nai parti Daya.. wo koi bhi charge laga sakta hai.. uss sa koi pochna wala nahin hota.. Dhak Daya company ki waja sa meri majbori hai tu main apna number nahin badal sakta.. lakien ager tun iss taran muja bar bar phone kara ga tu majboran muja yah bhi karna hoga.. tera DAD na huma mana kiya tha yah sab tuja batana ko.. lakien main janta hoon tu yah sab jana bina mana ga nahin.. iss liya bata diya.. now plz u just stay away from all of us..(stress) plz..

Daya (Cuts the call in anger): Kameena.. barh mein jayo sab ka sab.. waja mera baap ki aik dhamki nahin hai.. wo pasa hai jo maine tum sab par lootana band kar diya hai..kyun ka mera pas ab wo pehla jasa time nahin raha.. do din party kye nai karie sab ka asal rang dhik gaya.. socha Daya ka pas tu ab hai kuch nahin.. uska Pita sa pasa laa kar wo huma Aiyashi nahi kar sakta tu choro.. Pakro ksi aur murga ko.. hun. Pehli bar nahi kaha mera pita na una mujsa dor rahna sa.. ajj bahana bana raha hai.. (trying to calm down himself) khere muja kye.. main tu kud sab ko chorna wala tha.. london jana ka bad muja in sab ki zarorat he kye hai.. bas aik bar.. aik bar main london ponch jayon.. pher sab peecha rah jaya ga.. bas aik bar mera maqsad pora ho jaya..(again coming in anger) uska bad sab jayen barh mein.. My foot..

 _And he stays there for half an hour like this.. his mind was again and again thinking abt the whole incident.. he feels disturbs.._

Daya (thinking while looking towards water waves): Ajj tak.. ajj tak najana kitni bar kiya hai yah sab.. iss sab sa bhi zyada.. Apna doston ki girls friends ka liya.. kud ki girl friends ka liya.. par kabi unka relatives.. ass pass ka logon ka bara mein nahin socha.. pher ajj.. ajj kyun yar.. akhir kyun I m feeling disturb… why…? _he was in his thoughts when he hears a well known voice from behind.._

Abhijeet: itna sab kuch kar ka, kud yahen chain ki sans lana betha ho.. kamal hai.. najana tum jasa log yah sab kar kasa lata ho..

 _Daya really make "not now" Face and stood up and turns back towards Abhijeet.. who was standing there and looking at him.. his both hands were in his jeans pocket.. while so many feelings were present in his expressions.._

Daya : tu tum yahen bhi aye gaya mera peecha karta karta.. chain ki sans lana do ga tum tu longa na main.. (Abhijeet looks away) lakien nahin.. ajj aik din kum prade karata guzar gaya na tumara tu aye gaya ab apna lecture dana.. Adat sa majbor jo ho..

Abhijeet (looks at him with anger): main koi lecture dana nahin aya hoon tuma.. Smjha.. aur ajj jo hua uska bad muja acha sa smaj aye gaya hai ka tuma. tum Jason ko kuch smaj nahin aye sakta.. kabhi nahin.. u r disgusting…

Daya (smiles teasingly): oh.. tu finally kuch tu smaj aya app ko.. Jai ho.. (folding his hands in front of him and touching his head to his hands) jai ho Maharaj ki.. jai ho..

Abhijeet (shouts): Shut up Daya.. (Daya looks at him) bas karo yah bakwass.. band karo yah mazak urana.. tuma pata bhi hai jo tum na kiya hai wo tumara liya aik mazak hai.. par ksi ka liya.. Purvi ki maa..unka liya yah sab kye hai.. aur Purvi uska liya yah sab kye mahiyni rakhta hai..

Daya: oh come on.. itna emotional hona ki zarorat nahin hai.. itna khyal haina purvi aur uski mom ka tu jaa kar karta unka liya kuch.. malom bhi hai wo Rajeev kis kisum ka insan hai..

Abhijeet: wo bht acha parivaar sa hai..

Daya: zarori nahin hai jis ka Parivaar acha ho wo kud bhi wasa ho.. muja he dhak lo sab logon ko lagta hai ka main shaid ACP Pradyuman ki chavi honga ..lakien see the difference.. asa he aksar logon ka sath hota hai..

Abhijeet: lakien Rajeev asa nahin hai..

Daya (coming close to him and asked in inquire tone): kyun.. tumara mama jee lagta hain wo..

Abhijeet (angry): Daya..

Daya: kal ko jab yah rishta toot jata naa tu sab ko zyada dukh hota.. ajj sab ko problem mera tareeka sa hai.. matter sa nahin.. kyun ka Purvi iss rishta sa kush nahin thi yah sab jan chukka hain..uss baat sa tu ksi ko koi Aapati nahin..

Abhijeet (loud): lakien pher bhi wo shadi kar rahi thi.. yah sab tamasha tum na kiya wahen aye kar..(pointing finger towards him) tum na.. kud ka Suwarth ka liya .. (Daya looks at him) taka ACP sir tum sa gusa ho kar tuma CID sa nikal kar London bej dan.. how much cheap u are Daya.. how cheap.. aur Purvi ko yah lagta hai ka shaid yah sab tum na uska liya kiya hai.. lakin asa nahin hai.. acha sa janta hoon main tuma.. tum kitna Suwarthi ho..

Daya (shouts in anger): haan hoon.. tu..? kam sa kam jo hoon wo sab ka samna hoon.. aur jana hai muja London.. uska liya main kuch bhi karon ga.. tuma jo smajna hai tum smaj sakta ho.. muja uss sa koi lana dana nahin hai.. Smjha..(and he looks away) hun.. (again looks at him) aur naa hi muja tumara iss lecture main koi interest hai..

 _And he was abt to left the place.. just takes few steps when Abhijeet speak up in calm but strong tone.._

Abhijeet: Ruko Daya.. (Daya stops there in anger but does not looks at him back) muja tumara peecha yahen ana mein koi interest nahin.. Main aksar yahen ata hoon.. malom nai tha muja ka tum yahen par hoga.. lakien tuma yahen Dhaka tu chala aya tumara pas yah batana ka.. kal tuma.. I mean huma (stress) unfortunately. Mission ka liya nikalna hai.. late evening..

Daya (looks at him in shock): What..? mission..?

Abhijeet: itna heran hona ki zarorat nahin hai.. bureau mein kai bar iss bara mein baat ho chuki hai.. chota sa mission hai.. jald wapis aye jayen ga hum.. ACP sir na kaha hai tuma chalna hoga..

Daya: lakien main.. (stress) ksi mission par nahin jayon ga. Chaya wo chota ho yah bara.. muja uss sa koi lana dana nahin.. aur wasa bhi (Said in mischievous and confident tone) kal (pointing towards Abhijeet) tumara ACP sir muja Mission par nahin.. balka kahen aur bejan ga.. dhak lana..

Abhijeet (Coming in his avatar): dhak langa..

Daya (Smiles): shoke sa.. _and he left the place completely by giving a meaningful look…leaving Abhijeet at his place.._

Abhijeet (Seeing him going): main bhi dhakta hon Daya ka tum Mission par kasa nahin jata.. aur London jana ka khuwab tumara kasa pora hota hai.. dosron ko hurt kar ka apna maqsad pora nahin karna donga main tuma.. Sabaq sikha ka rahon ga main tuma.. ab dhakta hain kal tum kahan jata ho aur kis ka sath..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Reviews itna kum kyun.? if u guys are not liking the story tu guys bata do let me stop writing this story. no problem to me.. I will work on another story. At least u guys can tell what's u liking in the chapter and what's not.. thanks.. R n R


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ _Hi Guys, Hope u all are doing well. Sorry, for the delay in the story.. meri tabeat kafi bigar gayi. jis ki waja sa main kuch bhi kaam nai kar paa rahi.. app ka Reviews para tu malom hua ka abi bhi kuch logon ko wait hai Story ka. tu jo thora bht maine likha tha usay he Post kar rahi hon.. Par update timing ka kuch pata nahin.. Ho saka tu mahf kar dijiya ga.. Sorry for the trouble.._

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet coming back at home with really dull face.. he enters inside the empty house, covered with darkness. Just gave a look around and then silently sat down on sofa after switching on the lights with same off and dull mood.. he does not knows for how much time he sits there like this, while attaching his back with head rest of the sofa.. he comes out from his so many silent thoughts and opens his eyes when he hears his phone is ringing.. he takes out his phone from his pant pocket and just attaches with his ears.._

Abhijeet (dull tone): Hello..

Voice: Lagta hai phone kis ka hai yah dhak kar attend nahin ki call..

Abhijeet (stretching): Dii.. (normal tone) iss samay tumara illawa aur kon ho sakta hai, jo muja call kara ga..?

Abhijeet's sister (jolly mood): Tu pher Hero ajj itna chup chap sa kyun hai..?

Abhijeet (off mood): Pata nai dii..

Dii: lagta hai dosra Hero na kafi class laa ki mera bhai ki.. humm..?

Abhijeet (taking sigh): nahin dii.. he hurts (and then he became stop)..

Dii (asking in serious tone): kye hua Abhi…?

Abhijeet (sitting on sofa in normal position): Ajeeb banda hai Dii.. muja lagta tha bigara hua hai.. main issay sudhar longa.. Par.. Par wo sirf bigra hua nahin hai..

Dii: tu..? (in concern tone) kuch hua hai kye ?

Abhijeet (becoming irritated): smjho naa dii.. uss main.. uss main feelings naam ki cheez hi nahin hai.. wo smjhta nahin ksi cheez ko.. feel he nahin karta. Aik butt ka jasa.. sab smjhyo kye usay? Par smjha ga kasa.. jab feel he nahin kar sakta.. dukh takleef, pershani yah sab kye hota hai usay malom hi nahin.. bas matlab nikalta hai.. uss main chahy kitna log hurt hoon aur kitna tootan.. usay iss sab ki koi parwah nahin.. koi matlab nai usy iss sab sa.. (added in relax tone) maine asa banda ajj tak nahin Dhaka dii.. har cheez itni deetaie sa karta hai ka kabhi kabhi tu.. tu kud pa sharam aye jati hai.. ka kis sa baat kar raha hoon main bhi.. (And he became stop while his eyes were suddenly fixed on something.. showing some shocked expressions)..

Dii: hello..rukh kyun gaya Abhi? heloo? Abhi.. ? kye hua..? (getting no response from other side she became worried) Abhi.. bolo naa..

Abhijeet (his eyes still fixed on something, he speaks somehow): Dii main.. main bad mein baat karta hoon..

Dii (worried): lakien hua kye? sab.. sab teak tu hai..

Abhijeet: haan di.. main bad mein baat karta hona.. (And he cuts the call.. and looks towards the person.. who was standing at his door step.. main house door was open behind him.. Abhijeet stood up in shock, embarrassment and in fear too while looking towards the person)…

Abhijeet (low tone): SIR wo main.. main

 _But ACP Pradyuman who was standing in front of him, rise his hand in order to stop him.. Abhijeet became stop.. looking afraid.._

ACP (in normal tone): Darwaza band nahin kiya tum na.. (Abhijeet found main door opened) band kar ka rakha karo.. raat bht ho gayi hai.. (And he turns to go, but Abhijeet voice stop him as)…

Abhijeet (Coming forward): Sir App.. (ACP stops him and turns towards him) I m.. m Sorry sir.. mera

ACP (cuts him): Tum na kuch galat nahin kaha Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looks at him with ashamed eyes) jo jasa hoga. (looking away) aur jasa kara ga.. sab uss ka bara mein wasa he sochen ga aur (taking sigh) wasa he kahen gaa.. (looks at him) but I m his father.. tu pher bhi.. sab janta hua bhi bura lagta hai.. kahen na kahen it hurts.. kyun ka.. I feel ka iss sab mein meri galti hai.. muja usay, usay apni behan ko nahin sonpana chiya tha.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) Aik Maata Pita jasi perwarish shaid koi aur nahin kar sakta..

Abhijeet (looking shock): kye matlab Sir..? Daya.. I mean wo Parhaie ka silsila mein nai

ACP (cuts him as): nahin Abhijeet.. Daya bht chota tha jab uski Maa chal basi.. aur tab maine usay apni dii ka hawala kar diya.. unka beta ban ka raha Daya.. (taking deep breath) khere jo hua usay ab mein badal nahin sakta.. tu uss bara mein baat karna ka koi fayda nahin.. main tu yahen iss liya aya tha ta ka tuma yah bata sakon ka kal tuma Mission ka liya jana hai… aur Daya

Abhijeet (instantly): wo jaya gaa Sir.. (ACP looks at him) meri uss saa baat ho gayi hai.. (ACP gave him a surprise look).. bas app.. app iss bara mein uss sa kuch kahiya ga mat

ACP: tumari baat.. lakien kab

Abhijeet: maine usay inform kar diya hai kal sham ka bara mein.. (Coming close to ACP, and looking at him) main apni task pori karna chahta hoon Sir.. pehla app chahta tha ka main isay aik challenge ki taran loon.. Par ab main iss challenge ko pora karna chahta hoon..

ACP: Abhijeet tum.. wo koi aur nuqsaan

Abhijeet (strong tone while looking into ACP eyes): Aik CID Officer kabhi peecha nai hata karta apni Task sa Sir.. wo jo bhi kara.. hum tu aik immandar CID Officers hain.. apna kaam pori nikpakshaw sa Karen ga..

ACP (nodded as): teak hai.. (low tone) dhak lo.. (looks at him) main chalta hoon ab.. (Abhijeet nodded and ACP moves out from the house, Abhijeet comes forward to see off him)…

Abhijeet: Good night Sir.. take care

ACP (looks at him and nodded): Good night.. (and then he left the place in his car, while Abhijeet came back after locking the main door)..

Abhijeet (to himself): Sir kitna hurt hain.. teak saa baat bhi nai kar paa raha tha..

 _On the other side, ACP came back at his home and sat down on his lounge Sofa.. he was looking worried.. Grabbing his head with his both hands and looking in pain.. Servant came towards him for asking abt Food.._

Servant: Sir khana laga doon..

ACP (shook his head): nahin.. bas mera room sa mera Sar dard ki medicines laa do.. Dice par pari hon gi.. (Servant obeys him, and soon came back with medicines and glass of water.. ACP took two pills and then looks towards servant).. Daya aya ? (Servant nodded as no) teak hai tum jayo..

 _Servant went from there, while ACP stays there with same down head.. still his one hand was holding his head.. After almost half an hour Daya enters inside the lounge and both father and son looks at each other.. Anger was clearly visible on ACP face.. while on the other hand Daya's feet stops at its place while looking towards his father.. he want to escape from his eyes for now but he caught badly.. Silence was present in the lounge only.. Daya was still looking at his father, but ACP moves his gaze away…_

Daya (Somehow initiated in low tone): wo.. mai (but ACP stood up instantly and went into his room with fast steps, telling Daya by his gesture that how much his angry with him.. that not interested to even talk with him.. Daya looks at him in surprise but then after taking a deep breath he too went into his room and just falls down on his bed)… sab naraz hain mujsa.. shaid Purvi bhi.. (Questioning to himself) Par maine asa kiya kye hai..? (After few seconds) jo bhi hai mera liya tu yah narazgi aur gusa sab sahi hai.. issi sa mera kaam bana ga.. Par (getting worried) Dad na tu kuch bola he nahin.. nikal jayo.. gher chor do types.. koi dialogue he nahin mara yaar.. (Sitting on his bed) ulta utth kar chala gaya.. (Worried and tense) aby yaar yah kahin muja kal.. kal mission par tu nahi jana para ga..? (Ruffling his hairs in tension) kahin wo (stood up) Abhijeet ka becha.. ab kye kiya hai uss naa..? yaqeenan, yaqeena usi na koi pati parhaie hai Dad ko.. warna ajj tak wo chooti sa baat jaana nahin data aur unka nazdeek itni bari baat pa wo barka nahin.. herat hai.. (Coming in anger) herat nai honi chiya muja.. yaqeen hai.. usi na kuch kiya hai.. usay tu main.. main choron ga nai.. (After few seconds, he falls down on his bed) Aby yaar.. (Making childish face) sari mehnat par pani pher jaya ga… _and he closes his eyes with.._ jab sa iss CID ka chakar main para hon sab kuch ulta pulta hota ja raha hai.. Dost yar sab..

 _NEXT MORNING, Daya woke up and found himself sleeping in same posture. He stood up and looks around and found himself sleeping in same posture.. with really stubborn gesture he stood up and starts getting ready for moving out .._

Daya (While settling his shirt collars): Pata nahi ab kye hona wala hai.. itni khamoshi muja hazum nahin ho rahi. _And after getting ready he just went into bureau.. where he found normal Atmosphere.. he just looks around and found Abhijeet no where.. he silently sat down on his chair and just open one file in front of him just to pretend that he is doing some work.. after waiting for almost 25 mins.. Abhijeet enters inside the bureau with ACP.. both were busy on discussing something on some papers, which were in ACP hands.. and while talking they were just abt to enter inside the ACP Cabin. When Abhijeet suddenly stops there and looks at Daya for a moment.._

Abhijeet (in hurry): Daya.. (Daya looks at him with jerk, bcz so many things were revolving in his mind right now) din tak kaam khatm kar lo sara.. jo bhi hai.. Shaam mein nikalna hai huma.. (And saying so he went inside the ACP cabin, leaving Daya stunned at his place)…

 _After few minutes, Freddy approaches him while Daya was looking in completely some other world.._

Freddy (confused): kab sa bula raha hon..par koi jawab he nahin..

 _he little shake Daya, Daya looks at him with jerk.._

Daya (shouts irritatingly): kye hai..

Freddy (became afraid): wo..woo.. main.. tu bs

Daya (Same tone): kye main.. main..? aga bhi tu bolo

Abhijeet (Coming out from ACP cabin): kyun chila raha ho Daya uss par.. (Daya looks at him and burns with anger) CID bureau hai yah.. (to Freddy) tum jayo.. (Freddy moves from there and Abhijeet's attention again moves back to Daya) Maine bejha tha usay tuma bulana ka liya..

Daya (controlling his anger hardly): kyun ?

Abhijeet (tough and teasing tone): barat pa jana hai sham ko uski tyari karni hai.. (Daya looks away in anger) come onn.. come inside the cabin.. (And saying so he enters inside the ACP cabin)..

 _Daya really bears his anger with much difficulty and then finally enters inside the cabin quietly.. After looking at Daya, Abhijeet continues as.._

Abhijeet: Sir basically humari koshish uss jungle main Rasta batka hua logon ki acting karni hai Pakra jana par.. otherwise ager moka mila tu goons ka gang ka tikhana dondna aur unka gang mein shamil hona Delhi sa ayi team ka maqsad hai.. aur humara kam goons ka tikhana dond kar una signal dana hai.. (looking at ACP) humara kam bas itna he hai.. aur ager goons ka hatay char jayen hum tu huma unka Gang mein shamil ho kar unki information lani hai.. Jungle ka rasta kafi khatarnak hain iss liya kafi sawdani bartna ki zarorat hai. Kafi nami girami mujrimo ka ada usi jungle mein raha hain.. aur ab KBS gang ka bhi wahen hona trace hua hai Delhi ki team sa.

ACP: hmm.. kafi arsa saa wo log iss gang ka peecha hain.. humari maded ki zarorat hai una tu huma una nirash nahin karna.. (looking at both) Mission ka doran zara si bhi laparwahie janlawa hai..iss liya muja umeed hai iss mission par asi koi harkat na ho mera officers sa.. now u guys can go.. All the best…

Abhijeet (nodded and looks at Daya): zarorat ka Saman rakh lana sath mein.. 4 baja milo muja yahen.. aur fix 4 bja.. (looks at ACP) ok sir.. chalta hain… (ACP nodded, and again become busy in his file, seeing no attention at himself Daya left the cabin in anger and hurry.. both ACP and Abhijeet looks at him going)..

ACP (Abhijeet was abt to go): Abhijeet

Abhijeet (turns to him): Don't worry Sir.. main khyal rakhon ga uska..

 _ACP nodded understandably.. and Abhijeet left the cabin..leaving ACP with thought full expressions.. After sometime Doctor Salunkhe enters inside the bureau and directly headed towards ACP cabin after wishing to all..._

Salunkhe (entering inside the cabin): kye baat hai boss.. Raat sa aya hua hon Daradoon sa wapis aur tuma fursat he nahin mili ka haal chal he poch lo.. kud hi ana para..

ACP (looks at him): haan yaar wo.. kuch masroof tha. tun beth naa..bata kasa hai?

Salunkhe (noticing his serious look): main tu teak hoon (Asked while sitting on the chair) tumara haal chal kuch teak nai lag raha.. kuch hua hai kye..? (ACP looks at him) ufff.. ab kye kiya Daya naa..(ACP quite, while Dr Salunkhe looking around) wasa hain kahan tumara dono Anmol Ratan ?

ACP (low tone): mission par nikalna hai sham mein.. tyari ka liya nikla han..

Salunkhe (smiley tone): acha.. tu Daya razi ho gaya jaana ka liya.. wah..(ACP glares him) tum kyun itna ukara hua dikh raha ho? arey yar sab teak raha ga.. don't worry wo wahen kuch nai kara ga..

ACP (looking at him): chor yar Salunkhe (stand up) tun nahin janta usay.. muja bht fikar ho rahi hai ab..

Salunkhe (stood up): Daya ki

ACP (irritatingly): Abhijeet ki yaar.. Daya ko ksi baat ki seriousness smaj mein nahin ati.. (worried) muja yah sab sahi nahin lag raha.

Salunkhe (placing his hand on ACP shoulder): Don't worry yar.. tum usay iss comfort zone sa nikalna tu do.. thora waqt tu do sambalna ka.. chance he nahin do ga tu pher uss sa change aspect karna hi bakar hai.. (ACP turns towards him) aik Pita ki nazer sa nahin.. aik Boss hona ka naata socho.. bas yah thora waqt hi tu hai..uska bad tu CID ka annual function of the year main jo fasila lana hua wo loga hi..kam sa kam tuma tab koi pashtawa tu nahi hoga.. ka tum koshish nai kar paya.. (added in concern tone) thora Dehraya rakho ACP..

 _ACP looks at him and nodded. while he was not looking fully convinced.._


	10. Chapter 10

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Here, Abhijeet was waiting for Daya, outside Daya's house in his car.. he was continually buzzing car horn just to remind him, that hurry up… but on the other hand Daya was looking so angry and also frustrated and irritated too due to this continues horn voice.. he was not ready to accept his defeat at one side and on the other hand now being with Abhijeet or under Abhijeet command totally, was making him more and more frustrated and irritated too.. he was checking his accessories and was trying to pack his bags.. at the same time he was looking confused abt what he take with himself and what not.._

Daya (anger): bajata raha horn.. (again hearing horn voice) aur baja.. meri band baja ka abi thaka nahin hai (while packing his clothes) ka abi horn ki band baja raha hai.. (shouts while looking towards his room window) Arey thakta nahin ho kye..?

Voice: nahin.. (Daya became shocked and instantly looks towards his room door, where Abhijeet was standing after putting his hands into his jeans pocket)..

Daya (shockingly): tum.. yahen ?

Abhijeet: hona tu nai chiya tha lakien tum na ana par majbor kiya.. (coming forward) hona tu tuma chiya tha neecha.. aur tum yahen yah sab (looking towards all mess) yah sab kye kar raha ho tum?

Daya (teasingly): issay Saman pack karna kahta hain.. Par tuma kye malom. (again busy with his bag) kabhi kiya nai hoga na yah sab..

Abhijeet (tough tone): Exactly.. (Daya looks at him) Mission par jata hua do jora kapron ka bhi naseeb nahin hota aur kahan yah sab..

Daya (Confusingly): Matalb ?

Abhijeet: Picnic par nahin jaa raha hum, Mister Daya Pradyuman.. Mission par jaa raha hain hum… Police wala hain hum.. (stress) Police wala.. mujrimo ko pakarna ka kaam hai humara aur tum yah kam yah sab (picking up ear plugs) kano main laga kar.. gana sun kar karo ga..? (throwing it on bed) demag teak hai.. itna bhi sense nai hoga tum main.. socha nahin tha maine.. aur main kab sa tumara neecha intzar kar raha hon.. aur tum yahen yah sab fazool ka kam laga para ho..(teasingly taunt) PAR TUMA KYE MALOM. KABHI KIYA NAI HOGA NA YAH SAB.. kabhi mission par gaya ho tab na..(Daya looks at him angrily on this counter attack of Abhijeet) tum tu yah fazool ka kam

Daya (cuts him): fazool ka kam nahin hai yah sab.. aur itna chilana ki bhi koi zarorat nahin hai SIRRR.. (Abhijeet glares) Enjoyment bhi koi cheez hoti hai.. atleast kabhi tu Mission par sans nikal sakta hai na banda.. yah uski bhi ijazat nahin..

Abhijeet (turning with): haan nikal sakta haina.. Marna ka bad.. goli lagna par.. (Daya became shocked.. while Abhijeet left after saying) aik minute mein neecha ayo Pani ki bottle aur do jora kapra laa kar.. bas..(strict) koi mobile kuch nahin.. smjha..

 _Daya looks towards the stuff which he was packing.. he was realizing that he is actually going for some serious and dangerous work.. he was still looking busy with his thoughts when again he hears horn tone.. he looks around with jerk and then throws his clothes on bed which he was going to pack.. and after taking his two jeans with two casual shirts with a small bag, finally he left.._

 _Abhijeet sees him coming with off mood and looking angry too.. he took a sign of relief.. Daya opening the Passenger seat door and entering inside when he hears.._

Abhijeet: Shukar hai.. _(_ Daya looks at him but says nothing) Chalen.. (Daya just looks at him irritatiedly and Abhijeet started his car and finally started their Jungle journey as) samna Dashborad kholo aur uss main sa mobile phone nikalo.. (Daya looks at him and then silently obeys him with confused expressions, before he could ask anything Abhijeet continues as) yah mobile phone tum rakho ga apna pas.. hum jungle mein batka hua logon ki acting Karen ga.. iska liya mobile phone ka hona zarori hai.. ab tum pocho ga ka apna phone kyun nahin tu tuma bata don ka wo phone aik cid officer ka hai.. usay aram sa trace kiya ja sakta hai pakra jana par.. tum wahen aik alag naam aur pehchan sa hoga iss liya alag number aur mobile.. (looks at him) Mission par asa he jata hain.. (Daya glares him and Abhijeet again moves his focus towards driving) isska illawa peecha aik bag hai uss main torches… khana ka kuch saman aur thori space hai jis mein tum apna kapra wagera rakh sakta ho.. so use it and don't forget to take it.. (Daya was only listing to him silently while looking straight.. After giving him some necessary instructions Abhijeet too became quite)…

Abhijeet (After some silent moments): itna chup kyun ho.. (Taunting as) Dar lag raha hai..

Daya (without looking at him): tum na acha nahin kiya.. mera he step ko mera khilaf istamal kar ka.. mera Dad ko muja yahen iss mission par lana ka liya convince kar ka.. I know yah sab tum na hi kiya hai.. warna wo kabhi asa nai karta.. acha sa janta hon main una..

Abhijeet (Smiles): Ohh.. Tu Harna ki takleef ho rahi hai.. (Daya looks at him with angry eyes) acha hai.. takleef hogi tu dosron ko di takleef ka ehsas bhi hona shuru hoga… (just give him a smiley glance) it's gud for u.. I mean this change..

Daya: Par pata nai tumara liya kitna acha hoga..(angrily) yah Change.. who knows…

Abhijeet (taking sigh): khere hai.. muja bht sari tehri mehri cheezan jahlna ki adat hai.. aik aur sahi.. (Daya was burning with anger bcz of these continues counter attacks of Abhijeet.. he stop saying further where Abhijeet continues his driving with a mischievous smile on his face.. After reaching at their place Abhijeet looks at Daya and found him still in anger.. he thinks as) wasa gusa mein kafi cute lagta hai.. (he smiles with a little voice..)

Daya( looks at him) : what..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): kuch nahin.. chlau ayo..(Coming out from his car and taking his bag after opening back door of the car.. Daya too follows him)..

Daya (looking around): yahen… yahen pa kye kar raha hain hum..

Abhijeet: Welcome to ur first Mission Officer Daya.. (Daya looks at him confusingly).. Ayo..

 _They both walks for sometime and after covering some distance they finally saw a small camp.. Abhijeet looks at Daya and enters first.. Daya too enters behind him with confused expressions.. where he found almost 18 officers present into different looks.._

One officer: Welcome officers.. huma app ka hi intazar tha..R u guys ready..?

Abhijeet (looks at Daya and then nodded to officer as): yes Sir..

Officer (to Abhijeet): hum na app ko iss jungle ka bara mein jo jankari di thi I hope wo app ko yaad ho.. (Abhijeet nodded) and I hope ka wo app ki help bhi kar paya.. jo ka zarori nahin hai.. iss jungle ki apni he kahani hai.. jasa ka app ko malom he hai Officers ka yah jungle jana mana mujrimo ka tikhana hai.. tu yahen ksi bhi taran ka khatra ka samna karna par sakta hai.. aur unfortunately we can't help it.. Apka in bags mein trackers hain.. jinsa hum apko follow kar sakta hain.. but still ksi Paristiti mein yah mumkin nahin bhi ho sakta.. khas kar jab ka muqabla ksi mujrim sa ho.. tab hum nahin bhi ponch sakta.. trackers kaam na Karen.. app pakra jayen yah asi koi bhi Paristiti ka samna apko kud apna demag sa karna hai.. asi umeed rakhta hain hum ap sa.. (looking at Daya) Daya app ksi bhi mission ka first time samna kar raha hain.. yah mission muskil nahin lakien dangerous zaror hai.. iss baat ko yaad rakiya gaa.. App ki aik kotahie (gave a glance to Abhijeet) app ka saathi ko aur hum sab ko muskil mein dal sakti hai.. aur saath he saath apka carrier ko bhi.

Daya (a ray of hope appears on his face): Sachi.. ? (Everyone looks at him with surprise) wo.. (controlling his happiness) i.. I mean (asking innocently) ager mujsa koi kotahie ho jaya Mission ka doran tu.. (most innocently) tu kye muja CID sa nikal diya jaya ga?

 _Abhijeet just folded his hand in anger.._

Officer (tough look): CID sa nikala jana ka tu pata nahin Officer.. lakien Mission sa zaror bahr kar diya jaya ga.. (after giving a meaningful look) U may go now..

Daya (innocently nodded): jee Sir.. (And he looks at Abhijeet)..

Officer (to Abhijeet): All the best officer. AP sa buht umeedan hain..

Abhijeet: Thank you Sir.. (looks at Daya and gives him a meaningful glance) let's go..

 _And both left the cabin and comes outside.. where they met with few more young age officers who was also leaving with them.. After sometimes preparations they finally started their journey towards the jungle in jeep.. but after covering some distance.. they left the jeep and starts walking inside the deep jungle.._

 _Daya looking here and there towards the deep jungle and enjoying it's beauty…_

Daya: wow.. what a beauty.. yah tu Trip hai.. kon kahta hai yah aik Mission

 _Abhijeet instantly places his hand over Daya's lips and whispers angrily.._

Abhijeet: pagal ho gaya ho kye..? malom hai kahan par hain hum.. it's so dangerous. Tuma aik trip par aya jasa larka jasi he baten karni hain yahen.. hum yahen ksi mission par nai aya.. asi koi baat nai karni.. betha lo apna demag mein yah baat.. (and he removes his hand from Daya's mouth in anger) Bewakoof…

Daya (breathing heavily): hey bagwaan.. mera liya tu sab sa zyada dangerous tum he ho.. (and he starts coughing)..

Abhijeet (glares at him): notanki band karo ga ab tum..

Daya (trying to control his cough): notanki lagti hai tuma yah.. muja kal raat sa flu hai.. (and he clears his watery eyes) Pani mila ga..?

Abhijeet gave him water bottle after taking out from his bag.. Daya take it and gave him back after taking few sips..

Abhijeet: wasa water bottle tumara bag mein bhi hai…

Daya (looks at him): ab tum do gont pani ka liya bhi laro ga mujsa?

Abhijeet (nodded his head in disappointment): ab ho gaya ho tu aga chalen..? wo log kafi aga chal raha hain hum sa.. (Saying so he starts walking further.. Daya too starts following him again by making so many faces and looking around)…

 _Time was passing slowly and they were moving here and there only.._

One Guy (to Abhijeet): Sir kuch dar ruk jayen..?

Abhijeet (looking around): haan.. thori dair yahen ass pass rukh jata hain.. aur pher kuch betar jaga dhak kar wahen camp laga langa.. (All three guys nodded and starts sitting under tree shades and relaxes themselves)…

Daya (looks at Abhijeet): shukar hai tuma mujh par nahin tu kam sa kam inn teeno par tu taras aya.. warna kab sa main bol raha hoon tab sa tumara kanoo par joon tak nahin ringi…

Abhijeet (glares him): 5 min bas.. uska bad wapis chalna hai.. (Daya looks at him and instantly sat down on floor.. Abhijeet smiles unintentionally on this sudden and childish act of Daya.. he too sat beside him)…

Daya: Wasa kab tak rukna hai yahen..? kal sham tak yah subha he wapis chalen ga..

Abhijeet (gives him teasing look): abi chalen?

Daya (casually): arey nai yaar.. thora aur goomta pherta hain (looks at Abhijeet and he stops there after receiving a tough look from Abhijeet.. he looks away and murmurs as) Pehla pocho kudi aur pher yah bari bari ankhen dikhayo.. had hai wasa.. hunn…

Abhijeet (almost whisper tone): hum yahen goomna nahin aya.. apni ankhen aur kaan dono khula rakho.. apna ass pas koi bhi activity feel karo tu batyo.. yahi tumara kaam hai.. aur ab bar bar kab jana hai. kab jana ha yah poch poch kar mera kaan khana ki zarorat nahi hai.. aik hafta bhi lag sakta hai aur uss sa zyada bhi..Ager ksi musibat mein nai pansa tu (Saying so he left towards other officers, without looking towards Daya)..

 _Daya Who was eating chips, he feels chips struck in his throat after listening all this.. he instantly takes out his water bottle from his bag and takes a sip).._

Daya (looking stunned): aik hafta..? my God.. itni bari sazzish mera liya? Chal beta Daya aj he nikalna ka intazam kar kuch apna liya.. jun jun aga jaya ga jungle aur deep hota chala jaya ga.. aur pher yahen sa bagna utna he muskil.. muja ajj raat he yahen sa nikalna hoga.. kasa bhi.. (mischievous smile) aik bar yahen sa baga.. smjho teri sari muskilen khtam.. pher maza he maza.. (he attaches his back with tree while placing his both hands behind his head.. but at the same moment he hears Abhijeet's voice)…

Abhijeet: chalu Daya..

Daya (gives him angry look): aik pal chain saa na bethna dana zalim insan.. hun… (and he stood up giving a fake smile and speak loudly)… chaliya chaliya Sirrr.. (and he starts walking before Abhijeet moves)…

Abhijeet (murmurs): yah itni shanti kasa aye gayi iss mein? achank sa itna change behavior mein..kye.. kye chal kye raha hai iska demag mein?

Daya (stopping and calling Abhijeet as): Sirrr… (Abhijeet looks at him) chalen ga abi.. ab app kud late hain.. ab teacher he asa hoga tu hum students kasa enjoy Karen ga Trip..?

 _Abhijeet giving him tough look.. starts walking silently.. where Daya smiles on this.. After few hours the team of 5 members.. where one of them (Abhijeet) was having command of all ones.. they starts looking for some suitable place.. and after fixing their camps they all starts collecting small pieces of woods for bonfire.. Abhijeet was quite surprise on Daya's behavior who was taking part in all that happily and enjoying all this.. but at the time of firing woods he starts coughing badly.. due to smoke.. his condition was quite worst.. Abhijeet takes him aside and giving him water to wash his eyes and drink it as well.. Daya washes his eyes and then takes few sips.. Feeling little better.. he sat down, After closing his eyes and attaching his head with tree.. Abhijeet was feeling sad abt his condition.. After few seconds Daya opens his eyes and looks around.. where Abhijeet was present and looking at him with concern.._

Abhijeet: U okay..? (Daya nodded while still he was breathing heavily) tuma.. tuma allergy hai..? (Daya who eyes were again closed, opens his eyes and nodded to him in yes) tu pher.. (controlling his anger) tu pher yah sab kyun kar raha tha? Sab ki camps lagana mein help ki.. that was gud.. par agg jala lata na wo teeno.. kah tu raha tha. pher tuma zaror koodna tha iss mein bhi.. jab allergy hai tuma tu

Daya (looks at him): tum kabi.. kabi ksi ki tareef nai kar sakta..?

 _Abhijeet looks at him and became quite… suddenly he feels he don't have any answer for Daya._

 **KUCH TU HAI, KUCH TU HAI TERA MERA DERMIYAAN..**

 **ADHI ADHORI SII, SHURU HONA KO HAI EK DASTAAN…**

 _Abhijeet was feeling bad, but still he was showing tough attitude to Daya.._

Abhijeet: hum jahen jis situation mein hai wahen yah sab (pointing towards Daya) afford nahin kar sakta.. (Daya looks at him) apna khyal rakho.. aur abi uss tarf ana ki zarorat nahin.. jab tak teak sa Agg jal nahin jati.. (Saying so he went to other side…where Daya was still looking at him going)…

Daya: care karta hai.. Par dikhata nahi uper sa.. (rising his eye brows) Attitude.. kheree.. (taking sigh) muja kye.. muja tu nikal jana hai yahen sa.. (sitting easily) aur wasa bhi muja ksi ki care ki koi zarorat nahin..

 _Here Abhijeet was busy with all other boys.. but again and again his eyes was falling over Daya.. he want to know abt his health.. is he is fine.. ? unintentionally he starts caring for him.. but not realizing it._

One officer: Sir abi Daya ko bula lata hain…

Abhijeet : nahin.. thori aur Agg teak sa jalna do.. usay Allergy hai smoke sa.. pher bula lana..

Officer (nodded): teak hai Sir… _and he went away.._

Abhijeet (thinking): main.. main itna kyun soch raha hoon uska bara mein? wo kon sa ksi ka bara mein kuch sochta hai..? (jerking his head) nahin.. main tu bas.. ACP sir ka kahna par.. warna muja kye.. hun… _(satisfying himself he too became busy in his own work.. but still his mind was busy to think abt Daya)…_

 **HO RAHA HAI HALKA HALKA SA GUMAN..**

 **KUCH TU HAI TERA MERA DERMIYAAN…**

 _All three officers were busy in sharing food with each other.. they offered it to Abhijeet too.._

Abhijeet: tum log khayo.. main Daya ko bula kar lata hoon.. (And he went towards Daya.. who was still there with closed eyes.. feeling someone presence he speak as)…

Daya: kitni shanti hai yahen..

Abhijeet (surprised): shanti..? (Daya opens his eyes after hearing Abhijeet's voice) herat hai.. tum aur shanti ki baat kar raha ho…?

Daya (Clearing his eyes): wasa huqam chalana ka tu tuma bhi bara shok hai.. tu shanti naam ki cheez tu tum sa bhi expect nahin ki jaa sakti..

Abhijeet: dhako main.. (Stopping and then saying to Daya) choro.. main yahen ksi behas mein parna nahin aya hoon.. chalu sab khana kah raha hain kha lo.. jab tak hai kah payo ga.. pher bad ka tu pata nahin.. jungle sa kahin phool pata nahi tor ka khana paren tu..

Daya (stood up while removing dust from his clothes): muja tu nai paren ga.. tumara pata nahi.. (saying so he went away.. where Abhijeet was there with different thoughts.. but soon he jerk his head and follows Daya)…

 _Daya was not too foody person.. but selective person. he takes some amount of food and starts taking it quietly but enjoying it.. but again and again he was cleaning his eyes too.. Abhijeet saw him and found him in difficulty.. he gaves him tissue which was in his jeans pocket.._

Daya (looks at him): what..?

Abhijeet: ankhen saf kar lo iss sa.. tumara rumal ab itna clean nahin.. (Daya stares him for the moment and then tries to take it but he found his both hands not looking clean..)

Abhijeet (stops him): tehro.. main kar data hoon.. (and he starts cleaning his watery eyes.. where Daya was just starring him quietly).. ho gaya.. ab khana kah kar haath acha sa doh kar, saf pani sa ankhen doh lana.. teak ho jaya ga.. wasa tuma apna sath koi dawa rakhni chiya thi.. (again busy in his food) ager tuma allergy hai ksi cheez sa tu khyal rakhna chiya na Apna.. (he feels continues stares of Daya on himself.. so he looks at him back) what..? Asa kye dhak raha ho?

Daya (unknowingly): mera asa aj tak ksi na khyal nahin rakha.. (Abhijeet feels he paused at his place)... sab dost yaar.. sab na he apna matlab nikala.. u know what.. ager main apna friends ka sath kahin bahr hang out kar raha hota.. aur asa hota kuch.. tu unka tu khana par sa dehan tak nahi hatta..

 _Daya does not realize what and why he was saying so.._

Another officer: Sir...(Abhijeet with jerk looks at him) humara khana ho gaya.. hum wahen samna he hainn.. (Abhijeet nodded and all three officers left from there.. leaving Duo not with different thoughts BUT with different feelings for sure)..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IT.. I M COMING IN ROUNTINE SO HOPEFULLY IN SOME TIME I WILL BE ACTIVE AGAIN AT FF... BUT U GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. EVERYONE MUST REVIEW..THANKS_


	11. Chapter 11

**RECAPE: **_DUO Left For Mission Along With Three More Officers, After Taking Some Necessary Instruction From Their Seniors. Daya Was Making Plan To Escape From There At Very First Night.. He Was Looking Really Irritaed And Furstrated From All This.. **NOW, SEE WHAT HAPPEND NEXT..?**_

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

(PART # 11)

 _Daya washes his both hands and then his eyes too.. he was feeling cold.. two of boys looking sleepy so they were lying in their camps.. one was busy with his mobile phone, hearing songs in low volume while other one was reading a novel and looking sleepy too.. where Abhijeet was sitting near bonfire with a third companion. Daya came back after washing his hands and eyes.. he saw Abhijeet and that third Person name Junaid is busy with some casual talking so he stops there behind the tree.. was not looking interested to disturb them or interrupt them.. he was thinking to sleep but due to that cold and flu issue he can't sleep peacefully.. So he sat there behind the tree and starts checking his new mobile.. where some songs, novels, stories were already stored.. he was quit surprise on this entartaning stuff present in mobile phone for the officers who are on mission.. on the other hand he realized its also part of the Mission bcz they all are pretending that they are there inside the jungle for Picnic Purpose.. So, might be it can be helpful in case they caught by goons..._

 _Here on other side Junaid was really Praising Abhijeet and his Skills as a Senior inspector of CID…_

Junaid: Sir sach kahon tu app ko asa dhak kar bari kushi hui.. I mean itna time bad hum asa Picnic par mil raha hain.. Jab aik bar Pehla aik bar asa he Picnic Par mila tha apsa tu bara acha time spend hua tha apki guidness mein.. (low tone) apko tu shaid kuch bhi yaad nahin.. (abhijeet head was down, he was only listning to him quietly) par muja sab yaad hai sir..jab muja malom hua app ka bara mein ka ap huma guide Karen ga tu yah jaan kar bari kushi hui Sir..

Abhijeet (looks at him): I know Junaid.. but.. I m Sorry Yaar.. muja kuch bhi yaad nahin..

 _Daya who was busy in checking his mobile phone..suddenly his fingers stops doing anything after listning all this.._

Junaid (feeling sadness in Abhijeet tone): Sorry Sir.. mera matlab

Abhijeet (Cuts him): it's okay junaid.. I don't mind..

 _After few seconds of silence.._

Abhijeet: I think tuma ab sona chiya.. bad main Randeep aur Milan mein sa ksi ko jagna ko bol danga..

Junaid: lakien Sir app?

Abhijeet: nahin.. sab tu aik sath nahin soa sakta.. ksi ko tu jagna hoga.. aur wasa bhi I m not feeling sleepy..aur ajj raat tu main aram karna ka soch bhi nahin sakta.. after all tum sab ki responsibily mujh par hai kahen na kahen.. jayo tum aram karo abi.. (and he stood up and was abt to turn to move when)

Junaid: Sir.. ? (Abhijeet looks at him back) apka bara mein suna tha ajj dhak bhi liya.. (stood up) itna sab hona ka bad itna saloon mein ap na jis taran kud ko sambala hai.. shaid koi aur nai kar pata Sir..(Appreciating) app sach mein bht strong ho.. bht strong.. and I love ur spirit towards the life.. (normal tone) and I don't think apsa uss sab ka bara mein baat karna chiya tha muja.. I m sorry Sir if I hurt u.. u really deserve to be move on..

Abhijeet (face lighten up): Thank you.. (whispering tone) jayo…

 _Junaid nodded and went to his camp.. where Abhijeet too moves towards his camp to check his stuff or to take anything…where Daya was really confused abt all that discussion which he hears..but after sometime he jerks his thoughts as.._

Daya: yah kis hadsa ki baat kar raha hain ? (leaving all thoughts as) khere choro muja kye.. hoga kuch.. CID Officers ki life mein tu kuch na kuch hota he rahta hai.. (and he again starts checking his cell phone.. but after some minutes he feels someone standing behind him.. he looks upward and found Abhijeet standing on his head..)

Abhijeet: tum yahen kyun betha ho..? Sona nahin hai kye..?

Daya: I don't feel sleepy now.. (After a second) btw sab log soyen ga kye..?

Abhijeet: tuma iss sa matlab ?

Daya (trying to give "Muja Kye" look): asa he poch raha hon.. Gunah hai kye kuch pochna.. (looking away) jankari ka liya bhi kuch poch nahin sakta..?

Abhijeet (looking supecious): Poch sakta hain.. (turn to go) par tab jab tumara uss sa koi matlab ho.. (Daya looks at him) yahen bethana ki zarorat nahin.. wahen Agg ka pas aye kar betho ager nened nahin aye rahi tu…

Daya (Stood up to follow him): Chalu bechon.. sab Dada jee ki ankhon ka samna rahen ga.. (Abhijeet gave him tough look, but Daya does not looks at him at all) warna Dada jee ko fikar lagi rahaya gi.. chalu jee chalu…

 _Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment but says nothing and both went and sat near to bonfire in silence.. where Daya looking in irritated mood due to flu and this obeying sessions as well…_

Daya: wasa kye kadam kadam par yuhen tumari Aagaya ka palan karna para ga muja..? (Looks at Abhijeet, who was glaring him) I mean Sirr..

Abhijeet: Exactly.. (coming close to Daya and telling him in his ears in low tone) U Are a trainy.. aur trainy ko yahi sab karna parta hai.. (Daya gave him burning look, where an unknown smile was present on Abhijeet's face) ..

Daya (looks away and murmurs): dhakta hon kitni dar muja apna Trainee banana ka shok pora karta ho tum.. (angrily) SIRRRRRRR…

 _Abhijeet tries to hear him.. but failed.. still he did not asked again what he is saying.. he knows well that Daya says something against him but he ignores it bcz he knows well and can understand Daya's condition at the moment.. Daya was now Pressing his forehead sometimes.. It's showing that he is feeling headache.. One of three colleges come towards him and offers him his cap as.._

Randeep: yah lo Daya meri Cap use kar lo.. Sar mein dard kum mehsosh hoga.. wasa bhi yahen jungle mein tend hogi asa socha nahin tha tu kuch rakha nahin asa.. but u can use it..

Daya (roudly): Thank you.. but no thanks.. (Abhijeet looks at him) main ksi ki use ki hui cheezan use nahin karta.. Jerms ho sakta hain.. so thank you.. (Randeep really feels bad).

Abhijeet: Daya.. yah kis taran sa baat kar raha ho.. Randeep is trying to help u..

Daya (Same roudly way): tu maine mangi kye help..? I don't need any help.. kud ki help main kud kar sakta hoon… (he was looking totally stubborn)..

Abhijeet (gave him disgusting look and then looks at Randeep):Randeep tum jayo..yah jab bemar hota hai tu thora asa he behave karta hai.. Sorry haan..

Randeep (who was feeling actually bad): no Sir It's okay.. Flu mein tu sab he irritate ho jata hain.. (Daya looks at him in anger) main bhi asa he karta hoon.. (And he silently went away)..

Abhijeet (looks at Daya and confronts him as): Sab sa batameezi sa baat karna zarori hai..? sab tumara Baap ka nokar nahin hain jo tumari badtameezi Sahen ga.. yah tu unka subhav acha hai.. Sab tumari jasi baat nai kar sakta.. iss liya tum sa acha sa baat kar li pher bhi..but it does'nt mean ka wo yah sab har bar sahen ga..

Daya: tu naa sahen.. kahen jo kahna hai.. tum sab ki wakalat kyun kar raha ho..? usay koi Problem nahin lakien tuma tu sab ka liya bolna hai.. kuch kahna ka bahana chiya naa tuma tu…

Abhijeet (Controlling his anger): Daya tum.. choro.. (looking otherside) baat karna he bekar hai tum sa tu.. baat karo tu jagra karo… bas yahi ata hai tuma..

Daya (stood up): haan karta hoon main jagra..

Abhijeet (trying to control him): Daya beth jayo.. Ayesta awaz mein baat karo..

Daya (still continue): haan.. karta hoon main jagra.. aur wo sab nahin karta.. isska yah mean nahin ka unka subahv acha hai.. isska yah matlab hai ka una meri taran yahen iss jungle mein zaberdasti nahin bejha gaya.. Smjha… _and he went away in anger and stands at one side.. Abhijeet looks at him going but says nothing…_

 _Here inside Randeep Camp all three Guys were sitting…When Randeep turns back and other too asked that what happened.._

Milen: kye hua..?

Randeep (sitting with): kye yaar Ajeeb banda hai.. aik Cap offer ki tu barak gaya.. bola ksi ki use ki hui cheez main use nahin karta..

Junaid: Buht Attitude hai iss mein.. Dhaka nahin Sir sa bhi kasa akar ka baat karta hai.. main tu kabhi soch bhi nahin sakta Sir sa asa baat karna ka..

Randeep: nahin aik do baar Sir ko danta Dhaka tu hai maine.. wo bhi shaid thora control karta hain.. uncha nahin bolta sab ka samna.. shaid iss Picnic ki waja sa.. warna sab disturb ho jaya na environment..

Junaid: muja tu asa lagta hai jasa Zaberdasti bejha gaya hai isay.. tabi itna ukara ukra hai..

Milen: Flu bhi tu hai usay.. shaid tab.. Par jo bhi hai Attitude bht hai iss banda mein…

Randeep: aur bad manners bhi… itni takleef thi tu ana ki kye zarorat thi isay.. hun…

Milen: choro yar.. sota hain.. pher tuma jagna bhi hai.. isay tu Sir ajj free hand danga.. bemar jo hai.. i hope ka (whishper) Mission mein kuch garbar na kar da … (All nodded and settled in their individual camps)…

 _Here Daya was tired with this standing session so he went into his camp and lies there.. Abhijeet was silently sitting at his place and busy in reading novel.. Daya lies in his camp for almost 35 mins.. so many times he changes his sides.. but now he was tired and irritated with this flu.. which was not allowing him to sleep. so he stood up and found still Abhijeet at his place… he went towards him.._

Daya: tuma sona nahin hai kye..?

Abhijeet (simply replies to him): nahin.. sab aik saath nahin so sakta..

Daya (thinking): Arey yaar.. ab yah kye musibet hai..? ager yah raat bar issi taran sa rahay ga yahen par tu main niklon ga kasa yahen sa..? (making mind) kuch bhi ho.. muja yahen sa nikalna he hai..iska bad bht muskil ho jaya ga mera liya aur shaid namumkin bhi. (Sitting beside Abhijeet, and adding more woods into bonfire) par kasa.. yah tu ajj yahen sa hilna wala nahin lagta.. (looking at Abhijeet from corner of his eyes) pata nai kis mittie ka bana hai… (loudly) hun…

Abhijeet looks at him with this HUNN… but again changes his focus towards his novel… Time was passing and both was their in silence.. Daya was sometimes pressing his forehead and sometimes closing his eyes after placing his head on his arms, supported by his legs.. Abhijeet was looking at him but saying nothing to him…

Abhijeet (thinking): yah nahin ka camp mein jaa kar ka soa jaya.. Ajeeb banda hai.. (And he feels some pressure on his shoulder.. he looks aside and found Daya's head on his left shoulder with close eyes.. he does nothing but unintentionally starts starring him.. he was little surprise on this)…

 **LAFZON SA THA JO PARA..**

 **KHALI PAN KO JO BARA…**

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAN….**

 _Abhijeet remembers abt ACP concern and tension towards his son and then his own words to him.._

 **"** **DON'T WORRY SIR.. MAIN KHYAL RAKHON GA USKA.."**

 _He was still starring Daya's face.. Still irritation, frustration, pain and anger was visible on his face in that sleep.. Anyone heart can melt by seeing that innocent face who is looking in pain now.._

 **RISHTA KO KYE MOD DOON..?**

 **NAATA YAH AB TOD DOON..?**

 **YAH PHER YUHEN CHOR DON DERMIYAAN..?**

 _Abhijeet moves behind a bit and attaches his back with tree to comfort Daya more.. and starts reading his novel again.. After five mins he feels some movement. Daya relaxes a bit in that sleep and holds Abhijeet's arm too.. Abhijeet looks at him and found him sleeping with comfort…_

 **BENAAM RISHTA WOHhhhhh…**

 **BECHAIN KARTA JOoooo…**

 _He remembers ACP words…_

 **"** **Daya Bht Chota Tha Jab Uski Maa Chal Basi.. Aur Tab Maine Usa Apni Dii Ka Hawala Kar Diya..Unka Beta Ban Ka Raha Daya…"**

Abhijeet (POV): Daya Sir sa humesha dor raha.. iss mahol sa dor.. Sir jasa chata tha apna beta ko banta dhakna wasa ho nahin Paya.. aur main smjha ka.. _and he stops thinking and starts looking towards burning fires with.._ har Rishta mein he shaid koi na koi kami hai.. (looking upward) har jaga he kuch na kuch adhora chora hai bagwaan naa.. Par kyun..? shaid iss liya taa ka yah duniya aik dosra sa jur saka.. aik dosra ka sath chal saka.. ager sab ki life mein sab kuch muqamal hota tu pher tu ksi ko dosra ki zarorat he na hoti.. aur shaid yah duniya kabhi chal he nahin pati… (looks at Daya) Smaj nahin ata Yah apni life sa kush hai jasa hai yah kuch.. kuch hai iska ander bhi jo beyaan nai karta yah larka… ksi kami ka ehsas..(taking sigh) smajhna muskil hai isay bht…

 **HO NA SAKA JO BEYAANnn…**

 **DERMIYAANNNNN….**

 **DERMIYAAN… DERMIYAAANNNN**

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAN…**

 _And he close the book and attaches his head with tree and closes his eyes too while thinking all this…_

 _At mid night Daya opens his eyes and feels some pressure over his head.. he found Abhijeet head little tilt towards his head.. he slowly takes out his head and looks at Abhijeet and found him sleeping… he instantly looks around and found everyone sleeping.._

Daya (thinking): Buht acha chance hai Daya.. Nikal jaa beta.. abi ruka tu gaya.. (and he was abt to stand up but found his hand locked around Abhijeet's arm.. he looks at him) Sota sota bhi mera intazam kar ka soya hai.. (feeling angry but then realize) nahin.. shaid mein he soa gaya Sar rakh ka.. (looks at him) aur yah bhi meri waja sa he yahen iss taran.. (no fire was there now, he was feeling cold) yuhen sardi main.. (jerking his head) kye soch raha hai Daya.. don't be emotional stupid.. utth chal.. time thora hai.. (and he takes out his hand very carefully.. but something was pinching his heart too)..

 **DERMIYAAN DERMIYAAN…**

 **DERMIYAAN DERMIYAAN…**

 **KUCH TU THA TERE MERA DERMIYAAN…**

 _And with heavy heart he moves back to his camp and starts packing things in his bag in hurry.. but he found no water in his bottle.._

Daya (thinking): Arey yar… bina pani ka kye karon ga.. (looks behind) jo bhi ho.. khali bottle he la lata hoon.. kahen tu pani hoga hi… (And he comes out from there.. and found Abhijeet still sleeping).. Pata nai kon sa hadsa ki baat kar raha tha yah dono jis ka bad iss na kud ko sambala hai.. I hope mera iss kadam sa kuch zyada problem creat na ho.. main yahen ksi ko pershan nai karna chata apni waja sa.. balka kud ko iss pershani sa nikalna chata hoon.. (second thought) pa main yah sab kyun soch raha hoon..? Pagal hai kye..? muja iski itni fikar kyun ho rahi hai.. iss na mera bara mein socha kye…? isi na he muja iss sab mein pansaya hai.. Par mera khyal tu rakha.. meri waja sa yahen bahar yun sardi mein raha.. kye main rah pata..? Nahin.. muja kye.. and why I m thinking abt all these things.. damn it..?

 **OH ITS SPECIAL FEELINGS..**

 **THESE MOMENTS BETWEEN US…**

 **HOW WILL I LIVE WITHOUT U…?**

Daya (angry on himself): don't take time Daya.. just leave.. what are u thinking.. haan? Just leave.. (Daya was not understanding what is bothering to him? Why his feets are not moving? ) its's time to leave… let's go…

 _And finally he turns to move but after taking two steps he stops and looks behind towards Abhijeet.. thinks for the moment and then finally leave with fast steps in that darkness…_

 **KUCH TU THA TERA MERA DERMIYAAANNNN….**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thanks for reading and for all reviews Guys.. Par itna kum Reviews kyun..? after all parta tu zyada log hain par Review likhna mein dikat hai una.. that's not fair and done with me Guys…_


	12. Chapter 12

**BANDA YAH BINDAS HAI**

 _Randeep changes his side in sleep when he feels something from floor pinching him.. he open his eyes due to disturbance and realized abt the situation..he sat down with jerk and rubes his eyes instantly, just to clear his vision.._

Randeep (in thoughts): Main soa kasa gaya itni dair.. Abhijeet Sir na utthaya kyun nahin muja? (he looks towards the Open surface, no woods were burning any more. And Abhijeet was still sitting there with closed eyes.. Randeep stood up in hurry) Oh My God.. lagta hai Sir wahen betha betha soa gaya hain.. (Feeling embarrass) Sir na jagna sa hesitate kiya hoga aur main.. maine kasa khyal nahin kiya.. itni gehri nened kasa soa sakta hoon main..Kye yaar.. (While settling his hairs and coming out from his camp) Sir bhi kye sochta honga mera bara mein.. (and he looks towards other two camps) aur ina dhako.. kasa Ghora bech kar soa raha hain.. jasa Sir na pori raat ina bhi di ho sona ko uss Daya ki taran.. Soa raha hoga Ghora bech kar wo bhi..

 _And he looks towards Daya's camp but found it Open and empty.. he became shocked.. he instantly went inside the camp and check it.. Though the camp was so small that he can easily see inside from far and can see that it's empty but still to clear his doubt he went inside and became more shocked after seeing no stuff present there…_

Randeep: Oh My God.. Daya.. Daya kahan gaya? .. (he instantly looks around and checks him, but found him no where around.. now he directly went towards Abhijeet and shake him instantly) Sir…? (Shake him again) Sirrr…? (Abhijeet moves his eyes a bit and with next call of Randeep he opens his eyes with jerk.. and after founding his face in complete tension.. he became worried and assumed that someone attacks on them)…

Abhijeet (worried tone): Kye hua Randeep ? sab teak tu hai.. ksi na kuch kar

 _With the voice of two, Others two also wakes up and now trying to come out from their camps in hurry…_

Randeep (Cuts him in tense tone): nai Sir.. wo Daya..Daya wo.. Wo baag gaya Sir..

 _Abhijeet who was still in sleeping effects.. looks at him with great jerk and shock.. Milan and Junaid also looks at Randeep with complete shocking expressions.._

Abhijeet (stood up instantly): Kye..? (he was shocked to hear that) Yah kye.. Yah kye kah raha ho?

Randeep: haan Sir wo apna camp mein nahin hai..

Abhijeet (in shock state): haan tu Ass pass hoga kahen..? Par.. (moving towards Daya's camp) Par raat ka iss pehar kahan ja sakta hai..

Randeep (Following him): nahin Sir.. main na ass pass thora Dhaka wo kahen nahin hai.. aur na hi uska camp mein uska koi bhi saman hai.. na koi saman aur na he uska Bag..

 _Abhijeet who was hearing Randeep and at the same moment checking Daya's empty camp.. stand still at his place with complete shock state of heart and mind…_

Junaid: kahin ksi na uska sath kuch..

Randeep (neglecting): nahin.. koi sirf usay he kyun laa kar jaya ga..? wo bhi uska pora saman ka sath..?

Milan (exclaimed): muja tu pehla sa he lag raha tha.. wo yahen tikna wala nahin hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him while hearing all) uska attitude sa he dikh raha tha ka wo yahen tika ga nahin.. zaberdasti aya tha iss mission par.. tu jana he tha.. Par ab sari musibat tu humara sar ayi na SIR…

Randeep: Yahi karna tha tu ana ki zarorat he kye thi..

Junaid: chalu gaya tu gaya.. humari zimadari nahin hai woh.. jana do usay.. apna anjam kud bugta ga wo.. CID sa bahr ho kar.. tab pata chala ga usay…

Abhijeet (shouts): shut up.. (looking towards all three) just shut up u all.. (All looks downward) are u guys understanding the situation? Kitna gehara aur khatarnak jungle hai yah..? uski Jaan khatara mein par sakti hai.. janta he kye hai wo iss jungle aur yahen ka rasta ka baron mein..? baaga hai tu isska matlab yah nahin ka wo apni manzil tak bhi poncho ga.. (opening his folded hand) yah dhako wo apna tracker bhi yahin pank kar gaya hai.. (Angrily) damn it.. (trying be relax) iss jungle mein gum hona asan hai ksi ka liya bhi.. nikalna nahin.. uss mein sirf khatra hai.. sirf khatra.. (slow whisper) aur uper sa wo bewakoof akala.. bilkul akala hai…

 _After few moments of silence…_

Randeep: Sorry Sir.. par I mean to say ka hum.. (looking towards all) hum kar he kye sakta hain..? yahen sa bagna uska personal choice hai.. usay inn sab baton ka bara mein sochna chiya tha..itna khatra utthana sa tu acha tha ka wo yahen ata hi nahin..

Abhijeet: nahin Randeep..tum samj nahin raha ho.. main.. main usay asa akala nai chor sakta…(Three of them became shocked) main jayon ga usay dondna..

Junaid (shockingly): lakien Sir..

Abhijeet: nahin junaid.. tum sab meri zimadari ho.. main tum main sa ksi ki bhi zindagii khatara mein nahin dal sakta..

Milan: lakien Sir yah jungle.. yah jungle bht khatarnak hai.. ap asa kasa uska peecha akala jaa sakta ho.. ager koi aik bewakoofi kara tu dosra kyun apni life khatra mein dala…?

Abhijeet: jab senior bano ga tu smjho gaa..

Milan (composed tone): jo bhi ho Sir.. main.. main manta hon ka ap apna uper humari zimdari smjhta hain.. lakien… ksi ki bewakoofi ki zimadari app ki nahin hai Sir..

Randeep: haan Sir.. Milan teak kah raha hai..

Abhijeet: nahin Randeep.. (making him understand) tum teeno he asi situations ka iss sa pehla samna kar chukka ho.. lakien wo..wo naya hai.. (looking worried but controlling his feelings in front of them) ho sakta hai wo dar gaya ho.. main usay asa akala nahin chor sakta…

Randeep (seeing Abhijeet not convinced yet): teak hai Sir.. ager app ka yahi decision hai tu…hum bhi apka sath chalen ga..

Abhijeet: nahin Randeep.. (looking towards three with composed tone) hum yahen iss liya nahin aya.. humara Laksh kuch aur hai.. aur huma usay har haal mein yaad rakhna chiya.. (ordering tone) aur tum teeno humara asal Mission ko aga laa kar chalu ga.. (All three exchange a glance with each other. Where Abhijeet giving them hope after sensing their tension) look.. iss Mission ka doran bhi tu hum sab alag ho sakta haina..? (All three nodded) tu pher smjh lo ka wo waqt shaid abi aye gaya hai.. Randeep tum.. tum na asa missions ko pehla bhi achi taran sa handle kiya hai.. maine tumara records para hain.. aur muja pora vishwas hai ka tum teeno aga bhi isay Puri Sharda aur dashbakti sa pora karo ga.. aur pher main bhi tu yahen hoon iss jungle mein.. Daya ko dondna ka sath main apna Karum bhi nibhayon ga.. kye malom kab kasi situation ka samna karna par jaya.. akhir ko hain tu hum sab isi jungle mein hi naa.. (All three nodded assurly)…

 _And after taking an assured glance, he moves back to take his stuff in hurry.. he was looking too much worried for Daya.. Tension was clearly visible on his face which he was trying to hide continually.. he remembers ACP words abt Daya and then his own words to ACP.. he remembers how ACP shows his fear in front him and then how he himself convinced him to ACP…_

Abhijeet (Pov): Sir ko yahi dar tha ka Daya zaror kuch muskil khari kara ga.. maine he una convince kiya Daya ko sath lana ka liya.. maine he zaberdasti ki hai uska sath.. aur ab mera he faraz banta hai uski.. uski jaan ki Rakshaw karna ki bhi.. (taking his bag and looking around) iss gana jungle aur adhi raat mein najana kahan hoga woh..? main kye jawab donga Sir ko..? ager wo ksi musebat mein hua tu..? (after giving node to his fellow officers he tries to talk with his officers but found no signals inside the deep jungle) aik do bar signs diya tha uss na muja.. par maine he nahin smjha.. yah pher smjhna nahin chaha.. najana kahan hoga bewakoof ab.. janta nahin asa wo kabhi wapis nahin ponch paya ga.. (switching on his the torch. he selected one direction and headed towards it).. Itna sab hona ka bad bhi.. Najana maine.. maine kyun nahin socha ka wo asa kadam bhi uttha sakta hai.. (angry on himself) kyun..? kyun maine asa nahin socha..? yah sochna he nahin chaha.. ka Daya.. wo baag bhi sakta hai.. sab meri he galti hai.. meri he galti…

 _He was feeling really angry on Daya.. here on the other hand all others were trying to inform their heads abt Daya escape issue and Abhijeet's life in dangers bcz of Daya and also his own life too.. but at the same time they were sure abt Daya that he must have some preparations for it.. but Abhijeet is completely clue less.. they were trying to contact with their heads but were totally failed… Here Abhijeet started his journey with so many mixed feelings of fear, pain, frustration and more than all this anger.. he was using his torch and were walking on the same way from where they came.. but in darkness everything was messed up.. he was totally clueless… and with the passage of each min his anger was rising up as well…_

Abhijeet (grumbling in anger): itni laparwahie.. itni gatiya harkat ki umeed nahin thi muja tum sa Daya.. Yun bag jana koi bahduri ka kam nahin hai.. Kahir ho tum yah maine socha nahin tha.. koi situation.. koi waqt hota hai nadani ka.. shirarat ka.. ksi cheez ki seriousness ka andaza hi nahin.. value he nahin hai isay… ksi ki jaan tak ki parwah nahin isay.. aur na he apni jaan ki parwah hai.. smjhta hai ka hansta gata bajata wapis ponch jaya ga yah..aur main.. Ahhhhhhh.. hhhhhhhhhhh….

 _His sentence remain incomplete bcz of painful scream, which came out from his mouth due to his foot slips badly and he falls down and his body, Especially his legs got so many scratches.. still few bushes were pinching his legs and back of his body… he was feeling pain in different parts of his body.. somehow he removes bushes but in doing that few cuts got appears on his hand too.. by ignoring his pain he stood up and starts to walk further. Looking around in the search of Daya…_

 _While on the other side Daya was totally lost in that deep jungle… he was looking afraid a bit now and was looking to much confused abt the directions.._

Daya (to himself confusingly): yah main ksi galat rasta pa tu nai aye gaya.. (looking here and there with the help of tourch) yah wo rasta tu nahin lagta jahen maine nishan chora tha.. yahen tu koi nishan nahin dikh raha.. (searching some spots into different trees around) yahen tu koi nishan nahin hai.. wo sab nishan.. jo maine Paron pa lagya tha wo sab kahan hain..? kye main..? main koh gaya hoon? On No… (looking worried) ab kye.. ager main un gundon ka hathay char gaya tu..? kahen main aur bhi zyada gehra jungle mein tu nai nikal gaya Rasta batak ka..? Oh Nooo...

 _He sat down on the Same spot and starts thinking abt what to do next..? where to go..? where on the other hand Abhijeet was still moving and looking for Daya.. he was afraid with by calling Daya's name loudly.. may be this can be harmful for him or for Daya too.. but still he was calling Daya's name sometimes…_

Abhijeet: Dayaaa…aaaa ? Dayaaaa… aaaaa…?

 _But he found no voice in return or any more clue abt Daya.. more than 3 hours passes like this and still time was going on.. Abhijeet was now really worried abt Daya.. Morning was coming on their way..but still due to deep jungle light was very minimum.. On other hand Daya was too finding his way but he was totally lost and now fear starts over powering him.. he was going to accept that, he lost his way…Looking worried abt the situation.. only deep jungle was around him.. he lost his way and he don't have any proper stuff for his security.. no Food or water.. he was totally clueless what kind of danger can come in front of him at any time.. unintentionally, a voice came out from his mouth.._

Daya: Abhijeeee ttttt…?

 _Abhijeet feels someone calls him.. he stops at his way and looks around.._

Abhijeet (to himself): asa kyun laga muja jasa ksi na pukara ho muja..?(After few seconds) kahen Daya na tu nahin? (jerking his head) nahin.. mera wahem hai.. (calling Daya's name loudly) Dayaa..? Dayaaa? kahan ho tum..? (but got no reply) yah sirf wahem tha mera. ( _and he starts taking steps forward after jerking his thoughts. But still his heart was not satisfied.. his heart was still telling him something..).._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANKS EVERYONE FOR UR REVIEWS.. PLZ KEEP REVIEWING LIKE THIS.. Hope u Guys are Enjoying this Story.. Next chapter I will Post soon but First u Guys Review.. thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya was taking step forward and looking around but nothing much was visible… he was more and more in difficulty.._

Daya (to himself): yah adhi raat mein bagna ka idea he bekar tha.. (Angry on himself) haan jasa tuja din mein tu wo Abhijeet aur uska sathi kud jungle sa bahr tak chor ka ata naa.. bewakoof.. (more angry on himself now) haan tu Adhi raat ko nikal kar maine kye kar liya.. kud ka liya muskilen barhie hi hain maine.. (looking around in fear) kahan jayon ? aga tu sirf perh poda he dikh raha hain.. (he moves forward with) kahen tu koi Rasta hoga hi…

 _So manytimes he was choosing different ways.. sometimes coming back to previous point and then choosing another direction then previous one.. and in doing that he was totally lost.. don't have any idea that where he is.. ? he was afraid from inside so much but sun light now starts giving him visibility which was giving him some courage or minimizing his fear into some extent… Soon Sun light clears his vision completely and he found himself in mid of trees, plants and bushes from all sides.. he really don't have any clue that where exactly he is.. inside deep jungle or somewhere else..? how far he is from his destination or how close to any kind of danger..? He was really worried abt his future now.. he was senses some kind of danger around himself…_

Daya (thinking): muja asa kyun lag raha hai jasa ksi ki nazer ho mujh par..? jasa koi muja dhak raha ho..? (patted on his head) come on Daya tu itna darpok tu nai ho sakta.. ab tu subha ho gayi hai.. koi na koi rasta tu nikal he aya ga.. (removing his fear as) yah sirf tera weham hai aur kuch nahin.. (looking around) koi nahin hai tera ass pass.. dhak.. dor dor bhi koi nahin hai.. (loosing hope) siwaya inn paar paton ka.. ab yahi teri koi help kar payen tu kar payen..

 _but suddenly he feels some voice coming from his behind, he instantly looks behind and became more afraid.._

Daya: ko…n.. kon.. kon hai..? (moving forward) kon hai.. kon hai wahan..? (found no one, but he feels some bushes are moving) yahen.. yahen koi tha tu zaror.. isi liya yah.. yah shaid.. hawa ka karan.. Par pher baki ka par pata kyun nahin hil raha..? (again thinking) muja yahen sa nikalna chiya… (and he starts moving in another direction. While trying to look behind from corner of his eyes.. which was not possible… he hear some new voice and became so afraid that he starts running without looking behind at once)… baag Daya baag.. lagta hai koi jungli janwar hai.. teri jaan ko khatra hai.. baag Daya.. nahin chora ga wo tuja ab.. uss na tuja dhak liya hai ab tun uska shikar hai… (and he was running and running without selecting any direction.. what coming first in his mind after seeing any way he was running over there with a lots of fear in mind..but suddenly while changing his direction he collides with someone hardly.. he hides his face from both of his hands and starts screaming badly).. muja mat marna.. Plz.. muja mat marna.. maine tumara kye bigara hai..? plz Shar (lion) jii.. muja kahiya ga mat.. main zara bhi maza ka nahin hoon.. Apna Pita ki ikloti Santan hoon aur

Voice : Nalayk aur bigri hui Santan bhi..

Daya (Continuing): haan haan.. Naylke aur bigri hui bhi.. jo tum kaho wohi.. bas tum muja jana do.. muja chor do.. main tu bas iss jungle sa nikalna ki koshish kar raha tha aur Rasta batak gaya.. ab tum muja iski saza apna Breakfast bana ka mat do.. kuch aur kah lo… (he was quite shivering due to fear.. his mind was totally covered with fear) dhako yahen kitna kuch hai tumara kahna ka liya…

Voice: lakien muja tu tumi Pasand ho.. main tu tuma he khayon ga…

Daya (more afraid): na.. nai.. nahin.. Plz.. plz muja jana do… tuma tumara biwi bechon ka wasta.. har uss cheez ka wasta jo tuma pyari ho.. dhako muja sher sa.. I mean app sa bht dar lagta hai.. app plz .. plz muja mat maro…

Voice: marna ka bad sara dar khatam ho jata hain balik..

Daya (angry): arey app muja he marna par kyun tula hua hain.. aur.. (and he stops speaking, now his mind starts working) yah.. (to himself) yah Sher bol kasa raha hai..? aur wo bhi BALIK.. yah jungle ka Pandit hai kye.. (he removes his two fingers and opens his eyes and tries to look what is in front of him.. and scream came out from his mouth with shock.. he removes his both hands from his face) Tum… (Abhijeet was standing in front of him.. with complete anger look).. tum yahen… (And he instantly turns to move but stops due to harshing voice)…

Abhijeet: tehro… (Daya stops there but does not looks at him back) khaberdar jo aik kadum bhi aga barhaya tu…

Daya (looking towards sky and said in very low but pleading tone): he bagwaan…yah bara zulam hai mera saath.. (Pointing towards jungle through eyes) Aga bhi Sher aur Peecha bhi Sher… (Folding his both hands) ab tuhien muja becha… (And with sad and down face he looks behind towards Abhijeet. and said in very irritating tone) tum na muja kasa dond liya.. kitni muskilon sa tum sa peecha chura kar baga tha main.. tum kyun aya mera peecha..? akhir kyun..? Apna kaam sa kaam nahin rak sakta tum..?

Abhijeet (really controlling his anger hardly): Apna kaam he kar raha hoon main..

Daya (stubbornly): dhako main tumara sath wapis nahin jayon ga Peecha..

Abhijeet (asking in causal tone): tu kahan jayo ga..? Aga..? jayo.. jayo uss Sher ka pas jis sa tum dar ka baga tha.. main nahin rokon ga tuma.. jayo.. shok sa jayo…

Daya (really scolding him in his mind but trying to control himself infront of him): kye kar raha hai Daya..(talking to himself) sari raat kasa batka hai bhool gaya kye tun..? musibat mein tu Gadha ko bhi baap banana Parta hai.. aur yah tu aik CID officer hai.. aj tak asa bht sa jungle Dhaka honga iss na.. jungli janwar kasa bagana hain yah bhi janta hoga.. tuja iss waqt apna matlab nikalna hoga.. aur pher moka Pata he Purrrrr… smjha..?

Abhijeet: ab tumara yah Sochna suchana ho gaya ho tu muja tumara fasila ka intazar hai… (pointing towards deep jungle) wo sher yah (pointing towards himself) yah ya Sher….?

Daya (moving forward while opening his hands and crying): bhaiya… (hugging Abhijeet with) shukar hai tum aye gaya bhaiya.. tuma nahin malom main raat bar kitna batka hoon.. Apni ki hui galti par muja kitna pashtawa hai.. maine raat bar tuma Pukara bhaiya aur akhir ko tum tak meri awaz ponch hi gayi.. tum aye gaya bhaiya… tu aye gaya… (And hugging him more tightly but Abhijeet was not hugging him)…

Abhijeet (standing still and asking): ho gaya..? (Daya leaves him and looks at him with irritating look) band karo apna yah Natak… aik bar tum pa barosa kiya aur uska tum na yah sila diya muja.. tuma kye lagta hai ab main tum par wapis barosa karon ga…?

Daya: haan tu naa karo.. (looking away) barosa karna ki adat nahin hai tuma tu iss mein mera kye kasoor hai..

Abhijeet (tough tone): bagna.. (Daya looks at him with embarresment) yah kasoor hai tumara Daya.. ksi ka aur ksi ko di gayi takleef ka Ehsas na karna.. yah kasoor hai tumara.. (really angry) andaza bhi hai tuma tum na kiya kye hai… iss sab ka bad ab bhi tumara yah natak sab band nahin ho raha Daya? (Daya head down) wahen Camp sa baag kar kitni bari mistake ki hai tum na.. do u have any idea… ? kud ki.. hum sab ki jaan khatra mein dali hai tum na Daya… (Now Daya noticed Abhijeet's condition.. his dusty and messed up clothes.. Also few scratches which were visible on his hands skin).. yah jungle hai jungle.. koi bechon ka khel nahin hai jo tum chal para aur jungle sa bahr ho kar game jeet gaya.. ager tuma kuch ho jata tu main.. main kye jawab data sab ko..? andaza hai tuma iss baat ka.. Ehsas tak hai…? (Each and every word of Abhijeet was telling Daya abt his anger.. and first time in his life Daya was listening to someone like this bcz he knew well that Abhijeet is not wrong and this time Daya was accepting this. And he was totally unaware of this fact or change in himself).. (wherz Abhijeet continue as) Par main bhi kis saa baat kar raha hoon… Behans ka aga been baja raha hoon… usa thora he naa kuch smaj aya ga… (Saying so he turns on other side.. where Daya was really trying to understand this new term or quote)..

Daya(making face and looking totally confused): Behans ka aga been bajana..? (he looks at himself and then asked from himself as) main.. main behans jasa dikhta hoon…? (looks at Abhijeet) aur yah mera aga been kab baja raha hai..? (asking from Abhijeet) hey.. (Abhijeet looks at him back) tum na muja behans kaha..? main tuma kye itna mota dikhta hoon..? itna dubla patla tu hoon main.. pher asa kasa tum na muja bol diya ka behans ka aga been baja raha hoon.. iska kye matlab hota hai..?

Abhijeet (patted on his head and then looks at him): tuma iska matlab smaj nahin aya..? (Daya nodded his head in no confusingly.. where Abhijeet asked further) baki jo bola uska matlab smaj aye gaya kye tuma…? (Daya totally embarrass and starts looking downward) ab yah moun bana kar neecha dhakna choro aur chalu yahen sa… (And Abhijeet starts walking.. Daya silently starts following him with slow steps)…

Daya (again): lakien main wapis Camp nahin jayon ga..

Abhijeet: jaa bhi nahin sakta… humara pas aik he map tha.. usay un teeno ka pas chora hai.. jo sab smaj kar chala tha wo iss adhi raat ka andhere mein sab ulta pulta ho gaya..wasa bhi yah jungle ksi bhi map sa samj pana bht muskil hai. (angrily in low tone while looking around) muja kud nahin malom iss waqt hum kahan hain.. tu wapis kasa jayen ga…

Daya (feeling relief): Shukar hai… (Abhijeet looks at him, Daya noticed his angry gaze so he tries to change the topic as) wo.. wo mera matlab hai.. kitni galat baat hai aik he map ka hona.. sab ka pas alag alag map tu hona chiya naa..

Abhijeet (galres him with): yah Picnic hai.. aur Picnic par ana ka liya normally sab ka pas aik he map hota hai.. kyun ka unka irada alag ho kar kahen khona ka nahin hota… (Daya become embarrassed with Abhijeet taunt) Mission par sab ko alag alag maps diya jata hain.. (totally tease) aur pakra jana par sab ko sab kuch smjh bhi aye jati hai.. ab chalen…? (and he starts taking steps forward… Daya noticed him that he is facing difficulty in walking)..

Daya (Asking in low tone): tuma.. tuma chot lagi hai kye..? (Abhijeet looks at him behind and without replying to him anything starts walking further.. Daya feels sad so asked again) zyada chot lagi hai kye…?

Abhijeet (tease): haan jasa tuma bht Ehsas hai iss baat ka.. (looks at him behind for a while) bht bura lag raha hai muja asa iss haal mein dhak kar… jo tumari waja sa he hai…

Daya (now he can't bear this anymore): dhako.. (he stops walking) yah taana marna band karo tum ab.. warna muja nai ana tumara sath (Abhijeet too stops at his place and looks at him back) maine nahin kaha tha tuma mera peecha ana ko.. Smjha..? mat ata na mera peecha… maine Illan nahin karaya tha.. yah tuma phone nahin kiya tha ka meri maded ko poncho.. tum kud aya… kud gira yah jo bhi hua.. kud choot lagwaie.. main bhi tu Raat ka andhere mein he aya hoon.. muja koi choot lagi hai kye… ? aur wasa bhi hum sabi yahen iss jungle mein hain.. unchi neechi chatana bhi hain yahen.. choot tu ksi samay bhi lag sakti hai.. ab kye iss sab ka ilzam hum aik dosra ko data rahen ga ab..? (he said in one breath and now starts breathing heavily)…

Abhijeet (simply): Nice Speech.. (Daya looks at him in shock and Abhijeet simply continues his journey)..

Daya (to himself): Smjhta kye hai apna app ko..? (making face) acha hai.. (looking not satisfied but still) acha hua jo maine suna diya.. ab kuch waqt tu aram raha ga isay… hunn… (murmuring) Attitude ki chalti pherti Dukaan.. _saying so he too starts following Abhijeet again…_

 _For sometimes there were complete silence.. and at last Daya asked abt their next destination…_

Daya: hum kahan jaa raha hain..?

Abhijeet (just moving further): jahan bagwaan laa jaya..

Daya (low tone): Matlab tuma bhi koi idea nahin iss jungle ka bara mein..?

Abhijeet (looks at him for a moment): kyun kye hua..? Dar lag raha hai…?

Daya (changing his expressions instantly while hearing this): nahi tu.. Dar.. wo kisay lagta hai..? (try to look brave) Adhi raat ko nikla hoon iss jungle mein wo bhi Akala.. (seeing no reaction from Abhijeet he speak up loudly) suna tum na..? Akala.. (Abhijeet gave him a glance) aur yah bht bahaduri ka kaam hai.. darta warta nahin hoon main ksi sa…

Abhijeet (low tone): Siway Sher ka.. (and he hides his smile.. Daya feels really embarrass but still he tries to cover up as)

Daya: muja malom tha koi sher waer nahin hai.. tum ho.. dhak liya tha maine tuma.. wo tu main bas.. tuma yah dikhana ki koshish..

Abhijeet (Stops him suddenly): acha bas bas..

Daya: kyun..? main tu

Abhijeet (whispering tone): Ssshhhhh.. (Daya looks at him) neecha betho.. (and he himself sat down behind the bushes.. Daya too follows him) yahen koi hai… (Daya tries to hear something but he does not hears any voice.. but he was tense. when he hears a loud laugh of Abhijeet… Daya looks at him in anger and stood up in anger)…

Daya: tu tum mazak kar raha tha.. (Abhijeet was still laughing on him which was increasing Daya's anger) yah koi tareeka hai mazak karna ka.. koi jaga hai…

Abhijeet (trying to control his laugh): tuma tu Sher sa bhi dar nahin lagta na.? Pher mera kaha hui aik baat sa dar gaya.. sun nahin sakta tha..poch nahin sakta tha ka muja tu koi awaz nahin aye rahi.. bas bola aur dar ka beth gaya mera peecha.. (And he again starts laughing) tuma.. aur dar nahin lagta…. (and he starts walking further with a light laugh now… where Daya was still standing at his place and starring him)…

Daya: sunaie kuch nahin daa raha tha muja.. (Starts following) bas tum par vishwas kar liya naa iss liya kuch pocha nahin..

 _Abhijeet feet's stops suddenly after hearing this… he looks at Daya.. who too stops there after seeing Abhijeet's serious expressions.._

 ** _LAFZON SA THA JO PARA_**

 ** _KHALI PAN KO JO BHARA..._**

Daya: kye hua..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): kuch nahin.. chalu… (And he starts walking further and Daya too follows him)…

 ** _KUCH TU THA TERE MERA DERMIYAAN..._**

 _After few seconds.._

Daya: wasa tum hansta hua bhi.. acha lagta ho.. (Abhijeet looks at him and smiles lightly.. where Daya continues asking) mazak bhi karna janta ho wo bhi (unknowingly Praising tone) moka dhak ka haan.. (A light laugh escapes from Abhijeet's mouth).. Pher yah Attitude kyun..? har waqt gusa kyun charaya rakhta ho naak pa…

 _ **RISHTA KO KYE MOD DOON**_

 _ **NAATA YAH AB TOD DOON**_

 _ **YAH PHIR YUHIN CHOR DON DERMIYAAN...?**_

Abhijeet: tum Jason ka liya… wo kye haina mera pala bagwaan ki daan sa tum jasa logon sa he parta hai.. aur unka liya asa behavior hi muja suit karta hai…

Daya: lo pher sa start.. ufffffffffff… (Abhijeet smiles, where Daya asked another question while finding their way) tu yah khas innayat humara liya hi hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him with a mischievous smile) wait a minute.. don't tell me ka tum apna Friends ka saath bhi asa he rahta ho.. (shockingly) haan?

 _Hearing this a very dull shades appears on Abhijeet's face.. he turns his face on other side and just starts moving further..which makes Daya more counfused…_

Daya (Confused): kye hua..? maine kuch galat poch liya. (trying to look Abhijeet's face) Friends haina tumara..?

Abhijeet (now becoming angry): tum sa matlab..? (Daya moves behind) don't be so Personal.. okay… (And giving a warning to Daya he starts walking fast to make little distance from Daya)…

Daya (Confused at his place): Personal..? iss mein personal kye hai? Achanak sa iska mood ko kye hua..? Acha khasa tu tha… (shrinking his shoulder) khere muja kye..screw dela lagta hai iska.. (And suddenly he remembers Abhijeet's and Randeep talk.. what they were talking abt Abhijeet's Past.. Some kind of incident.. he looks at Abhijeet.. who was walking with fast steps.. he tries to stop him as)… arey oh bhai sahab.. ruko tu… muja bhi saath he chalna hai.. (he was taking fast steps just to follow him) hellooooo….? Sirrrrrrrr…? Suno tu.. Ohh Sirrrrrrrrrrr…?

 _Duo were feeling little tired so they decided to sat down under tree shadow to take some rest… both were sitting under different tree shades…Abhijeet was silently sitting with down head and closed eyes.. where Daya was looking around.. throwing stones and looking bore.._

Daya: Acha khasa nishan lagaya tha.. najana kahan nikal aya hum… (Seeing no reply from Abhijeet or noticing no change in his gesture he asked another question) wasa tumari koi Girl Friend hai kye..? (Abhijeet gave him a burning glance) Oopss.. again wrong question Daya jii… (looks at Abhijeet with irritated expressions and tone) ab iss mein kye Personal baat poch li maine…? GirlFriend tu sab ki hoti haina… (Admitting) haan par obviously tumari nahin ho sakti… (Abhijeet again looks at him) tumara jasa Saru logon ki koi girlfriend nahin hoti… Girl friend tu uski hoti hai jo Pyaar kar sakta ho.. aur tum (making face) tum tu ksi sa pyaar sa baat bhi nahin kar sakta.. hunnn… (thinking) isska matlab mera Shaq sahi hai.. jitna chirta hai yah iss topic sa uss ka meaning tu yahi hai ka zaror isay ksi larki na chora hoga aur yah miyaan Majnoo bana phirta honga.. aur uska bad kasa kar ka kud ko sambala hoga.. jabi wo Randeep asa bol raha tha.. aur kye ho sakta hai.. iss jasa banda ka liya tu yahi bara hadsa ho sakta hai.. (and he laughs in his mind)…

Abhijeet (Stood up in order to move further): aur ager yahi sawal mein tum sa karon? (looks at him) tu tuma kasa laga ga..? (Saying so he starts walking in one direction)…

Daya (Picking up his bag and starts following him): arey tu Pocho naa.. aik baar kye Soo bar pocho.. meri tu aik lambi list hai Girlfriends ki.

Abhijeet: GirlFriend nahin.. Pyaar.. tum na kabi ksi sa sacha pyaar bhi kiya hai.. (Smile vanished from Daya's face.. Abhijeet noticed it and looks at him) nahin naa..?

Daya : Sachi bolon tu Girlfriends, sab time Pass hai.. wo mera liya aur main unka liya.. infect sab ka asa he hota hai dud.. aur Pyaar tu shaid ksi aik sa hi hota.. wasa thi aik.. (Abhijeet gave him a surprise look.. Daya laughs a bit) haan Sach mein.. main batata hoon.. time pass he ho jaya ga humara.. mera liya kuch bhi Personal nahin hai.. (Abhijeet looks at him on this taunt) wo kye haina I have no secrets.. (Abhijeet gave him an angry look. ignoring that look Daya moves forward instantly and continues as) mera Paros mein rahti thi.. u don't know but main Mumbai sa nahin hoon.. Mom ka jana ka bad Dad na muja meri Buwa ko sonp diya.. iss liya meri sari Parwarish bua ka pas hui.. so wahen mera jo gher tha wahen he rahti thi wo Paros mein..she was my neighbor.. (saying sweetly) Marry… (Abhijeet looks at Daya, a sweet smile was present on his face) 3 to 4 years raha tha hum sath mein.. we were gud friends actually… she was 13 years old jab wo meri negihbour bani aur kuch he time bad friend bhi.. I was 16 years old then… hum bht acha friends tha.. wo bht sweet thi.. bht pyari aur khas kar bht innocent.. aur uski yahi baat muja bht pasand thi.. darti bht thi har cheez sa.. aur main usay har cheez sa bechata tha.. aur humari first meeting bhi asa hi hui thi.. hum aik he school mein tha.. uska bad main college chala gaya par wo abi school mein hi thi.. uski Mom ko main bilkul pasand nahin tha..(he laughs at this) aur naa he Marry ka sath meri dosti.. wo muja acha nahin smajhti thin.. Asan shabdon mein bolon tu Lifanga Awara types larka smajhti thin.. aur Marry.. (in deep and loveable tone) wo itna he kud ko mera sath save feel karti thi.. khere Lily Anty ki bhi kon sunana wala tha.. jab unka gher change hua tab bhi main Marry sa milna ponch jata tha.. wo apni sari dil ki baaten mujsa share karti thi.. u know Jams bond aur SRK ki bht bari fan thi aur humesha dono ka bech confuse he rahti thi ka kon usay zyada pasand hai.. (he laughs and moves forward.. where Abhijeet was looking at him with complete surprise look.. this was really new Daya for him and very surprising too) uss ka din pora nahin hota tha mujsa baat kiya bina.. sari din bar ki baaten jo share karna hotien thi mujsa.. aur pata hai aik din asa he hum aik Jungle mein koh gaya.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) college trip pa gaya tha hum.. aur wo mera kahna par gher yah jhoot bol kar ayi thi ka just girls trip hai.. her mom was really strict u know.. lakien pher humari gari rasta mein kharab ho gayi.. rasta mein barish .. hum sab ko jungle mein utarna para aur wahen sa rasta dondta hum sab sa alag ho gaya aur wahen Uski mom tak jab yah khaber ponchi next day tu wo yah smjhen ka iss sab ka karan bhi main he hoon… bas Police na kasa tasa huma dond liya aur uss din Lily anty na muja bht danta.. Bua sa bhi dant parwaie.. bas (sadly) wo humari akhari mulaqat thi.. uska bad kabhi kabar hi hum dor sa hello hi kar pata.. (looks at Abhijeet.. who nodded)Marry ka college change karwa diya than a uski anty naa… (and he became silent and silently moves forward)..

Abhijeet (senses his sadness but asked further): aur Pher..?

Daya (looks at him back in complete Jolly avatar): aur Pher kye..? pher college usi saal complete hona ka bad Marry ki shadi ho gayi.. (Abhijeet shocked) u know uska 5 becha hain ab.. (he laughs) aur pher wasa bhi main Police Acadmey chala gaya aur uska bad sa life change hoti chali gayi.. najana ab wo kahan ho.. Par kabhi kabhi uski yaad ab bhi ati hai…

Abhijeet (sweet smile was present on his face): kyun ka tum uss sa pyaar karta ho..?

Daya (nodded as no): Un hunn.. Pyaar ka tu pata nahin. shaid.. Par haan I like her zaroor…wo meri sab sa achi dost thi..(feeling gud) sab sa achi.. uski sari problems sun ka. solve kar ka bara acha lagta tha.. main kabi uss sa kuch share nahin karta tha par pher bhi uss sa mil ka.. baat kar ka asa lagta tha jasa sab kuch share kiya ho.. sab kuch.. uska bad life mein asa koi dost mila he nahin.. (jerking his head) chalu abi chalna nahin hai kye.. yah yuhien ruka rahna hai.. ( he laughs and starts walking further.. where Abhijeet was in different aroma.. he was really confused abt Daya's personality now.. today he saw a really different and new aspect of Daya.. he jerks his head and starts moving further)…

Abhijeet: wasa.. (Daya looks at him) tuma dhak kar asa lagta nahin hai ka tum bhi ksi sa pyaar kar sakta ho.. aur itna pyar karna ka bad bhi uska chala jana sa koi farak nahin para tuma..?

Daya (Same jolly mood): haina..? manta hona ab muja? (Abhijeet smiles a bit) asa he rahna chiya hai Boss… (Abhijeet looks at him amazingly.. though he was Actually Boss of him but this new term of calling Boss to him sounds different to him.. Really different. he feels a new relation in that call.. ) Muja dhako aur kud ko dhako.. how much I m happy in my life aur bindass jee raha hoon.. koi fark he nahin parta ksi cheez sa.. aur aik tum ho.. aik larki ayi aur gayi (making face) aur kud ko asa Sara hua bana liya tum naa.. Arey usay jana tha chali gayi.. now just Chilll…live ur life.. (Saying so he moves forward)..

Abhijeet (Stand still at his place): kon si larki.. (Asked confusingly) kis ka jana ki baat kar raha ho tum…

 _Daya realized his mistake and bites his tounge…_

Daya (murmurs): oh no.. yah kye bol diya maine..? Daya tun bhi naa.. flow mein kuch bhi bol data hai.. (turning towards Confused Abhijeet).. wo. I m.. m so..Sorry..actually..(clearing as) Par mera irada tumari baten sunana ka nahin tha..main tu bas Perh ka peecha betha tha aur dosri aurh tum aur Randeep.. tu.. kaal raat jab tum aur Randeep ksi hadsa ki baat kar raha tha na.. (shocking expressions appears on Abhijeet's face) tu maine sun liya.. (Abhijeet moves his head downward.. getting no solid scold from Abhijeet.. Daya again coming in jolly mood) I know life mein asa chota mota hadsa hota rahta hain.. but yah bhi koi baat hui balan..it does'nt suits u.. maine socha nahin tha ka tum aik larki ki waja sa kud ko sambalo ga.. I thought u are a strong Person…

Abhijeet: baat wo nahin hai jo tum smaj raha ho Daya.. (Daya looks at him.. Abhijeet's tone was more then serious).. aur behtar hoga tum inn sab baton saa dor he raho.. (tough and rough tone) bht dor..

 _Saying so he moves away.. leaving confused Daya in deep thoughts…_

 **AUTHORS' NOTE:**

 _so, guys how was the chapter.. maaza aya..? abi sab log review karna.. will try to update soon.. par pehla Review wo bhi sab ka sab.. hmm? now u guys take care n yap thank you for ur reviews.. See u in the next chapter.. bye_


	14. Chapter 14

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

Daya (to himself): Arey iss ka bhi Ajeeb hai ? acha khasa chalta chalta pher sa ajib sa ho jata hai.. (his mood was bit changed and he was silently following Abhijeet now. Who was looking totally serious now.. Daya was looking at him again and again while thinking) yah tu kuch zyada he serious lag raha hai.. ab asa bhi kye chupa hai iska Ateet mein..? jo mera itna sa bolna par yah asa ukhar gaya aur abi tu kafi serious bhi lag raha hai.. khere (jerking his thoughts with) iska kuch malom nahin.. Amm si baat bhi iska liya Khass ho sakti hai.. After all Attitude boy ha..

 _Their journey was going on with complete silence.. where Suddenly Daya starts humming bcz he was feeling bore with the Surroundings …_

Daya (humming as): **Akala hum, Akala tum..**

 **koh gaya ager inn vadiyon mein tu kye hoga..?**

 **ohh hooo hooo..Akala hum, Akala tum..**

Abhijeet (who was hearing this quietly now speak up as): un gundon na sun liya naa tu Pata chala ga ka kye hoga..? (Daya looks at him by making face, where Abhijeet gave him a look and moves forward with a murmur as) Akala hum Akala tum… Hunnnn..

Daya (to himself by making face): Sara hua.. Pora Sara hua hai yah.. ksi ko Paka he sakta hai bas.. main he galat tha jo socha ksi larki warki ka chakar hai.. iska tu dor sa bhi na guzara koi larki.. hunnn..

Abhijeet (turns towards Daya, who was still standing at his place n asked): kuch kaha kye tum na..?

Daya (totally tease): nahin Maharaj.. meri itni himmat.. (and he was abt to turn at one side when suddenly Abhijeet stops him as)

Abhijeet : uss taraf kidar jaa raha ho? (Daya looks at him) mera khyal sa issi tarf aga barhna chiya.. chlu

Daya: kyun.. ? App iss jungle mein pehla aye chukka hain kye..(Abhijeet really made a face) tu pher? Muja tumara khyal ka hisab sa nahin chalna.. wasa bhi tumara mood ka kuch ata pata nahin.. main apna hisab sa chalun ga..muja issi tarf jana hai..

Abhijeet (controlling his anger): dhako Daya muja yahi rasta sahi lag raha hai.. hum ab tak aik he sequence mein chalta aye raha hain aur

Daya (Cuts him): tu mila rasta? Aik he sequence mein chalna sa? Nahin naa.. tu ab mera batya hua rasta par chalen ga.. aur wasa bhi Daya ksi ka batya hua Rasta pa chalta nahin balka kud apna rasta banata hai..

Abhijeet (now angry): dhako Daya

Daya (cuts him again): muja kuch dhakna wakna nahin hai.. main apna rasta kud banyon ga

Abhijeet (angry): haan banyo aur dalo aur muskil mein.. (Daya looks at him) jo karna hai wo karo.. Pehla hi yah sab jo ho raha haina wo sab tumari waja sa hai.. Aur tuma ager ab bhi aqal nahin ayi naa tu muja bhi tumara peecha ana ka koi shok nahin.. itna bewakoof nahin hoon mein.. aik tu tumari maded karna ka liya main wahen sa yahen tak aya.. aur ab kud he batak gaya hoon iss gana jungle mein.. aur tum ho ka tumara mizaj he nahin mil raha.. (Daya was really coming in anger after hearing all this) teak hai.. tuma nahi ana na mera sath.. tu jayo (Pointing towards the way which Daya chooses) jayo apna rasta kudi banyo… maine he bewakoof tha jo tumara peecha aya.. (Saying so he turns towards his own way and starts moving forward)…

Daya (Really burning with anger after seeing him going): haan jayo jayo apna rasta pa jayo aur bewakoof mat bano tum… Ager tum mera kahna par nahin chal sakta tu main kyun chalun? Han? Aur wasa bhi main aik bar pehla bhi jungle mein khoya tha Marry ka sath.. tab bhi rasta dond liya tha ab bhi dond longa.. muja bhi tumari maded ki koi zarorat nahin.. (loud) Smjhaa….

Abhijeet (turns to him): haan smajh gaya.. aur aik baat yaad karta jayon.. Marry ka sath jungle mein khona par tuma Police walon na donda tha.. tum na jungle sa rasta kud nahin donda tha… shaid tum kudi bhool gaya par abi kuch he dair pehla tum na kud he batya muja… hunnn.. (and he moves forward)…

Daya really embarrass on this.. but still he was stopped at his point.. he was thinking what to do next.. he want to continue with Abhijeet but after all this he will never go.. and he himself knows this very well.. Also he feels his own way is better option as well. so he decided his own way and starts walking over there.. now both were on different ways and all alone in their journey's.. but both were walking on straight way so that they can reach at the point from there they left each other by remembering their way.. but both were unknown from each other thoughts… Abhijeet was again and again looking behind.. somehow he was feeling that Daya will come back for sure.. bcz he will feel scare..but till now no signs of him disappointed him a bit..

Abhijeet: Abi chilata hua aya ga.. hun.. bara aya jungle sa rasta dondna wala.. baaga jo tha pher abi tak nikla kyun nahin jungle sa…

 _On the other hand Daya was walking alone and trying to find his way.._

Daya (in anger): aik he rasta par kahi ganton sa chal raha hain.. mila rasta..? nahin.. Par bara admi jo tehra jo woh kahaya wohi karo..ksi aur ki maan laa tu shaan kum na ho jaya.. hun.. kyun bae.. tum galat nahin ho skata..? do minute aram sa baat kye kar li.. kud ko najana kye smjhana lag para hai.. dhakta hain ab kisay rasta pehla milta hai.. hunn… (internally he was feeling scared and so manytimes he looks back to find Abhijeet but he was all alone on his way).

 _Here Abhijeet was walking and trying to get his way but he feels little tired so sat down under tree shade.._

Abhijeet (in thoughts): yahin beth jata hoon.. Ata he hoga chilata hua.. (feeling angry) jitni bhi jasi bhi situation ho isay apna drama continue karna hai.. abi tak kuch hua nahin iska matlab galat he laa liya hai iss na.. (Feeling worried) aya kis kaam sa tha aur ho kye raha hai.. ab tak tu seniors ko khaber daa di hogi Milan yah junaid naa.. (checking his connection) Par yahen tu koi signal nahin.. (feeling hopeless) najana wo bhi bata paya yah nahin.. main tu yah bhi nahin janta ka kahan pa hoon..(looking around) iss jungle sa kasa nikal payon ga .. Map bhi uni logon ka pas rah gaya.. (again feeling anger) aur aik yah hai iska tamasha khatam he nahin hota.. (And he feels some voice from behind. He made a face and looks behind but found no one)… lo aye gaya.. (he stood up and now speak up as) Dhako ager tumara tamasha khatm hogaya ho tu aga chalen..? pehla he bht time waste ho chukka hai… (he looks around but found no one, suddenly he feels voice coming from other side) dhako Daya bht ho gaya ab.. haan.. chalu bahr niklo.. inn JARON ka peecha chup kar ab muja tang karna ka koi fayda nahin.. (he found no reaction) Daya…? Dayaaa.. ayo bahr.. (and after getting no reply he became worried.. he was standing at his place when he feels something unusual and within micro seconds he turn around and found three mask man standing in front of him.. he realized his mistake.. bcz of Daya he was not be able to think abt this side and now he was in trouble)…

 _All three men starts walking towards him and Abhijeet starts moving backward and start doing acting according to his plan.._

Abhijeet (Scared tone): koo.. kon.. kon hain..App bhai.. bahi sahab..? (no response from other side) App..app asa..asa aga k.. kyun … dha.. dhakiya main..main goomna aya tha..yahen.. ider..iss tarf rasta batak gaya hoon.. plz.. (jointing his hands) plz muja Rasta bata dijiya.. (All three men stops at his place.. where Abhijeet looking at them kneenly but still continues his plan as) dako.. main.. main (but the next moment what he got was really unexpected for him.. one of them takes out some thing very sharp from his pocket and throws it towards Abhijeet.. which hits on Abhijeet shoulder and half neck and Abhijeet falls down with force on floor and blood starts ozzing out… he feels great pain in his neck and shoulder.. he tries but failed to get up or to Protest…

Man (his tone was little strange but very loud): Iss jungle mein koi Goomna nahian ata…

 _Abhijeet eyes were closing due to pain and he was not be able to save himself.. when he saw another man from three was coming towards him, holding iron rod in his hand.. Abhijeet was clearly feeling danger.. he again tries to get up but failed.. he starts dragging himself behind with force…_

Abhijeet (in painful and broken words): ko… kon.. ho.. tum.. tum log.. kye.. kye cha.. chata ho.. Ahhhh.. (Pressing his hand on his wound) muja kyun.. kyun mar raha.. raha.. ho… (And he found man standing infront of him)..

Man : humara Pas ana wala.. ksi bhi shaks ko hum Jawab nahin.. Maar data hain.. (and he rise his hand to hit Abhijeet with iron rod.. Abhijeet instantly closes his eyes but after few seconds when he feel no hit or pain he opens his eyes slowly and became shocked to see another new scene Present in front of his eyes… Some one was holding that Iron rod to Protect Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looks upward and found Daya.. whose totally focus was that man and his total force was applying to stop that rod…)

Man (looking Daya in anger): tun kon hai…? (he was continually trying to take out rod from Daya's grip but Daya was also not leaving that rod.. both were Applying their complete forces… other two men also starts coming forward but before they could reach close to them.. Daya snatched the rod and hits on that man forehead with force.. whose head starts bleeding and he instantly moves behind… Daya moves towards other two and hits another one with the same rod.. but at the time of third one he loses his grip from the rod and rod fell down from his hand at some distance.. he starts fighting with the third man .. Daya was quite good in fighting.. Abhijeet was looking at him with complete surprise and amazing look .. Daya was giving so many kicks and punches to that third man who was also gud in fighting and giving gud compition to Daya.. but atlast Daya give him hard kick on his tummy and man falls down and his head hited with tree hardly and starts bleeding.. he screams in pain and tries to stood up but failed.. Daya turns towards Abhijeet who was still laying on floor in pain.. but his eyes were completely fixed on Daya.. Daya instantly moves forward towards him and holds his arm..

Daya (looking really worried): Abhijeet.. tum.. tum teak tu hona ? (Abhijeet eyes were still fixed on Daya, who was now removing his hand from his wound and checking it) shukar.. shukar hai Neck par gehra cut nahin hai.. Shoulder pa hai.. par abi blood zyada nahin nikal raha hai.. (he tries to takes out some cloth and then found handkerchief giving by Abhijeet.. he instantly covers Abhijeet's neck with light grip) Abhijeet …? (Patting in his face) hey.. boss teak hona ? (Abhijeet opens his half closed eyes and nodded… Daya instantly looks around and found Abhijeet's bag at one side.. he opens it and takes out water bottle bcz he don't have it.. and Sprinkles some amount of water on Abhijeet face which make him open his eyes and then drank him few sips of water as).. lo Pani peeyo…(Abhijeet drank few sips of water and feels better.. Third man was loudly making some voices.. Daya looks at him and then turns towards Abhijeet) boss dhako huma yahen sa nikalna hoga foren.. yah admi kuch khas awaz kar ka apna baki ka sathiyon ko bula raha hai.. Plz get up.. hum iss waqt fight ki Position mein nahin hain aur yah humara ab tu koi baat bhi nai sunen ga.. huma chalna hoga…himmat karo Plzz..

 _Abhijeet nodded in Pain and tries to get up bcz now he was feeling little better.. Daya helps him and both starts walking at one side.. Abhijeet's steps were very slow.. sometimes he really closes his eyes and looses his grip from Daya who was supporting his shoulder.. but still few times he really feel low that he were abt to fell down but Daya instantly holds him .._

Daya: boss aram sa.. bas thori dar aur.. (Abhijeet looks at Daya and found his worried face) hum ksi save jagha par ponch jayen tu pher teak hai… (looking behind again and again) wo log kabhi bhi humara peecha aye sakta hain.. (noticing Abhijeet's half closed eyes) lagta hai uss dragger par koi dawa thi.. (looking worried) hey bagwaan kahen zehar.. (jerking his head) nahin nahin.. (and by giving support to Abhijeet he moves forward.. he was trying to save him. not knowing what kind of more dangers or waiting for them)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Sorry for being so late but I m in some trouble in these days.. hopefully I can update next chapter soon.. so how was this chapter? hope u enjoy it.. Don't forget to review and Thanks a A lot for all wonderfull reviews.. thanks again.. keep reviewing.._


	15. Chapter 15

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya was still supporting Abhijeet and almost dragging him with himself.. he was again and again looking towards Abhijeet who was looking in pain and not in his complete senses.._

Daya (giving him moral support as): bas thori dair aur Abhijeet.. (looking around) koi safe jagha mil jaya tu.. (and he changes his direction with a thought) yahen sa bht sara rasta nikalta hain.. wo log yahen tak aye kar zaroor confuse ho jayen ga.. (and he follows one direction and starts searching some safe place for themselves)..

 _After finding some dark trees area he looks around and then towards Abhijeet whose head was on his shoulder and eyes were half closed and his face was totally showing the pain which he was silently bearing without creating any kind of voice..so many thoughts were revolving around Daya's mind.. he supports him and make him sat under one tree shade supported by more trees.. he sat him and then patted him on his face with worried look.._

Daya (patting on Abhijeet 's face): Abhijeet..? (patted once again) hey.. boss hosh karo.. dhako.. ankhen kholo.. (and he again takes out water bottle and found some amount of water in it.. he sprinkles some drops of water on his face which make him open his eyes..) Abhijeet tum.. tum teak ho..? (Patted his face once again.. Abhijeet looks at him, noticed his worried eyes and tension on his face, when he hears same query again) hey boss.. ? tum teak ho..? (Abhijeet nodded as yes and tries to sat properly when a scream came out from his mouth unintentionally.. Daya became alert and holds him insatantly) arrey aram sa yaar.. aik.. aik minute.. (and he sat beside him and supports him to sat properly) lo.. thora pani peeyo.. u will feel better..

Abhijeet (looking towards water bottle n said in low tone): PAni.. Pani bht.. kam.. hai.. thora becha lo.. bad ka liya.. kaam.. kam aya ga..

Daya: boss I know Pani kam hai.. but abi tumara peena zarori hai.. main.. main bad mein pani dondh layon ga kahen sa..

Abhijeet (protested): lakien.. yahen kahan

Daya (Cuts him): arrey yaar iss haal mein bhi tuma Order dana ki pari hai.. plz pee lo.. abi zarori haina..? (And he attaches water bottle with his lips, Abhijeet looks at him.. his worried eyes and then slowly starts taking few sips)..

 _After drinking water he feels little better.._

Daya (looks at him): teak ho ? (Abhijeet nodded, While Daya take a sigh with) thank God..warna muja tu laga tha ka

Abhijeet (Smiles a bit): kye..? lurak gaya..? (While seeing a smile present on Abhijeet's face.. Daya feels relax internally and then nodded in small smile.. where Abhijeet added) tu pher smaj lo ka itni asani sa tumari jaan chorna nai wala..

Daya (starring him): tu tuma kye lagta hai main asa chahta hoon kye..?

Abhijeet (eyes fixed on Daya): peecha tu churana chata hona.. tabi tu baaga tha?

Daya: haan.. lakin peecha churana aur jaan churana main fark hai.. (frankly) dhako boss muja yahen sa nikalna zaroor hai.. main iss (looking around) jungle mein apni pori zindagi nai bitana chahta.. apna pasand ki life jeena chata hoon.. aur uska liya obviously muja tumara sa apna peecha churana tha.. par tumari jaan nai gawani muja..(looks at him) Smjha.. (and he stood up and starts looking around, while Abhijeet eyes were still following him) tum yahen betho main zara ass pass dhakta hoon..

Abhijeet (tries to check his wound): zyada dor mat jana (and he looks towards Daya who was not present around.. he became worried) yah.. yah kahan gaya..? (Calling) Daya..? Daaya…? Zyada dor mat jana.. suna tum na..? (and getting no response he became more worried) yah itni jaldi kahan gyub ho gaya.. (calling him again) Daya…Dayaa.. kahan ho..(becoming impatient) Dayaa… (trying to get up but was abt to fell down when two arms holds him.. Abhijeet looks upward and found Daya.. his sighs were little fast)..

Daya: Arey kye yaar.. aye he raha tha.. yahen tha pas mein..

Abhijeet (angrily): tu kab sa awaz daa raha hoon bol kyun nahin raha tha..?

Daya: wo.. darsal mera dehan ksi aur tarf tha..

Abhijeet (teasing): kyun iss jungle mein bhi apni koi girlfriend dikh gayi thi tuma..? (moving back and sitting down again)..

Daya: nahi.. kud ka liya tu nahin tumara liya dhak raha tha. kye malom koi khas taran ki jangli Pari mil he jaya..(Abhijeet gave him a glance) acha acha.. gusa mat ho.. muja feel hua ka wahen pa koi hai.. (pointing towards somewhere) bas mein jaldi mein uss aruh gaya Par wahen koi tha nahin..

Abhijeet (alert): Are u sure..?

Daya: haan baba.. Par.. Par huma yahen sa nikalna hoga.. humara yahen rahna safe bhi nahin.. wo log humara peecha karta hua kabhi bhi aye sakta hain..hum abi bhi uss jaga sa zyada dor nahin. (Abhijeet nodded and tries to get up.. when Daya moves forward and tries to support him) main.. main ata

Abhijeet (Stops him as): nahin.. main..main teak hoon ab.. itna kamzor nahin hoon.. (Daya smirks, Abhijeet looks at him) kye hua..?

Daya (nodded as no): kuch nahin..

Abhijeet: pher tum hansa kyun..?

Daya (shrunk his shoulders): kyun hansna mana hai kye ?

 _Abhijeet gave him a disappointed look and started their journey once again…During the journey Abhijeet was feeling much pain but he was quietly walking and bearing his pain.. Daya was again and again looking at him and can feel his pain.. sometimes Abhijeet was walking after placing his hand on his wound.. but still saying nothing.. so many times Daya asked to stay somewhere but Abhijeet denies.. but now pain was clearly visible on his face and he was looking tired.._

Daya (stops at his place after seeing Abhijeet condition and speak up in irritation as): bas karo yaar tum.. Maan liya ka bht Mahan ho.. pher muja manwa kar kye sabit kar loga tum? (Abhijeet gave him confusing look) Ab asa heran pershan ho kar khara ho jasa tuma smaj mein nahin aye raha ka kye bol raha hoon main.. itna Pain ho raha hai.. kab sa bardasht kiya jaa raha ho.. bethna tak kaa naam nahin laa raha ho.. sans hi nikal lo.. lakin tum manana ka naam nahin laa raha.. Arey Dard ho raha hai tu maan kyun nai lata.. chout ayi hai tuma akhir..

 _Abhijeet who was silently listening to him.. Sat down at one place under tree shade.. which was really surprising for Daya.._

Abhijeet (sitting while taking sigh): itna Speech dana ki zarororat nahin hai..

Daya (Calmly): haan jasa aram sa bolna par tu tum maan he lata.. (sitting beside him and while looking towards sky) Din dhal raha hai aur abi tak kuch ata pata nahin humari manzil ka.. (looks at Abhijeet) bht dard ho raha hai kye…

Abhijeet (looks at him): Naa bolon ga tu mano ga nahin.. aur ager haan bolon ga tu kye kar loga..?

Daya (Smiles and nodded while looking downward): sahi bol raha ho..

Abhijeet (Starring him): thak gaya hona..(Daya looks at him, he was looking tired) din bar chal chal kar..

Daya (taking sigh while denying): nahin.. (looking around) main tu yah soch raha hon ka sham hona ko hai.. andhere hona sa pehla main kahin ass pass sa pani dond lata thora.. (looking at him) khana ko tu kuch milna sa raha.. yahen ass pass tu sadharan perh poda hi hain..kam sa kam pani tu mil jaya… (he stood up to move.) hum jitna rasta badal kar chala hain.. umeed nahi ka koi jaldi sa huma dond paya ga.. (And he turns to move when Abhijeet stops him as)..

Abhijeet : Daya..(Daya looks at him behind) wahen mera bag ki peechli pocket kholo.. uss main biscuit ka packet hoga.. aik do tu honga..(in low tone) Pechli bar sa becha hua..

Daya looks at him and smiles.. he was feeling low.. he silently moves and takes out two small packet of biscuits.. he gave it to Abhijeet.. who looks at him and without grabbing those packets he said in normal tone..

Abhijeet: yah tumara liya hain.. kha lo.. bhook lagi hogi naa..

Daya stares him for few seconds and then denies as..

Daya (Sitting beside him and opening the packet with): bahe tum tu bara chor ho.. do do biscuit ka packet daba ka betha ho.. (giving him bisuit.. while Abhijeet looks at him confusignly) arey iss waqt tuma zarorat hai inki muja nahin.. (Abhijeet making a face) arey sach mein yaar.. muja yah biscuit wagera pasand nahin..

Abhijeet : acha. itna naa pasand hain tuma.. ka iss jungle mein jahen khana ko kuch bhi nahin.. aur naa milna wala hai.. aur itna time saa tum na kuch bhi nai khaya.. itni bhook lagi hai pher bhi tum aik biscuit tak nahin loga.. haan.. (in low tone) mera liya kar raha hona asa..

Daya (looks at him and smiles and nodded as no): itna acha nahin hoon main..

Abhijeet (while eating a biscuit): Acha tu bht ho tum.. bas dhikata nahin.. malom nahin kyun..

 _The sentence really touches Daya's heart.. who does not looks at him back and stood up while dusting his clothes and ignoring that discussion.._

Daya: main pani laa kar ata hoon.. tum apna khyal rakhna.. (Saying so he moves forward)..

Abhijeet: dehan sa jana.. kahin rasta batak na jayo..

Daya (looks at him and smiles): fikar nahin karo.. chor ka nai jayon ka tuma iss haal mein.. vishwas rakho.. (Abhijeet gave him a glance.. Daya smiles broadly) dhokabaz nahin hoon.. kar lo barosa iss bar..

 _Saying so he chooses one direction and starts walking over there.. while leaving Abhijeet with mixture of so many thoughts…_

Abhijeet: kitna ajeeb lag raha hai.. aik ajeeb Ehsas usi Daya ka sath rah kar.. lagta hi nahin yah wohi Daya hai.. kud sa zyada ksi dosra ka khyal rakhna.. Apni zarorat aur takleef sa zyada ksi dosra ki takleef dikhna.. (amazingly) kye sach mein yah wohi Daya hai jis sa mein mila tha.. Kudgarz.. sirf apni parwah karna wala.. dosron ka liya sirf muskil khari karna wala.. (looking towards the way where Daya went) shaid he iska yah roop ksi naa bhi Dhaka ho.. shaid issay kud bhi nahin pata ka yah kye hai.. shaid.. (he feels happy internally) aik acha insan ko kud ka ander chypa rakhna hai iss naa.. najana kyun..

 _Here Daya on the other hand walking here and there in the search of water.. he was leaving different signs which help him to move back in the case he forgets his way.. but he was looking worried abt the situation.._

Daya: yahen tu dor dor tak pani nahin hai kahin bhi.. (looking around and then towards the sky) sham ana ko hai.. ab kye karon.. thora pani bhi mil jata Abhijeet ka liya tu… (he himself was feeling thrusty) tu kaam chal jata.. (taking sigh he moves forward)..

 _Here on other side Abhijeet was getting worried.. early evening started and he was feeling more darkness around.._

Abhijeet (tense abt Daya): yah Daya kahan rah gaya.. ab tak tu usay aye jana chiya tha.. (Checking his watch) ab tu 2sra ganta pora hona ko aya hai.. (he was walking here and there and looking in tension) ab pani nahin mil raha tu.. kye kar sakta hain.. ab tak tu usay wapis aye jana chiya tha.. (Something strike to his mind) kahin Daya ksi muskil mein tu nai.. Oh no.. muja usay jana he nahin dana chiya tha.. kahin wo kahin pans tu nahin gaya.. kahen wo log.. nahi.. ab.. ab mein kye karon.. muja.. muja thora (try to calm down himself) aur intazar kar lana chiya.. (taking sigh) haan.. aye jaya ga abi…

 _Here on the other hand Daya was looking totally disappointed.. he found water no where.. he checks his watch after looking upward.._

Daya (looking tired and very disappointed): sham ho gayi.. Abhijeet intazar kar raha hoga.. Par pani tu kahin mila nahin.. usay mujsa zyada tu Pani ka wait hoga.. itni choot ayi ha.. Pyaas lagi hogi usay.. (worried abt what to do) kye karon.. nahin.. muja wapis jaana hoga.. iss sa zyada andhere mein tu toruch sa bhi rasta dondna muskil hai aur main wasa bhi kafi aga aye chukka hoon.. (And he turns to move back.. but after taking few steps he hears some voice from behind)..

Voice: kyun Bondhoo Pani nahin mila.. (Daya looks behind and became shocked) hum pila dan pani.. (showing him water bottle) lo.. laa lo pani.. (Daya looking towards water bottle with a hope) arey laa lo.. tumara liya he hai.. kab sa baag raha ho humara saa.. Pyaas tu lagi hogi.. (looking towards his other companion) hey jaa Majnoo ko Siti maar.. bata usay (while looking towards Daya with smirk) shikaar mil gaya hai humara.. (the person moves and goon looks towards Daya) hey (angrily) dosra saathi kidar hai tera.. zinda hai yar maar

Daya (Shouts in anger): hey… bakwaas band… smjha..

 _Goon come close to him with anger.._

Goon: nai tu kye kar laga..? haan.. (he takes out his gun) bol..? yah area humara hai.. iss jungle ka hum badshah hain.. tun nahin.. Smjha ?(while pointing gun near to his eyes) chal bol…himmat hai tu ab bol… (Daya looks at him and then towards others two men, while one of them was already went somewhere.. and at the same moment with great jerk he moves behind and pushes that man so hardly… the man fell down and loses his grip from the gun.. while taking the advantage of the scenario he runs behind.. only one thing was in his mind to reach at Abhijeet at any cost.. and save him)…

 _Goon shouts on others two and ask them to chase Daya who was running fast and changing his ways after some distance.. Intentionally he came there by changing his ways after spending much time on it. so that if he caught in any case he can divert goons mind..which actually happens now.. it was difficult to chase Daya but goons was doing it.. Daya was feeling tired in the middle but he don't have any chance to stop.. but while looking behind towards the goons again and again.. at one point his foot hits with something badly and he falls down on floor.. he felt great pain inside his legs.. but ignoring his pain he stood up instantly and starts running as much as he can.. tears falls down from his eyes while bearing the pain.. he was clearly feeling that something like glass or very sharp cuts his leg skin and still pinching as well.. but he was totally ignoring it and running.. but this all minimize the distance between goons and Daya… after seeing Daya running at some distance..goon tries to stop him.._

Goon: hey rukh jaa.. warna goli chala donga.. (but Daya was not looking ready to listen to him) hey.. ruk jaa nahin tu.. _and he_ _fired at him… the area echoed with painful scream…_

Daya (screams loudly): Abhijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt… ?

 _While two pairs of eyes looking towards the bullet wound with complete shocking state…_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thank you guys for ur reviews and support… Actually thora problem bani hui hai ajj kal.. bas uss waja sa time nai mil paa raha muja.. but I m trying to cover up.. thank you for the support.. hope u will like this chapter too.. aur sab log reviews kyun nahin kar raha ? hmm.. ? must review everyone.. plz..thanks and take care guys.. love u all :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya's eyes were totally struck on Abhijeet.. who just came on time and pushes him and bullet hits on his arm, damaging his shoulder tissues..and in result Daya falls down on jungle surface.. he was shocked, totally shocked on this sudden change.. nothing was understandable for him.. how all this happened? From where Abhijeet came all of sudden ? everything was just so shocking for him bcz it all happens with in few seconds.. where Abhijeet was so much in pain and he falls down in backward position.. Goon was also shocked on all this..Daya stood up after jerking his all shocking thoughts and state of mind and runs towards Abhijeet with a scream… where Goon starts coming towards Abhijeet too.. Daya saw him coming and in anger he changes his direction towards him.. Goon saw him coming with such a fast speed and in so much anger.. he was so confused abt the situation that to save himself he pointed gun towards Daya and was abt to fire again but Daya grabs him and holds his hand tightly before he can fire.. and bullet shoots in air.. and fight started between the two.. Daya was hardly trying to snatch the gun and his anger and pain was giving fire to his attempt and soon he become sucesseded to snatch the gun and yelled in anger towards the other two who was coming towards Daya. And without a second thought he fired on them.. and at the time of third one, who fired on Abhijeet no bullet left in the gun so Daya hits the gun on his head and made him unconscious.. he looks towards the other two who were also not in their senses bcz of bullets and then runs towards Abhijeet who was lying on muddy surface without any help and now blood too starts coming out in speed.. Daya holds him in tears which was totally unnoticed by himself and make him lye in his lap.. where Abhijeet was looking so much in pain that he want to scream in pain but due to unbearable pain he was not be able to scream even.. which was giving more and more pain to Daya.. but still in the process of lying him in his lap, a painful and loud scream came out from Abhijeet's mouth…_

Daya (panic): So.. Sorry.. sorry aram sa.. (Abhijeet looks at him from corner of half open eyes and tears slips from his eyes. Which was really unbearable for Daya) tum.. tum yahen.. yahen kasa.. (After seeing him in such pain, said in little anger) tum yahen aya he kyun..? muja kyun.. kyun.. hatya..?

 **DILON KI MOHABBAT KO KYUN BANDHA HAYEE RAA!**

 **DILON KI MOHABBAT KO KYUN BANDHA HAYEE RAA!**

 **DAAYREE DAAYAREEE….**

Abhijeet (looks at him and then said in low n broken tone n words): Daya…aa.. mu.. muja yahen.. yahen sa laa.. chal.. (bearing the pain after closing his mouth forcefully he said again) chalu…koi.. ko.. aye.. (And he stops saying further bcz saying anything more was not possible for him now)..

 _But this was enough for Daya to understand.. who was not in the position to understand anything clear.. he does not knows what to do know..? bcz of destiny Abhijeet was saved from savior type of damage but still bullet hits in his arm. which also created so much fuzz for him.. Daya was feeling totally helpless.. nothing was in his hand.. inside the deep jungle he can't come with any kind of help.. Also this all was bcz of him only.. Abhijeet come to save him and now he himself is in so much pain and danger .. this was really unbearable for him… he was in same thoughts when Abhijeet's small scream realized him abt the situation… he nodded to him with teary eyes and starts dragging him towards the tree side.. Abhijeet was pressing his lips with his teeths to control his pain and just not to scream out.. but this was defiantly not unnoticed by Daya.. who lies him with the help of tree support and then runs towards Abhijeet's bag and after grabbing it comes back again towards Abhijeet..and opens it in hurry but found empty water bottle which really disappointed him..something strikes to him.. but he jerks his head and again starts searching something in Abhijeet's bag in great tension.. and then takes out Abhijeet's T-shirt and now coming towards Abhijeet.. he checks his wound by touching him but Abhijeet screams badly…_

Daya (panic and worried): so..soorry.. wo blood .. blood ki waja sa.. (by clearing his eyes, Abhijeet looks at him in pain.. noticed his teary eyes).. dika.. dikha nai..so..sorry… (Checking his T-shirt) yaar wo.. (looks at him and added in painful tone) coat.. tumara coat uttarna hoga naa.. taa ka yah.. yah shirt band sakon..khoon bht.. nikal.. raha hai. _(Abhijeet nodded in pain.. and Daya moves forward and helps Abhijeet to sat down a bit.. but this was so painful for Abhijeet.. when Daya holds him to pick him up he screams badly.. Daya stops at his place and looks at Abhijeet.. who was totally looking in pain now.. but looks at Daya.. both eyes met and only one thing was clearly visible in Daya's eyes and that was "Sorry" For Abhijeet and pain.._

 **HAIN KYUN FASSLE DERMIYAAN LAKA AYEE RAAA**

 **HAIN KYUN FASSLE DERMIYAAN LAKA AYEE RAAA**

 **DAAYREE.. DAAYREEEE….**

 _Daya again with care pulls him towards his side and before Abhijeet can scream again he hugs him instantly.. though it was so painful for Abhijeet but still he was feeling sooth in that hug… his signs were fast and heart beat were fast too.. Daya can clearly feels what Abhijeet is going through.. he was feeling so much anger on himself.. but by controlling his emotions. he slowly starts removing abhijeet's coat.. which was most difficult step for him.. but Abhijeet really supports him but keeping his mouth shut and bearing that pain in high ammout.. Daya removes his coat and then tied his wound with T-Shirt tightly to stop the blood lose and then again make him sat with the support of tree.. but found Abhijeet eyes were closed which make him really worried…_

 _Daya screams badly..and starts patting on Abhijeet's face with great tension.._

Daya (totally panic while patting on Abhijeet's face): Abhijeet…? Abhijeet..? abhi.. ankh.. ankhen kho..kholo yaar.. hey Abhi..? (looking around) hey bagwaan.. (looking towards Abhijeet again) yaar plz.. (patting him again and loudly) Abhijeeet…? Yaar plz… (and in result Abhijeet opens his eyes with so much difficulty.. bcz of bearing so much pain in all this coat removing sessios now he really loses his control and energy.. after seeing his half open eyes Daya felt that he himself is breathing too.. he took a deep and painful breath and then looks towards Abhijeet and said in concern)… boss.. tum.. tum teak ho..? (Abhijeet blinks his eye with difficulty) tum na tu.. tum na tu jaan he nikal di thi yaar.. (Abhijeet looks at him with so much pain and concern while Daya patted on his face with) boss.. bas do.. do minute.. main aya.. (and he stood up to move but found a very low grip of Abhijeet hand on his hand which was still in Abhijeet's hand.. he turns to him and looks at him with concern and worried eyes and speak up by understanding his situation) boss bas wahan samna.. pani hai.. ma.. main laa ka aya.. bas aya… (and he runs towards one direction and starts looking around in the search of water bottle which he saw in goon hands who was offering him water first and then the bottle falls down somewhere in this running scenario.. he was running and moving forward far from Abhijeet.. and each second was like a one meal distance for him.. he was again and again looking behind towards Abhijeet and coming in really tough situation..

 **KANCH KA WO KHAWAB NAZUK THA HUMARA SAARA…**

 **CHUUNANA SA HE TOOTNA LAGA…**

 _he was not be able to decide either to move forward or to step back towards the person who is only n single priority for him at the moment in this whole world.. he forgets abt himself totally.. the only thing which is important for him now is only Abhijeet… but in the whole this process of taking any decision he covers much distance and now Abhijeet was not coming in his sight.. he feels his fast heart beat due to tension.. he decided to move back but at the same moment his eyes fall on one bag and water bottle falling near to it.. he runs and grabs water bottle in his hand instantly and was abt to turn in running mode when suddenly he turns back towards the bag and found Gun inside the bag.. he thinks for the moment and then takes that gun with him too for his safety purpose if any kind of danger comes on their way now.. he starts running back with really fast speed but with great tension..he was feeling like something very precious is going far from him.. but he feels relief a bit when Abhijeet again coming in his vision.. he was running so fastly with really fast steps how much he can.. he comes and sat beside Abhijeet and then drink him few sips of water as.._

Daya (attaching water bottle with Abhijeet's lips): Abhijeet.. ankhen.. (fast sighs) khol.. kholo.. dhako main.. main pani laa kar.. (Abhijeet opens his teary eyes and looks at Daya who was breathing heavily in front of him and offering him water) lo.. pa..pani peeyo.. (both eyes met.. Pain was clearly visible in both eyes.. one who was bearing pain and another one who was feeling first one pain) ..

 **MANTON MEIN UMER BAR KA SATH JINKA MANGA**

 **HUMSAFAR WO CHUTTNE LAGA..**

 _Daya supports Abhijeet's neck to bend down his head and make him drink water.. Abhijeet takes two sips somehow.. and then Daya after weting his hand, clears Abhijeet's face too.. who comes in little conscious state…_

Daya: Abhi.. jeet.. huma.. huma chalna hoga…plz… (Abhijeet nodded and Daya stood up first and then he helps Abhijeet to stand up with his complete support.. Abhijeet was moaning in pain but stood up with the full support of Daya and both starts taking small steps with so much pain in wound and in heart)

 _Daya was again and again looking towards Abhijeet who was trying hard to open his eyes.. he was really struggling with his condition.. Daya was really feeling pity of his condition and was feeling so much anger on himself too.. bcz this all happens bcz of him.. Abhijeet just comes to save him only and now this all happens..he was again and again thinking abt it.. tears appears in his eyes but he ignores it.._

 **NA MAARNA MUNASIB, JIYA BHI NA JAYA REEE…**

 **NA MARNA MUNASIB, JIYA BHI NA JAYA REEE..**

 **HAYEEE REEEE…**

 **DAYREEE… DAYREEE… DAYREEEEEEEEEEEEE….**

 _After covering some distance Abhijeet feels no more engery left in himself to drag himself more.. now Darnkess was all around and nothing was visible for them without the help of tourch…and it was really difficult for Daya to handle Abhijeet with tourch and bag..bcz almost all weight of Abhijeet was on him now.._

Abhijeet (whispering n low tone): Da..da..ya.. (Daya looks at him) mujsa..ab.. au.. aur cha.. chala na.. nai jaya… jaya ga..

 _Daya nodded and after moving close to nearest tree he with care make him sat down… now Abhijeet was not screaming much with pain bcz there was no engery left in him to even scream.. Daya looks at him, towards his condition and then looks around with really helpless look and then burst out at Abhijeet as..bcz this all was now no tolerating for him now.._

Daya: ya kye kiya tum naa? Kyun kiya..? (stood up, while Abhijeet moves his head and opens his eyes a bit to look at Daya and to hear what he is saying) ab asa mat dhako muja jasa smaj he nai aye raha ho ka kye kiya hai tum na… haan..dhako.. (pointing finger towards him) dhako kud ka kye haal kar liya hai tum naa.. dhako… naa hil sakta ho na teak sa sans tak laa paa raha ha.. aur yahen (looking around him) yahen iss jungle mein mera pas kuch bhi nai karna ka liya.. (he cries) main kye karon gaa.. ager tum ko kuch.. (again looks at him) tu main kye.. kye jawab donga..? sab ko..? (Sitting down with helplessness) yah sab meri.. mera karan ho raha hai.. tum kyun aya mera peecha..? aya tu.. par goli bhi.. itna acha hona acha nai.. kyun ho.. (tears falling down from his eyes in speed) kyun ho tum itna acha.. kyun ho itna acha..? itna acha hona acha nai hai Abhijeet...

 _Abhijeet who was hearing all this tries to speak up somehow.._

Abhijeet: Daya..tum.. t.. tum chala.. jayo ya.. yahen sa.. (Daya look at him in shock) tum.. main.. main ab aur.. aur cha.. chal.. nai.. payon.. ga.. tum… tumara liya aik.. aik boj.. aur.. na he.. tumara.. kaam.. tum.. (closing his eyes) jayo…

Daya (giving him angry look): tu tum kyun aya tha mera boj utthana..? (found Abhijeet with same closed eyes..he takes out water bottle from his bag and sprinkles some drops of water on Abhijeet's face who opens his eyes with great jerk.. then Daya asked in same tone with stress) haan bolo..? kyun aya tha mera boj utthana..(coming in more angry bcz of Abhijeet words) nai jayon ga main ab.. malom hai yah sab (pointing towards Abhijeet' wound) meri waja sa hai.. itna behis nahin hon mein.. (Sitting beside Abhijeet stubbornly) ab tu jeena marna sath he hai… jayen ga tu dono sath he iss jungle saa.. nai jayon ga (turning towards him a bit) suna tum na..? (loud n anger) nai jayon ga mein…

 **DILOON KI MOHABBAT KO KYUN BANDHA HAYEE RAA!**

 **DILOON KI MOHABBAT KO KYUN BANDHA HAYEE RAA!**

 **DAAYRE DAAYAREEE….**

Daya (Again): mera demag mat kharab karo.. sochna do muja ka main kye kar sakta hoon…

Abhijeet (Suddenly): meri goli nikalo…

Daya (Screams in shock): kye…? _(looks at him.. where Abhijeet nodded slowly but confidently.. which make him Daya more shocked).._

Abhijeet: yah.. yah.. tuma he.. karna.. karna hoga.. warna..main.. ma.. _And he stop speaking while breathing heavily.. where Daya was standstill at his point .. he was totally paused at his place… Just Paused.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thanks Everyone for reviewing n plz don't forget to Review and tell me further abt this chapter… I m waiting.. thankx_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**_ _ **I know thora zyada late ho gayi hoon.. but Mom ki tabeat teak nahin hai aur sab kuch muja he dhakna par raha hai.. thanks for all those who are reviewing.. thanks once again and sorry too for late update.. now enjoy next chapter ...**_

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya was still at his place feeling nothing.. he was just paused at his place.. still starring with fixed gaze of his eyes.. where on the other hand Abhijeet really tries to make him understand the situation bcz he was really drained.. feeling no energy left in him and before losing more energy which left in him.. he took this decision..but daya's reaction was really opposite to his demand.._

Abhijeet (initiated): Daya.. main

Daya (cutting him instantly): tuma malom hai tum kye bol raha ho.. (Stood up in hurry) main koi doctor nahin hoon yaar.. tum.. tum (panic) bol kye raha ho.. goli.. yah.. (like don't know what to say) kasa.. I .. mean. Yah ksi doctor ka kaam hai.. mera nai

Abhijeet (angrily while controlling his pain): tu yahen kon sa doctor hai ? haan ?

Daya (instantly): and I m also not a doctor.. ( _and then he stops at his place after seeing Abhijeet's reaction.. and added after few second)_ okay.. Sorry.. (sitting with) I know yar tum kye bol raha ho.. (Calmly) main tumari situation (looks at him who was already looking at him) I mean.. tumara dard smjhta hoon.. aur yah sab.. situation bhi.. par yah main nai kar sakta.. muja.. muja kuch ata nahin.. kuch malom nahin..

Abhijeet (Calmly): main batyon ga tuma .. (Daya looks at him in shock, while Abhijeet added after controlling his pain where his right hand was pressing his wound) haan… muja.. muja malom hai..

Daya (Shocking tone): tum na.. tum na kabhi nikali hai.. goli ?

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahab ko Dhaka hai maine.. goli.. nikalta hua.. kai baar… main tuma..tuma guide kar.. (really controlling his pain while pressing his hand more) karon ga.. aur tum.. tum.. nikal dana..

Daya (seeing him in pain): tum.. tum bht bahadur ho.. par main.. main (looking away) main nahin.. it's not possible for me…

Abhijeet (Screams): Aaahhhhhhhhhh… (Daya looks at him instantly.. Abhijeet was trying to straight his aram and doing this he screams loudly bcz pain was more than his tolerance level)..

Daya (stood up to help him): yaar aram sa

Abhijeet (asked while bearing high amount of pain): tu kye.. kye tum muja marna ka liya chor do gaa.. ? (Daya was really coming in trouble.. don't know what to do ?) iss.. iss sa acha tu tum.. tum chala jayo yahen sa.. muja.. akala.. akala chor do.. (Daya shocked to hear that) kam sa kam.. (while changing his side) mera samna.. koi.. koi sahara tu.. Ahhhhh.. nahi hoga.. na.. naa.. hi koi umeed…

 **SANSOON KO JEENA KA ISHARA MIL GAYA…**

 **DOOBA MEIN TUJ MEIN TU KINARA MIL GAYA…**

 **TU MILA TU KUDHA KA SAHARA MIL GAYA…**

Daya (really coming in trouble and tension): nai yar.. (again bends down to help him but Abhijeet denies by his hand movement) yaar plz.. main tuma asa dard mein nahin dhak sakta…

Abhijeet (looks at him with teary eyes): Da… Daya.. tum.. jayo..

Daya (more coming in tension): no yaar.. yah sab meri waja sa hua hai..

Abhijeet (shouts in pain): tu pher isay sahi bhi karo…

Daya (shouting too in tension): kye karon mein…?

Abhijeet (trying to control his pain): wo.. wahen.. (pointing towards his bag) uss bag.. mera bag me.. mein sa kn.. knife nikal.. nikal ka… layo… aur… aur ligh..ter (lighter) bhi.. (Daya looks at him with shock and fear. Abhijeet noticed him and nodded to him confidently and with pain too) jayo.. Daya.. be brave.. T…Trrry…hum.. humara pas.. aur koi.. koi option… (closing his eyes with pain) nai…

 _Daya really closes his eyes with tension and fear.. he really took few moments to decide and then he opens his eyes and looks towards the man who was so strong mentally and by physic too but now coming in danger bcz of him and now asking for his help and he is denying.. he looks towards his face and feels the pain which he is boring bcz of him.. he felt really strange.. for the first time in his life some one came to take his danger unconditionally.. his friends never gave him any kind of big favor and saving his life.. this is a joke... even he can't expect that from them too.. but this man.. this man just came from no where and took all dangers of his life on his own.. why..? who is he..? what is his relation with him..? what he want to prove ? or he only performing his duty only..? but why? why for such person who always hates him.. who always felt that he is hurdle between him and his destination.. who always want to make him down..? why he did that for such person..? why..? but there is no answer.. just no answer..just some unknown feelings…Abhijeet opens his eyes again and looks at him.. found him standing with so many different feelings and thoughts… Daya just looks into his eyes and without jerking his thoughts he turns towards Abhijeet's bag and starts taking steps slowly… Abhijeet looks at him moving…Daya bends down and takes out knife and a lighter with water bottle…which was in his hand and looks at back to Abhijeet…_

Daya (with a different feel): tum na meri jaan bechie.. main kam sa kam.. tumari jaan bechana ki koshish tu kar sakta hoon… (Abhijeet looks at him)…

 **GHAMZADA GHAMZADA DIL YAH THA GHAMZADA**

 **BIN TERA, BIN TERA.. DIL YAH THA GHAMZADA….**

 _And without wasting more time Daya went near to Abhijeet and asked with down eyes and with trembling hands.. Abhijeet ignores it and just said firmly.._

Abhijeet: dard muja.. muja hona hai.. aur.. kanp.. tumara hath ra.. raha hain..

 _Daya looks at him with angry eyes…he was really copping up with his fear.._

Daya: just shut up.. just tell me what I have to do…

Abhijeet (Smiles somehow in that pain with a murmur): dark.. darpok kahen.. ka… (looks at him again where Daya was already looking at him with anger…)

Daya: dhako.. main tumari iss halat ka lihaz kar raha hoon.. aur tum.. tum meri he tang kinch raha ho..

Abhijeet (looks at him and find him scared internally. He feels good that Daya is trying to cope up with his fear. he added with soft tone as): daro nahin.. maron gaa.. nahi.. goli ba…bazo mein.. lagi… (and he took a deep breath) daya knife ko acha sa garm.. karo…

 _Daya looks at him and then towards his wound and with trembling hands he put on the lighter and starts heating the knife.. Abhijeet looks at him and noticed how this annoying dud changing with passage of time and changing circumstances.. he noticed his struggle with fear and doing all this forcefully.. but fear of what..? loosing him.? Did he really care for him..? but why..? all these questions starts rising in his mind while observing Daya's expressions…which having so many signs of tension.. where Daya looks at him observing very keenly.. he asked while copping up with his fear as…_

Daya: ab… ab kye.. karon…

Abhijeet (coming out from his thoughts): koi.. koi.. kapra mera moun.. taka.. main.. cheek.. nai..sakon..

Daya (Really feeling anger on him with): oh Man…. Damn… _he was really feeling angry on himself after such kind of demand of Abhijeet.. who was asking for cloth piece to close his mouth.. so that he can't scream.. he want to bear all pain.. this was really painful for Daya.. but Abhijeet was still there to support him as.._

Abhijeet (with concern): Daya….

Daya (Angrily): what Daya..? haan..? this is all my fault… aur.. aur tumari bhi.. tuma ana he nai chiya tha mera peecha…

Abhijeet: kyun.. tu.. tuma marna data..?

Daya (looks at him and unexpectedly asked): kyun..? kye lagta hoon main tumara..?

 _Silence was there for few moments…where both was only seeing towards each other with so many thoughts.. they never thought they will ask such type of query with each other..?_

Abhijeet : boss ka.. beta ho.. mera.. dar.. dar.. darta hon na.. un saa.. una kye.. jawab data..? (and laugh escapes from both mouths…where Abhijeet feel after how much time he laughs like this.. but due to laughing he screams loudly.. Daya instantly placing his hand on his wound… both eyes met)…

 **MERA HE DARD KI GEHRAIE KO MEHSOS KARTA HAI TUN…**

 **TERI AANKHON SA TERA GHAM MUJKO MALOM HONA LAGA…**

 _Both were looking in each other eyes with a lot of pain and fear.. Abhijeet nodded in pain which was gaining much courage to Daya in such painful and tough situation of his life.. and he looks towards Abhijeet's wound with trembling hands..Abhijeet starts looking away while placing his T shirt in his mouth.. where on the other hand with so much courage but still with trembling hands Daya touches his wound and opens the tide T shirt on his wound with care and then starts cleaning his wound carefully with the same T shirt.. and then he touches the knife to Abhijeet's wound.. who cries in pain.. still his scream coming out though his T shirt was in his mouth… bcz of which Daya can understand his situation… but while making his mind and without looking back at Abhijeet and towards his painful expressions he again touches that pocket knife to his wound and tries to take out that bullet but he denies by moving away suddenly…_

Daya: nai.. yah.. yah mujsa nahin hoga.. nai.. (looks towards Abhijeet) nai yar.. plz.. yah main nai..

 _But Abhijeet was giving him courage through his Teary eyes and without removing his T shirt… Daya was really looking helpless… he took a deep breath and then sat down again after clearing his eyes and now his totally focus was that bullet wound.._

Daya (making his mind as): Come on Daya.. be brave.. (he was abt to looks at Abhijeet) nai.. usay mat dhak.. uski takleef tuja kamzor banaya gi.. iss waqt tera sara dehan iss aurh hona chiya.. come on.. u can do it… aik.. goli hi tu nikalni hai.. go ahead Daya.. just take it out..(And he finally starts taking out bullet with the help of knife.. where Abhijeet was really crying in pain.. tears starts coming out from his eyes with speed.. and he was really losing his energy.. where Daya was again and again stopping himself to looks at him and finally by making his mind he with jerk takes out that bullet with the help of knife… and took a deep breath and looks at Abhijeet with fast heart beat.. whose eyes were totally close and his sins were really low)..

 _He takes out that cloth (T Shirt) from his mouth and patted on his face…_

Daya (panic): Abhijeet… hey..? tum teak ho ?ankhen kholo yaar.. dhak.. dhako goli.. goli nikal gayi hai.. yar.. (holding his face with both of his hands) dhak yaar.. ankhen kholo.. (Jerking him) hey boss…? (Abhijeet opens his eyes with great difficulty and looks at Daya while tears escape from his eyes)…

 **AARAM DA TUN MUJA BARSON KA HOON MEIN JAGA…**

 **PALKON PA RAATEN LIYA..TERE WASTE MEIN JAGA…**

 _Daya nodded to him with tears and hugs him tightly and closes his eyes.. he was feeling so happy internally.. but after few seconds he opens his eyes and realized abt the situation and then separated Abhijeet and looks at him with tension and concern…_

Daya: boss.. tum.. tum teak hona..? (Innocently) dhak.. dhako.. maine goli nikal di.. (and he instantly opens water bottle and attaches it with Abhijeet lips) lo pani.. pani peeyo.. hosh karo boss… (and after making him drank few sips he sprinkles some amount of water on his face too and then attaches his head with tree and now himself taking few sips of water too.. after this now tiding his wound with both of his T shirts tightly to stop the blood lose.. which was not excessive now.. bcz of cold and night it helps them…

 **AARAM DA TUN MUJA BARSON KA HOON MEIN JAGA…**

 **PALKON PA RAATEN LIYA..TERE WASTE MEIN JAGA…**

 _And now after taking few sips he looks at Abhijeet and found him with closed eyes.. he instantly sat beside him and make him lie in his lap… who just falls down on his lap feeling no energy in himself… still tension was there for Daya.. who was really worried for Abhijeet's present condition now…He was just starring Abhijeet's face in tension…_

 **MERA HAR DARD KI GEHRAI KO MEHSOS KARTA HAI TUN**

 **TERI AANKON SA GHAM TERA MALOM MUJHKO HONA LAGA….**

Daya (thinking in heart): hey bagwaan.. main kye karon.. Abhijeet ki iss halat ka zimadar bhi main hi hoon aur main he kuch kar nahin paa raha.. iss haal mein isay laa kar kahan jayon..? (looking around in darkness) dor dor tak koi rasta nahin dikh raha.. ab tu tunhi koi maded kara tu kara… (totally helpless while looking towards sky) kud ka liya nahin main iss admi ka liya maded mang raha hoon God.. I know u like him a a lot… jo shkas bina aik lamha socha ksi ki jaan bechana ka liya kud ko dawav pa laga sakta hai wo tera bht kareeb hoga na bagwaan.. aur jo bagwaan ko bht pyara ho uski help tu bagwaan zaror karta hain.. zaror…

 _And he looks downward towards Abhijeet with helplessness and worried face.. time was passing and so as night was covering its time… But Daya was still worried.. his tension was at same level…Who can't named his feelings but his feelings were so pure.. he was actually caring for this man.. from whom he was running far…_

 **MAIN RAAZ TUJSA KAHON, HUMRAZ BAN JAA ZARA…**

 **KARNI HAI KUCH GUFTGU, ALFAZ BAN JAA ZARA….**

 _He was caressing Abhijeet's hairs unintentionally.. whose head was in his lap.. while starring his face continually he took a deep and painful breath and attaches his head with tree and closes his eyes too.. he was waiting for any kind of movement in Abhijeet.. and in doing that when that tired person himself slept there he does not realize… he opens his eyes at mid night and instantly looks at Abhijeet after realizing that he slept there… he checks the time and found Abhijeet still in same posture…_

Daya (to himself): yah abi tak nahin jaga…? Malom nahin soa raha hai ya.. (low and disappointed tone) yah behosh hai.. (and then he touches Abhijeet's forehead and found it hot) oh no.. isay.. (more worried) isay tu taz bukhar hai… hey bagwaan ab… main ab kye karon..?

 _After few minutes he relaxes himself as…_

Daya: shant ho jaa Daya.. kuch.. kuch soch.. (After few seconds) Pani.. pani ki pati.. haan..(tense) par Pani already kum hai… half.. half bottle he tu hai.. (looks at Abhijeet with worried face) lakien.. Abhijeet ka bukhar utarna zyada important hai.. (and he takes water bottle in his hand and then starts searching some bowl kinda stuff.. he searches in Abhijeet's bag and found something inside the inner pocket.. he checks and surprising tone came out from his mouth) Pain killer..? (looks at Abhijeet) boss ko malom nahin tha kye..? shaid iss sa pehla kabhi.. kabhi rakha ho bag mein.. Par ab.. ab don kasa..? (looking towards sky) kar di na help… (Blinking eyes with a small smile) thank you.. (and then he tries to open Abhijeet's mouth and somehow drank him water after placing pain killer on his tongue.. and then he wet one corner of T shirt and starts placing it on Abhijeet's forehead and changing it's side after founding other side of T shirt corner chill in that chilled weather)…

 _Whole night passes like this and then in early morning finally Abhijeet opens his eyes slowly and in very first glimpse he caught Daya's face.. who was already looking at him with worried face.. A small smile appears on Abhijeet's face which relaxes Daya a bit…who was looking very tired now…_

 **TU MILA TU KUDA KA SAHARA MIL GAYA…**

 **GHAMZADA GHAMZADA DIL YAH THA GHAMZADA…**

 **BIN TERA BIN TERA DIL YAH THA GHAMZADA….**

Abhijeet (Speaking in low tone but with small smile): Daya.. ma.. main.. teak hoon…

 _Tear slipped from Daya's eyes and suddenly he hugs Abhijeet with teary eyes and tone as.._

Daya: main bht dar gaya tha… buht… Pori raat kud ko smjhata guzar gayi.. thank God tum teak ho… thank God Abhijeet…

 _Abhijeet was clearly understanding abt Daya.. he was understanding in what condition Daya is going through.. he gave him time and then tries to calm down him as.._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa..? (Daya realized and separated him from that hug and looks at him) ma.. i.. main.. teak.. hoon.. yar.. dar…daro… nai

Daya (Clearing his eyes): So.. sorry… (looks away to hide his emotions from Abhijeet and from himself too) Sorry.. wo.. wo main.. (And he looks at Abhijeet and helps him to sat down).. tum.. tum.. teak tu.. I mean.. (Hiding his eyes while Abhijeet was looking at him keenly) dard.. zyada dard tu nai ho.. raha..?

Abhijeet (nodded): nai.. itna.. itna dard sehna ki .. adat hai muja.. (looks at him) Par najana kyun dard.. kuch kum mehsos ho raha hai.. Daya tum

Daya (Cuts him): wo.. wo tumara bag sa.. Pain killer mil.. mila tu.. maine da diya. Abi.. abi aur hai.. shaid tuma yaad nai tha.. (looks at him) bad mein kam aye.. aye jaya gi.. (his words, tone and eyes everything was hiding something from Abhijeet.. who was clearly feeling it)..

Abhijeet (Straightly): Daya tum.. ro raha tha..

Daya (like caught badly): nahin.. (looks at him for a while and then hides his eyes) nai tu.. (stood up instantly) pagal hai kye.. matlab.. main.. main kyun royon ga balan..

Abhijeet looks at him for a second and then nodded confusingly.. Daya too was shocked on his sudden reaction on that moment.. but ignoring all these he changes the topic as..

Daya: ab huma chalna hoga.. bina aur time waste kiya.. (Abhijeet nodded and then with the help of Daya he stood up to started his journey once again with the help of Daya.. both were busy with their thoughts and taking steps forward without realizing that still it's not the end.. something more is actually waiting for them.. They were there for something else but Destiny decided something more than that) …

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Guys sabi logon ka reviews nahin mil raha.. Plz sab review kiya karo.. and thanks to all those once again who are liking it and Reviewing… will update next soon.. plz R n R.. thanks_


	18. Chapter 18

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 **CID BUREAU MUMBAI:**

 _ACP Pradyuman was burning with anger while his eyes were totally Red due to anger and his whole body was telling his situation that how much he is bearing anger and his emotions right now.. while the Next person who was standing in front of him still continues as…_

Person: Sir humara officers jo ka Apka Officer Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka team mates bhi han una wahen Jungle ka becho beech sa Abhijeet sir ka coat mila.. coat ki halat dhakta hua iss bat ka andaza lagya ja sakta hai ka Abhijeet ko goli Arm mein lagi hai… aur khoon ki matra dhakta hua yah baat clear hai ka iska illawa bhi una kahen chot ayi hai… team mates na huma Map ki help sa asa area mein ponch kar signal diya jahen sa huma khaber ho saka.. warna deep jungle mein bug yah kuch bhi kam nai karta… (placing file on his table) pichala do dino sa laa kar ab tak un dono ka kuch ata pata nahin.. malom nahin Abhijeet ab kis haal mein hoga.. Zinda bhi hoga yah (ACP looks at him with jerk, officer stops there but then continues as) At least unki halat achi nahi hai bilkul bhi.. his life is in danger…

Another Voice (interrupts as): aur yah sab tumara uss Junior Officer Daya ka karan hai ACP.. (ACP eyes lower down more.. he was not be able to meet his gaze with his head) why are u so quite now..? Speak up damn it…

ACP (tries to compose himself first and then looks at DIG): sir.. wo.. muja laga ka

DIG (cuts him as): Kye laga tuma ACP? (Stood up in anger) tum na mujsa kaha tha ka aik Junior rank officer ko bhi bejhna chiya Mission par Seekh ka liya.. par usay bejna sa pehla yah tu dhak lana chiya tha ka wo kuch seekhna lyke hai bhi yah nahin.. (before ACP can say anything. DIG added more in anger) ajj tumara uss officer ki waja sa naa sirf yah Mission balka Abhijeet ki jaan bhi khatra mein ha.. aur yah sab sirf tumara galat decision ki waja sa.. u are responsible for it too… andaza hai tuma ka ager Abhijeet ksi zakhmi halat mein un gundon ka hathon char gaya tu kye ho sakta hai..? wo log ksi bhi taran ki information nikalwa sakhta han uss sa… (trying to calm down himself) I hope ka Officers un dono ko jald sa jald track kar paya.. wasa bhi ab iss mission ko cover karna ka liya humari aik aur special team jaya gi.. jo directly Plan ka according kam kara gi… (wearing his goggles) tumara officers ko officialy iss mission sa hataya jaa raha hai ACP…

ACP (looks at him with apology look): Sir I m… m .. really very Sorry… mera maqsad sirf aur sirf junior ki bhali karna tha.. una missions ka experience hona chiya asa manana tha mera.. but my officer really disappointed me Sir..

DIG (observing his expressions): Well ACP humara kam tuma inform karna tha.. I hope ka iska bad sa ap asa koi decision naa lan…jo apka yah CID ka haq mein bura sabit ho.. (ACP looks at him with sad eyes) Annual function pa mulaqat hoti hai.. (before turning) aur haan apka officers ka bara mein jun he pata chala ga..hum apko inform kar danga.. (Saying so DIG marches out with his officer.. where ACP falls down on his seat with thund)…

 _At night someone was ringing ACP home bell.. Servant opens the door and the next Person asked abt ACP…_

Servant: Sir study room mein hain sir… (low tone) ksi ko wahen jana ki Permission nahin di uno na…

Person: teak hai.. tum jayo.. main dhak longa… (and the person went towards Study room.. seeing him going there Servant again tries to stop him as)…

Servant: lakien Sir.. wo (but without listing to him Person enters inside the study room with bang)..

Person (looking at ACP, who was sitting on his rocking chair after placing his hand on his head): kye ACP.. (ACP looks at him) yah kye tareeka hai..? din sa ab tak 100 bar call kar chukka hoon.. phone kyun nai uttha raha ho apna..? bureau gaya tu malom hua ka sham mein aye gaya tum gher.. wo tu lab mein kaam tha pehla nikal nai paya… pher bhi call karta raha lakein nai… malom hai kitna pershan ho gaya tha main..? socha tabeat kharab ho gayi hai shaid… ab asa hi gorta raho ga yah kuch bolo ga bhi…?

 _ACP eyes fall on his servant who was standing at door step and looking worried and little scared too…_

Servant (tries to say something while hesitating): sir wo.. maine na..Doctor sahab ko.. roka.. par wo

 _But ACP stops him by showing his hand as…_

ACP : teak hai.. tum jayo.. aur haan Salunkhe sahab ka liya coffee bhi bejwa do… (Servant nodded and left after closing the door of study room)…

Salunkhe: ab app muja bhi jawab dana ka kasht Karen ga…?

ACP (looks at him and stood up): kye yaar Salunkhe.. do minute sakoon sa akala bhi nahin rahna data.. kye hua hai.. kuch bhi nai…

Salunkhe( said irritatingly): haan nai rahna da sakta.. khas kar jab muja pata chala ho ka DIG aya tha apna officer ka sath.. aur uska bad sa he tum pershan ho aur gher chala aya aur pher ksi ka phone bhi attend nai kar raha.. aur ab jab gher aya hoon tu malom ho raha hai ka Servant ko bhi mana kar rakha hai… pher bhi bol raha ho kuch nai hua hai… hunn… pagal smaj rakha hai kye..?

ACP (turns towards him with great anger): Pagal tu muja bana daga wo aik din… muja… (Sitting on his chair back) infect ho gaya hoon mein Pagal..(and he holds his head with both of his hands)

Salunkhe (confused): kon..? (while noticing ACP worried face he asked with concern) kye hua yaar.. (Something striking to his mind) kahin Daya sa related tu kuch…

ACP (looks at him and tells him in anger): Baag gaya hai wo wahen Camp sa… (Salunkhe totally looking stunned) baag gaya hai.. suna..?

Salunkhe (So shocked): what…? Baa… baag gaya… (he sat to another chair.. while looking totally surprised with this new development) yah.. yah kye bol raha ho tum ACP... (seeing no change in ACP) kabhi.. kabhi socha nai tha ka.. ka Daya wahen jaa kar asa kuch.. (so tense) oh my God…yah.. yah kye kiya tuna Becha…

ACP (Added in really tense tone): tum na kaha tha Salunkhe wo sudhar jaya ga… Mission pa raha ga tu pans jaya ga nikal nahin paya ga.. Abhijeet ka sath raha ga tu sudhar jaya ga..lakien uss na tu… uss na tu usi ki jaan khatra mein daal di yaar…(Salunkhe looks at him with shock) haan yaar.. Abhijeet usay dondna ka liya nikla tha.. aur bad mein officers ko uska coat mila.. malom hai usay.. usay goli lagi hai… (salunkhe totally stunned.. while ACP added in tense n angry tone) mujsa bht bari galti ho gayi yaar usay bej kar… bht bari mistake… (he was looking really ashamed on his act… where on the other hand Doctor Salunkhe has nothing to say)…

 **IN JUNGLE AREA:**

 _The third evening was passing and once again night was coming on their way.. now Daya was looking totally dull.. Duo were totally looking off beat Bcz they passes the whole day while sitting so many places and taking rest and also covering so much distance but still their destination was no where… now Daya asked from Abhijeet to settle down somewhere again…_

Daya: Boss tum.. bht.. bht thak gaya hoga naa.. hum kahin.. kahin rukh jata hain.. andhere bht gehra ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet: nai Daya.. (tired tone) torch ki roshni bhi kafi hai.. huma ab.. ab koi manzil tu dondni.. hogi.. (his signs were fast) akhir.. kab tak.. asa rahen ga…aur time waist nahi kar sakta…

Daya (looks at him): halat tu dhako apni.. aur baten suno sahab ki… (Abhijeet starts glaring him with small but weak smile… Daya noticed his glare) kye hua..? Asa.. asa kye dhak raha ho..?

Abhijeet (unknowingly): tum wohi Daya.. ho..? Pehla wala..?

Daya (looks away): kyun kye hua..?

Abhijeet: itni care kyun kar raha ho meri…? Itni fikar..

 **DILON KI MOHABBAT KO BANDHA KYUN HYEE REEE..**

 **DAYREEEE...DAYREEE**

 **DILON KI MOHABBAT KO BANDHA KYUN HYEE REEE..**

 **DAYREEEE...DAYREEEE...**

Daya (looks at him for few seconds and then added): I think huma rasta dondna pa dehan dana chiya.. wasa bhi ksi (teasing) mahan hasti na kaha hai ka huma aur time nai waist karna chiya… (Saying so he moves forward.. Abhijeet smiles on this and he too follows Daya with small steps with the help of him)…

 **HAIN KYUN FASILA AYE DERMIYAAN LA KA AYE RE**

 **HYEE REEE..**

 **DAYREEEE...DAAYREEEEE...**

 _Now there were strange feelings between them… both were very caring for each other.. Daya was feeling really hungry while Abhijeet too was feeling so dull and at the same time his wound was creating really hurdle to move forward… he feels his head spinning so manytimes.. but he ignores it but this time while taking step forward his head spins badly and he was abt to falls down when two strong hands holds him tightly…_

Daya: Abhijeet samabl ka… (looking at Abhijeet) Abhijeet tum teak ho..?

 _Abhijeet tries to look at him but his vision was not so clear.. he jerks his head and then looks at Daya.. who again asked…_

Daya(stress) : Abhijeet…? tum.. tum teak ho..

Abhijeet (while looking at him): ha… haan… haan…

 **DILON KI MOHABBAT KO BANDHA KYUN HYEE REEE..**

 **DAYREEEE...DAYREEE**

 _Daya added with more concern and worried face…_

Daya (still holding him by both of his hands): ayo.. (looking around and then directed him towards one side) Ayo idher betho… dehan sa… (And both went at one side and sat at one side… where Daya takes out water bottle and offers him water as) lo… yah pani.. pani peeyo…

Abhijeet (denies with): nahi.. main.. main.. teak hoon.. bas thora sa.. thora sa chakar aye gaya.. (looking at him) ab mein.. mein teak hon .. Daya…

Daya (nodded with): haan teak hai.. lakein tum pani tu pee lo.. thora sa he… (Abhijeet looks at him) plz…

 _Abhijeet nodded and takes few sips of water..._

Daya: thori dair yahen rest

Abhijeet (cuts him as): nai.. nai Daya..(Daya looks at him in shock) huma thora aur aga chalna hoga…

Daya: nai .. kasi baten kar raha ho tum… raat ho gayi hai.. apni halat dhako.. tum yahen raho.. main ass pass.. pani yah kuch khana ko dhakta hoon…

Abhijeet: haan Ramdev ka dhaba hai yahen pas mein.. wahen sa khana peena ko mil jaya ga sab kuch..

 _Daya looks at him in shock.. and then from Abhijeet's angry face he realized his meaning…where Abhijeet added angrily.._

Abhijeet: Pagal ho gaya ho tum.. yahen kahan khana peena ko kuch mila ga tuma…?

Daya: asa hath pa hath dhara bhi tu nai beth sakta naa.. aik kaam karo tum yahen ruko main ata hoon… (and he was abt to move but Abhijeet instantly holds his hand… Daya looks behind, towards his worried face) Abhijeet.. main jaldi aye jayon ga wapis…

Abhijeet (Still holding his hand n looking towards his face, he asked while feeling some kind of unknown fear): Promise…?

Daya (looks at him and presses his hand with): Promise… (then taking out something from his jeans and giving him as) Acha yah lo.. isay apna pas rakh lo... kam aya gi..

Abhijeet (became shocked to see Gun in Daya's hand): yah.. yah Gun.. tumara pas kasa ?

Daya: Gunda ka bag sa pari mili.. Socha musibat ka waqt kam aya gi.. isay rakh lo.

Abhijeet: lakien yah tum apna pas rakho.. tum jaa raha ho

Daya (Cuts him): boss.. main ksi na ksi taran apni hifazat kar sakta hoon.. iss samay tumari halat itni fit nahin, iss liya isay tum rakho.. Smjha ? (Abhijeet still looking at him with confuse look. but Daya forcefully giving him with) isay rakho.. main ata hoon.. Okay..?

 _Still Abhijeet does not want to let him go.. but Daya after freeing his hand went towards one direction… time starts passing so as Abhijeet's unknown scared feelings.. he closes his eyes and starts waiting for Daya but after few mins he heard loud scream.. Abhijeet opens his eyes with jerk and looks around with fear.._

Abhijeet: yah.. awaz.. (Stood up with much difficulty) yah awaz tu Daya ki... (Calling him) Daya..? Daya kahan ho tum..? (again calling loudly) Dayaa...? (After taking Gun in his hand, he starts moving forward with the help of tourch towards the direction where Daya went and also from where scream came out.. he was covering the distance with care but at the same time he want to move fast so that he can reach at Daya as soon as possible but it was difficult for him to remove the bushes and stones coming on his way.. he was still calling Daya's name and just ignoring his wound and pain but not getting back any reply from Daya's side. which was increasing his fear)... Dayaaa... Daya tu kahan hai..? Dayaa...? kuch tu.. kuch tu bolo...Dayaaa..? (worried and tense) hey Bagwaan.. Daya.. najana wo kis musibat mein hai.. (half hour was passed but still no response from Daya's side.. Abhijeet stops at one place and starts looking around with worried face) kahan jayon.. malom nahin Daya kis aurh gaya hoga..

Voice (from behind): hum bata data hain.. (Abhijeet standstill at his place) apki duvida hum dor kar data hain.. (Abhijeet turns back after understanding what's next coming on his way..)

 _Four Peoples were standing in front of him.. from their coustumes and looks. Abhijeet was clearly understanding who they were.. though they all were new faces for him..._

Abhijeet (pointed gun towards them): kon ho tum log.. aur Daya.. Daya kahan hai..? (he asked in Cop tone)..

Goon: Arey aram sa aram sa.. (all starts coming forward towards Abhijeet while their guns were in their hands) Gun humara pas bhi hai.. aur apka Daya bhi...(Abhijeet shocked to hear that) iss liya itna kasht karna ki zarorat nahin..

Abhijeet (Still confident): kahan hai Daya..? kye.. kye kiya hai tum na uska sath..? (Shouts) bolo..?

Goon (comes towards him and pointed gun on his temple): Zyada hoshiyari nahin. Smjha..(forward his hand) Gun daa.. (Abhijeet looks at him from corner of his eyes.. where Goon shouts) Gun daa.. warnaaa.. (And Abhijeet gave him gun quietly.. where Goon throws Gun towards other one.. who holds the gun and shouts)..

Another Goon: Arey yah tu Apni hi Gun hai.. (looking towards first goon) Apna Manjo ki...yah isska pas kasi ayi..

Goon (still pointing Gun on Abhijeet's temple): Ab yah bhi aur humari Gun bhi.. dono jayen ga humara pas.. (shouts badly at him) chal... (Another goon came and tied small piece of cloth on Abhijeet's eyes)...

Abhijeet (asking): kahan laa jaa raha ho muja...

Goon (happy tone): tumara Daya ka Pas... (hitting on his arm) chal...(Abhijeet really closes his mouth and tries his best not to scream out.. he really hides his pain well)..

 _After passing so many routes and passing so much distance.. finally they reaches at some point and Goon removes his strip.. at first point Abhijeet's vision was not so clear..but as soon his vision starts clearing a big scream came out from his mouth..._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa..aaaaaaaaa

 _After seeing Daya sitting on ground in messy condition..some amount of bleeding was coming out from back of his head and he was not in his senses.. while few more peoples were also sitting around him.. looking totally afraid and tense...where Abhijeet was shocked.. totally shocked.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

A Big Thanks for ur reviews everyone and for ur concern.. My Mom is doing better now.. she needs proper rest and care.. plz remember her always In ur Prays... thanks once again.. luv u all.. :)

 **salmazhv:** I m glad to know that u like the story and now following it.. thanks for ur precious feedback.. keep reviewing like this..

 **rasgulla:** I m fine dear.. happy to see u back.. ur reviews were missing in between.. thanks for ur fb dear...

 **laiba ejaz:** thanks dear for ur appreciation.. feels gud...

 **thanks to** **Rukmani.** **mistic morning. shruti. srija. masooma Ansari. priya. sakshi. Abhina. Dips. Duo Pari. Abhidaya fan. Pwincex Angel. Rose. Rai TheNighqueen. Dik. Sariya. Joyti . bhumi. D and Dear All guests.. Plz mention ur names too so that I can recognize u.**

 _ **Plz guys keep Reviewing like this.. thanks once again.. and take care of ur self..**_

Must Review Everyone… thanks once again..


	19. Chapter 19

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _After seeing Daya in such condition Abhijeet really lost his control and he tries to run towards Daya with a scream.._

Abhijeet (Screaming Daya's name as): Dayaaaaaaaa…aaaaaaaaaaa.. Dayaaa.

 _But before he can run, Goon who was standing behind him holds him by holding his shirt collar from behind and with jerk he turns him towards his own side.. Abhijeet eyes were really red due to anger towards Goons, who made this condition of Daya but also Pain was clearly visible in his eyes for Daya too.._

Goon (looking into Abhijeet eye): Zinda hai.. (really angry tone) Afsos. Sardar yahen hai nahin..warna abi tak zinda nahin hota tum main sa koi bhi.. (jerking him badly) Smjha.. (Pointing finger near to Abhijeet's eyes) Jab tak Sardar yahen nahin.. tub tak tun bhi yahen aur tera yah saathi bhi yahen.. aik bar. (Stress) aik bar tum sab ki hazari ho jaya Sardar ka samna.. Pher TaTa Bye Bye… Khauf ka gang mein ana ka yahi anjam hota hai… Sirf khauf hota hai.. Mout ka khauf…. (and he throws him towards Daya with great jerk.. Abhijeet really losses his balance and he falls down on Daya badly due to that sudden throw.. while Goon added after looking towards all) tum sab Bandhak ho.. Bandhak.. ager koi hosiyari karna ki zara si bhi koshish ki.. tu Anjam acha nahi hoga..

One young guy (screams in anger): tu wasa kon sa tum na chor dana hai hum ko… (Goon looks at him in anger and straightly fires on him.. Everyone looks at him with fear.. they all can hear their fast heart beats.. Young Guy loses his life in front of them in few seconds.. Goon looks towards all and threatened them as) dhak liya anjam.. Yaad raha.. (And then all goons left the area, leaving all Prisoners at their place.. )

Lady (Who was also there,starts sobbing after seeing that young guy dead In front of her eyes): do din sa bechara yahen tha aur ab.. ab aik.. aik pal mein..

Abhijeet (looks at Daya and then tries to sat down properly): yah.. (while looking towards all) kon tha.. yah..?

Lady: Photographer tha yah.. bechara photo bana ka wasta aya tha yahen.. aur pakra gaya… hum sab ko bhi ksi na ksi karan pakar rakha hai… muja.. meri beti sa kam nikalwana ka wasta pakra hai aur asa inn sabi ko bhi yahen.. yahen laya hain… mout ka kuwien (Well) mein…koi nai becha ga (she stars crying but in low volume bcz she was really afraid from goons).. koi nai becha ga...

 _Now Abhijeet realized that they are actually sitting in well.. its deep place then usual jungle surface.. Goons specially made this well to hide them.. that's why goons left them alone.. because they all were standing in uper jungle surface… soon two goons came there to took that dead body with themselves.. all looks towards them and feels scared till then they all went out.. And After it Abhijeet now starts trying to wake up Daya…bcz he knew well that someone will defiantly came back to take that dead body.. so till now he does not tries to move a bit from his place.. he slowly holds Daya's head and places it in his lap after dragging him towards his side.. he feels his eyes are teary after seeing Daya's such condition.. He removes blood strains from his face and then touches on his head from back side..now blood was not coming in speed.. he checks his pocket and then he checks Daya's pocket and after taking a small piece of cloth related to one of his shirt which Daya used to tied on his shoulder.. he tied that Piece of cloth on his head and then he starts patting on Daya's face with small call.._

Abhijeet: Daya..(patting again) Daya ankhen khol… (Some one who was sitting behind him offers him water ) yah..(he was not willing to take that water)…

Person: laa lo… iska moun par chirko..asa nahin jaga ga yah… (Still he noticed tense face of Abhijeet) fikar mat karo.. abi kafi dair un mein sa koi nahin aya ga…

 _Abhijeet took a relieving sigh after hearing this.. he grabs that small water bottle and sprinkles some drops of water on Daya's face.. who immediately moves his eyes a bit.. Abhijeet feels happy internally.. he again sprinkles few more drops on his face… bcz of which Daya opens his eyes and tries to looks around…_

Abhijeet (patted on his face): Daya.. Daya..tu .. teak haina..?

Daya noticed it's Abhijeet voice and now his face was clearly coming in his vision.. he tries to stood up in confusion.. but feels great pain in his head and again falls down in Abhijeet's lap…

Daya (Screaming in pain): Aaahhhh…hhhh…

Abhijeet (while holding his head with both of his hands): Daya.. aram sa.. aram sa yaar… (Daya still looking him with tense eyes.. while Abhijeet attaches water bottle with his lips and said in most concern full tone ever) Lo.. Pani.. Pani peeyo…. (but Daya denies it and removes his hand with his hand) arey kye hua? Pani Peeyo.. nai tu (looking around) koi… aye jaya ga….

 _Daya tries to stood up.. Abhijeet again holds him but seeing Daya's all intentions towards sitting Position.. he too helps him to sat down while attaching his back with mud wall… Abhijeet was too much confused abt Daya's behavior… while after sitting properly and settling his sighs… Daya too looks towards Abhijeet with anger…_

Abhijeet (confusingly asked): kye hua…?

Daya (burst out in anger): tum yahen kasa…? (before Abhijeet can utter a single word) kyun aya tum yahen..? haan..?

Abhijeet (coming in range): arey hosla rako.. suno tu.. shok sa nahin aya hoon yahen.. yah log laa kar aya hain muja..?

Daya (in same tone): tu wo gun ? wo gun jo da kar aya tha..? aur kis liya tha wo..?

Abhijeet: tum cheeka tu main iss tarf

Daya (Cuts him in anger): tu cheeka kis liya tha main? Isi liya itni zor sa cheeka ka tum samj payo ka i m in danger.. aur kud ki..kud ki raksha kar sako.. aur yah sahab.. (Angry on Abhijeet) inn sahab ko tu dhako.. yahen aye kar betha hain (more angry) mera pas… hunnnn… _and he took a deep breath in anger…_

Abhijeet (while looking at him in anger): ho gaya..? (Daya looks at him in anger and then looks away.. while Abhijeet continues as) tuma bechana aya tha main.. par un logon na muja batya ka ager maine kuch karna ki koshish ki tu wo log tuma mar dalen ga iss liya muja gun unko dana pari.. ab asa mein kye karta main? Chor ka tuma yahen inka pas baag jata..? I m sorry par yah mujsa nahi ho sakta… (stress with tease) tum kar sakta hoga yah…

 _Daya looks at him for few moments.. he feels the care of Abhijeet towards his side… but then again turns angry.._

Daya: tu ab..? (Abhijeet looks at him) ab kye karo ga yahen aye kar.. dono aik sath maren ga naa..tumara hota hua bhi.. wasa kam sa kam… (low tone) tum tu bech jata naa.. aur (And he became quite)…

Abhijeet (looking him): aur..? chup kyun ho gaya..? jo bakwas karni hai kar do.. bolo.. aur kye Daya..?

Daya (Without looking at him): aur yah ka.. mera.. mera Dad tak yah khaber tu ponch jati kam sa kam ka.. main.. main (looking towards floor) main nahin raha.. (Abhijeet stunned to hear that.. where Daya added in painfull smile) ab una zarorat nahi meri.. fikar karna ki… _And he became quite…A meaningful silence was present there for some moments and then Abhijeet looks at Daya slowly..where Daya was still looking downward.._

Abhijeet (Asked in low but in meaningful tone): its mean.. u cares for ur Dad… (after a second) Hmmm..?

Daya (in calm tone): Off cords.. he is my Dad…

Abhijeet (continues in same tone): tu Pher.. wasa bana kyun nahin.. jasa wo.. I mean tuma banana chahta hain?

Daya: kye fayda… Bua ka kahna par chala tu wohi… wohi chali gayen.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock.. while After realizing what he said.. Daya looks at Abhijeet and tries to smile while changing his statement as) arey yar.. main wasa kabhi ban nahin sakta.. (chill mood) I m.. not that type u know… (taking sigh) khere ab yah sab choro chachu (Abhijeet amazingly looks at him) ab yahen sa nikalna ka socho kuch…

Abhijeet (taking sigh): yahen sa nikalna bht muskil hai.. Muja Pati band kar laya gaya hai yahen (Daya looks at him in shock) iss liya muja kuch clue nahin hai yahen sa nikalna ka.. (Before Daya could say anything.. One of the goon came and throws disposable plates towards all, having some amount of food.. he noticed Daya awaken)…

Goon: ohh tu tuja bhi aye gaya hosh.. (throwing plate towards him) laa khana kah la..

Daya (glaring him angrily): itni meharbani kyun..? Marna ka liya laya hai yah Dawat ka liya…

Goon (smirk): yah tu waqt he batya ga tuja.. (Coming at him and presses his cheeks after grabing his mouth with one of his hand tightly and said harshly) bht zuban chalti haina teri.. Pehla bhi bht chapar chapar kar raha tha tabi sar pa waar kiya..(Abhijeet looks at him in shock) aur ab pher sa teri zuban ko aram nahin.. bol laa.. jab tak Sardar nahin ata yah khanan mil raha hai.. uska bad tu zehar bhi naseeb nai hoga.. (leaving his mouth harshly with) kyun ka zehar khana ka liya bhi zinda hona zarori hai…

One of the goon telling him from behind: Sardar sehar(city) sa nikal gaya hai.. do ganta mein ponch jaya ga..

Goon (After hearing this smirks at Daya): suna.. Do ganta.. sirf do ganta hain tera pas… hunnnn… (Saying so both goons left from there)…

Abhijeet (instantly looking at Daya): yah kye kar raha tha tum.. un sa panga kyun laa raha ho.. tum na Dhaka nahin par hum sab na Dhaka hai.. wo jawab nahin data seedha goli marta hain..

Daya (Stoping him): wo sab choro Abhijeet… huma yahen sa nikalna hoga.. kuch karna hoga jaldi.. wo sardar yahen ana ko nikal chukka hai.. (now looks at him) humara pas sirf do ghanta hain.. aur huma sirf apni he nahin (looking towards all others) inn sab ki jaan bhi bechani hai…

Abhijeet (taking sigh while nodding): par kasa… uper wo sab hain.. hum yahen sa kasa nilal sakta hain.. (looks at Daya after getting no reply from him and found him in some deep thoughts) kye hua.. kye soch raha ho tum…?

Daya (looking straight): yahi ka ager wo Sardar… wo Sardar shehar sa do ganton mein yahen ponch sakta hai tu hum.. hum sab bhi yahen sa do ganton mein nikal sakta hain…

Abhijeet (something striking to him): u mean.. Khufi Rasta..? (Daya nodded a bit.. while Abhijeet added in meaningful tone) u are right Daya.. itna Samay ho gaya.. infect itna din ho gaya huma yahen iss jungle mein batakta hua.. par koi rasta nahin dhika… aur wo Sardar sirf do ganton mein… do ganton mein yahen poncha ga.. yani koi khufia rasta hai jo humari nigah sa para hai.. koi short cut..

Daya (Added meaningfully): aur huma wohi rasta dondna hai Abhijeet.. wo bhi jald sa jald…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANKS EVERYONE FOR UR SUPPORT… So now what..? Duo ka sath khatam hona ko hai…? Hmm? What will happen jab wo dono yahen sa bahr niklen ga tu..? uff so many questions.. Par abhi bahr tu nikalna do… hehehe… Keep Reviewing.. I m waiting…


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** I Know I m very late.. but the truth is I stoped working on this story after feeling that's its boring for readers.. that's why I was not getting much reviews either gud or bad.. so if readers can't write a single line then I also can't writer 5 to 6 pages chapter as well.. I already explained that I m busy with my house bcz my mom is not doing well.. still few readers want Update on time and long chapters too.. then sorry I m also a normal human being. I m not a single writer over here.. so many writers are writing very short chapters than me and all the time they do the same and got more reviews.. and if I m not getting after writing longs chapters then them then it's mean my story is so boring and I need to stop writing on it.. that's why I left the story in between... Reviews either gud or bad always pushes a writer to work more.. _

_but now for those who are reading it.. I tries to complete it somehow.. this is long chapter for u guys.. once agin sorry to u all.. now enjoy the second last chapter of this story.. thanks.._

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _After looking around, Abhijeet finally says…_

Abhijeet: we need to plan… (Daya looks at him but before he could say anything, someone came and said after pointing finger towards duo)…

Goon : kyun bae hero (Daya looks at him) koi planning chal rahi hai.. hosh aye gaya tera ko.. (Daya looks at him with firey eyes.. Goon comes in anger after receiving such reaction from Daya and comes close to him and pointed revolver on his temple and said after seeing directly into his eyes) goorna band kar.. bht josh hai tera mein ? ksi ki sunta nahin.. yah ankhen nikal ka bahr pank donga..

Abhijeet (coming in between bcz he was afraid from inside after seeing such scenario): dhako.. (Goon looks at him in anger)…

Goon (shouts): kye dhako..(teasing) oh tu tuja takleef ho rahi hai issay asa dhak kar… (rubbing revolver on Abhijeet's cheek) bara dard ho raha hai.. kye lagta hai yah tera?

Abhijeet (coming in anger too): chota bhai hai mera.. pher (he said with so confidence that his voice directly hits to Daya's heart.. who now looking at him and feeling really different with such few words. which he never heard before from anyone)…

Goon (Starts laughing): oh bhai.. (more laughing after looking towards all others) chota..chota bhai… hahahahha… (Suddenly turning serious and coming in anger and pointed revolver again towards Daya) iska liya goli khaie thi naa tun naa.. chota bhai ka liya… bara dard hua hoga naa.. chal ab isay dard mehsos karata hain… (Abhijeet scared.. while Daya looks at Abhijeet first and then looks towards goon.. who continues after seeing such scary expressions of Abhijeet) oh nahi..? chalu pher sa iska hisa ki goli tum he kah lo… chota bhai ka dard (pointing revolver towards Abhijeet again) pher sa mehsos kar lo…

 _But his words remains there bcz of sudden reaction of Daya.. who instantly stood up after pushing goons hand away… goon looks at him in anger… while Daya coming in more anger…_

Daya (to goon): kye chota bhai… chota bhai laga rakha hai..(Shouts) haan? (Goon looks at him in shock, while Abhijeet was already confused and looking in shock state.. where Daya looks at Abhijeet in anger) aur tum.. tum na kye bakwas lagie hui hai… chota bhai.. my foot… (Abhijeet stunned) drama chal raha hai yahen ? (like he realized something) oh haan… tumara liya tu yah sab aik drama he hai… (rash) kahan sa kahan laa diya.. jaan jana wali hai meri aur yah chota bhai bol raha hai.. (looking at goon) koi asa karta hai chota bhai ka sath.. haan? Bolo? Kahan Europe jana ka sapna tha mera.. aur dhako (looking around) kahan laa kar rakh diya hai muja… (looking scared) mout ka pas… asa pansaya muja ka mein iss jaal sa nikal he nahin saka aur ab muja yahen iss jaga marna laa aya hai… chota bhai My Foot…

Abhijeet (Standing up): Daya yah kye…?

Daya (almost tries to hit him but suddenly he stops his hand which really shocked Abhijeet): naam mat lana mera… shakal nahin dhakna chata mein teri kameena… teri waja sa ajj yah haal hai mera… (looking at goon and suddenly starts folding his both hands in front of him) dhako bhai… tuma jo karna hai iska sath karo… goli maro yah jo chaya karo. Muja jana do yahen sa… mera koi wasta nahin iss sab sa…

Goon (pushing him, Daya falls down on floor): bakwas band karo tum dono… bewakoof smaj rakha hai kye muja..(to Daya) chup chap yahen beth jitni dair ki zindagii bechi hai tab tak.. wasa bhi bht kum hisab becha hai tera… aik bar Sardar aye jaya pher tum sab ka hisab khatam... (shouts while seeing Abhijeet still standing in delima) chup chap betho dono ka dono… koi awaz nahin.. warna abi hisab pora kar don gaa.. smjha.. _And he went out from there… where Abhijeet was still looking in same delima.. with complete force he looks at Daya and found him sitting while holding his ankle with his other hand.. Abhijeet sat down instantly and tries to hold his ankle with…_

Abhijeet (With concern): Daya tu.. teak

Daya (moves back his arm and said angrily): dor hato.. (Abhijeet shocked) dor hato mera ass pas bhi na ana.. (Abhijeet still looking at him shockingly) dor hato…(Daya again shouts) hato….

Abhijeet (moves back and sitting there with sadness): tuma.. achanak sa yah kye

Daya (rash): shuru sa he nafrat thi muja tum sa.. (Abhijeet looks at him) shuru sa hi dor jana chata tha main tum sa.. jaan churana chata tha.. (Abhijeet looking at him shockingly) tumara iss maha jaal sa bechna chata tha.. tuma kye laga.. tuma goli lagi… tumari help ki.. kyun ka tumari fikar hai… hunn… my foot.. tumari fikar karon ga main..? (Added in hate tone) tumari ? jis ki waja sa ajj mein yahen iss jaga pa hon.. tuma iss liya sath laa kar chala main kyun ka iss jungle sa bahr nikalna chahta tha main… lakien aur pansa diya tum na… lakien bas.. ab aur nahin hota mujsa yah natak… tum mera ksi kaam ka nahin tu muja bhi tumara sa koi lana dana nahin… now just stay away from me… mar tu raha hoon aur kye chahta ho..?

 _Goon who was listening everything just nodded in smile and left the place…_

Daya (instantly to Abhijeet): wahen samna.. (Abhijeet shocked after hearing Daya's normal tone) iss surang ka darwaza hai asa muja lagta hai.. (he noticed no movement in Abhijeet.. so looks at him) boss wo chala gaya hai.. abi udar samna dhako….

Abhijeet (Shocking): Daya.. tu .. tun natak..

Daya (jerking his head): abi main bahr jayon ga aur hangama karon ga.. tum tab tak iss garha sa rasta dondo… boss yahen pa koi rasta hai.. yah garha wasa he nahin hai.. koi band rasta hai yahen… (whispering tone) main bahr hangama kar ka sab ko busy rakhon ga .. tum tab tak rasta dondo aur niklo yahen sa inn sab ko laa kar…

Abhijeet (instantly): aur tum…

Daya (jerking his head): malom nahin.. jab tum sab nikal jayo ga tu main seena zori sa he sahi yahen sa niklon ga zaror… aga uper wala jana.. chalu abi time waste mat karo and check karo.. kahan ho sakta hai rasta…

 _Daya turns to go but Abhijeet holds his hand and tries to stop him…Daya turns to him_

Abhijeet (strongly): Surung isi gara ka neecha yah ass pas hai.. main janta hoon.. Par muja yah rasta tum par sa guzar ka choose nahin karna Daya..

Daya (Asked confidently): kyun? (Abhijeet looks at him surprisingly) kyun ka tum aik Senior Cop ho.. aur Mout sirf tumara hisa mein he aye sakti hai.. aur uss sa pehla mout ka pas koi nahin jaa sakta kye ? (coming close to him) Dhako.. naa main koi officer hoon aur na hi kud ko koi officer manta ya banana chahta hoon.,, Mout sa nahin darta mein.. (Pressing his arm) dhako humara pas waqt bht kum hai.. Apna bara mein nahin (looking towards others) inn sab ka bara mein socho.. hum jo rah choose kar chukka hain un sa peecha nahin hat sakta ab… (looking towards others) Ap logon ko meri help karni hogi.. jo bhi koi rasta hai wo yahen kahin hai.. huma usay dondna hoga… (All looks at him shockingly.. while he added convenicingly) dhakiya mout tu ani he hai.. asa bhi aur wasa bhi.. yah log huma asa tu nahi jana danga… tu kyun naa hum kuch kar ka maren… kye malom zindagii hi mil jaya…

Old lady: lakien kasa…?

Daya: koi surung yah koi rasta tu hai yahen iss garha mein.. jis mein huma bithaya gaya hai… app sab ko yah mati hata ka dondna hoga.. ab humara pas koi aur cheez tu hai nahin…

Man: lakien ager koi aye gaya tu… ?

Daya: main koshish karon ga una distract karna ki.. App log plz shuru tu kariya.. Samay bht kum hai.. (looking at Abhijeet who was already just starring him with blank expressions.. while Daya added after pressing his hand) Plzzzz…

 **MAULA MERA MAULA MERA MAULA**

 **MAULA MERA MAULA MERA MAULA**

 **RAH DIKHA...**

 **RAH DIKHA RAH DIKHA...**

 _Everyone looks at each other to make any strong decision…when one old man who was already looking injured speak up…_

Old man: Rasta iss dewar ka peecha hai.. (Everyone looks at him in shock.. Old man leaves the place where he was sitting and then after removing little mud he shows them a steal rod) yah dhako… yah rod ksi darwaza ka hi hai.. jab un zalimon na muja mara tha aur yahen pank ka chala gaya tha… tabi dewar sa takrana par muja iss rod ka pata chala…

Man: tu pher app ab tak kuch bola kyun nahin..?

Old man (scarly): kyun ka main dar gaya tha… (looking towards duo) lakien ab inn do bechon ko dhak kar himmat si ayi hai… asa lagta hai ka shaid koi tu… koi tu bech jaya…

Daya (looks at Abhijeet happily): lo boss.. ab tu Rasta bhi mil gaya… ab tu haan kar do… (Don't knw why but tears appears in Abhijeet's eyes.. while seeing Daya like this) chalu… (and he himself moves forward first) dhakiya hum sab ko yah matti hatani hogi.. yah wo rasta naa sahi jahen sa yah log ata jata hain.. par koi short cut rasta zaror hai.. jabi itna chupa ka rakha hai… huma jaldi iss rasta sa nikalna hoga.. iss sa pehla wo sardar yahen poncha…. (all nodded and became involved in removing mud… Abhijeet looks towards all and feels some one coming… but at the same time Daya exclaimed in happiness)…

Daya: yah darwaza hi hai… (he removes more mud and now few iron rods were clearly visible in front of them)…

Abhijeet: koi aye raha hai..(everyone feels scared).. shaid..(Daya looks at him) muja asa lag raha hai…

Daya (Stood up and came towards Abhijeet): boss.. tum inn sab ko laa kar niklo..

Abhijeet (nodded in no): nahin Daya...

Daya : yah tuma karna hoga.. u are a cid officer.. remember ur duty…. Duty comes first… (Abhijeet just stands still) dhako boss.. inn sab ko umeed dikha kar tum yun peecha nahin hat sakta…(seeing Abhijeet's expressions) Soch raha ho yah main kye kar raha hoon aur kyun..? (Daya smile while he did not notice any change in Abhijeet's expressions) asa smaj lo ka Ajj yah main tumara liya kar raha hoon.. zindagi rahi tu kabhi tuma mera liya kuch karna ka moka mila tu tum kar dana favor return.. karo ga naa? (unknowingly Abhijeet nodded faithfully) thanks..(he removes dust from his clothes and then went out by saying) ab aur nahin ruk sakta…just take them out…. Now it's ur responsibility officer… _and he went out by saying this… before Abhijeet could React on this.._ _he heard one helpless tone of old lady…_

Old lady: sahab..? (Abhijeet looks at him and found so many hopes in her old eyes.. everyone was looking at him with hopes now… Abhijeet just jerk his head and moves ahead)…

 **JEE LOON YAH MAR LOON**

 **REH DIKHAA...**

 **BHATKA HAI RAHI REH DIKHA...**

 _Here Daya went out and luckily found no one around… he was looking quite amazed…_

Daya: yahen ass pas koi hai kyun nahin… (he starts searching here and there but found no one) najana Abhijeet ko kis ki awaz sunie di… (he looks around for some more time and then finally he decided to go back.. but then he feels some foot steps voice coming on his side… he stops there and looks aside)…

 _Here on other side now steal door was completely visible in front of Abhijeet's eyes.. everyone looks at him with smile… Abhijeet without waiting a minute opens the half door very carefully without creating a voice…one the other side Daya started his drama after seeing few goons coming at his side…_

Daya (creating fuzz): koi hai… koi hai kye…? (goons looks at him and comes at his side in anger and hurry)..

Goon (shouting): tum… tum yahen bahr kasa? (coming in anger and holding Daya's head by pulling his hairs ) tuja smaj nahin ati koi baat… bagna ki koshish kar raha tha…? Marna hai tuja…

Daya (who was really feeling pain): dak… main.. muja bagna hota.. tu tuma kyun awaz data… marna.. marna hai tu maar do.. muja.. yahen.. par ab main uss jahanum mein nai rah sakta.. uss insan ka sath…

Goon (leaving his hairs): kyun baa.. asa kye bigara hai uss na tera..chota bhai manta hai wo tu tuja..

Daya (Coming in anger): chora kye hai mera pas? Wohi laya hai muja iss jaga. Pansa diya…

Another goon (teasingly): tu tun bht nafrat karta hai uss saa..?

Daya (looks at him and tries to pretend more anger): koi shak hai tuma? Mera… mera bas chala tu jaan sa mar don kud ka marna sa pehla..

First goon: kab sa jagra chal raha hai chota sardar inka…

2nd Goon called chota Sardar (looking Daya kneenly): acha.. Asa hai tu aik test laa he lata hain… (giving Gun in Daya's hand… and at the same moment all goons pointed their guns towards Daya) yah gun laa.. aur chal.. mar daa usa goli (Daya looks at him in shock) diya tuja usa jaan sa marna ka moka… aur ager nahin maar paya naa tu yah sab dhak raha hai… charon ki charon goliya tera sar mein tookh danga usi samay…

 _Daya really feels angry on his words.. which he spoke at very wrong moment… now what will he do if still Abhijeet is still there with all others…?_

Chota Sardar: kyun bondho? Hil gayi zameen..? (caressing Daya's hairs) kon hai tun..? (Daya looks at him in shock.. A strange smile appears on Chota Sardar face… who looks towards others) check karo sab ko… (looking back at Daya) dhaken tu kye drama chal raha hai ander… jis ka Part 2 yahen chal raha hai… (pushing Daya with) chal beta.. (Whispering in his ears with teasing tone) tera marna marna ka shok pora karta hain.. (pushing again Daya rashly) chal…

 _Daya was really in trouble.. but he don't have any other option to accept it… Goons pushes him and they all went down in the same place and found no one present there.. they found close door.. made by iron rods.. All became shocked while Daya really took a sigh of relief… chota Sardar really comes in anger and turns towards Daya and hits on his head… Daya falls down on floor and his head starts bleading.. while chota Sardar became angry on all others and shouts badly…_

Chota sardar: khara khara kye dhak raha ho..? kasa pata chala una iss rasta kaa.. (he shouts loudly) kasa..?

Goon (Scared): malom.. malom nahin Sardar..

Chota sardar came near to him and holds his Kurta collar and pulls him towards his side angrily…

Chota Sardar: tu kisay pata hai pher..? (leaves him and pointed gun on him) ager un main sa koi bhi iss jungle sa bahr nikalna mein kyumab hua naa tu Sardar ki goli khana sa pehla main yah sari goliyan tum sab ka beja mein utaron ga… Smjha.. malom hai yah sab sa short rasta hai… asa khula mein kasa rakha..?

 _Daya really coming in relax mood after hearing this.._

Goon : main.. main ko nai malom tha.. najana kasa pata chala.. (looking towards other goons) chalu sab ka sab.. dosra rasta sa.. roko una… _and they all went out… where Chota Sardar turns towards Daya with anger who was still lying on floor.. he pulls him towards his side rashly and make him stand again.. where blood starts ozzing out with speed from Daya's forehead.._

Chota Sardar (looking into his eyes): kon hai tun..? itna demag.. yah sab kasa jana? (Shouts after receiving no reaction from Daya) kon hai tun…? Aur wo tera Sathi.. kon ho tum log… (Curious) police… (Something striking to him and he comes in more anger) oh Damn… (he left Daya and one more time hits him) sab meri galti hai.. jo sara kam un bewakofon ka hawala kiya… Police ka banda ander gus gaya (slapping Daya with) aur una kuch pata nahin chala… (giving him hard kick) laa kar sab baag gaya wo aur yah.. yah sab khana (giving him one more kick) khata rah gaya.. (again pulls Daya and gives him punches with) par joridar tu gaya ab tera kye hoga? Kalliya.. (and gives him hard punch in stomach.. Daya flinches in pain and falls down on floor.. he feels darkness coming on his way)…

 **AB NA SAWALOON SA SAATA..**

 **DADA JAWABON KA PATA...**

 _Chota Sardar takes out his gun and pointed to Daya.._

Chota Sardar: bas bht ho gaya tera khel…ab chute.. (And he was abt to fire when some one gave him kick from behind.. And Chota Sardar falls down over Daya.. Daya looks upward and found Abhijeet standing there.. before Chota Sardar could react.. Abhijeet instantly takes that gun which was falling on other direction and chota Sardar give it to Daya first to kill Abhijeet)..

Abhijeet (pointed gun on chote sardar): khel tu ab tera khatam… tun na kye smjha? Itna masomon ki jaan laa ga aur hum tuja lana danga.. (chote Sardar instantly holds his own gun which was lying near to him and pointed it on Daya's head.. without saying anything he was abt to fire it on Daya but Abhijeet unknowingly presses triggered and the next moment duo found chote sardar on floor in dead state)…

 _Daya became scared and instantly stood up.. though he was feeling so much pain in different parts of his body..he looks at Abhijeet…_

Daya: kamal ka nishana hai.. par.. tum yahen kyun aya..

Abhijeet (casually): tareef ka liya shukriya.. (Daya make a face) aur dosri baat ka jawab.. tuma bechana..

Daya (Angrily): lakien kyun..? wapis ana mein kitna khatara hai.. tuma malom hai pher kyun aya..?

Abhijeet (Cuts him): kaha na tumari jaan bechana.. aur iss sa pehla tum kuch aur bolo..yah bhi meri responsibility hai.. as a Cid officer.. tum na tu Aik Cid officer hona ka faraz nibahya ab meri bari.

Daya (while denying totally): main koi Cid officer nahin hoon..

Abhijeet (Smiles and nodded with): haan.. malom hai.. malom hai… ab iss sa pehla un mein sa koi bhi wapis aya.. yahen sa niklo…

 _Daya looks around and then both headed towards the door.. their way was not too long.. but difficult too.. it was like old gutter lane…_

Daya: wo sab log.. wo kahan hain..?

Abhijeet: kafi aga nikal chukka hain.. yah rasta bht short hai…

Daya (Asking): tuma kasa pata..?

Abhijeet: uss darwaza ka dosri aurh he aik map tha.. iss surung mein kafi sara rasta hain jo shaid issi jungle mein kahin na kahin khulta hain.. aur uni raston mein sa ksi aik rasta par sa wo Sardar bhi ana wala hai…

Daya: wo tu ab tak aye bhi chukka hoga shaid…

Abhijeet: don't worry.. ab wo becha ga nahin.. hum yahen sa nikalta hi forces ko iss sab ki khaber Karen ga.. ab wo log hum sa bech nahin sakta…jaldi chalu…

 _Daya noticed Abhijeet really walking with slow steps.._

Daya: bol muja raha ho aur hila kud sa nahin jaa raha… bht dard ho raha haina..?

Abhijeet (denies though he was in so much pain): nahin.. aik Cid.. cid officer bht strong hota hai. _And he tries to smile.._ (murmurs) like u…

Daya: insan tu hota haina..

Abhijeet (nodded): haan.. sab sa pehla uska insan hona bht zarori hai.. tabi wo Ehsas kar sakta hai ksi ki takleef ka.. dard ka.. ksi ko musibat mein akala chor kar na jana ka jazba pada hota hai uss mein.. jasa (looks at him) tum mein hai…

Daya (coming in his style): oh come on.. Plz muja koi jazba wazba nahin pada karna.. ab ki bar tu jaan bechi hai jasa tasa.. iska bad muja nahin pansna iss sab mein…

Abhijeet ( dragging himself somehow): muja laga.. kuch tu change hua ho..lakien nahin.. Sachie ko na manna wala fact tum mein nai badla..

Daya: kon sa fact..

Abhijeet (looks at him): care karta ho.. itni care ka dosra ka liya kuch bhi kar sakta ho.. jaan dana ko bhi tyar ho jata ho.. aur dikhata asa ho ka parwah nahin.. asa kyun..? jo ho usay maan kyun nahin lata..?

Daya (hiding his eyes): jo main hoon sab ko dikhta hoon.. ab chalu yahen sa jaldi sa niklo.. pat mein chuya dor raha hain mera.. (moving forward with) tum tu do packet biscuit kah kar betha ho.. (he got no reply after this taunt from Abhijeet.. and after taking few more steps forward he feels something unsual so turns back as) Abhijeet… (but after seeing Abhijeet he shouts) Abhijeeet..? (he runs behind where he found Abhijeet lying on land unconsciously.. Daya holds him and starts patting on his face)… Abhijeet.? kye hua.. ankhen kholo.. (looking around) hey bagwaan.. yah kye ho gaya.. (he looks around for the help and shouts) koi hai…? Help me… (but he found no help.. though he knws well that who can come to help them.. time was passing in speed and they were already in danger… Daya tries to pick up Abhijeet.. though he himself was feeling so much pain in his stomach and head.. all the time he feel like to vomit out everything.. whatever his empty tummy has.. but he don't have any other option he grabs Abhijeet in his arms with much difficulty and then tries to walk… but after few steps he gave up and again make him lie on land and patted on his face) Abhijeet.. boss ankhen kholo… (really worried) kye ho gaya tuma..?

 _Suddenly blast voice came from somewhere and Daya became more panic.. In no time Water starts coming in one direction with speed… Daya was drum struck at his place.. He was really not ready for this new difficult situation… Abhijeet was totally unconscious and now this water… Daya again holds him from his hands and starts dragging him at one side.. he tries to save him but water pressure was increasing.. and he was losing his balance and control both… he reaches at one corner somehow but now he really lost his energy level… he looks at Abhijeet face and then towards the water.. whose level was now increasing and Daya himself feels that his sighs stops working… soon he closes his eyes when water touches to his face with fast speed coming from another direction…._

 **AYA HOON DAR PA MEIN BAN KA SAWALI**

 **SOCH SMAJH KI YAH JOHLI HAI KHALI...**

 **RAH DIKHAA...**

 **RAH DIKHA RAH DIKHA...**

 **CITY HOSPITAL:**

 _Daya opens his eyes and found himself in small room.. his eyes balls moves a bit and he founds few machines present in both of his sides.. giving some kind of sounds.. while the whole room was totally white…its walls, roof and might be floor too.. he can't see.. he looks in front of him and found a Smiley but worried face of his father.. who gave him a smile and just comes close to him.. Just places his hand on his bandaged forehead and then slowly caresses his hairs and gave a soft kiss on his temple… Daya closes his eyes to feel the sooth.. which was giving him really different aroma.._

ACP (calling his name softly): Daya…? (Daya opens his eyes) tum teak ho…?

Daya (nodded with his eyes and then asked with low tone): baki…Sab aur

ACP (cuts him bcz he knew his query well): Sab teak hain.. jin logon ko tum na rescue kiya ha unki waja sa officers time par ponch gaya aur tum dono ko becha liya…

 _Daya closes his eyes and feels a relief.. but then again he opens his eyes and found one more face in front of him.._

Daya (tries to smile): tum.. tum teak..

 _Abhijeet comes close to him with smily face.. his arm was bandaged completely, supporting his neck…_

ACP (cuts him): bas Daya.. zyada baat nahin… tumari tabeat teak nahin.. tuma kal sa laa kar ab.. ajj raat mein hosh aya hai… (Daya looks at him in shock) haan Daya.. tumara stomach mein stitches laga hain.. internally bleeding ki waja sa.. (Daya remembers his fight with chota Sardar, where he was failed to attack on him back) abi tuma yahen rahna hai…abi doctors ata hon ga check up ka liya…Abhijeet sa tum parson Annual function par baat kar lana… (Daya looks at him and feels a fear) tumara liya aik surprise bhi hai … (and he patted on his forehead and moves out along with Abhijeet..and at the same moment doctors team came inside the ICU room and did not gave any chance to Daya to talk with Abhijeet or his father.. and can asked abt his fear and that surprise.)…

 _Both ACP and Abhijeet comes out from the ICU room.._

Abhijeet : Sir..? (ACP stops and looks at him) sir wo… (he was afraid to ask) Daya.. I mean..inquiry officers..

ACP (Strong tone): Daya ki waja sa jo sab hua hai uss ka result tum janta ho Abhijeet…(Abhijeet head down) pher kye janana chahta ho..?

Abhijeet (tries to say): Sir Daya ki waja sa hi un sab logon ki jaan bhi bechi hai.. aur Sardar tak ponchna ka rasta bhi

ACP (Added in same boss tone): shaid tabi wo ab tak yahen iss hospital mein hai.. (Abhijeet quite) Apna khyal rakho.. tuma bhi chot ayi hai.. _and he left the place completely.. where Abhijeet still standing there with worried face.. he looks behind towards ICU and remains there till doctors came back…_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _LAST CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.. BUT REVIEW FIRST.. THANK YOU…_


	21. Chapter 21

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Doctor advised Daya after completing his check up and was abt to gave him sedative through injection.. but Daya insists for something…_

Daya: Doctor aik minute plz.. bahar.. bahr koi hai kye ? muja uss sa milna hai.. (insist) Plzz..

Doctor looks at him and then nodded slightly.. he looks towards his assistance.. who instantly moves out and found Abhijeet standing outside the ICU room…

Assistant: App Patient ka sath hain?

Abhijeet (became worried): jee.. kye hua.. All okay?

Assistant: jee.. Doctor na app ko ander bulaya hai.. aiya..

 _Abhijeet instantly moves in and found Daya lying on his bed with open eyes.. looking fine like he left him.. he felt relax and then he moves his gaze towards Doctor…_

Doctor: App do minute patient sa mil lijiya.. Pher huma injection dana hai… (looks at Daya) do minute..okay..(Daya nodded.. while Doctor left after patting on his arm) Relax…

 _All left the room..Where Abhijeet looks at Daya with questioning look…_

Abhijeet: kye hua…?

Daya (instantly): Sab teak haina?

Abhijeet: haan.. (After a second) tum na kyun bulaya?

Daya (taking sigh): bas asa hi…

Abhijeet (nodded): acha teak hai.. ab tum rest karo.. (and he turns to move out with) main doctor ko bulata (but he stops there bcz Daya holds his hand to stop him.. Abhijeet turns back and looks at Daya who was looking at him with worried eyes)…

Daya (meaningful tone): Jail main dal danga kye muja..?

Abhijeet (looks at him for a moment and then nodded his head in no): nahin.. (Daya feels relax ) shaid.. (Daya again looks at him in fear) nikal danga CID sa.. (Daya just starring him while Abhijeet added) aur tum tu yahi chahta tha na wasa bhi… (he got no reply from Daya.. so he slowly added) So.. it's all okay..hmm ?

 _In reply he got nothing again but just the blank stare of Daya.. he slowly takes out his hand from Daya's grip and left the room silently.. where Daya was still there with blank mind.. What Abhijeet just says to him should be the most happiest news for him.. he always wants this but now what happened suddenly..? Nurse came inside and prepares the injection which was totally unnoticed by Daya who was completely busy with his thoughts…nurse injected injection in his arm and he closes his eyes with the thoughts that why this all is happening with him..? why something pinching his heart? He can't named it but defiantly he is not feeling good.. his mind was continually jerking his thoughts that its just the effect of mission.. After sometime everything will be fine surly.. but what abt his father? How will he react..? his thoughts ended bcz his mind gave up and he went into his dreamland…_

 _Where on the other hand Abhijeet came out from ICU silently.. his mind was still at the point where he got no reaction from Daya after hearing this news.. he was quite amazed on himself that why he was expecting any kind of reaction from Daya? This is the most happiest news of his life… he always want this..then why he want some other reaction from him..? but suddenly another thought comes in his mind.._

Abhijeet: wo kush bhi tu nahin hua..? (and his hope dies with another thought of his as) shaid ACP sir ka soch kar gabra raha ho.. (he looks behind towards ICU and then went out from there completely with sad and quite face)…

 _He was walking out from the hospital when one after the other memory starts coming in his mind… how their journey started as Senior junior…he remembers his boss words.._

" _Ajj saa Daya tumara under kaam kara ga.."_

 _He remembers how much he was disturbed with this decision of his boss.. how much he dont like Daya at all.. and then he remembers his junior Reactions as well…_

"Zyada kush hona ki zarorat nai hai.. kuch din bhi muja jehal nai payo ga tum.. main zyada din yahan tikna nahin wala.."

 **BATOON KO TERI HUM BHULA NAA SAKA..**

 **HO KA JUDA HUM, NAA JUDA HO SAKA**

 _A smile appears on his face first and then he realized that this is actually happening today… he is leaving… his heart pinches with this thought but he was walking and time to time he was remembering each and every moment they spend in that deep and scary jungle.._

 **DIL MEIN HAI ZINDA HAR GARHI TU KAHIN**

 **HO KA JUDA HUM, NAA JUDA HO SAKA**

 _He remembers, how he found a new Daya inside that rough and full of attitude boy.. who never cares for anyone.. but there he was totally changed. he found a new guy who really cares for someone.. who actually feels hurt after seeing someone in difficulty..he remembers how he cares for him when he needs him.. how much he struggles just to bring water for him.. how he takes out bullet from his arm though he was really afraid of doing so.. this shows how much he is pure from inside by his heart… how much his heart is pure and innocent… but he always hides his emotions and feelings in front of everyone.. don't know why… Abhijeet never comes to any type of conclusion abt this fact of Daya.. he comes out from the hospital while thinking abt all this.. where Rajat was waiting for him in CID Quills.. Abhijeet looks at him who was already looking at him, wearing a soft smile on his lips.. Abhijeet jerks his thoughts and silently sat inside the quills…and trial of his thoughts still continues..._

 **AJNABI SILSILA MERA SAATH HAI**

 **BEERH MEIN TANHAIE KA EHSAS HAI**

 **YADOON KO TERI HUM MITA NAA SAKA**

 **HO KA JUDAA HUM NAA JUDA HO SAKA...**

* * *

 **FORENSIC LAB** **:**

 _ACP Pradyuman enters inside the lab where Doctor Salunkhe was working alone and busy in some kinds of tests.. Doctor Salunkhe looks at him and with the very first glance he got that from which condition his friend going through right now…_

ACP (boss tone): haan Salunkhe kye pata chala? Malom hua kuch uss virus ka bara mein abi tak yah nahin..? (he found Salunkhe just starring his face) kye hua asa kye dhakta hai? Pata chala yah asa he bulaya hai muja kah mukah?

Salunkhe (still starring his face while straightly said): nahin… aur kis na bulaya hai tuma yahen? (ACP looks at him in shock) Maine bola tha na abi waqt laga ga..? Tarika gayi hai Delhi pata lagana.. tu time laga ga.. pher kyun chala aya yahen?

ACP (realized his mistake but still he remains there at his point): haan tu..? kye wasa pochna nahin aye sakta main..? diya hua waqt sa pehla nahin kuch kar sakta tum? Haan? Kasum khaiye ha jaldi kuch kar lana ki? Ab chup kyun hai… bol naa? Tarika kuch kar ka laya gi tabi bola ga tun kuch..? wasa nai kar sakta kye kuch? Pher tera hona ka fayda hi kye hai Salunkhe..? (and he found Salunkhe still starring him like before but now angry expressions also appears on his face.. ACP realized what he is saying and to whom..? he just starts looking downward without saying a small word 'Sorry' to his friend.. who surly does not needs it as well)…

Salunkhe (normal but strong tone): Beta sa mil kar aye raha hai? (ACP head still down) bht takleef main ho naa?(concern) Tu seedha bol da naa yaar.. baap hai tun uska..kis haal sa guzar raha hai kye dost hona ka naata main smaj nai sakta tuja? Itna saloon sa jhelta aye raha hoon.. tujsa zyada tuja smajhta hoon main ab ACP…

 _ACP looks at him while looking upward towards him.. his fiscal expressions were totally changed now and his eyes were teary as well.. which really shocked doctor Salunkhe.. who also feels sad after seeing him like this.. he just comes forward and gave him soft hug to ACP.. who also did not bother and hugs him back bcz at this moment he really needs this Friendly hug.._

ACP (in hug says in teary tone): main bht dar gaya tha Salunkhe.. buht… (doctor salunkhe patted on his back) ager usay kuch ho jata tu…? Main usay kho data naa… yah sab din jasa guzra hain aur pher jis haal mein wo huma mila… maine usay kabhi asa takleef main nahin Dhaka..usay sans nahin.. aye raha. (fear was present in his tone) main bht dar gaya tha sach mein…

Salunkhe (giving him courage): I know yaar Pradyuman… lakien kuch hua tu nahin naa..ab tu sab teak haina..aur dhak humara Daya kitna bahadur hai yaar.. asa sab main bhi wo.. wo Abhijeet ko chor ka aya nai… usay bechana apna faraz smjha.. tuja tu yah soch kar kush hona chiya naa..

ACP (leaving doctor Salunkhe and now looking at him): lakien ager usay kuch ho jata tu..?

Salunkhe (Smiles): tu boss aik Cid officer ki life tu asa he hoti haina..? tum na bhi tu kitna kuch Dhaka hai apni life mein.. hazar bar apni jaan par khela ho.. aur najana kitni bar mout ka moun sa becha ho…

ACP (nodded while clearing his teary eyes): haan Salunkhe.. lakien yah sab meri kud ki choice thi.. (looks at him) Daya ki nahin.. (Doctor Salunkhe expressions changes while hearing this) maine sahi nahin kiya uss pa zaberdasti kar ka.. ager usay kuch ho jata iss sab mein tu kye main kabhi kud ko mahf kar pata? Muja tu yahi lagta na ka mare karan woh… (And he stops there while jerking his head he said further) nai yar Salunkhe..zaberdasti sa koi kaam nahin hota.. aur CID ki job main tu kud ki lagan,jazba aur josh zarori hai…

Salunkhe (cuts him): aur Daya main wo sab hai.. tum shaid bhol raha ho jo sab Abhijeet na huma mission ka bara mein batya.. kasa uss na Abhijeet ki jaan bechaie… uski care ki.. gundon sa birha.. logon ko bechana ka liya kud sa aga hua.. kud ki parwah nahin ki… wo josh wo jazba tum bhool raha ho…

ACP (argument tone): lakien uss main Daya ki marzi shamil nahin thi aur yah baat tun bhol raha hai Salunkhe.. (Doctor Salunkhe became quite) yah sab usay face karna para tu uss na himaat dhikie.. aur uss main himmat ki kami nai hai.. yah main manta hoon… par zaberdasti ka nateeja kye hua wo bhi tu dhak… baag gaya Daya mission camp sa.. (his tone turns angry) uska asa kadam ki waja sa Abhijeet ko uska peecha jana para.. kud ki jaan khatara mein dali… Mission fail hua.. uss sab ka bugtaan abi karna hai.. ager Abhijeet ko kuch ho jata tu..? goli lagi thi usay… jaan khatra mein par gayi uski.. itna waqt kasa survive kiya uss na.. wo sab bhi tu soch.. (disappointedly) Aik Cid Officer asa laparwah nahin hota Salunkhe…

Salunkhe: haan manta hoon uss na aik bht bari galti ki.. lakien jo sab uska bad hua.. jasa Daya na wo sab handle kiya.. usay sambala.. (looks at ACP) I feel he is changed now..

ACP (looks at him): CID yah nahin manti Salunkhe.. dil aur dil ki baton ki koi value nahin CID main… wahen galti galti hai… aur har galti ki aik sazza hai.. jis sa sab ko guzarna hi parta hai… aur jis sa Daya ko bhi guzarna hoga… (taking sigh) kal HQ na bulaya hai muja aur Abhijeet ko… (Doctor Salunkhe looks at ACP with fear) khere yah tu hona hi hai… usay bej kar jo galti maine ki hai.. uski jawabdahi bhi muja hi karni chiya… khere.. kal subha ki flight sa main aur Abhijeet Dheli jayen ga… Case Rajat aur sachin dhaken ga tab tak tu jo kuch bhi pata chala un saa he contact karna.. kuch zarori ho tu muja infrom kar dana.. (Doctor Salunkhe nodded) aur haan Daya ko subha discharge mil jaya ga tu

Salunkhe (Cuts him): main usay gher laa jayon ga ACP.. don't worry… (ACP nodded and turns to left.. when Doctor Salunkhe stops him as) Pradyuman

ACP (turns back and looks at him with): I m fine… (After few seconds) shaid jo sab hua hai woh sahi hi hua ha Salunkhe.. (Doctor salunkhe looks at him confusingly) bht sari baten hum dono ka liya hi saf huien hain.. Daya ka liya bhi aur mera liya bhi… (Saying so he completely left the lab sadly… leaving Doctor Salunkhe at his place like before)…

 _Here Abhijeet came back at his home and after entering he got his Elder sister call.. who was so much worried abt his brother…_

Abhijeet (Entering inside his room): kye dii (irritate) subha sa teen bar call kar chuki ho… teak hoon main aur abi tu gher bhi aye gaya hoon…

Dii: haan malom hai muja.. Freddy sa abi baat hui meri..

Abhijeet (more irritate): kye dii ab Freddy ko kyun call ki app na..? kyun itna fikar kar rahi ho app.. (removing his bandage carefully, while putting on speaker of his phone) I m fine..

Dii (Sadly): Abhi I m sorry main wahen tera pas aye nahin saki.. tera jija jee

Abhijeet (Cuts her irritatively): kye dii… kye ho gaya hai app ko..? kyun itna pershan ho rahi ho kud bhi aur kyun sab ko call kar kar ka meri khaber laa la kar una bhi pershan kar rahi ho.. main koi pehli bar tu nahin gaya naa ksi mission par.. aur naa hi pehli bar injured hua hoon.. teak hoon main.. (And suddenly he stops after realizing that how he is talking with his elder sister.. After few seconds he sat down on his bed and attaches his phone with his ear while changing his mode and said in very low tone) I m.. sorry dii.. wo main

Dii (Cuts him in full of concern tone): kye baat hai..? (Abhijeet quite) kye cheez mera bhai ko pershan kar rahi hai..? hmm?

Abhijeet (trying to clear himself as): nahin dii asi.. asi koi baat nahin hai.. wo bas.. thak gaya hoon na iss sab sa.. kal HQ … HQ bhi jana hai muja…

Dii (taking sigh): tuja malom hai Abhi bechpan sa tun mujsa jhoot nahin bol pata.. (Abhijeet head down, though his sister was talking with him on phone) aur jab bhi kabhi ksi asi cheez sa tum pershan hota hona jo tumari marzi ka hisab sa naa ho aur tuma takleef poncha rahi ho.. aur uss sa bhi barh ka tum usko bata na sakta ho.. uss cheez ko karna ka liya dosra ko kah na sakta ho tu tum.. humesha asa he aggressive ho jata ho.. mera bhai jis na ajj tak gambeer sa gambeer halat mein bhi mujsa asa baat nahin ki.. wo sirf HQ jana aur thak jana ki waja sa tu asa bola ga nahin.. iss liya muja batyo kye baat hai saf saf… (Still Abhijeet quite) Abhi.. main sirf tumari behan hi tu nahin.. aik dost bhi tu hoon…hmm?

Abhijeet (nodded unknowingly): haan dii.. Par sach mein bas yahi waja hai.. kal HQ jana hai.. wahen beyan record karana hai Dii.. (low tone) pher najana wo log Daya ko laa kar kye decision lan ga..

Dii: oh tu yah baat hai.. (Abhijeet shocked) khere (taking sigh) tuma iss mein pershan hona ki kye pari hai? Daya ka irresponsible behavior aur itna major step utthana ka kye parinaam hua.. tum dono mission sa bahr hua.. mission ko nuqsaan poncha aur sath he sath tum dono ki jaan bhi khatra mein pari.. aur sab sa zyada yah ka Daya iss mission par yahen tak ka CID mein rahna sa hi kush nahin tha.. uss na yah sab jaan kar kiya.. yah baat saf bol dana ur sab man bhi langa..bcz its true..

Abhijeet: aur pher..?

Dii: aur pher wo log usay CID main tu hargiz nahin rakhen ga Abhijeet aur yah tu tum bhi janta ho.. (And she stops there without completing her sentence and then speak up again with shocking tone) aik minute.. aik minute Abhi… kahin tum iss baat sa pershan tu nahin ka CID wala usay CID sa nikal danga? (Abhijeets still quite.. he don't have any answer actually) Par kyun? tuma tu wo shuru sa hi pasand nahin tha.. aur naa usay CID main rahna hai.. pher tuma kye problem hai..?

Abhijeet (now finally speak up): dii.. manta hoon main uss sa kush nahin tha.. actually personally muja uss sa kye problem ho sakta hai.. Par uski harkaten wo sab muja pasand nahin thien.. main usay aik irresponsible, bigara hua, matlabi aur aik bewakoof aur ghamandi insan smajhta tha.. jisa ksi ki parwah nahin.. sirf aur sirf apni pari hai.. wo apna fayda ka liya kuch bhi kar sakta hai.. ksi bhi had pa jaa sakta hai.. aur iss mission pa jana ka bad bhi wo asa hi tha..Pehla majbor ho kar wahen jana yah soch kar ka ksi taran sa wahen sa nikal aya ga wapis.. pher wahen muja aur sab ko chakma daa ka bagna.. Apni yah hum main sa ksi ki jaan tak ki bhi parwah na karna. wo sab sach mein asa he tha jasa wo hai.. lakein pher… (And he stops there with deep thoughts)…

Dii: aur pher..?

Abhijeet (he stood up from his bed and said in very deep tone): wo sab aik bewakoofi hi thi uski.. Daya ka ander aik aur chupa hua insan bhi hai dii.. jo bilkul opposite hai uski chavi sa.. jo care karna bhi janta hai.. (Suddenly tone turns into loving tone) ksi ki takleef ka ehsas hona bhi.. ksi ka liya aik bond pani ka liya itna kuch karna bhi aur ksi ki jaan bechana ka liya kud ko khatra mein dalna bhi aur pher usi ki jaan bechana ka liya goli tak nikalna.. dosron ki jaan bechana ka liya plan banana aur pher kud ko khatra mein dal dana bina aik pal socha… yah Daya (again tone change into normal) aur hi hai dii.. jo iss duniya sa chupa hai.. I m confused dii wo asa kyun hai..? jab uss ka ander yah sab feelings bhi hain tu pher wo una jatata kyun nahin… (taking deep breath) dii he deserves to be a Cid Cop.. wo bht bahadur hai.. he is a gud fighter and planner.. ACP sir ka beta hona ki sari khoobiyan hain uss main.. ager usay aur moka diya jaya tu wo zaror change hoga… he is very close to it… and I m sure…

Dii: aur Daya..? (Abhijeet really looks at himself in mirror with shocking expressions) uska kye Abhi? Ya tu.. yah tu tumari soch haina? Uss na bhi tu yah sab jeeya hai.. realize kiya hoga na uss na bhi tu yah sab..? pher kye wo asa chahta hai…? Shaid nahin.. wo ab bhi apni pehli jasi life he jeena chahta hai..

Abhijeet (Disappointedly): Malom nahi dii…

Dii: asa hi hai Abhijeet.. ager wo asa chahta hota tu kuch tu bolta.. kuch tu kahta na tumsa yah apna Dad sa..Rokta tu.. wo bhi janta hai ka tuma aur ACP sir ko kal jana hai HQ.. inquiry officers ka samna pesh hona hai.. mission sa jura hazaron sawalon ka jawab dana hain.. par pher bhi wo kuch nahin bola… (questioning) yah Pher usay moka nahin mila..?

Abhijeet (instantly): nahin dii.. asa nai hai.. moka tu mila usay.. par uss na asa kuch kaha nahin mujsa.. wo shaid.. shaid yah soch kar pershan tha ka usay kahen jail.. jail naa ho jaya…

Dii (deep tone): hmm.. Wasa Abhi aik baat kahon..

Abhijeet : haan dii..bolo naa..

Dii: tum nahin naa chahta ka wo jaya..? (Abhijeet quite, basically he himself was finding answer of his such wish) itna time wo tumara sath raha.. tumara itna khyal rakha.. ab wo tuma acha lagna laga haina..? haina Abhi? (he got no reply from Abhijeet, who was continually seeing himself in mirror) tum na uska ander chupi uski achi chavi dhaki tu tum usay aik acha CID Officer banta dhakna chahta ho…(meaningfully) yahi baat haina Abhi…?

Abhijeet (still not accepting): dii bas main.. main chahta hoon ka wo ACP.. ACP sir ka khawb pora kara.. wo usay aik Cid officer banta dhakna chahta han aur Daya main wo sab kabliyat bhi hai dii…

Dii: aik baat bolon Abhi.. if u want to stop him tu usay saf saf kaho.. shaid wo tumari sun laa.. (stress) but if u want.. (he got no reply from Abhijeet once again who was looking completely involved with these words) acha abi tum rest karo.. main pher call karon gi.. aur relax raho…

Abhijeet (slow tone): haan dii… _and both cuts the call.. where Abhijeet looks again towards his image inside the mirror and said in really deep tone…_ nahin dii.. ager wo sach mein rukhna chahta hai tu kud yahen ruka ga… main uss sa kuch nahin kahon gaa.. kuch bhi nahin…it's all abt him.. har insan ko apni marzi sa jeena ka haq hai..

 **CITY HOSPITAL:**

 _here on the other side Daya woke up at mid night… nurse checks him and asked him to sleep on his own without taking any kind of medicine bcz now he is fine…but Daya was not feeling sleepy at all… unknowingly he starts thinking abt all those days which he spend inside that deep jungle while expiring so many experiences… one after the other each and every moment starts coming in his mind… he remembers abt Abhijeet… he admires his bravery and mind in his mind… how he comes to save him without second thought and how that bullet hits him and he goes near to death just to save him.. and then again how he came back to save him from chote sardar.. without taking care for his own health and condition and life as well.._

 **MERI TAMANON KA EHSAS TUM**

 **MAIN KAHIN BHI RAHON MERA ASS PASS TUM**

 **KHUDA JANA, KHUDA JANA, KUDA JANAAAA...**

Daya (thinking): Sach mein wo bht bahadur hai.. CID ka aik janbaz officer.. (Feeling something new and special) wasa aik CID officer hona ka bhi aik alag he ehsas hai.. aik alag he maza.. kye.. kye har CID officer yah feel karta hoga..? ksi ki jaan bechana ka liya kud ki jaan dana ka liya aik pal ka liya naa sochna.. kis ka liya kuch bhi kar jana ka liya kahein bhi kuch bhi kar jana.. aur pher ksi ki jaan becha kar jeena.. wo ehsas.. kye feelings hon gi wo…kye asi jo iss waqt main feel kar raha hon? (After few seconds) Ajj un kuch logon ka liya kuch kar ka kitna alag lag raha hai.. really diiffrent feelings.. asa lag raha hai jasa main bhi kuch hoon.. Pehli bar..Pehli bar ksi ka liya kuch kiya aur asa laga ka jasa jeena ka kuch yahi matlab hai.. jeena ho tu uss jeevan ka kuch asa he maqsad ho warna zindagii bakar hai… kye sabi CID Officers asa he jeeta hon ga.. isi ehsas ka sath..? Abhijeet… usski life bhi tu asi hi hai.. wo kitna kush mehsos karta hoga.. kitna sakoon.. haan sakoon feel hota hoga usay.. (Sadly) jo meri life mein kahin nahin hai.. itna sab kuch kar ka bhi kahin nahin.. asa lagta hai doston ka sath hansna khelna.. maza karna. Masti.. Yah sab… ab tak jo kiya hai wo tu sab bekar ki life thi.. zindagii tu yah hai.. ager aik bar ksi ka liya kuch karna sa itna sakoon milta hai tu kye bar bar kar ka…(he stops while another thought hits his mind) kye kal HQ wala muja nikal danga..? kye.. kye CID sa nikal jana ka bad mera ander sa yah Ehsas yah sakoon khatam ho jaya ga..? (he became silent totally.. he was not understanding anything) Par main yah sab kyun soch.. raha hoon.. muja tu landon jana haina.. haan London.. my life.. waiting for me…then why I m not happy..? nai.. main kush hoon.. (After few seconds asking from himself) kye sach mein main kush hi hoon..?

 **KITNI CHAHAT HAI TUN JANA NAA**

 **KASA DIL KO SAMJAYEN DIL MANA NAA...**

 _And whole night he spend while asking this question from himself.. where on the other side Abhijeet too spend his night with so many thoughts…_

 **NEXT MORNING:**

 _Daya woke up with nurse call.. Doctors were there for his check up and today Daya was still sleeping so nurse wake up him as…_

Nurse: sorry sir.. par doctors ko ap ka check up karna hai…

 _Daya after looking the surroundings nodded a bit and then looks towards the doctor team…_

Doctor (wearing small smile on his face asked): what happened young man.. still sleeping? Nened nahin pori hui kye.. or u are not feeling well?

Daya (sitting with): nai doctor.. I m .. m completely fine.. bas raat mein soa nai paya.. subha he soya main…

Doctor (nodded): oh I understand.. (he starts his check up with) well ajj hum app ko discharge kar danga abi thori dar mein.. (checking his reports) app ki reports bhi normal hain..(looks at him with a smile) bas abi app ko khana mein thori parhaz karna para gi kuch time.. otherwise u are completely fine…

Daya (tries to smile though he was looking disturbed): thank you Doctor..

Doctor (noticed his disturbance so asked): Daya App ko ager ksi taran ki problem hai tu.. u can tell us..

Daya (looks at him): no doctor.. medically muja koi problem nahin hai.. I m.. satisfied with ur treatment..

Doctor (smiles and nodded): take care of urself… _and they all left the room… where Daya stood up and went to washroom to fresh up with a murmur as.._

Daya: shukar hai ajj iss hospital sa tu jaan chota gi…

 _After freshing and changing his clothes he comes back and became shocked to see some peoples present there with so many wishing cards.. flowers and some fruits and chocolates baskets too…_

Daya (Confusingly asked): app sab?

Nurse: sir yah log un sab logon ka family members hain jina app na Rescue kiya hai.. yah sabi kal raat mein bhi aya tha par tab app soa raha tha.. tu abi app sa pher sa milna aya hain… app ko thanks bolna aya hain…

Lady (coming forward towards Daya and giving him flowers bouqet with card): thank you so much Sir.. app na meri borhi maa ki help ki.. kud ki jaan khatra mein dal kar app na una aur baki sab logon ko bechya.. thank you so much Sir.. (her tone become teary) app nai janta app na kye kiya hai mera liya sir.. meri maa.. meri maa ka illawa mera iss duniya main koi nahin hai.. wo log mujsa apna kam nikalwana ka liya una laa gaya.. ager app nahin hota (tears falls down from her eyes) tu shaid ajj wo bhi… (while clearing her tears) thank you so much sir.. thank you so very much…

 _Daya unknowingly grabs those flowers and cards.. and nurse places them on side table while grabbing it from his hands… A middle age man comes forward with his wife and after placing fruits and flowers basket on table he said very softly…_

Man: app ka bht bht danawad sir.. Papa na app ka liya yah sab beja hai.. uno na huma batya ka kis bahaduri sa app na kud ka naa sochta hua unki help ki..

Daya: maine nahi.. Abhijeet sir na bhi

Woman (cuts him politely): Abhijeet sir na tu sara credit app ko diya hai sir.. (Daya looks at her in shock) jab ajj subha hum unsa milna unka gher gaya tu uno na sirf aik he baat kahi.. ka ager app nahin hota tu shaid wo yah sab nahin kar pata… uno na kaha ka app bht bahadur hain..

 _A kid comes forward and holds Daya's hand with.._

Kid: yes uncle u are very brave man.. (looking towards her mom) and u knw muma main bhi bara ho kar Daya uncle ka jasa aik bahadur CID Officer bano ga.. aur sab ki jaan bechyon ga…

Kid's mom (coming forward): Apna liya tu sab he jeeta hain.. par sach mein dosron ka liya jeena aur unka liya aur unki zindagion ka liya jeena wala insan bht kum hain.. Asali janbaz wohi hain sir..jasa app (she joints her both hands in front of him) Apka bht baht danawaad sir.. app na meri Pati ki jaan he nahin bechaie.. balka meri aur mera becha ki zindagii bhi bechaie hai.. ager ajj una kuch ho jata tu.. mera aur (looking towards her kid) Pinto ka kye hota.. wo Anat.. (and she stops there while gulping her tears) bagwaan app ko lambi zindagii da aur app yuhen dosron ki zindagiyon ki suraksha karta rahen..

Kid (loudly and happily): thank you uncle…

 _Daya looks at him and smiles broadly and spread his hand on his head lovingly who really enjoys that touch…then he looks towards all other and joints his both hands in front of them and said Thank you to them very humbly… all smiles and after few moments left the room with so many wishes and prays… where nurse comes and gives him some more cards and flowers as.._

Nurse: kal raat baki sab logon ka gher walon mein sa bhi koi na koi aya tha Sir.. wo sab dosra cities sa belong karta tha iss liya pher subha aye nahin saka.. lakien yah sab app ka jagna par app ko sonpna ka liya muja daa kar ka gaya hain… (Daya holds those cards and nurse left the room with) main app ka liya breakfast laa kar ati hoon…

 _One by one Daya starts reading the cards which were full of thank you wishes.. prays and happy words.. Daya feels really different and pleasant more.. he was really experiencing a different life.. which he never felt and lived before…_

Daya (Asked from himself): kye sach mein ksi ka liya kuch kar ka itni.. itni kushi mehsos hoti hai.. itni zyada..? maine tu unka liya.. kuch zyada kiya hi nahin.. aur wo log muja bagwaan manana lag gaya… aur Abhijeet… uss na sara credit muja kyun daa diya..? kyun…?

 _He was still in those his thoughts when Doctor Salunkhe came inside the room…_

Daya (Stood up ): Sir app…?

Salunkhe: haan main.. tuma lana aya hoon yahen sa discharge kara ka.. Abhijeet aur ACP tu Delhi ka liya nikal gaya.. una ajj HQ jana tha na.. (Daya's expressions totally changes after hearing this) iss liya ACP na muja bola tha tuma gher laa jayon discharge hona ka bad…

 _here on the other side ACP and Abhijeet were present in front of HQ inquiry team after spending really silent journey with each other... and after so many questions inquiry officer asked from Abhijeet very straightly..._

Officer: Senior inspector Abhijeet now one last question.. (Abhijeet looks at him firmly) what do u think abt Daya.. kye wo doshi hain ?

 _Abhijeet really looks at him.. he tries to speak up something but his toung was not supporting him at all.. he became tense and looks towards ACP.. who just gave him a silent glance and then he hears officer query once again as.._

Officer: I m asking something from u officer...

 _Abhijeet really looks at him with tense expressions.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope u guys enjoyed the chapter.. and thank you so much for ur wishes and love for my mom.. she is suffering from Liver diseases… I need ur prays for her.. and thank you so much for ur love and support for this Story.. Thank you so much everyone for Reviewing.. I hope u all will like this chapter too.. still the story is not END.. bcz some TWIST is still left… keep reviewing PLZzzz…


	22. Chapter 22

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A big Thank You to Everyone who took time to read and then reviewing my story from their busy schedule. A big Thank you to u all.. God Bless U All.. hope u will all LIKE the new Chapter and will surly inform me abt ur Views.. Thanks and here is the Next Chapter of BYBH.**_

* * *

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 **CID HEAD QUARTER (HQ)** **:**

 _Abhijeet still starring downward and looking busy with some thoughts.. but before he heard another call of inquiry officer. he closes his eyes for a moment and then looks towards the officer while maintaining his confident look…_

Abhijeet: he is a junior Cop in CID.. (officer looks at him keenly) he starts doing his job recently.. ACP sir decided that we (meeting his gaze with the officer) need to take Junior Cops along with us also during Missions so that they can also start learning abt it from the start and it's also good for their confidence level..

Officer: I know abt it Inspector.. maine app sa iss sab ka bara mein nahin pocha…

Abhijeet (took a deep breath and then looks at him): Sir for me Daya sa galti hui hai.. shaid wo wahen ka atmosphere ki waja sa gabra gaya tha..(ACP looks at him in shock but soon he hides his expressions from everyone) iss liya uss na wahen sa jana chaha.. lakien pher usay apni mistake ka ehsas hua.. aur uss na bht kuch kiya mera liya.. uss gang ko pakarna ka liya aur wahen kidnap hua logon ko bechana ka liya… (with much confidence) that is also a very big Point against that single mistake…

 _A small but really meaningful smile appears on Officer face who was listening to Abhijeet till now.. which makes Abhijeet more confused abt it…_

officer: Single Mistake.. (looking at Abhijeet) hmm?

 _Officer stood up from his seat and after giving a glance to ACP he comes towards Abhijeet.. which was raising tension bar of Abhijeet continually…_

Officer (while pointing towards his seat): Come and sit at my place .. (Abhijeet looks at him really confusingly)…

Abhijeet: wha…tt? _he was quite nervous.._

Officer (nodded and said politely again): Yes.. come.. Plzzzz

 _Abhijeet looks at ACP who was also seeing him with confused expressions and then finally looking towards Officer one last time he stood up and silently moves and sat on his seat.. where Officer takes his seat and then asked…_

Officer: Ab app meri seat par betha hain tu yani meri zimadariyan app ki aur main apki jaga tu Apki jaga Par main.. (Abhijeet still looking confused when Officer suddenly asked a very unexpected query from him) Ab app batiya ka ager app meri jaga hota. Jasa ka iss samay hain.. tu Junior Inspector Daya ka liya kye decision lata Mera yah jawab sun kar jo abi abi app na diya hai.. (Abhijeet totally stunned) kye tab bhi apki yahi Raya hoti abt him? App iss sab ko sirf aik Galti smajhta? Just a Single Mistake ? (Abhijeet totally quite) boliya Senior inspector Abhijeet.. app chup kyun hain..? (Abhijeet eyes moves downward unknowingly where officer voice turns angry) aik Imandar CID office hona ka matlab smjhta hain app? (Abhijeet looks at him) then how can u say like this ? 6 months mein transfer.. As a CID Cop he did nothing till now.. he don't want to be a part of CID as we heard.. aur app kah raha hain ka wo gabra gaya.. what rubbish… unki waja sa Ap tak uss Mission sa bahar ho gaya.. App ki yahen tak ka baki ka Cops ki jaan tak khatra mein par gayen.. Mission Gunda pakro sa Daya dondo ban gaya.. (ACP head really down) Ager asa hai tu pher iss Mission mein hui garbar ka liya kon zimadar hai. App ? (Abhijeet looks at him.. Still he remains quite. while Officer stood up from his place) ab app jaa sakta hain.. huma app sa kuch nahin pochna…

 _Abhijeet stood up and just left the place in few seconds.. where he was totally shocked on his statement.. why he did so? Here on other side after taking ACP words officer also asked him to go.. who comes out from the inquiry room and found Abhijeet standing at one corner of the corridor.. looking totally lost…_

ACP (Comes and stand behind Abhijeet): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (instantly): Sir chal.. (looking away) chalen.. main.. app he ka wait kar raha tha.. _And he was abt to move when ACP stops him with strict tone.._

ACP: Ruko Abhijeet… (Abhijeet stops there but does not looks at him back) tuma kye laga ka pora rasta yehan ata hua maine tum sa kuch nahin pocha.. kuch nahin kaha tu ab bhi nahin kahon ga… (Abhijeet closes his eyes like he caught badly and then opens it again) kyun jhoot bola tum na ander..?

Abhijeet (Slowly turns towards him and said in low tone): Sir wo.. maine jhoot nahin

ACP (cuts him in same tone): tu kye sach bol kar aye raha ho..? sab janta hain ka wo kabhi bhi CID ka hisa rahna nahin chahta tha.. uski harkaten kye sab inko malom nahin hongi..? kye lagta hai tuma..? (Abhijeet still quite) Daya kye hai aur uss na kye kiya hai yah sab janta hain.. fark iss sa nahin… balka iss baat sa parta hai ka uska liya tum kyun apni image kharab kar raha ho..? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) wo tu CID main rahna nahin chahta (Abhijeet heart pinch while hearing this) lakien tum kyun nikalna ka irada bana raha ho Abhijeet..? kyun..? bolo..? (Abhijeet stil there with blank mind) naa ander kuch bola aur na hi abi… (really irritate) malom hai ander officer kye poch raha tha mujsa..? ka kye main iss sab ka zimadar tuma smajhta hoon.. ? tuma mission par bej kar kye maine mistake ki.. (Abhijeet really felt bad.. while ACP said angrily) tum na bala he sab chupaya ho par main kuch chupa ka nahin aya hon… (Abhijeet look at him shockingly.. while ACP left with) chalu…

 _And ACP completely left the place.. while his fast steps were clearly telling abt his state of mind and heart both.. Abhijeet who was looking at him going jerks his head and after looking around and taking deep breath just follows him silently and once again their silent journey started… Abhijeet really don't has courge to ask abt HQ decision… ACP was completely looking in anger…_

 **ACP Pradyuman House** **:**

 _Doctor Salunkhe left the house after dropping Daya at his home.. All Servants welcome him back and comes to help him but Daya denies and silently went into his room.. he was looking in tension.. he went to change his dress and to take long shower first and after coming back in his room he just starts strolling inside the room… while again and again he was looking towards the watch..he was totally looking in tension… while at the sametime he was confused abt himself as well…_

Daya: yah muja kye ho gaya hai.. main kyun itni tension laa raha hoon.. nikal he diya hoga naa.. so what..? tu main tu yahi chahta hoon naa.. (relaxing his mind while looking angry on himself as well) kab sa yahi tu mera sapna tha.. pher ab muja kye ho raha hai.. why I m thinking abt all this… (Sat down on his bed) why I m looking worried… damn it…

 **JANU NA MEIN KAB HUA KUD SA GHUMSHUDA**

 **KASA JEYOON ROH BHI HAI MUJSA JUDA...**

(suddenly servant came and asked abt food)

Servant: Sahab khana lagyon… (Daya looks at him) Sir bol kar gaya tha jasa wasa hi khana banya hai app ka liya..

Daya (looks at him angrily): maine kaha tuma khana ka liya.? (Servant looks at him with fear) pher kyun aya ho..? (Almost shout) jayo yahen sa… jayo…

 _Servant really felt bad and went out silently… where Daya also felt bad abt his reaction…he was not understanding why he is getting angry unnecessarily..? he took his medicines bcz he feels his BP is rising that's why he is reacting like this.. he lies on his bed to calm down himself and closes his eyes to stop thinking abt anything and soon he dowse off.._

 **KYUN MERI RAHEN MUJSA AYE KA POCHEN GHER KAHAN HAI**

 **KYUN MUJSA AYEKA DASTAK POCHA, DAR KAHAN HAI**

 **MUMBAI AIRPORT :**

 _After reaching Mumbai ACP offered Abhijeet to drop him at his home who denies and tells him as.._

Abhijeet: Thank you Sir but main seedha Bureau he jayon ga.. kafi kam pending hoga wahan..

ACP looks at him for the moment and then nodded with…

ACP: teak hai.. (patted on his back) don't worry I'll make sure ka tumara career pa koi daag na laga..

Abhijeet (looks at him instantly): nahin sir.. (added with confident tone) ager maine kuch galat kiya hai tu muja.. muja uski sazza milni chiya..

 _ACP looks at him with proud and patted on his back in order to tell him that go… Abhijeet gave him a glance and left from there after taking texi…where ACP after sitting in his car, orders his driver to take him to his home.. After completing his journey with so many thoughts when he reaches at home.. he directly went into his son room.. bcz he knew well Daya is at home.. Dotor Salunkhe message was already on his cell phone abt it… he opens the door very softly without creating any voice and found his son lying on his bed with close eyes.. An unknown sooth he feels after seeing his son calm face… seeing him fine and fit in front of him.. he took a deep breath and felt really relax and moves in and went close to him.. After finding him in deep sleep he silently sat beside him and stars starring his son face… A lot of words of his son was coming in mind…_

" _Muja nahin rahna hai CID mein.. And u knew it very well.. then why u are doing it forcefully.. this is not done…"_

" _yah meri galti nahin hai ka main apka gher mein apka beta ban ka Pada hua.. Ab muja Aik CID Cop ka gher mein pada hona ki saza mila gi kye aik CID officer he ban ka…"_

" _I want to live my life on my own .. why are u interfering.. I m not a kid.. I can decide my own ways.."_

" _Yah acha hai.. ager apna andaz sa aur apna style sa jeeyo tu wo apko Awarapan aur bigara hua lagta hai.. Come onnn just chill… Apna Bureau sa bahr nikal kar bhi dhakiya aik life hai.. jahen log jeeta han apna tareeka sa aur buht kush rahta hain.. aur muja bhi adhikar hai wasa he apni life jeena ka.. sirf Desh ka liya lar ka Mar jana hi Zindagii nahin hai…And I want to Live… not to die…"_

 _ACP took a deep breath and closes his eyes really meaningfully after remembering his son all words.. and then looks at him back very keenly.. Slowly his hand moves and he touches his son dull face and then slowly caress his hairs… A smile appears on his face with…_

ACP: humesha danta he raha main.. muja tu pata he nahin tha ka mera Beta Itna Pyara hai.. (After a second added with meaningful tone) Shakal sa hi nahin Maan sa bhi.. Akhir hai tu mera he khoon.. (Proudly) ajj itna sara logon ko Rescue kar ka tum na jo kushi di haina muja Daya.. wo shaid mein Lafzon mein tu kah he nahin sakta.. Kud sa bht kuch kiya lakien Ajj tumara iss aik kam na mera Sar uncha kar diya.. Fakahar sa… sach mein kud sa zyada Apna beta ko kuch karta dhakna ki jo kushi aik Pita ko hoti hai wo aur kabhi nahin milti… (sadly) Ajj ager tumari Maa hoti tu.. tu kitna kush hoti… par shaid wo.. wo mera sa zyada tumari sunti.. aur jo kamiyan tum mein hain.. wo.. wo nahin hotien..

 _he sat there for few more moments and after giving a soft kiss on his son temple he was abt to stood up.. when a tear slips from his eye and falls down on his son face. He does not knows abt it.. he just clears his eyes and gave a glance once again to his son and left the room after settling Daya's covering sheet properly.. Daya opens his eyes behind him and touches the tear with his hand. which was still present on his left check , falling downward.. he touches it with his hand and then looks towards the tear which was now present on his index finger..and then starts looking other side with so many new and strange and sad feelings…which he never felt before or says he never cares abt it before.. but now its starts rising in him with speed…_

 **RAHEN ASIEN JINKI MANZIL HE NAHIN...**

 **DONDON MUJA, AB MAIN RAHTA HOON WAHEN...**

 _ACP was moving towards his own room when Servant looks at him and approaches him instantly.._

Servant: Sir app kab aya..? muja.. pata he

ACP (cuts him): abi aya hoon.. It's okay.. (taking off his coat) yah batyo Daya na kuch khaya..?

Servant (sadly): nai sahab.. maine sab banya tha jo ap na bola tha. una bola par wo (and he looks downward)..

ACP: danta uss na tuma..? (Servant looks at him and then again starts looking downward.. ACP took deep breath and then left with) acha teak hai tum jayo..

 _He went into his own room and dials Doctor Salunkhe number..who instantly attends his call with.._

Salunkhe: Arrey yar main tuma he call karna wala tha.. Abhijeet ko bureau ata Dhaka tu tuma call karna laga tha par pher yah test report mein pans gaya.. sunao kasa ho..? sab teak raha..?

ACP: haan yaar… (ignoring it as) maine tuma thanks bolna ka liya call kiya tha.. tum na Daya ko

Salunkhe (Cuts him in worried tone): kye hua ACP..? nikal diya kye uno na Daya ko?

ACP (took a deep breath while losing his tie): nahin yaar.. (taking sigh) Abhijeet na tu usi ki side li aur kafi insult bhi kara li kud ki inquiry officer sa.. kasa kar ka sambala maine bad mein..

Salunkhe (quite shocked): acha.. (After second) khere change tu dhik raha hai Abhijeet mein kafi.. chup chup sa hai kafi aur Daya ka liya fikar uska chehra par dhik rahi hai.. shaid isi liya wo

ACP (Cuts him while sitting on his bed): haan tu teak hai par iss mein sahi ko galat aur galat ko sahi tu na bola na wo.. kah mukah mein kud ki image kyun kharab kar raha hai.. Daya na jo galti ki hai wo cover up nahin ho sakti.. naa hi Abhijeet ka kahna sa aur na he Daya ka kud sa kuch extra (rescue peoples) kar dana sa..

Salunkhe: acha acha.. ab tum pher sa hipper mat ho.. (Concern) jo ho gaya wo loot ka nahin ana wala.. yah batyo ka sari karwaie ka bad kye kaha un logon naa..

ACP (Straight): Decision tu muja he lana hai.. aik week diya hai muja.. (low tone) dhako kal tu DIG aur DCP sab aye he raha hain… function bhi ha aur sham ki party bhi…

Salunkhe: Pradyuman tum

ACP (cuts him in boss tone): fill haal mein iss bara mein koi baat karna nahin chahta Salunkhe.. Plzzz..

Salunkhe (understanding his condition with): Acha tum rest karo.. pher milta hain…

ACP: rest karna ka time nahin ha Salunkhe.. kal Function bhi hai aur case bhi chal raha hai.. bas thori dair mein nikalta hoon.. Gher tu Daya ko dhakna aya tha..

Salunkhe: teak hai woh..?

ACP: haan.. acha rakhta hoon… once again Thanks..

Salunkhe (making face with): barh mein jayo … _and he cuts the call irritatingly.. ACP smiles unintentionally and cuts the call too.. and then after taking deep breath he attaches his head with head rest and closes his eyes too…_

 _After half hour, Servant knocks the door.. ACP who was still sitting in same posture opens his eyes and stood up with…_

ACP: ander aye jayo…

Servant (Came in): Sahab khana garm kar diya hai.. laga doon? Daya sahab bhi jag gaya hain..

ACP (looks at him): nahin muja nikalna hai.. tum Daya ko khana Room mein daa do..

Servant: sahab maine bola una.. par jab una apka ana ka pata chala tu bola wo apka sath dinning table par he khana khayen ga.. (ACP looks at him with shock, where he found servant already in shock state who asked again) tu sahab khana laga don..?

ACP (unknowingly nodded with): hmm… (Servant left, while ACP was still standing in front of dressing table.. he looks at himself in mirror and asked in mind) kye main Sapna dhak raha hoon..? (he jerks his head and again looks at himself and then left to change his dress with same shocking state of mind and heart both)…

 _When he came down he found Daya already sitting on his chair and taking light food which was specially made from him, as per Doctor suggestion..this was another shock for ACP… ACP comes and sat on his seat.. Daya looks at him and smiles.._

ACP: ab kasa ho..?

Daya (low tone): fine…

 _ACP nodded and start taking his food with.._

ACP: Ram lal khana thora dalna muja nikalna bhi hai bureau ka liya..(Ram lal nodded and serves him some amount of food)…

Daya (looks at him): wo.. (ACP looks at him) wo.. aye.. (he looks at ACP who was already looking at him.. which makes him more nervous ) sab log.. sab teak.. teak tu hain?

ACP (nodded, while completely shocked on such concern of Daya towards others): haan.. sab apna gheron ko loot gaya safely..

Daya (nodded slowly): hmm.. (And once again he starts taking soup slowly.. then looks at ACP again) kal.. (ACP looks at him which once again makes him more nervous) kal Annual function hai CID ka..

ACP (looks at him for a moment and then nodded with): haan..

 _Daya was waiting that ACP will say something abt it.. but ACP stood up after cleaning his hands with.._

ACP: issi liya ajj bht kam hai bureau mein.. Abhijeet par kafi boj hai.. muja nikalna hoga.. I m getting late.. main tuma dawa bata

Daya (Cuts him): maine Dawa laa li hai.. (ACP looks at him in shock, and then unknowingly he looks towards Ram lal.. who was more and more shocked on such discipline life from Daya)…

ACP (nodded with): teak hai.. tum apna khyal rakhna… (and he turns to go but Daya stops him while standing up as)…

Daya: kye kaha HQ walon na.. ?

 _His desperate tone and quite fast sighs were telling to ACP that he is afraid .._

Daya (asked again): boliya naa..?

ACP (without looking back at him): it's non of ur business.. tuma pershan hona ki zarort nahin.. u just take rest aur dawa time sa lana jasa doctor na bola hai.. ager waqt pa teak hona hai tu… _saying so he left the home.. where Daya was looking more disturbed.. without completing his meal he went into his room.. Servant want to say something but he was quite afraid of Daya's reaction…_

Daya (Coming in his room): kuch… kuch batya kyun nahin Dad na muja..? (just walking inside the room) wo itna calm kyun hain..? gusa bhi nahin hua..? what's the matter…lakien jawab tu thora ukhara hua tone mein hi diya. (he remembers his Dad love and care when he came to met with him) wo kitni care kar raha hain meri.. why..? (he sat down) kye nikal diya gaya hai muja ? haan.. tabi function sa related bhi kuch kaha nahin muja.. warna ana ko.. ana ko tu bolta.. aur gussa… gussa tu iss liya nahin hua.. kyun ka.. kyun ka shaid wo itna gussa hain mujsa ka iss matter pa baat he nahin karna chahta.. (irritate) par main itna kyun tense hoon.. muja itna bura kyun lag raha hai..? I need to move out.. muja tu kush hona chiya.. Party karni chiya.. Yes.. (making mind) haan.. Party… (he searches for his phone and then dails his friends number from land line)…

 _He talks with some of them who were quite busy with something… he felt bore so cuts the call with.._

Daya: hun.. kuch din mila nahin… Party nahin karie.. tu teak sa baat bhi nahin kar raha.. Haal tak nahin pocha mera..

 _He dials one more number.._

Daya: hi Raj kasa hai..?

Raj: Arrey Daya.. tun aye gaya wapis mission sa..? suna kasa hai..?.. all set..

Daya: haan yaar I m.. fine.. Dilip aur Mahiesh ko call kiya.. wo sab shaid masroof hain.. I think huma kahin bahar milna chiya..

Raj: ahh.. sorry yar Daya.. ajj nahin.. actually wo kye haina… busy tu thora main bhi hoon.. mera Czn haina Shazzy.. wo America sa aya hua hai.. uski shadi hai.. actually sab he uska kuch he dino mein bht acha Friends ban gaya.. hum sab usi ki shadi ki shopping mein busy hain thora.. bara hi dil wala hai yaar.. uss sa zyada tu wo humara kapra khareed chukka hai ab tak.. aur sham mein hum sab Goa ka liya nikal raha hain..

Daya: Goa..? par Dilip na yah Mahiesh na batya nahin muja iss bara mein kuch

Raj: haan wo.. uno na socha hoga ka tumara dil kharab naa ho.. bcz hum sab jaa raha hain par tum nai.. (Daya feels angry) chal yaar muja bhi thori tyari karni hai.. pher baat hogi.. tun khyal rakhna apna.. aye ka milta hain sab.. bye.. _and before Daya could say bye he cuts the call.. which makes Daya more angry.._

Daya: tyari.. sab tu us Shazzy na kiya.. abi tuja aur kye tyari karni hai bukhar.. (throwing phone with) sab ka sab matlabi.. muja bura.. muja kyun bura laga ga..? tum sab ka jasa main bin bulaya mehamon ka jasa ksi ki shadi mein nahin gusa chala ata.. my foot.. (throwing phone receiver with) sab ka sab matlabi.. ksi ko koi care nahin.. sham mein jana hai abi tu milna aye skata haina.. par nai.. ab pasa nahin lagta naa mein.. sacha dost thora hain.. sab pasa ka peecha kutta ka jasa dum hilata ata hain mera.. hunnn… (sitting on his bed with) teak sa haal bhi nahin pocha mera.. ab uss Shazzy ka pas pasa hai tu sab uska pasa hai.. _and then he remembers Abhijeet's words when he came back to save his life.._

"tum wapis kyun aya..?

"tumari jaan bechana.. aur iss sa pehla tum kuch aur kaho main tuma bata don as CID officer yah meri responsibility hai.."

 _Smile appears on Daya's lips...when another full of concern voice hits his ears as.._

 _"Par muja yah rasta tum par sa guzar kar choose nahin karna Daya..."_

Daya (to himself unknowingly): bht care karta hai meri.. upper sa jitna sakht dikhta hai ander sa utna he naram hai.. kafi galat smjhta tha main usay.. dikhta nahin par care bht karta hai.. Par kyun? main tu uska dost bhi nahin.. yahen tu dost haal tak pochna ka liya nahin tyar tu pher wo meri jaan bechana kyun loot aya.. kyun..?

 _And he looks towards Phone receiver once again and then thinks to dial Abhijeet's number... he moves to main hall and from Phone diary he checks Abhijeet's number and dail's it bcz still he don't have his own cell phone.._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Don't forget to Review plz... Twist is coming in next chapter.. don't worry.._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for being Late but u Guys knows my Issues.. I m trying hard to complete this Story soon.. bcz this is also a burdun on me.. but I don't want to left it incomplete.. sorry once again for being late.. but this is a long chapter for sure..and Next Chapter will come soon this time.. now Enjoy Reading and don't forget to Review... thanks...**_

* * *

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 **CID BUREAU:**

ACP (giving envelop to Abhijeet): Abhijeet iss mein Sab ki Promotions aur details hain.. isay kal subha ka Function tak tum sambal ka apna pas rakho ga.. subha ata he muja da dana.. (Abhijeet nodded) dehan sa rakhna Seal kharab nai honi chiya.. warna malom haina DCP Chitrole ka.. (A forceful smile appears on Abhijeet face) rayi ka Pahar bana daga warna.. (Abhijeet nodded asurly and was abt to went out from ACP cabin.. when ACP stops him as) Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet turns and looks at him when ACP asked him concern fully) Pershan ho..? Don't worry HQ tumara liya koi strong decision nahin laga.. tumara Sathi Cops jo iss Mission par tumara sath tha Daya ka illawa.. uno naa tumari bht tareef ki hai.. aur wasa bhi tumara kasoor nahin hai.. iss liya pershan mat ho.. kal ka Function aur case pa dehan do…Ookay ?

Abhijeet (nodded with): nahin Sir.. I m not worried…Yah sab tu chalta rahta hai… (moving with) main chalta hoon… bht kaam becha hai… (ACP nodded and Abhijeet left the cabin)…

ACP (Still looking at him from his glass cabin door): hai nahin Par Pershan dikh tu raha hai… ager yah baat nahin hai tu pher itna gum sum sa kyun hai yah…? (he jerks his head with) khere.. hogi koi Personal waja.. yah shaid thaka hua feel kar raha ho.. aik bar kal ka kam nibat jaya tu chutti da donga issay…

 _Here Abhijeet came out from ACP cabin.. when Freddy gave him a gud new abt Case culprit…_

Freddy: Sir yah dhakiya.. (showing him sketch) uss car driver na kis ka chehra banwaya..ab huma ksi saboot ki zarorat nahin… seedha jaa ka daboch lata hain..

Abhijeet (Smiles with): Arrey wah Freddy.. tum tu bara sharp nikla.. akhir ko apna shak sahi prove kar dhikaya tum na…

Freddy (feeling shy): nai Sir wo.. wo .. sab app ki guidness ka he nateeja hai… (looking towards SEALED Envelope in Abhijeet's hand) Sir yah app ka haath mein kye hai..? koi zarori documents hain kye..? main rakh don sambal ka?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nai Freddy.. kal ka Functions ka liya hai yah.. mera pas he rahay ga.. Promotions details hain iss mein.. (Freddy looks at him with a hope.. where Abhijeet patted on his arm with) tum na bht acha kaam kiya hai itna kam samay mein Freddy.. jahen tak mera Experience hai.. tumara naam zaror hoga iss list mein.. (he found great hopes in Freddy's eyes) Sab Officers tum sa bht kush hain.. don't worry… hmm… (he feels wet eyes of Freddy… so changing his mind with) acha ab jayo.. aur iss mujrim ko Daboch lo.. aur haan yah kam kud sa karna…

Freddy (looks at him): Sir app nahin ayen ga?

Abhijeet: Unn hun.. yah kaam tum juniors he pora karo ga… (Freddy looks at him happily.. while Abhijeet went out with) main nikalta hoon.. Pehla muja gher jana hai.. aur pher aur bhi zarori kam pora karna hain…

 _And he comes out from the bureau.. when he hears his cell phone ring tone.. he checks the caller id and became confused.._

Abhijeet: ACP sir ka gher sa Phone.. (Attending call with) Helooo?

Voice : Ayee.. helo… Abhijeet Speaking…?

Abhijeet: haan Daya.. bolo… (he was quite shocked on Daya's phone call) Main Abhijeet he bol raha hoon.. tum na shaid mera he number dail kiya hai…

 _Here Daya was so confused with such tone of Abhijeet… he was becoming more and more nervous that he does not speak a single word in reply…_

Abhijeet (again): kaho… kyun call ki muja..? kuch kaam tha..?

Daya: nahin..wo.. (he was not be able to speak anything in front of this very Professional tone) wo.. (Unknowingly) tum na.. tum na meri awaz pehchan li.. ?

 _Abhijeet was abt to open his car door.. his hand stops there and he paused there for the moment.. he feels really unknown feelings in himself with this very simple query of Daya…_

Abhijeet (somehow): haan wo.. wo.. (coming back with) kyun.. itna time sa aik saath hain.. aik he jaga kaam kiya hai.. (opening his car door and sitting inside with) tu awaz tu pehchanu ga hi.. khere.. tum yah batyo.. call kyun ki…kuch kaam tha kye..?

Daya (unknowingly): wasa hi.. (Realised with) wo.. mera matlab tha.. ka.. haan.. tumara.. tumara haal chal pochna tha na muja..hum mila he nahin pher..

Abhijeet (Feeling really different with such tone of Daya): milna chahta ho..?

Daya (unknowingly): haan..wo.. nai.. Matlab.. bas asa hi.. kuch khas nai.. (and he feels really embarrassed.. while thinking with) yah main kye bakwass kar raha hon? Kye soch raha hoga wo mera bara mein..?

Abhijeet (driving towards his home): Daya abi tu main apna gher jaa raha hoon.. pher uska bad muja kuch zarori kaam sa jana hai.. tu ajj tu nikal nahin payon ga main… you know bht kam hai… kal Function bhi hai tu

Daya (Cuts him with): haan I know.. Sorry tuma disturb kiya..main tu bas.. gher betha bora ho raha tha .. cell bhi pas nahin hai mera.. tum sa baat nahin hui thi.. tu socha baat kar lon.. (concern) tuma bht.. bht chot ayi thi naa.. (low tone) meri waja sa..

Abhijeet (Really feeling the pure concern): Daya ager tuma asa kuch feel ho raha hai tu.. plz.. don't feel bad.. I m fine.. tum koi guilt mat rakho.. okay..? aur haan apna bhi.. khyal rakhna..

Daya (low tone): tum bhi…

 _And both cuts the call with really different feelings.. Though nothing important discussion happened between them.. but still Daya was feeling happy after talking with Abhijeet casually… where on the other hand Abhijeet was feeling happy too.. that Daya called him to ask abt him…basically he was expecting his call.. and somehow deep down he was feeling that their Relationship ends there inside that deep jungle.. after getting no call or message from Daya's side… but now he was feeling happy internally.. His expressions were totally changed then before…_

 _He went home directly and first saved the Sealed Envolop in his locker.. but then a thought really comes in his mind as.._

Abhijeet: Daya kuch pershan lag raha tha… kahin wo mujsa HQ meeting ka.. (Something striking in his mind) kahin wo uss bara mein tu nai janana chah raha tha? (looking towards Envolop) kye.. kye HQ decision ka bara mein janana chah raha tha..? haan.. tha tu wo Pershan.. usski awaz mein tension thi… jasa wo bolna aur kahna kuch aur chah raha ho aur poch kuch aur raha ho.. (sitting on his bed with a thought) kye wo iss baat sa pershan hai ka kahin usay CID sa nikal naa diya jaya..? (Feels happy) kye Daya CID mein rahna chaht hai..? kye sach mein asa hai..? (hope dying with) Per uss na kuch.. kuch kaha tu nai… ? (his eyes were again fixed on Sealed Envolop In his hand) kye issay khol ka dhakon..? may be.. may be Daya sa related kuch ho…? Akhir ko wo bhi tu Permanent hone wala Officers mein shamil hai… (jerking his thoughts with) nahin.. nahin.. Main asa soch bhi kasa sakta hoon… Sir naa isay muja sambal ka rakhna ka liya bola hai.. pher main isa kasa khol ka dhakna ka soch sakta hoon.. (Closes his eyes and then opens it) oh God… yah main kye soch raha hoon.. (saving Envolop in his locker and coming back on his bed with) itni tension kyun ho rahi hai muja Daya ko laa ka.. iss sa tu acha hai main Sir sa directly he poch lon un ka decision ka bara mein… (Sitting on his bed with) Par wo bhi tu nai kar sakta main.. jo bhi hoga… kal he malom hoga Shaid.. aur kal tak muja shaid asa he rahna hoga… Daya ka jasa.. jasa wo tense hai.. Par pher wo kuch kahta kyun nahin..? Sir sa tu kuch kahay… Plz Daya… ager asa kuch hai tu kaho… kaho.. before it's too late…kah do.. (Amazed on himself) kabhi Socha nahin tha ka main ksi ka itna kareeb aye jayon ga..ksi ka itna khyal rakhon ga.. aur wo bhi Daya (he smiles at himself)..

 _Here Daya sitting in lounge sofa, wearing tense expressions on his face.._

Daya: main kuch poch kyun nahin paya..? kye kye poch liya par.. teak hai main uss sa baat karna chahta tha.. par yah bhi tu janana chahta tha na.. pher pocha kyun nahin? wo..wo bhi tu bata sakta tha naa.. pher.. pher bolo kyun nahin..? (angry on him) haan..? (relaxing himself with) oh God.. (holding his head with his hand) Akhir main chahta kye hoon..? kyun mera ander London jana ki bahwanayen peehki par rahi hain… kyun CID sa bahar hona muja takleef daa raha hai..? kyun..? kye.. kye main sach mein CID sa bahr nahin jana chahta..?

 _Remembring Abhijeet words as.._

" _Tum bht bahadur ho.. bilkul wasa jasa CID Officer ko hona chiya… bas jo ho.. usay manta nahin.. pata nai kyun.."_

Daya: kye sach mein.. ab main CID mein rahna chahta hon..? Sach mein..? kye sach mein muja yah sab sunana, asa jeena ab acha lagna laga hai.. ? (Really confused) kye muja Dad sa baat karni chiya hai iss bara mein..? Par kasa..? kye.. kye kahon ga main un sa..? wo tu mujsa CID yah uss sa related koi baat he nahin kar raha …Pher main unsa kye kahon..? aur kasa..? _he sat on his bed while holding his head with both of his hands.. he was tired, confused and full of thoughts… he was not be able to make any decision.. he looks upward.. his image was coming in mirror, present in front of him.._ Akhir chahta kye hon main..? itna Pershan.. itna confuse kyun ho raha hon main..? (again hiding his head with arms) kyun…? _he don't realize for how long he sat there like this.._

 _Door bell interrupts his thoughts.. When a Servant came to tell him as_

Servant: Chota Sahab bahr Abhijeet sir aya hain..

Daya (looks at him unbelievably): kye..? kon?

Voice (From behind): Kyun nahin aye sakta kye..? (Daya turns and found him there unexpectedly) itna pershan kyun ho gaya mera ana pa..? (Daya stood up) kud he tu bola tha ana ko.. (Abhijeet looks towards Servant, who left the spot)..

Daya: Par tum tu ana nahin wala tha..kam tha bht.. Pher.. pher kyun aya..?

Abhijeet really feels out of words now..

Abhijeet (making excuse with): haan wo.. ACP Sir.. haan un sa milna aya tha.. muja kuch baat karni thi.. yahen sa guzar raha tha tu socha milta chalun.. una gher ana tha na.. haan kye woh..?

Daya (smiles): kyun jhoot bol raha ho.. (Abhijeet shocked) mujsa milna aya ho tu maan kyun nahin lata..? itna bhi bura nahin hon mein.. (before Abhijeet could utter a single word) tumara gher tu iss tarf nahin hai.. (he feels Abhijeet embarresment so changes the topic as) Chaya peeyo ga..?

Abhijeet (simply nodded but): Excuse me.. I m ur Senior…

Daya (Smiles and cuts him with): bureau mein.. aur yah mera gher hai..

Abhijeet (sitting on sofa with): ACP sir Bureau ka bahr bhi mera Boss hi hain…

Daya (asking Servent for tea and then sitting in front of Abhijeet on another sofa seat with): tu u want ka main gher ka bahr bhi tuma Boos manu… Right Boss..? _he winks.. which forces Abhijeet to smile…_

Abhijeet: baton mein tu kafi taz ho.. aur.. (looking at him) kaam mein bhi.. _both looks at each other and then an awkward silence was present between them.. which was broken by Servant.. who_ _Came with tea.._

Daya (taking tea with): Thanks For Coming.. (Abhijeet looks at him) Kafi bore feel kar raha tha…Actually mujsa yun bemaron ka jasa gher betha nahin jata..

Abhijeet (taking sip with): tu bureau aye jata… (Daya looks at him, both eyes met) kafi kaam hai wahen kuch help hi kara data.. Mana ka u don't want to be part of CID (Daya feels hurt) Par help tu kara he sakta hona.. ?(Daya was still quite, when Abhijeet unexpectedly asked another query) wasa tumara dost yaar sab kahan hain…? Gaya nahin un sa milna..?

Daya (unexpectedly): sab gaya Party karna… jahan jana tha.. (slowly) hunnn…

Abhijeet (almost hears it): kye hua.. Sab dost yaar chor gaya kye..? (Daya looks at him with embarrassment.. while Abhijeet after taking one more tea sip stood up as) koi baat nahin.. (looking into Daya's eyes who also stood up) sab nakli tha… (Daya just starring his face, Abhijeet patted on his arm with) jab sacha dost yaar milen ga tu wo saath nahin choren ga..

Daya (unknowingly): malom nahin..

Abhijeet (looking at him): Dhako Daya asal Rishta Naata sab Asali hi hota hain.. Doston ki pehchan karna seeko..(Daya looks at him) yah Time Pas life.. (looks at him keenly) kab tak jeeyo ga..? (he found Daya in deep thoughts) life is full of challenges.. aur life banana ka liya un Challenges ko face karna parta hai.. unsa baga nahin jata.. Life ka asal Goal ko pehchana parta hai…

Daya (unexpectedly): aur ager Goal ki hi smaj naa aya tu..?

Abhijeet (Smiles): Pehla challenges ko face tu karo.. Goal ki bhi smaj aye jaya gi.. yun hi bagta raho ga tu kasa smjho ga.. haan ? (taking sigh) jab ksi manzil pa ponch jayo ga tu sab sacha hoga.. Dost Yaar.. Rishta Naata Sab.. (making situation light) aur pher tum bore nahin hoga..

Daya (laughs): tuma bara pata hai…(taking tea sip casually) Lagta hai tum na bara challenges face kiya hain..

Abhijeet (with confidence): haan.. (Daya looks at him) maine kabi ksi Challege sa moun nahin mora Daya.. (he was more than serious while saying this) Life ka har challenge ko kud sa aga barh ka accept kiya hai.. tabi iss muqam pa ponch paya hon jahen main hoon.. Apna career bana paya hoon.. aur isi liya ajj mera pas jo bhi hai.. jitna bhi hai sab sacha hai.. and I m confident abt it..

Daya: u love ur career.. haan?

Abhijeet: Off cords.. I love it aur meri life mein mera sab kuch mera Career hi hai.. uska liya main sab kuch karta hoon..

Daya (praising tone while jerking his head with): Wow.. well Boss tuma tumari job Mubarak ho.. (jolly tone) I m happy for u..

Abhijeet (smiles lightly with): Thanks you… (After a second) for a tea.. chalta hoon.. aur nahin ruk skata.. _and he turns to move out when.._

Daya (From behind): Thanks.. (Abhijeet turns and looks at him) Yahen ana ka liya.. I need it..

Abhijeet (nodded with): Thanks to u… (Daya looks at him) Tum na bhi mera liya bht kuch kiya hai.. Aur (straight) Muja Apna Promise yaad hai.. Jis din favor return kar saka (with feel) zaror karon ga.. _Saying so he left the house… where Daya was still standing in same aroma.._

Daya (unknowingly): Maine kye kiya…?

 _He sat down with thund.. so many thoughts were jerking him from inside.. he did a lots of things for his so called Friends but what he got..? Did he ever get anything in return..? Even a Word of favor..? then who was he..? And what he just said and left..? That's means A lot to tell him the True meanings or might be true Relations of life.._

 _Time was passing and with passage of time so many feelings, thoughts and a new relation was developing between duo..they both were understanding so many things abt their silent relation.. which was very slow but developing truly.._

 _ **At Night..**_ _ACP came in Daya's room unexpectedly.. Where Daya was sitting in half lying gesture on his bed.. After attaching his back with pillows.._

ACP : Daya.. (but he got no Reply from his side.. so he calls again) Dayaaa..?

Daya (with jerk looks at him): hmm… jee.. (Stand up instantly after seeing his father standing in front of him) App.. app yahen..?

ACP (looking at him keenly): kye hua..? tum.. tum teak tu hona..?

Daya : jee.. main.. I m.. m fine…

ACP: dawa li…?

 _Daya don't know why but for the first time Daya was enjoying this care.. before this.. he always got irritated with such caring questions.. Like "Khana Sa Aye Raha ho..? teak tu ho..? kuch hua tu nai tha..? why are u so late..? "and later these question turns into anger bcz of his wrong Answers and irritated tones.._

ACP (again): kye hua hai Daya.. (Coming on his side and grabbing his arm while Asking with concern) jawab kyun nahin daa raha ho.. Sab.. Sab teak haina..? Doctor ko bulayon… (Daya was just starring his father while his eyes were Sparking and were saying so many things) bolo naa.. kuch tu…. Kyun chup ho…

Daya (holding his father hand in his both hands which was grabbing his arm): Dad.. ( _ACP looks at him, while his eyes got teary.. his son first time holds his hand with so much love and concern or if says he never holds his father old hands before then it's not wrong.. ACP was in completely other world with this touch.. he feels not his hand but his heart was in his son's hand. Where Daya added so carefully_ ) I M Fine.. (ACP looking at him) Kuch nahin hua Muja.. muja laa kar Pershan naa hoon Ap.. meri fikar ki zarorat nahin.. Already app ka sar pa bht kaam hai aur (head down) main app ka kuch kaam nahin aye Paa raha…

ACP (taking out his hand softly and clearing his eyes with): Koi baat nahin.. (Daya looks at him, he can't neglect his father teary eyes) tum Apni health ka khyal rakho… (Daya nodded, while ACP placing something on his bed with) Main yah..(Facing Daya with) Suit laya tha tumara liya.. (Daya looking at him confusingly) Kal sham ko gher pa Party hai.. Sab hi CID OFFICERS.. DCP sahab.. DIG Sir infect dosra cities ka kafi sara CID Officers aur unka Heads bhi ayen ga Apni Familes ka sath.. It's a big level Party.. har saal Anuual function ka bad yahen hi.. humara gher pa he rakhta hon mein.. sab ayen ga so tuma bhi wahen hona hai.. iss liya yah Suit laya hoon tumara liya.. (shrinking his shoulders with) Don't know tuma Pasand aya ga yah nahin.. Par Party ka liya isay pehnana zarori hai.. (explaining with while looking towards Black color Pant coat Suit) sab suit pehan kar he ayen ga iss liya Bureau sa ata samay muja khyal aya tu main tumara liya lata aya.. bas (with so much love) mera dil kiya ka main.. (hesitant) main apni pasand sa lon tumara liya.. /(looks at Daya) tum na kabhi pehna hi nahin.. (A wish was hidden in Father's words) Muja tumari Pasand ka andaza nahin.. bas jo acha laga wo laa liya.. Latest in Fashion hai.. Pher bhi dhak lo.. IF u want to change

Daya (Cuts him): Main Pehno ga.. (ACP looks at him in shock, While Daya added a surly after looking into his father eyes) App jo bhi Suit mera liya laya hain.. Main usay zaror pehno ga.. aur.. Aur Party mein bhi zaror ayon ga.. (ACP was at cloud 9 from inside, but he really hides his expressions from his face.. he was really amazed and happy with this new Daya)..Don't worry.. App jo laya honga wo best hoga.. I know.. App ki choice bht achi hai wasa bhi… (he turns and grabs that suit in his hand) black color tu wasa bhi mera favorite hai.. aur muja suit bhi karta hai.. naa bhi karta hota tu app jo laya hain.. main wo.. main wo zaror pehnta Dad… App ka liya kuch kar he nahin paya ajj tak.. kam sa kam itna tu.. itna tu kar sakta hona Dad…

 _ACP could not resist and tears falls down from his eyes.. Daya was still showing his back to his father.. before Daya could See his tears.. ACP left his room silently immediately…_

Daya (Continues): app ko shaid meri baten sun ka herangi ho rahi hogi.. par yah sach hai.. and I feel it.. main kuch bhi nai kar paya app ka liya.. kabhi bhi.. humesha app ko kud ka Against he smjha. Yahi smjha ka app mera liya galat he sochen ga..Mera CID ko join karna App ki Zid smjha maine Dad.. kabhi.. kabhi yah nahin smjha ka yah app ki wish bhi ho skati hai.. Aik Dream.. jo ksi bhi uss shaks ka maan mein hoga jis na apni Pori zindagii forces ko da dii.. Aik asa Shaks jis ka maan mein bhi Khuwab jagta honga jab wo Apna Sathi doston ko Apna Beton par Garuv karta, unki Peeth thaptapata dhakta hoga.. Ussay bhi yah lagta hoga ka uss ka beta bhi asa hi aik CID Officer bana.. uss sa bhi behtar kara aur wo bhi sab ka samna uss Par Gurav kar sakta.. (taking deep breath) Main Pada hua honga tu shaid aik acha Janbaz CID Officer banna ka Sapna Dhaka hoga app na mera liya Dad.. NaJana kye kye socha hoga.. (Feeling embarrassed) Par main.. (nodded his head in disappointment) main Wasa nai ban paya.. App ka khoon meri Ragoon mein hota hua bhi Meri wishes, Sapna aur jeena ki Rah app sa bht juda hain..Par ajj.. Ajj main confuse ho raha hoon Dad.. Main Apni rah nahin choose kar paa raha.. Ajj main uss galat rasta sa lootna chahta hoon jis pa ab tak mein chal raha tha.. Malom nahin Sahi rah par itna zaror jaan gaya hoon ka jis Rah pa ab tak chal raha tha wo Galta thi.. Ab Sahi Rah pa chalna ka liya muja app ki Sahayta ki zarorat hai Dad.. kyun ka aik sirf app he hain.. jis pa ankh band kar ka vishwas kar sakta hoon.. Jo muja kabhi galat advice nahin danga.. Dad.. Main.. (hesitant) Main.. CID chorna nahin chahta.. (he himself was shocked on his own words) Yes Dad.. itna dino mein bht soch soch ka main iss result par poncha hoon ka I don't want to leave CID… Main nahin janta ka main CID mein tik payon ga bhi yah nahin.. Par main aik moka.. aik moka chahta hoon Dad.. aik bar.. aik bar kud sa try karna chahta hoon Forces mein rahna ki.. janta nahin kayumab ho payon ga bhi yah nahin.. Par.. Par kud sa..Pora maan sa I want to Try…I want to Try at least for once.. (feeling shy and hesitant) kye… kye muja aik.. aik moka mil.. mil sakta hai Dad..? (and he turns towards his Dad and became shocked after seeing his Dad no where inside the room.. he looks around) Dad…(coming towards his room door , opening it and while checking outside) Dad..? (but he found his Dad no where.. he comes back and hits his hand with wall ) Shit…kitni muskilon sa.. muskilon sa kaha tha sab.. aur Dad chala gaya…kyun? (feeling angry) oh noo… (Sitting on his bed with sadness) ab kye karon.. Pata nahin pher kuch kah pana ka moka bhi mil Paya ga yah nahin..kuch kah payon ga bhi yah nahin..?

 _HERE ACP was sitting on his rocking chair inside his room.. his room was totally in darkness.. only a small lamp from one side was switched on and very dim light was present inside the room.. where ACP was talking with Doctor Salunkhe on Phone as…_

ACP (looking Amazed): Yar Salunkhe.. Abhijeet na tu kamal he kar diya.. Daya.. Daya bht change ho gaya hai.. uska attitude, tone, bolna ka tareeka sab badal gaya hai.. sab.. (he was looking really happy) Tun tu janta haina Salunkhe.. CID Officer banana sa zyada meri khuwaish Daya ko aik acha insan banta dhakna ki thi.. aur Sach mein ajj usay asa dhak kar main kitna kush hoon.. kitna kush..main bata nahin sakta.. _he was sounding really happy..._

Salunkhe: wo tu teri tone sa he lag raha hai Pradyuman.. tun kye batya gaa Muja..? Dhak maine kaha tha naa tujsa.. aik din sab teak ho jaya gaa tun khamukah tension lata hai.. dhak ab.. Baba Salunkhe pa vishwas karna seekho beccha..

ACP (smiles with): haan haan bara aya baba salunkhe..Jasa sab teri hi waja sa hua hai.. tuna kye kiya..? sirf advice he di thi naa.. manta hoon bari kamal ki advice thi.. Par kiya tu sab Abhijeet na haina.. (again happy tone) Sach mein yar Salunkhe.. Abhijeet ka sath rah kar wo bht badal gaya hai.. uss mein ksi ki care karna.. Ehsas karna jasa jazba pada hua hai..Ajj uss na muja bht kush kiya hai Salunkhe.. buht…

Salunkhe: chalu kam sa kam baap beta mein sulah tu hui.. ab tum bhi beta ko kuch acha sa Gift daa do.. jis sa wo kush ho jaya.. (added in concern and happy tone as well) iss taran sa rishta mazboot aur aga barhta hain.. Smjha..?

ACP (happily): main smjhta hoon Salunkhe.. usska liya Surprise already ready hai.. bas kal Party mein donga usay.. dhakna bht kush ho jaya ga wo… _And both continues their discussion like this..._

 _Here Abhijeet came back at home…looking tired and dull.._

Abhijeet (While taking off his coat): uff ajj tu bht zyada thak gaya hon main.. itna sara intazam.. (Sitting with) khere.. sab ho tu gaya… (remembering abt Daya) ajj kitna change feel hua muja Daya mein..? kye sach mein.. yah shaid yah mera sirf khyal hai..? nahin.. fark tu hai.. kitna Fark hai uss Daya mein jis ka sath mein Mission par gaya tha aur jo Daya wahen sa wapis aya hai.. Najana kal Annual function mein Daya ka liya kye announcement ho.. (worried) kye usay nikal diya jaya ga..? (little irritate with) ACP sir bhi sab daba ka betha hain.. unka behavior sa bhi kahan kuch pata lagna data hain… (and he slept there on sofa bcz he was feeling so tired)…

 _Today ACP was enjoying very peaceful Sleep and on the other hand Daya was making Plan to tell his Father everything before Party.. he was trying to sleep with so many happy thoughts that how much his Father will feel happy with such decision of his.. he was waiting for his Father's such happy Reaction.. Also he was expecting a Great Friend and Senior in Abhijeet.. he was waiting to see his Happy expressions too after hearing his decision.. but he was really don't know Destiney has decided Something Else for them.. and he is going to face it very soon.. This is last night of his life where he is going to take sound sleep..._

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Mera Reviews kidar hain..? Kam Reviews pa aga Update nahin karon gi.. Smjha..? chalu abi fata fat batyo ka kasa laga.. aur Prediction mat karo.. kyun ka Next Update.. Yani Party main Kuch nahin.. Bhut Kuch hona wala hai... Wink..._

 _Thank you so much everyone for ur Reviews.. but so many reviewers are missing.. Expecting everyone Reviews.. Must R n R...thanks.._


	24. Chapter 24

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _ **Next DAY, IN Annual Function**_ Everyone was looking extremely happy.. Like Freddy, Nikhil, Punkaj etc… bcz now they were Permanent In CID.. and also they got increment in their Pay.. ACP sir was also Awarded with some Special Bravery Award.. but Abhijeet Award was cancelled bcz he failed to complete his Mission .. but Abhijeet does not feels bad bcz he knew abt it in advance that this will happen to him.. but he got Fair increment in his Pay…

 _ **AT EVENING**_ _, Everyone was Present at ACP house.. Most of them were Present with their Families… Everyone was praising ACP for such a wonderful Party and it's arrangements… So many of his colleges were also part of Party related to CID, belonging to other cities.. As per his Personal and Special invitations.._

DIG (Praising ACP as): bae ACP tumari Party tu har saal shandar sa shandar hi hoti chali jaa rahi hai.. I must say.. kye decoration hai aur kahana peena tu lajawab.. sach mein.. ur taste is superb.. pata nai itna busy schedule mein tum manage kasa kar lata ho yah sab..

ACP (Smilingly): Thank you so much Sir.. Actually party karna aur gher pa Party rakhna ka shok tha tu meri wife ko .. (he feels little sad while saying this) uss ka jana ka bad main kafi time asi koi activity kar he nai paya aur pher jab aik bar app he na muja Annual Function ka bad Party apna gher pa rakhna ko bolo tu muja bhi moka mil gaya uska liya kuch karna ka.. (changing sad environment as) Aur pher app sab ko yun kush dhak kar apna gher pa muja bhi bht acha lagta hai Sir..

DIG (nodded with): sach kahon tu ACP ab tumara gher ka siwa kahen aur iss Party ka maza bhi nahin aya ga.. itni sari Preparations aur arrangments tum sa acha koi nai kar sakta…

ACP: thank you Sir.. (Someone calls him.. So ACP left with ) Excuse me Sir… (DIG nodded and ACP left to attend others guests)…

 _Here Abhijeet enters in the Party, wearing Formal Black Coat Pant with white shirt and blue tie.. which was praising his Personality more… After Officially meeting with ACP and all heads he starts looking around in the search of Daya who was missing from the Party till now.. till now No announcement was made by ACP for him.. So Abhijeet was quite Relax as well as Daya.. who was getting ready inside his room with the thought that he got a chance to talk with his Dad abt his decesion…_

Daya (Standing in front of mirror while settling his tie): koi baat nahin kal Dad sa baat nahin kar paya tu acha hi hai.. Ajj jab Dad ko Party mein apna decision ka bara mein batyon ga tu wo kitna kush ho jayen ga.. (After settling his tie) haan ab teak hai.. (taking sigh with) Why I m feeling nervous..? yah koi pehli party tu nahin jisa attend karna jaa raha hon.. then why..? (Removing nervousness with) Par sab bara bara log ayen hon ga.. (making face) najana mera pa kasa reaction danga..? (jerking his thoughts) Arrey yar.. aik main he nahin honga Party mein jo sab mujha hi dhakhen ga.. chor yar.. and just chill.. Let's go and rock the Party… (he was abt to move out from his room but then came back and again looks at himself in the mirror) sab teak hai.. Tie wagera…(Asking question from himself as) mujha kye ho gaya hai.. ? kye sach mein main badal raha hoon.. (while jerking his thoughts) no ways… I can't be boring..

 _And finally he left the room and moves downstairs.. Everyone eyes falls on him.. Defiantly he was looking Really dashing in that lavishing black color Pant coat with white shirt and dark green color tie.. Everyone was really Praising his Personality and his choice of suit… he feels quite nervous from inside after feeling all gazes on himself.. but he tries to look quite confident and while removing his nervousness he starts looking around in the search of his Father .. whose eyes falls on him.. and just fixed on him in the very next moment.. he can't believe that his son is looking so handsome in that suit… he can't believe that his son is actually so handsome.. he never felt before.. some of peoples comes to met Daya and he really met with them like true gentlemen.. ACP Really feels proud at the moment.. Daya looks at him and found him looking at him, wearing a very soft but really meaningful smile on his face… Daya just smiles and comes to him.._

Daya (Asking): Kasa lag raha hon ?

Voice (from behind): Muqabala muskil ho gaya hai.. (Daya looks behind and found Doctor Salunkhe) ka kon zyada handsome lag raha hai.. (while standing beside Daya) Baap yah Beta.. (Daya feels shy)…

ACP (naughtily): tu pher kye fasila hua…?

Salunkhe (winking at him): bae Ab baap kursi (Chair) chora ga tu beta jaga laga naa.. Buddha ho gaya ho maan lo..

ACP (fake anger): Buddha hoga tun… main tu abi jawan hoon.. (looking towards Daya, who was enjoying oldie duo Nokjonk… where he can see a true friendship) malom hai.. jab beta jawan ho ka baap ka kanda ka sath aye ka khara hota haina.. (he looks towards Salunkhe, who can notice wetness of his eyes) tu aik Pita tab nayi Jawani charta hai… Pher main kasa Buddha ho sakta hoon.. (looking at Daya with Proud) main tu abi abi jawan hua hoon…

Daya (tries to say something): Dad.. main.. main app sa kuch kahna chahta hoon.. abi

ACP (Cuts him happily): Abi nai.. (Daya looks at him confusingly) abi muja kuch kahna hai pehla.. main tumara he intazar kar raha tha.. (while looking towards other, he speak up loudly) May I have Attention everyone.. (everyone looks at him and starts gathering around him) muja app sab ka do minutes chiya hain.. (smiling) pher app sab Party enjoy kar sakta hain… Actually muja app sab sa kuch kahna hai.. (holding Daya's arm and making him stand beside him) he is my Son Daya.. App sab main sa kafi sara log yah janta honga.. Yes he is my Son and u know what…? I m really Proud of him… (Daya looks at him in shock.. this one words really shakes walls of his heart.. he feels really small at the moment.. like he realized all mistakes of his life in just one second.. here ACP added) Yes.. I m Proud of him.. ajj sa kuch time pehla main apna isi beta ki waja sa kafi pershan tha.. (Daya looks down) iska Bindass attitude.. (looks at him for the second) infect extra Bindass Attitude na muja kafi pershan rakha.. Muja.. muja laga karta tha ka yah life ko serious nahin lata.. naa hi Life ka matters aur logon aur unki feelings ko.. Par Daya (daya looks at him) tum na iss mission ko bala hi kayumab tareeka sa pora naa kiya ho.. Par un sab logon ki jaan becha ka jo kiya hai.. infect sirf unn kuch logon ki jaan nahi bechie Beta.. unka pora Pariwaar ki jaan bechie hai.. Muja iss baat ka ehsas dilaya hai ka main bht galat tha.. (Daya nodded as no) haan beta.. galat tha tu galti maan lana main koi burai nahin.. (cupping his son face in his both hands) tum na apni jaan ka bara mein naa soch ka dosron ki jaan bechie.. unka bara mein socha.. I m very very Proud of you.. very very Proud of u my son.. (he left his son face and clears his eyes and smiles while looking towards all) well.. jo ho gaya so ho gaya… ab aga sab acha hona chiya.. (taking out Envelop from his coat Pocket and giving it to Daya as) Ajj yahen sab bht kush hain.. kyun ka un sab ko hi kuch na kuch mila hai… ksi ko CID ka Permanent job.. ksi ko increment..ksi ko Award.. wahen tumara bhi haq hai ka tum bhi kushi payo.. usay jeeyo.. this is for u My son..

 _Daya who was already in some delima.. holds that envelop with really confused thoughts…_

Daya (Asking): yah.. yah kye hai Dad..?

ACP (smiling): khol ka tu dhako isay… (Daya already looking at him confusingly) yah Surprise hai tumara liya beta…

 _Now all eyes were fixed on Daya.. Especially Abhijeet's eyes.. who was feeling an unknown fear.. he don't know why but he feels his heart beat goes fast… he was counting each and every micro second unknowingly..want to know what is inside that Envelop.. Here Daya opens tha Envelop and what he found really shocked him to the core…_

Daya (looks at ACP shockingly): Dad.. yah..? _he was so much shocked that can't be able to speak a single word properly…_

ACP (happily): yah tumara England ka Ticket aur Passport hai Beta.. (Abhijeet and Daya both were totally stunned.. where Doctor Salunkhe was looking completely shocked)…

Daya (absentmindly): kye..?

ACP (holding Daya's both arms): haan beta.. Jayo.. Jee lo apni zindagii… (with so much concern and feel) tum sahi kahta tha beta iss duniya.. iss CID ki duniya ka bahar bhi aik life hai.. jisa log jeeta hain aur kush rahta hain.. bht zyada kush.. (Patted on his arms) aur tuma wo life jeena ka haq hai.. I was wrong Son.. and u realized me my mistake.. Now go and just enjoy ur life.. (leaving him, where Daya was just starring him) tum Aazad ho.. ajj sa tum aazad ho beta.. apni life apni marzi sa jeena ka liya.. bht laga li tum pa rukawaten.. ab nahin.. tum jasa chaho apni life jee sakta ho.. Apni marzi sa.. (added smilingly) aur Apna andaz sa…

 _Daya was still starring his father face.. he was not believing on all this.. what he want that he never got that.. and now when he want to do something else.. Suddenly everything in his life got changed.._

ACP : Arrey kye hua.. I was expecting ka tum bht kush ho gaa mera iss surprise sa.. aur tum tu bht heran pershan hi ho gaya… (holding him by his arms again) Arey yah sach hai.. Sapnaa nahin.. believe me.. come on.. (And he pulls him towards his side and hugs him happily.. Daya too softly places his one hand on his back while his eyes falls on Abhijeet.. who was just looking at him sadly.. so many questions were present in both pairs of eyes.. and those eyes just exchanging it with each other)..

 _Everyone starts clapping… where still those eyes are fixed on each other…_

Abhijeet (Eyes asking): Daya Are U happy Now..?

Daya (eyes asking): Why are u so quite..? Speak up something…?

ACP (left Daya with): tum kush hona..? (Daya nodded unknowingly) I know beta.. tum wahen jaa ka apna liya kuch dang ka tu zaror kar loga.. muja barosa hai ab tum par… hmm…?

Photographer: Excuse me Sir..(ACP and Daya both looks at him) One Photo Plz….

ACP : why not… Aik khas (Special) Yaadgar (memory) hi sahi…(Daya looks at him sadly)…

 _Both father and son stands together and Photographer clicked a special Photo…_

Photographer (checking the Photo): Lovely.. _he smiles at them and leave the spot.._

Daya (left the Spot with): Excuse me Plz… (And he leaves from there..Everyone looks at him going.. Abhijeet just took a deep breath)…

Salunkhe (Coming towards ACP): Boss yah tum na kye… (ACP looks at him) R u Sure abt ur Decision..?

ACP (Confidently): haan Salunkhe.. I m sure.. aur maine yah decision bht soch smaj ka liya hai…

Salunkhe (looking at him): tum kush rah payo ga uska bina…?

ACP (looking away): Plz Salunkhe.. muja Emotional mat kar yah sab poch ka.. maine wasa hi yah decision kafi muskil sa liya hai Daya ki kushi ka liya.. (looking at him) aur wasa bhi.. hum ata jata rahen ga na aik dosra ka pas…

Salunkhe (straight): tuma kahan time milta hai..?

ACP: tu wo tu aye sakta haina..

Salunkhe (again straight): wo aya ga..? (ACP looks at him and then left the spot as)..

ACP: tera dimag kharab ho gaya hai Salunkhe.. mera bhi kar daga.. iss liya main jaa raha hoon…

Salunkhe (looking at him going): tum Pashtayo ga ACP… Pashtayo gaa.. aur muja bas issi baat ka dar hai..

 _Here Daya passing up and down in his room…_

Daya (looking in great tension): nai.. yah nai ho sakta.. main ab aur nahin chup rah sakta.. muja Dad sa abi aur issi samay baat karna hogi.. iss sa pehla ka wo CID HQ ko mera bara mein kuch bhi kahen.. I need to talk to him…haan.. ab main aur dair nahin kar sakta.. muja abi hi baat karna hogi… (And he went out from his room)…

 _Here Abhijeet comes at ACP side…_

Abhijeet: Sir… (ACP looks at him) muja app sa kuch baat karna hai.. (he found so many people's around) Akala mein… _ACP nodded to him and both went into garden area…_

ACP (With concern): dhako Abhijeet.. I know.. tuma iss waqt kasa feel ho raha hai.. dhako beta.. maine.. maine HQ walon sa tumara Award cancel karna ka bara mein baat ki thi… Par u know the Procedures.. jab tak inquiry complete nahi hogi tab tak

Abhijeet (Cuts him): no Sir.. muja uss bara mein app sa baat nahin karni.. Muja koi fark nahin parta uss sab sa… Main app sa Daya ka bara mein baat karna chahta hoon…

 _Here Daya Searching for ACP desperately… he comes to Doctor Salunkhe.._

Daya: Sir.. kye app ko malom hai Dad kahan hain..?

Salunkhe: haan beta wo dono tu abi bahar garden ki aurh gaya hain…

Daya: dono..?

Salunkhe: haan.. ACP aur Abhijeet…

 _Daya nodded and went out in garden area.. where he found Abhijeet and ACP talking something… he moves there instantly but suddenly his feet stops there.. he stands there behind the tree after hearing some words abt himself as…_

ACP: Daya.. Daya ka bara mein baat…Achaa... haan baat tu muja bhi karni thi tumsa uska bara mein.. (Abhijeet looking at him confusingly) actually Abhijeet.. (holding Abhijeet's arm) I want to say u Thanks…

Abhijeet: jee Sir..?

ACP: haan beta.. tum na mera liya jo kuch kiya hai uska liya Thanks jasa shabd tu bht chota hai.. (turing into Boss tone) I m Proud of u as A officer..Muja ajj bhi yaad hai jis din maine tuma Daya ko badlna ka Challenge diya tha uss din tum Naa bolna chahta tha.. aur Pher maine tuma tumari Promtion ka kah ka yah challenge lana ko kaha aur tum na sirf aur sirf isi khatir iss challenge ko accept kiya tha Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (Want to say something): Sir main.. _he want to deny the fact but_

ACP (Cuts him): I knw Abhijeet tum kye kahna chahta ho.. lakien Pher Daya ki harkaton ko dhak kar main peecha hanta chahta tha.. Lakien tab wo tum hi tha jis na muja roka..aur kud sa aga barh ka apna maan sa iss challenge ko accept kiya.. naa sirf accept kiya balka kar dhikaya.. (he was totally unaware that his each and every word was touring someone heart into so many Pieces)..tum na usay waqie hi change kar dhikaya Abhijeet…tum na uss challenge ko Pora kar dhikaya Abhijeet.. (turning to other side) Lakien ajj main bhi.. Ajj main bhi tuma aik sachie batana chahta hon Abhijeet… (Abhijeet just looking at him) janta ho yah idea Salunkhe ka tha.. usi na muja tuma zaberdasti Daya ko badalna ka idea diya tha.. wo janta tha ka tum mano ga nahin iss liya tuma isay as a Challenge dana ko kaha tha.. usay tum par Pora barosa tha Abhijeet.. ka tum hi aik ho jo yah kaam kar sakta ho.. main janta tha Tum mano ga nai..pher maine Promotion aur tumari job ka kah kar tuma zaberdasti yah kam sonpa.. (looking At Abhijeet with proud) aur tum na bhi zindagii ka har challenge ki taran issay bhi pora kar dhikaya.. I m really Proud of u… (before Abhijeet can say anything.. who really want to tell him that this is not a challenge for him now.. but he really cares for Daya.. like elder brother)..

Voice: We… We Really Proud of u… (Both Abhijeet and ACP looks towards the face of that voice and became stunned after seeing Daya standing there)..

Daya (starts clapping): wow.. what a wonderful Performece… (how much he was hurt his red eyes were clearliy telling this.. while ACP and Abhijeet were totally stunned at this).. kye hua..? App dono asa kye dhak raha hain muja..? main tu tareef kar raha hoon app dono ki itni zaberdast Perfromence par.. app ko kushi nahin hui…?

Abhijeet (tries to say something): Dayaaa.. tum misunderstand

Daya (stopping him by showing his hand): Shut up.. (Abhijeet looks at him in shock, he was so much in anger.. he never Saw Daya in anger this much before) just shut up… aik.. aik lafaz mat bolna tum… aik lafaz nahin Abhijeet.. (calm down himself) main kar raha hoon na tumari tareef… tuma kye zarorat hai bolna ki… ab tak kum bewakoof bana chukka ho muja jo ab aur bewakoof banana chala ho..? (Daya was really hurt and in anger)…

ACP : Dhako Daya

Daya (Cuts him while looking so hurt): Dhak hi tu raha hoon.. ka kasa app na aur iss shaks na (pointing finger towards Abhijeet) mil kar dhoka diya hai muja.. (ACP and Abhijeet looks at him in shock and Pain) main kahan… (he lost his control on his words but then added again in painful tone) main kye kye.. soch.. raha tha aur yahen kye.. kye plan chal raha tha.. (Clapping again in pain) sach kahta hain ka CID wala bara zaberdast actors hota hain.. Mujrimon ko pakrna ka liya kye kye Pantra apnata hain.. (looking at them with pain and teary eyes) lakien yahen tu app logon na muja hi Mujrim smaj liya… muja he mujrim bana dala… (looking towards his Dad in pain) Asi bhi kye khata ki thi maine Dad…?

ACP (Coming to console him): Daya tum

Daya (Again stopping him by showing his hand): wahen DIG sir Smaj raha hain ka Mission fail ho gaya.. (tears falls down from his eyes) una kye malom uss Mission ki Arh mein yahen kon sa Mission kayumab hua hai…

ACP (Coming in anger now): Daya bas karo ab.. tum galat smaj raha ho

Daya: Ab hi tu sahi smaj raha hoon main.. (Coming in anger towards Abhijeet) kyun kiya tum na Asa… Haan..? tumara kye bigara tha maine..? bolo..? (he was losing his control) bolo? kye bigara tha maine tumara..? main tu tuma janta bhi nahin tha.. kitna barosa.. kitna yaqeen karna laga tha tum par.. (Abhijeet was looking at him in Pain) tum main aik sacha insan… aik dost dhakna laga tha main..tumari waja sa duniya ko aik nayi taran sa dhakna aur jeena laga tha main.. Pher kyun kiya yah..?

Abhijeet (tries to say something): Daya main nai

Daya (not listning to him): haan tum nai ho wo…jo main smaj raha tha.. tum na tum na tu kaha tha ka tumari jaan bechana ka sila doga muja jab waqt aya ga..? yaad hai..yah.. yah sila diya hai tum na muja.. Yah ? (Abhijeet was really helpless at the moment.. no one was understanding his situation..) tum aik dhokabaz ho.. (Shouting) I was just a challenge for u.. (Abhijeet nodded as no) just a challenge.. u know what.. I m a fool.. galti meri hai.. tum tu humesha sa hi Promotion ka peecha bagta aya hona.. sab janta hain.. pher main yah kasa bhol gaya..? kye.. kye kaha tha tum naa..? tum CID job ka liya hi sab karta ho… sab kuch.. aur kuch bhi kar skata ho.. (he was becoming more and more hipper after remembering Abhijeet's words) pher bhi.. Pher bhi main nai smjha.. ka yah sab app dono ki koi Planning ho sakti hai.. yah (pointing towards ACP) tu tha hi mera khilaf.. isi liya itna bara plan racha.. aur tum.. sirf Promotion pana ka liya bik gaya.. (Abhijeet was really hurt with such wording of Daya) kye plan banya mil ka… Pehla Mission par jayen ga.. acha bana gaa.. Pher yah (showing ticket and Passport) drama Karen ga aur Daya.. wo jaa hi nahin paya ga.. socha ga jab mera Dad itna kuch kar raha hain mera liya.. jab wo kar sakta hain tu main kyun naa karon..? arey main bewakoof tu wasa hi aye raha tha yah bolna… ka I don't want to go.. (both ACP and Abhijeet looks at him in shock) Par muja kye pata tha ka yahen mera pa sari sachie Khulna wali hai… (clearing his eyes and again coming in anger) kyun.. kyun kiya mera sath yah..? I want that answer now.. tell me..(Reminding something) Aik baat batyo.. yah mission..kahen yah sab bhi..matlab wahen wo sab goli lagna.. muja bechana.. wo sab bhi tum logon ka natak tha na..? (Abhijeet looks at him in shock.. where Daya grabs him by his coat collars) bolo.. ab kyun bolti band hai..( he shouts badly at him) I want answer damn it…

 _This was more than a limit… ACP who was tolerating everything till now..but now Daya was holding Abhijeet's color badly.. he holds Daya by his arm and pulls him backward..._

ACP (shouts): Dayaaaa... _and gave him a tight slap…Everything was paused… Everyone got silent… tears falls down from Daya's eyes… where his one hand was on his cheek… he looks towards his Dad with extreme shocking expressions…he can't believe on this and then he looks at Abhijeet with…_

Daya: yahi chahta tha na tum.. (Abhijeet looks at him more shockingly.. his each and every word was really giving him pain) kush ho ab…? hoga na tum tu kush hi… najana kis baat ka badla liya hai tum na… (looking towards his Dad.. who was so much hurt bcz of Daya's behavior and in anger too) thank you.. (ACP looks at him) thank you Dad… bht acha Surprise diya app naa… thank you for this.. _and he leave the spot in hurry…_

Abhijeet (runs behind): Daya.. ruko… meri baat suno..

ACP (Stopping him): Rahna do Abhijeet… (Abhijeet looks at him) wo nahin suna ga ab ksi ki…

Abhijeet (protesting): lakien sir.

ACP (somehow said in anger): itni insult karana ka bad bhi.. abi bhi tuma uss sa baat karni hai..?

Abhijeet (almost shouting): par Sir iss sab mein tu main kha mukah mein Villan ban gaya na Sir..? Sab Acha aur Sab Acha hain.. mera kye..? akhir ko meri uss sa kye dushmani thi..? nai Sir.. muja uss sa baat karni hai.. usay sunani hogi meri baat bhi…(and he left behind Daya..Where he found him taking Dink in bar area)….

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Shurti:** Yes dear it was abt Abhijeet's memory.. Sorry.. I forget to Reply u before…

Plz Sab log zaror Review kijiya ga..I m waiting for ur reviews.. I hope app ko yah chapter pasand aya ho…thanks..


	25. Chapter 25

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet looks at Daya and takes a step to went close to him so that he can clear him his point.. but before doing that Someone Approches him as.._

Officer: Arey Officer Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looks at him and stops there) bae app tu ajj bilkul bhi time nahin daa raha..kye baat hai (naughtily) bhol gaya hain kye..

Abhijeet (tries to look normally): Arey nai Officer Ranjeet (Shaking hand with) kasa hain app..? wo bas zara kuch kam mein

Ranjeet: App ajj bhi kaam mein laga hain.. (Surprisingly) itni shandar party ko enjoy karna chor ka..

Abhijeet (meaningfully smile): aik CID Officer ka kam kabhi ksi haal mein khatam nahin hota.. u know..

Ranjeet (nodded with): Exactly.. well.. meet my wife… (he calls her wife and then introduce her with Abhijeet as) Roniya..maine tuma batya tha naa iska bara mein (Abhijeet nodded smilingly) aur Roniya yah hain Senior Inspector Abhijeet.. inka sath mein kai ahem missions par jaa chukka hon.. I must say he is perfect man in his work.. apna kaam sa barh ka ksi cheez ko nahin chahta yah.. usay pora karna ka liya ksi bhi had tak jaa sakta hain… (Daya who was hearing this from behind, looks at Abhijeet with disgusting look and left the bar area too)..

Abhijeet (Who was in hurry): asi baat nahin hai bhabi jee.. hum sab hi officers apna kam ko 100 percent data hain.. sirf main hi nahin… (Roniya smiles and Abhijeet left with) anyways app log enjoy kijiya party.. I will see u later guys.. (Ranjeet nodded and Abhijeet left the spot but he found Daya no where around) yah Daya kahan chala gaya..?

 _Everyone was present in garden area now.. bcz all food stuff was present there only.. Abhijeet thought may be Daya moves to his room so he came back in house area.. he was looking here and there in hurry but unfortunately, his hand hits with Vase present at one side of Lounge area and its breaks down In seconds.. Abhijeet was so shocked on his mistake.. Servant comes to him and Abhijeet helpes him as.._

Abhijeet: I m.. m really very sorry.. pata nahin kasa toot gaya.. (and he bends down to take pieces of flower vase)... bht Expensive tha kye..?

Servant (looks at him): bht zyada.. (Abhijeet felt more bad) app ko malom hai ACP sahab iss gher ko wasa he set rakhta hain jasa unki wife rakha karti thien.. App rahna dijiya app ko lag jaya ga…

Abhijeet (Stand up as): I think I need to apologies with ACP Sir.. kye sochen ga wo mera bara mein..

Salunkhe (coming from behind): kye socha ga wo.. (Abhijeet looks at him, he was looking quite stressed) galti sa toot gaya tu toot gaya.. ( he laughs as) ab danda laa ka tumari pitaie thora na kara ga Abhijeet… tum bhi na Abhijeet kamal ka banda ho.. Anjana main bhi tum sa kuch ho jaya tu uss ka boj dil pa laa lata ho.. chalu jayo… kuch nai hua.. tum na koi galti nahin ki..(to Servant) tum isay jaldi saf karo.. ksi ko choot naa aye jaya… (looking at Abhijeet) tum abi tak yahien khara ho.. jayo bae…

Abhijeet (starring Salunkhe as): Anjana mein bhi ager ksi ka dil ko choot poncha tu.. usay tu bht dard hota haina Sir.. (salunkhe looking at him confusingly) Galti tu pher app ki ban hi jati haina Sir… (Saying so he leaves the place)…

Salunkhe: ab isay kye hua.. aur yah ACP kahan hai (looking around) sab uska bara mein mujsa Poch raha hain.. (Reminding) arey Abhijeet bhi tu sath mein tha naa.. (he turns to ask from Abhijeet but Abhijeet too was now not Present there) arey yah ho kye raha hai.. kahen.. (worried) koi garbar tu nahin ho gayi..? (he starts searching ACP in the whole Party but found him no where.. finally he dials his number and before ACP could utter a single word after attending the call.. doctor Salunkhe asked in anger) kahen ho tum..? (after a second) main aye raha hon… (and he went into back side area of garden where he found ACP sitting on chair with quite worried expressions) kamal hai yaar ACP.. (ACP looks at him) ager tuma yahen akala hi party karni thi tu pher itna sara logon ko gher pa bulana ki kye zarorat thi.. haan..?

ACP: akal beth ka bhi koi party karta hai kye Salunkhe..?

Salunkhe (Coming and sat next to him): kye baat hai yaar.. tun itna pershan kyun dikh raha hai.. (Asking concern fully) abi tak tu itna kush tha.. ? abi sa beta ka jaana ka ghum laa ka beth gaya haina…? Kaha tha tujsa soch laa..

ACP: wo baat nai ha yar.. baat tu… (he said irritatingly and sadly) sab kuch ulta pulta ho gaya yaar.. sab kuch… (looks at Salunkhe) Daya.. uss na sab.. sab sun liya yar..

Salunkhe (Confused abt everything): kye.. kye sun liya uss na..?

ACP: woi jo.. jo hum na uss sa ab tak chupaya tha yaar.. teri meri Sari.. sari Planning.. Abhijeet ko laa ka..usay laa kar ka..

Salunkhe (became shocked he stood up ): kye.. (ACP looks at him sadly) par kasa..? I mean… I mean usay kasa pata chala yah sab..? kye Abhijeet na

ACP (Cuts him): nai yar.. tun beth jaa.. (looks at salunkhe) beth jaa naa.. (Salunkhe sat down again) uss na kuch nai kiya.. balka wo tu kha mukha mein hi pans gaya hai humara chakar mein… baat tu main kar raha tha Abhijeet sa… pata nai kahan sa.. kahan sa Daya aye gaya aur uss na sab sun liya… wo.. wo humara vishwas hi nahin kar raha yar..kuch sunana aur manana ko tyar hi nai hai wo...

Salunkhe (Patted on his head): tuma aur koi waqt.. aur koi jaga nai mili thi ACP…yah baat karna ka liya. Itna bara risk tum kasa uttha sakta tha yaar… kasa..?(ACP head down) aur vishwas.. kasa kara ga wo tum dono par.. haan.. bolo kasa..? usay tu yahi laga ga naa ka yah sab aik plan hai.. kye yaar.. (feeling angry on ACP) had karta ho yar tum.. uss bara mein tu tuma bhola sa bhi baat nai karni chiya thi ACP… kitni muskilon sa tu tum baap beta ka rishta thora sanwara tha abi.. aur tum na…had hai... _he was feeling so angry.._

 _Here Abhijeet coming upstairs and found Daya throwing things on floor in tv lounge… Servant was coming to stop him as…_

Servant (to Daya): Sir yah app.. app kye kar raha hain.. kyun toor raha hain yah sab saman… (Daya breaking expensive vase) Sir yah kye kiya app na.. wo bht expensive tha… (Daya was abt to break up another beautiful scenery frame) sir plz… ruk jaiya..

Daya (looks at him in anger): tumara baap ka hai yah sab..? (Servant became quite) this is my house.. and these are my things.. main joo chayon aur jasa chyon toron.. what's ur business..? (he shouts) haan.? U just get lost from here… I said jayo… (Servant silently went out and from behind him Daya breaks that frame too… and throws himself on sofa.. he was looking so hurt and in anger too)…

Abhijeet (Coming at his place): cheezon pa gusa nikal ka kye hoga…? Insano ka gusa insano pa nikalo… (Daya looks at him and stood up in anger)..

Daya: tum.. yahen kis liya aya ho.. (trying to control his anger) chala jayo yahen sa… (Abhijeet still standing there and looking calm) I said jayo yahen sa main iss waqt bht gusa mein hoon.. main koi baat nahin karna chahta…ksi sa bhi..

Abhijeet : kyun..? Sawal kiya tha tu ab jawab bhi tu sun lo…?

Daya (angry): kasa sawal.. haan..? Wo Sawal tumara sara jhoot ka sath khatam ho gaya.. ab kon sa new plan start karna aya ho..?

Abhijeet (sitting on chair present there): main manta hoon Daya ka iss sab ki shurat aik Plan sa hi hui thi…(Daya feel hate towards Abhijeet who was admitting his crime) ACP aur Salunkhe sir ka banaya hua plan sa.. par sach tu yah hai ka issay plan ka naam tum da raha ho… (he looks at Daya) wo dono tu sirf tumara bhala chahta tha… tuma seedha rasta pa lana chahta tha… jisa tum smajhna ko tyar hi nahin tha.. aik Pita ager apna beta ko achie ka rasta pa lana chahta hai tu wo koi Planner tu nahin hota… usay tum ksi lihaz sa bura kah kar aya ho Daya..?

Daya (folding his both hands): tu tum apna boss ki waqalat karna aya ho..? (taunting) Warna wo tuma Promote nahin Karen gaa haan..?

Abhijeet (Smiles without looking at him): tum jo bhi samjho Daya.. main tuma koi safaie nahin dana aya.. I m just here to answer u… ( he stood up in front of him) Daya mera Samna sirf ACP sir tha.. uno na mujsa kaha ka tum mera under kam karo ga.. it was his order aur as a junior muja wo follow karna tha.. I want to deny but wo nahin mana.. uno na muja order diya ka muja tuma apna sath Mission par la ka jana hai so I did it.. wahen mission pa jo hua wo sab koi Plan nahin tha.. tuma.. (he was looking hurt while saying) mera goli khana aik Plan lagta hai..? (Daya looks at him) kabhi goli khayo tu pata chala.. goli khana itna asan bhi nahin..(taking sigh) main tu tumara samna tha.. mera dard.. meri takleef dhaki thi naa tum na tu..? meri tu goli bhi tum na kud nikali thi na apna hathon sa.. pher tum yah kasa soch sakta ho Daya ka wo sab bhi ksi plan ka hisa tha..? (Daya looks away which hurts Abhijeet more) khere.. tuma kuch bhi laga.. Par maine tumari feelings ka sath nahin khela Daya… main.. maine bas apna kam kiya hai…

Daya: ksi ka dil torna ka kaam..

Abhijeet (looks at him): nai Daya.. Plz.. kud ko mat gumrah karo asa.. mat galat smjho.. mana ka iss sab ki shuruat hum na tuma seeda rasta pa lana ka idea sa ki.. par humari feelings.. wo concern wo sab jhoot nahin tha.. hum sab tumara sath sacha hain.. tumara bhala chahta hain..manta hoon ka tuma pasand nahin karta tha main.. aik bigra hua..awara aur raees mizaj insan smjhta tha main tuma.. par iss mission ka doran maine tumara ander ka insan ko Dhaka.. usay peehchana.. usay jaana.. I found a great person in u Daya… (Daya laughs on this.. which was really telling Abhijeet that he is not believing him.. Abhijeet just took a deep breath and said straightly) maine tum sa kaha tha tum na meri jaan bechie… aur isska badla mein tuma waqt ana par zaror donga… (Daya looks at him.. Abhijeet just looking into his eyes) ACP sir na jab tuma London jana ki permission di.. tu tumara ankhon mein maine kushi aur sakoon nahin.. takleef aur pershani dhaki..(Daya looks at him in shock) main smaj gaya ka tum jana nahin chahta.. issi liya ACP sir sa tumara liya baat karna gaya tha main… Par wahen tum.. tum kuch aur he smaj betha..

Daya (not believing tone): ho gaya.. (Abhijeet looks at him in hurt) now u can go…( _he too said while looking into Abhijeet eyes..)_ Ab main tumari ksi kisum ki baton mein ana wala nahin.. ( he comes close to Abhijeet) u know what Abhijeet.. mera Dad tu humesha sa hi mera khilaf tha.. una tu main galat hi laga.. unka liya sahi rasta unki taran ban ka rahna hai.. baki sab galat hai.. aur tum tehra uni ka bagat… mujrim tha naa main jo sahi rasta pa laa raha tha sab mil kar muja..itna plan bana raha tha...

Abhijeet: Daya tum smaj nahi raha ho…

Daya: sab smaj gaya hoon ab main.. (joining his both hands) ab aur kuch nahin smajhna chahta main.. now plz go… (Abhijeet nodded and left the tv lounge but before going downstairs he heard one more vase breaking voice.. Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment and left the house as well as party)…

 _The whole night Trio spends with mixture of thoughts, feelings and with unknown hurtful feelings.. At one side Daya was not sleeping in his room.. he was only changing his sides on his bed.. His Painful and hurt feelings were really not allowing him to even close his eyes.. He was till now thinking that Abhijeet and his Dad were Really genion to him.. they really cares for him and the way he was following till now is actually wrong.. but at the very last moment he realized that their care, feelings everything was just a plan and challenge for them.. he was really not ready to think abt the Actual reason behind it.. that his Dad what want to get from this Plan..? his goodness only.. but for the moment Daya really went on the same planet where he thinks his Dad want him in CID and for this purpose he can do anything.. Like making such plans with Doctor Salunkhe and Abhijeet… where All cares, affection, Friendship was fake by Abhijeet… he was actually hurt bcz of Abhijeet.. he was seeing a true Friend, a great colleague and a brilliant Supporter in him.. but after revealing this truth he feels that he was JUST A CHALLENGE for Abhijeet.. nothing else.. he actually don't cares for him.. for getting Promotion in CID which was his dream he just accepted this challenge.. he was hurt bcz he feels he has no importance in Abhijeet's eyes.. he was just a challenge for him.. and challenge ends now.. So, Everything ends between them.. there is no Friendship, no brother hood left between them.. this was the Exact thing which hurts Daya to the core.. who really cares and admires Abhijeet now.. who was really moving forward for the great and true Relationship as a Friend with Abhijeet.. but Everything lost at the vary last moment…_

Daya (thinking while changing his sides continually): Main uska liya sirf aik challenge tha..? sirf aik challenge..? bas..? wo care… wo takleef.. wo muja bechana ka liya goli tak khana..? kye wo sab..? sab bemayini tha..? (changing his side again) nahin.. koi.. koi goli kasa kah sakta hai ksi drama ki khatir..? Par wo.. wo kar sakta hai..uss na hazaron bar khaie hai goli.. usay pher kye fark par sakta hai..? Sirf Promotion pana ka liya kye koi iss had tak jaa sakta hai..? uski.. uski jaan bhi tu jaa sakti thi.. goli..dil pa yah kahen aur bhi tu lag sakti thi naa.. pher..? (his thoughts were fighting with each other actually.. still he want to get some Positive response from his thoughts to sooth his feelings)…

 **FIKAREN SAB DUHAAN HUIEN**

 **FARKON SA DIL DARTA NAHIN**

 **CHAHA TUJA ISS TARAN**

 **CHAHAT SA DIL BARTA NAHIN**

 _And then he remembers when he joins CID MUMBAI, there was only one thing abt Abhijeet which he heard.. he is very straight forward person.. very much passionate abt his Duty and want to become new ACP in future.. only thing which is important in his life is his job… Daya again comes in anger also feeling hurt.. bcz his negative thoughts were winning till now again and again… he remembers Abhijeet's words…_

" _ **maine kabi ksi Challenge sa moun nahin mora Daya.. (he was more than serious while saying this) Life ka har challenge ko kud sa aga barh ka accept kiya hai.. tabi iss muqam pa ponch paya hon.. Apna career bana paya hoon.."**_

Daya (really hits his wrist with side table In anger): kud jis rah pa chala muja bhi wohi seekh dana aya tha.. Life ko aur uska challenges ko Face karo Daya.. Accept karo.. (coming in more anger) My Foot.. dhokabaz..dhagabaz insan.. (he sat down on his bed) maine tuma kitna sacha aur saf dil insan smjha tha Abhijeet.. socha tha apni Duty ki tarf sacha ho.. immandar ho tu bht hi honest insan hoga.. haan thora boring ho.. infect kafi boring ho.. kharos bhi.. gusa wala par sacha ho.. Par nai.. tumara liya tu Log aur unki feelings sirf aik Challenge hain.. bas aik challenge.. Main jasa bhi hoon kam sa kam tum sab sa tu acha hoon.. Uper sa aur ander sa aur tu nai.. aik bar.. (his tone suddenly changes) aik bar aye kar bola nai kuch.. itna hi kah data ka Haan Daya iss sab ki shuruat jasa bhi hui ho.. par now I cares for u.. I don't want to see u going.. Par nai.. uss na sirf apni Safaie di aur chala gaya… bcz still (Stressing on words in anger) still he cares for his Damn Promotion.. abi bhi apna Head ko acha sabit karna pa tula hua tha.. jasa main janta hi nai ka wo kasa hain.. (unknowingly he clears his wet eyes) mil jaya ga tuma Promotion.. mil jaya ga Promotion Abhijeet… Par Sakoon kabhi nai mila ga.. kabhi nahin..

 **TU JO MILA**

 **SEEDHI LAGA THIRCHI DAGAR**

 **CHALNA SA DIL THAKTA NAHIN**

 **MEETHA LAGA ASA SAFAR**

 **RUKNA KO DIL KARTA NAHIN**

 _In the other room ACP really spend a sleepless night.. he was just quite and calm.. but who knows he was going through with what condition and situation… but After reaching at home Abhijeet was really coming in anger… he was really passing up and down in his room.. he removes his coat and tie and throws it on sofa.._

Abhijeet: Promotion.. Promotion.. Promotion… My Foot… ( he sat down on his bed while holding his head with both of his hands.. Daya's words were still revolving around him) haan I cares for my Promotion.. So what…? Haan tu kye galat hai iss main..? (asking in really painful tone while looking towards his image coming in dressing table mirror) kye galat hai..? ager meri life ka maqsad sirf Promotion pana aur Achi Post pana hai tu..? kye galat hai ager maine iss cheez ko apna jeena ka maqsad… nai.. bahana bana liya hai tu..? aur.. aur hai kye mera pas? Haan.. kye becha hai mera pas uss sab ka bad..? aik.. aik yaad tu bechi nai..? (Still asking from his image) bas yah aik Duty.. aik job hi tu tha.. jis main kud ko laga diya.. warna shaid mar jata .. mar jata kud ko dondta dondta.. kye tha aur kon tha.. yahi sawalon mein ulaj ka kud ko mar dalta mein ager mera pas yah aik Sahara.. yah aik job naa hoti.. (he again shouts) haan bana liya maqsad.. lag gaya uss ka peecha.. ta ka inn karwi yaadon.. iss perchaie sa peecha chura sakonn jo har pal mera sath tu chalti hai khamoshi sa.. par.. par uska koi naam nahin.. kyun ka wo apni pehchan kho chuki haiN kai saal pehla.. tab sa.. tab sa akala chalta aye raha hoon.. (looking downward) bilkul akala… tu bana liya isay he jeena ka maqsad… tu kye bura kiya..? (again looking towards his image) par isska liya ksi ko nuqsaan kabhi nai ponchaya..main kye.. (looking more hurt) main kye ksi ko kuch nuqsaan ponchayon ga..? jisa kud ko choot lagi ho wo kye ksi ko.. ksi ko choot ponchaya ga.. haan..? Pher sab mera iss aik maqsad ka peecha kyun par gaya..? haan…? ACP sahab (coming in anger) pehla apna beta ko sudharna ka liya muja bula liya… use kiya.. isi Promotion ki base par.. main apna image kharab karna nai chata tha.. aik acha.. aik acha employe ki taran apna boss ka sara orders manta raha.. tu Boss ka beta naa kye kaha..? kudgarz, dhokabaz.. najana kye kye..? (he was looking so hurt) usska liya goli khaie.. aur wo muja.. muja dhokabaz aur matlabi smaj raha hai..? kye itna.. itna bura hoon main…? (he holds his head with both of his hands) sab na mera hi use kiya aur main he bura.. kyun..? koi nai smjha.. ka muja kitni takleef hoti hai jab koi muja bura smjha apna liya..jab ka main usska liya sirf acha he chahta hon tu.. ACP sahab na bhi kaha Jayo Abhijeet.. Daya na bhi kaha just go… sab muja hi galat aur bura kyun smaj raha hain..? main tu gaya tha ACP sir ko smjhana.. ka Daya ko naa jana dan.. wo rahna chahta hai yahen.. usski feelings ko smjhen.. aur dhako.. main aik Challenger ban ka rah gaya.. (he laughs while clapping on himself) wow.. wow.. kye baat hai Daya.. tum bigara hua sa acha hua tu sab acha.. wo sab sach aur sahi.. aur mana ager main tuma pasand nahin karta tha par ab ager karta hon tu wo dhoka..? wah.. wah…? (coming in serious Avatar) Sach tu yah hai ACP sir ko muja apna Personal matters main lana hi nahi chiya tha… app na acha nai kiya mera use kar ka Sir.. app ka beta hai.. app jana.. muja kyun bura.. bura bana diya..? _he was really hurt with this fact that after doing so much for someone he is still there with bad tag… but no one was there to understand his feelings… he was all alone in his life.. But still he is feeling bad for Daya.. he was feeling hurt bcz Daya was hurt.. he was not happy.._

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA MAIN QABIL**

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA SAB HASIL...**

 **TU JO MILA, AASAN HUI MUSQIL...**

 _ **NEXT Morning**_ _, Daya comes out from his room and comes in lounge area directly.. Where ACP was taking tea… Daya's face was looking calm but in anger.. ACP just looks at Daya.. who without looking at him said…_

Daya: Ap mera ticket change karwa dan.. (Daya looks at ACP, who was already looking at him) mera ticket after a week hai.. main kal hi jana chahta hoon.. Plz change it… (saying so he left the home.. leaving ACP totally stunned and hurt)…

 **KYUN KA TUN DHARKHEN..**

 **MAIN DILLLLLLLLLLLL...**

 **CID BUREAU :**

 _Here Abhijeet was totally involved in his work.. but really coming in anger in small things even.. he was not ignoring small mistakes of his juniors.. who was quite afraid with such Avatar of Abhijeet and were also failed to understand the reason behind it…_

Abhijeet (folding file in anger and stood up): kye hai yah..? (while looking towards all) aik mujrim ki peehchan nahi hui tum logon sa ab tak..? haan..? (shouts) kyun?

Freddy (looking afraid like all others): sir wo.. hum tu laga para

Abhijeet (Cuts him in anger): kye laga para ho tum..? kud sa tu kuch hua nai.. aur laa kar ka yah file rakh dii mera table par.. haan..? Permanent hota gaya ho tu kye kam waam bhol gaya ho tum sab..? haan..? (he feels Freddy got hurt with it.. who starts looking downward)..

Nikhil: nai Sir.. hum tu apni jee jaan laga raha hain…

Abhijeet: kye jee jaan laga raha ho haan..? abi tak case ki sui wahin atki hui hai aur tumari jaan bhi lag gayi hai..

Freddy (Still looking downward): Sorry Sir…

Abhijeet (Still in anger): Sorry mat bolo jaa ka dondo sab ka sab.. aur pata lagyo ka un charon main sa kis na ki hai chori.. (Shouts) smjha..? aur ab yah moun banana ki koi zarorat nahi hai.. yahen ksi ko nai pari ka tuma kasa lag raha hai.. tum kitna hurt ho raha ho..sab ko Apni pari hai.. Apni… (and throwing file on Freddy table Abhijeet turns to move out but he found ACP standing there and looking at him keenly but quietly.. Abhijeet hides his eyes with low tone as) Good Morning Sir…

ACP: Mera cabin mein ayo.. (Saying so he went into his cabin)..

 _Where Abhijeet after jerking his head follows ACP Sir after giving a glance to everyone…_

ACP (taking his seat): kyun itna gusa mein lag raha ho..?

Abhijeet (not making eye contact): kuch nai Sir.. Promoton milti gayi hai sab ko tu sab ka sab niqama ho gaya hain.. koi kaam hi teak sa nai kar raha.. (looking at him) ab Life mein Promotion hi tu nai hoti sab kuch…haina..?

ACP (looking at him calmly): ksi ka gusa ksi par mat nikalo Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet looks away) wo gusa mein hai iss liya kuch bhi kah raha hai.. bad mein tenda demag sa socha ga tu kuch smaj paya ga.. Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet looks at him) I m Sorry.. (Abhijeet's expressions changes) muja tuma iss sab mein lana he nai chiya tha.. bas Salunkhe ka kahna mein aye gaya mein.. I know tum bht hurt hua ho.. and I m really very sorry abt it… and I really mean it..

Abhijeet (himself don't know where his all anger went out): Sir.. app.. app sorry kyun bol raha hain mujsa..? main

ACP (stood up from his chair): kyun ka main janta hoon.. (coming at Abhijeet side and said while placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder) ka jab ksi Sacha aur immandar insan ki sachie aur immandari par ungli utthati hai tu usay kitni takleef hoti hai.. (Abhijeet instantly starts looking downward bcz his eyes got teary with such words of ACP) khere.. (taking Sigh) ab shaid sab sahi ho jaya.. Wo jaa raha hai.. kal hi.. (Abhijeet looks at him, ACP nodded) haan.. aur yahi sahi hai uska liya aur (Added in low tone while looking away) aur mera liya bhi..

Abhijeet (unknowingly said): rok lan usay Sir.. (ACP looks at him in shock, which realized Abhijeet as well that what he just said) yes Sir.. kal raat bhi aya main app sa yahi kahna tha Sir.. wo jaana nahi chahta Sir.. (ACP was just starring Abhijeet who was saying in flow) uss na bhi kaha tha na Sir ka wo nai jana chahta.. malom hai Sir wo gusa mein hai.. Par app aik Pita hain.. usay roken ga tu rukh jaya ga Sir.. abi bhi ruk jaya ga…

ACP for a moment stares Abhijeet's face.. his innocent request which was also placed on his face too.. then he smiles lightly and patted on Abhijeet's cheek lightly with..

ACP: nai Abhijeet.. fill hal wo nai ruka gaa.. (Abhijeet coming in normal posture) usay jaan hi do… (Abhijeet looks away and nodded slowly and then after a second he left the cabin)…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Hope Everyone Confusion abt Daya's Response is clear now..? Also Abhijeet side..? hope u all enjoyed the chapter.. but Reviews abi bhi kafi kam hain.. Kyun? plz sab review karna ab tu Story bhi end hona wali hai…_

 _Thanks to all those who Reviewed.. also keep Praying for my Mom.. and thanks for ur best wishes for her.. love u all.. take care but plz don't forget to Review after reading.._


	26. Chapter 26

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet came out from ACP's cabin silently and starts covering few steps distance towards his desk with so many words, thoughts and memories… he looks upward while imagining Daya entering inside the bureau with his totally bindass attitude and style.. he feels his words are still echoing in his ears.._

"Yah kon sa time hai Bureau ana ka..?"

"Oh Plz.. mera head banana ki koshish mat kiya karo all time.. understood..? jab ankh khuli aye gaya.."

"zyada kush hona ki zarorat nai hai..kuch din bhi muja jehal nai payo ga tum..main zyada din yahen tikna nai wala.."

"Ab kaam Karen..?"

"Kaam.. aur main..? oh I just forget ka muja tu ab app ka orders follow karna hon ga..aur app tu ab mujsa kaam karwayen ga.. jo main karon gaa.. nai.."

"Daya sa panga acha nahin.. kon kisay smjha gaa yah tu waqt hi batya gaa.."

"Dhaken gaa.."

 _A sweet smile appears on Abhijeet's face.. who just went and sat on his desk silently while remembering all this…_

 **ROOTH JANA TERA..**

 **MAAN JANA MERA..**

 **DHOONTE TERI HANSI**

 **MIL GAYI KUSHI…**

Freddy (coming at Abhijeet side): Sir…? (Abhijeet looks up) Doctor Salunkhe na Report lana ka liya bulaya hai.. main jayon Sir..? (Abhijeet nodded and Freddy left the spot while leaving Abhijeet with another memory)…

" I m ur Senior.. call me SIR…"

"Yah lijiya File.. (teasing) SIR.."

"kahan tha naa mujsa panga naa laan.. SIRrrr.."

"tu kis naa kaha hai time waste karo.. chor do na mera peecha…"

" I wish I Could…"

 _Abhijeet closes the file and stood up.. All looks at him but without looking at anyone he left the bureau main hall.. After coming in parking area he takes out his car from parking and just drove off…_

"tu tum kyu aya tha mera boj utthana..? haan bolo..? kyun aya tha mera boj utthana.. nai jayon ga main ab.. malom hai yah sab meri waja sa hai.. itna behis nahin hon main.. ab tu jeena marna saath hai.. jayen ga tu dono aik saath hi jayen ga iss jungle sa.. nai jayon ga.. suna tum naa.. nai jayon ga main.."

 _Abhijeet drives more fast without caring abt heavy rain…_

"malom hai ajj tak mera liya itna kisi na nahin kiya…Sab dost yaar.. sab matlabi.."

 **RAH HOON MAIN TERI ..**

 **ROOH HAI TUN MERI …**

 **DONDNA TERA NISHAAN..**

 **MIL GAYI KUDHI….**

"Tum main aik Sacha insan.. aik dost dhakna laga tha main..tumari waja sa duniya ko aik nayi nazar sa dhakna aur jeena laga tha main.. pher kyun kiya yah…?"

 _His car stops with great jerk and he comes out from his car and presses the bell of the house instantly.. Peon came out while taking umbrella..._

Abhijeet (instantly): Chota sahab hain…

 _Peon looks at him for a moment and then moves back inside again without replying to Abhijeet anything.. Abhijeet stands under shade and starts waiting… after a minute Peon came back and informs Abhijeet as…_

Peon: Sahab.. (Abhijeet looks at him) wo… chota sahab tu gher pa nahin hain..

Abhijeet stares his face carefully and peon starts looking downward…

Peon: sahab wo.. Daya sahib na mana kiya ha ksi sa bhi milna ko.. app ka liya tu pher bhi pochna chala gaya main.. lakien .. (his down head replies Abhijeet everything… who just looks towards the room window of Daya and then looks at peon with)…

Abhijeet: uss sa bolna ka main bas… bas milna aya tha.. akhiri bar..

 _Peon looks at him but Abhijeet silently left from there… at the same moment Peon moves back to Daya's room and gives him Abhijeet's message.. who opens his eyes while lying on bed.. and then after a moment closes it again.. Peon left the room after closing the room door behind.. Daya opens his eyes again and stood up and went near to his room window and looks outside towards the gate but found no one present there.. Expect heavy rain…_

Daya (to himself): ab kye kahna aya tha ? (After a second) rokna aya hoga.. haan.. Promotion tu muja yahen rokna pa hi milni thi naa.. _he feels angry.. Though his own feelings were denying his assumptions.._

 _Here Abhijeet driving while thinking abt Daya.._

Abhijeet: kye itni nafrat karna laga ho mujsa Daya.. ka aik bar mujsa milna bhi gawara nahin kiya.. yah janta hua bhi ka hum pher.. pher kabhi nahin milen ga.. kabhi nahin… ( _he feels so hurt with such thought and with Daya's current behavior).._ ACP Sir sahi kahta hain.. wo ab nai ruka gaa.. ksi ka kahna sa bhi nahin.. (Sadly) mera bhi…

 _Here Daya opens his room window and forwards his hand to touch the rain drops.._

Daya: aik pal.. ab aik aur pal bhi mujsa yahen ruka nahin jata.. mera sans lana bhi muskil ho raha hai inn lamhon mein.. iss jhoot aur dhoka ki fiza mein sans tak nai laa paa raha hon main.. muja jana hai.. bas ab jana hai yahen sa..

 _After changing Daya's ticket ACP informs him abt his flight timings.. who just listen's to him and cuts the call without saying or asking anything more.. bcz he can check each and every detail abt his flight online.. which hurts ACP more.. who feels his son reaches at the same point from where they started.. he just talks to him how much he needed.. otherwise he has no concern.._

 _Doctor Salunkhe enters inside ACP's cabin and found him in deep thoughts… he stares him for few moments and then asked.._

Salunkhe: Suna hai jaa raha hai wo.. kal hi..

ACP (looks at him with jerk): tuja kasa pata..?

Salunkhe (taking seat with): sab kuch bigar diya tum na ACP.. (ACP looks away) apna hi hathon sa.. itna acha plan banya tha aur wo work bhi kar raha tha..pher

ACP (Stood up after hitting his hand hardly with table): nai chiya.. yahi tu nai chiya muja Salunkhe.. tun smjhata kyun nai.. (Salunkhe looking at him in shock) zaberdasti sa hasil ki hui cheezan aik din loot hi jati hain.. muja mera Beta kud sa wapis chiya Salunkhe.. Asa nai..(nodded as no) ksi Plan sa nai.. aur issi liya main usay jaana daa raha hoon.. apni marzi sa.. aik galti kar chukka hoon ab aik aur nai karna chahta.. karna do usay jo wo chahta hai.. (Salunkhe just taking sigh) tuja kye lagta hai Salunkhe yah sab humesha asa hi rahta.. ? nai.. bilkul bhi nai.. aik na aik din usay pata chalta hi.. kasa bhi.. but wo hurt hota.. iss sa bhi zyada.. he need to go… he needs to.. (he looks at doctor Salunkhe and then sat down on his seat while holding his head.. which was showing how much he is taking tension of all this.. he himself fails to convince himself with all these explanations of his own)…

 _Doctor salunkhe stood up and went close to him and just presses his hand over ACP's shoulder and then left the cabin after few moments silently…_

 _At Early Evening Suddenly DCP Chitrole came inside the bureau with a high rank case of_ _Ex Minister of Delhi kidnapping.. Everyone were so shocked on this new Development…_

DCP: dhako yah humari izzat ka sawal hai.. 24 hours… only 24 hours data hoon main tum sab ko.. solve the case.. Smjha..? _and without asking or listening anything DCP left the bureau.. whole CID bureau was high Alert now.. Everyone focus was just this case.. which was really dangerous query for Mumbai police.. time was passing where ? in investigations, file work and visiting different spot they have no idea.._

 **AT NIGHT:**

Daya comes in lounge area where he found Servant was talking with ACP on phone as…

Servant: jee Sir.. main ready kar data hoon.. App ka ana tak app ko sab kuch ready mila ga…(and he cuts the call and found Daya standing behind him) Sahab kuch chiya…?

Daya: kis ka phone tha..Dad ka..?

Servant: jee sahab.. wo bureau main koi bht important case aya hai.. tu sahab bol raha tha ka wo gher nahin aye sakta.. bas do minute ka liya kapra badlna ayen ga.. wo bhi kab malom nahin.. sab ka khana ready karna ko kaha hai.. bureau laa jana ka liya.. (Daya without saying moves back into his room)…

Daya (Sadly tease): hunnn.. beta subha jaa raha hai.. aur una case ki pari hai.. (stress) Important case.. unki life mein sirf case hi Important hai.. (and then he remembers abt Abhijeet) Aur case ko time pa pora karna aik Challenge.. My foot…

 _And he sat down on his sofa in anger and switch on the TV to change his mind… he spend most of the time in changing channels only.. Two time Servant came to ask abt dinner but he denies and one time he asked abt ACP.. servant told him still he does not came back.. later Daya checks his all stuffs and completes his packing and went to sleep.. but still so many thoughts of his were not allowing him to sleep.. but he jerks his all thoughts forcefully and tries to sleep at any cost.. bcz at Morning 10:00 am he has a flight to London…_

 _ **AT MID NIGHT:**_ _ACP opens his son room door very carefully and found him in deep sleep.. which really disappointed him… he comes inside the room carefully without disturbing his son sleep and silently sat beside him.._

ACP : suba tu shaid tum sa mil nahin payon gaa.. Socha tha abi..par.. (he takes out one envelop from his coat pocket and placed it into side table with) wasa tu tumara account mein Pasa hain beta.. lakien yah kuch cash hai.. zarorat par skata hai.. tumari Mosi ko call kar di thi maine.. wo log tuma receive kar langa.. (though he knows his son is sleeping, but still he was telling him everything to sooth his own feelings somehow) muja pori umeed hai wo log tuma koi Problem nahin hona danga.. wo sab tum sa bht pyaar karta hain.. (looking at his son sleepy face) tum kush raho ga wahen.. (low but with painful tone) jo main tuma kabhi nahin rakh saka.. (taking sigh, he creases his son hairs and stood up to move out.. but then he stops there at door step.. looks at back towards his son and came back and sat down beside him again) Miane kuch bhi tumara bura ka liya nai kiya Daya… kuch bhi.. aik Pita kasa apna becha ka bura cha sakta hai beta..? kasa..? tum.. tum kyun nahin smajhta yah baat? main tu bas tuma seedi rah pa lana.. (he controls over his teary tone with) mera sab kuch.. jo bhi hai.. wo tumara hi hai.. main tu bas tuma zindagii ki sachie smjhana chahta tha beta.. tum jis taran sa zindagii aur uski cheezon ko lata ho.. handle karta ho.. zindagii wo nahin hai beta.. life bht aur cheez hai.. kab palta kah jaya kuch malom nahin.. aur insan bilkul khali hath rah jata hai.. bilkul khali haath.. main chahta tha ka mera jeeta jii tum life ki iss sachie ko bas smaj lo.. realize kar lo..jeena seekh lo.. warna aga chal ka yah sab tuma hi nuqsaan ponchata na beta.. (he places his hand on his son cheek) main un Parents mein sa nai hoon jo apna jana ka bad apna bechon ko darbadar ki beek mangna ka liya chor jayen.. mera khyal sa tu koi bhi Maa baap jan boj kar apna bechon ka liya asa nahin sochta.. main tu bas tuma badlna ka liya tuma dhamkata tha beta.. meri tu jaan basti hai tuj mein.. bas muja jatana nahin ata.. nahin ata beta.. (he moves his head downward and clears his eyes.. then looks at his son.. bends down a bit and places a soft kiss on his son temple.. settles his quilt over him and then stood up to move out) Uper wala tuma humesha kush rakha.. Jahan bhi raho kush raho.. yahi Arshirwaad hai mera..jeeta raho.. (and without staying a moment more he left his son room)…

 _ **NEXT MORNING:**_ _Daya opens his eyes and get up in hurry to be ready bcz he was getting late for flight.. after getting ready he just took his luggage and was abt to move out from his room.. when his eyes falls on envelope present on bed side table.. he checks it and found money with one paper.. he opens that paper in hurry with confusion and read it as.._

Paper: tumara account mein kafi amount hai Daya.. pher bhi yah kuch cash pas rakh lo..zarorat par sakti hai.. aur Plz apna gusa inn pason par mat nikalna beta..ina Rakh lana.. Main mil nahin payon ga.. Minister ki kidnapping ka case hai.. I m very busy.. Apna khyal rakhna aur kush rahna.. Best of Luck beta.. tumara Dad..

 _Daya folds the letter and takes out his cell and was abt to dial his Dad number but then he stops there with servant call.._

Servant: Sahab nashta ready hai aur Gari bhi… (Daya nodded and left the room after taking his luggage)..

And after some moments he left the home too without taking breakfast…

 _Here on other Side, CID team was very much alert on Mumbai roads.. at so many Points Police check Post was present on the order to check each and every car either moving out from the city or moving inside.. as well as at airports Area etc.. Police Check Post was also present in different Main roads of the city for checking the movement's inside the city in the Presences of CID and STF Officers.._

 _Abhijeet and Rajat car was also Present at airport road.. All the time Abhijeet was very much attentive.. but now Rajat was feeling that he is busy with some different thoughts.. he found Abhijeet is not feeling well.._

Rajat: kye baat hai Sir.. apki tabeat kuch teak nahin dikh rahi.. thak gaya hain kye..?

Abhijeet (who was checking time): nahin.. nahin tu.. bas wo.. soch raha tha ka time nikalta jaa raha hai..

Rajat: haan Sir time tu nikalta he jaa raha hai haath sa.. aur abi tak kahen sa bhi kuch khas report nahin ayi.. aur aik tu yah Traffic.. Muja tu yah nahin smaj ayi ka Ex minster ko bina inform kiya aur bina ksi security liya Mumbai ana ki zarorat hi kye thi.. ab dal diya naa huma muskil mein.. (he was quite irritate with the situation) ab najana hum yahen kitna dar asa he pansa rahen ga..

 _Abhijeet was looking on the other side of the road.. where Traffic was moving in speed.. but at their side traffic was blocked due to unknown reason by him…Abhijeet checks the time again and then again starts looking to the opposite side of the road.. where suddenly he saw ACP sir car passing.. he tries to look inside it and found Daya sitting at back seat of the car.. while car was driving by driver… he feels his heart beat skips for the moment.. and in few moments car disappears from his vision.. but his hear beat was still irregular.. he checks the time again…looking disturbed.._

Rajat: kye hua Sir..?

Abhijeet (nodded as no without looking at him): kuch nai.. kuch bhi nai..

Rajat (thinking): Sir itna gabraya hua sa kyun lag raha hain..? tabeat tu khrab nai ho gayi sir ki.. ? kuch bata bhi tu nai raha..

 _Abhijeet again starts looking towards his wrist watch…now Traffic starts moving at there side too.._

Rajat: thank God.. Sir (looking at Abhijeet) hum aga chal ka bakery sa kuch laa lata hain.. ap na tu kal sa ab tak kuch khaya peeya nahin.. muja app ki tabeat teak nahin lag rahi..

Abhijeet: nai Rajat… I m fine.. tum nahin ruko ga kahen..

Rajat: lakein Sir..app

Abhijeet (Strict): bola naa.. main teak hoon..

Rajat (taking sigh): teak hai Sir.. kam sa kam pani ki bottle tu laa sakta hon na.. pani tu pee sakta haina app.. (Abhijeet looks at him and then slowly nodded his head in Yes and again starts looking other side of the road.. he remembers how he always tries to deny him.. Always tries to deny his order, coming against to his health.. without caring that he is his junior.. just a junior.. he always use to show his right with confidence…

"Just Chill Bosss.. chill..."

A scene still coming in his mind..

"Asa hath pa hath dhara bhi tu nai naa beth sakta.. Aik kaam karo tum yahen ruko main ata hoon.."

He remember how he holds his hand to stop him.. in reply he got a worried face with..

"Abhijeet main jaldi wapis aye jayon gaa.. Promise"

Abhijeet (loudly): Rajat.. Stop the Car.. (with so much control Rajat takes the car aside and stops it)..

Rajat (looking at abhijeet with shock): kye hua Sir..

Abhijeet (Coming out from car): Rajat muja kuch important kaam hai.. main tuma bad mein milta hoon.. tum jayo.. _Saying so he crosses the road in heavy traffic and after taking cab on opposite of the road just left from the there…_

Rajat (who was looking all this): Sir ko achanak kye hua..? aur yah uss aurh.. Airport pa kahan jaa raha hain..?

 _Here Daya reaches at Airport and after taking his luggage enters inside the airport and starts waiting outside for the announcement.. Though he knows he can go inside.. still he was waiting for the last announcement.. don't know why..?_

Daya (thinking): Socha tha kushi kushi jayon ga jab kabhi meri life mein yah moka aya ga tu.. Dost Yaar sab saath hon ga See Off karna ka liya.. kitna kush hon ga main.. kitna kush.. lakien dhako (Pressing his head with his hands) kitna Akala aur Tanha hon main.. koi bhi nai aya muja See Off karna.. Dad.. unka pas tu kabhi mera liya time he nahin hua.. Ajj bhi nai hai.. khere maine expect bhi nai kiya tha yah..Par mera dost... Sacha yah jhoota wo sab bhi koh gaya.. (looking behind and found no one) koi nai aya ga…koi bhi nai.. najana kis ka intazar main betha hon main.. (while taking sigh he stood up to move forward without knowing that someone is still there to See Off him but in a different way)..

Abhijeet comes out behind the wall and stands there to see off him…

Abhijeet (unknowingly): I hope ka tum jaldi wapis ayo.. uss din.. uss din tu wadaa kiya tha tum na Daya ka jaldi looto ga.. wo tu jungle tha par kye ajj wohi waada pher sa nibha payo ga…? _and he was abt to move forward..but_

"kyun kiya.. kyun kiya tum na asa..? tumari kye dushmani thi.. haan.. bolo..?"

Abhijeet (jerks his head after remembering this): nahin.. (he stops there) ACP sir teak hi kahta hain Daya ka chala jana hi sahi hai.. haan.. uska chala jana hi acha hai.. usay yahen rah ka kabhi kushi nahin mil sakti.. usay jana hi chiya.. jayo Daya.. main tumara rasta mein rukawat nahin bano ga.. warna shaid pher sa tum muja hi dosh do… aur pher main hota hi kon hoon tuma rokna wala..?

"tum main aik acha dost Dhaka tha maine…"

 _Abhijeet nodded as no.._

Abhijeet: main shaid ksi ka acha dost ban hi nahi sakta.. shaid iss liya sab chor ka chala jata hain muja..

 _Before entering inside Daya once again turns back …but Abhijeet instantly hides himself behind the wall again.._

 **DHAKNA NAA MUD KAA..**

 **JAA CHALA JAA URR KAAA..**

 **JAA TUJA BHOLA SA BHI NAA LAGA NAZER…**

 _With disappointed face Daya turns his face back and after hearing last announcement just moves forward leaving everything behind.. Abhijeet again comes out behind the wall and looks at him going.._

 **NEED TERI DAA JAAA**

 **DEED MERA LAA JAAA….**

 **JAA KA TERI RAAT KO MIL GAYI SEHAR…**

 _After Daya entry, Abhijeet comes outside the airport area With so many thoughts and memories of him…_

 **TU JO MILAA LO HO GAYA MAIN KABIL…**

 **TU JO MILA.. LO HO GAYA SAB HASIL…**

" _Abhijeet tum.. tum teak tu hona..? tum na tu dara hi diya tha yaar…"_

 _A sad but a small smile appears on his face…_

 **MUSKIL SAHI…AASAN HUI MANZIL….**

 _Here, Daya sitting on his seat inside the plan and looking outside the window..._

" _ACP Sir naa jab tuma Landon jana ki Permission dii.. tab tumari ankhon mein maine Kushi aur sakoon nahin..takleef aur pershani dhaki..main smaj gaya tum jana nahin chahta..issi liya tumara liya ACP Sir sa baat karna gaya tha main…par wahen tum.. tum kuch aur hi smaj betha…"_

 **TU JO MILA TU HO GAYA MAIN KABILLL…**

 **TU JI MILA TU HO GAYA SAB HASILLLL..**

"Tuma akala chor ka kasa chala jata main..? Ab chalu…"

 _Daya closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest…_

" _BEST OF LUCK BETA…"_

 _And he opens his eyes while remembering his Dad words and plan takes off… Abhijeet who was still standing outside the Airport.. looks upward towards the Plan going..he feels something of his is also going with that plan too.. though he was not sure that it is same plan or not…_

Abhijeet (uttered unknowingly): I m…sorry…

 **INSIDE THE PLAN:**

Daya (unknowingly): Ager tum sacha tha.. tu aik bar bhi.. rokna kyun nai aya…?

 _HERE Abhijeet going with…_

Abhijeet: sorry ka main tum rokna nai aya.. tum na muja koi haq hi nahin diya tha Daya.. tum tu..mujsa mila tak nahin…

 **KYUN KA TUN DHARKEN….**

 **MAIN DILLLLLLL…**

 _And in this way both went into opposite paths of their lives.. bcz they were aware of each other.. but still they need time to recognize their importance for each other…_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Oh Daya chala gaya.. sad naa.. kye karon jana hi don yah mila don..? wink… hehehe.. don't worry yahen End nai kar rahi hoon.. Next chapter baki hai mera dost.._

 _Thank you for the Reviews.. God bless u all.. love u and don't forget to Review everyone.. Plz..hope u guys are liking the story.._


	27. Chapter 27

_This is long update bcz I m going to be busy with my cousin's wedding.. so thora late ho sakta hai next chappy.. but I m giving u long chapter in advance so enjoy.._

 **BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya reaches at his Mosi Place safely and they all welcome him open heartily.. he too feels quite relax mentally after reaching at different place and environment.. Here ACP tries to mingle with the situation.. he completely throws himself into work.. by Physic he was totally dull and off beat.. he was really not caring abt his health and personal matters.. Everyone was noticing his bad health but no one has courage to ask abt anything bcz they all knows the reason behind it.. he was really missing his Son.. he have a guilt that he loses his son bcz of his own Planning.. he has a guilt that he sent his son by hurting him.. he was totally aware with this fact that after knowing abt all this Plan and it's execution Daya will now never believe him anymore in his life and also he loses his respect completely in his heart bcz of his such plan to get back his son.. he actually loses him.. And this thing was eating him from inside at each and every moment of his life.. but he was living silently without any voice…_

 _On the other side, Abhijeet was totally quite Person now.. he also feels himself as a culprit.. he feels bcz of him Daya got hurt more and decided to leave.. Daya stops believing him and also starts hating him.. this thing really hurting him each at every moment.. he really feels hurt bcz of this fact that someone is hurt bcz of him or someone is hating him now.. and actually that person for whom he really cares .. Though his intentions were never ever to hurt anyone but still someone is hurt bcz of him only.. As being a honest person this thing was so big for him.. Also he got failed to explain his intentions to Daya and make him believe on it…._

 _Once days starts passing, Daya was also feeling so much lonely at his place.. he was expecting change in his own self and his environment.. Though environment is changed now around him but his inner feelings and thoughts were still at its same place.. That Why He Did That with him ? He was just a challenge for him.. This word CHALLENGE was really crushing him from inside all the time.. while sleeping, waking up, eating, drinking all time this word was not allowing him to live with peace.. Most of the time he got angry on anything which was quite shocking for his Cousins and for his Mosi and uncle as well.. Though he was trying to forget everything and want to live and adjust in this new environment.. which was his dream at once but now everything was like meaningless to him.. And he was really confused too abt it…_

 _ **Today** , he was sitting with everyone at dining table.. when his cousin Rehan was fighting with his Dad for some money as.._

Rehan (pleading tone): Dad Plzzz naa.. oh come on.. (angry) kye Dad..(taking his seat at dining table as) u always did to me like this.. Sohana aur Rayam ko tu app kuch nahin kahta..

Dad: wo tumari taran itna fazool kharach bhi nahin hain. Smjha..?

Rehan: haan tu wo abi chota haina.. unka itna kharcha bhi nai hain.. (making face) una tu pher bhi daa data hain app unka manga bina hi sab kuch.. aur aik main hoon.. (looking towards her mom who was just comes with Rice dish and now taking her seat) mom.. pher app bolti ho ka Dad mujsa zyada pyar karta hain..

Mom (Daya's mosi): haan tu karta haina beta.. lakien iss ka yah meaning nahin hai ka tumara acha bura mein rok took naa Karen.. ager una kuch galat laga ga tu wo roken ga hi naa.. (Looking at Daya) haina Daya beta..?

 _Daya who was totally in some other world after seeing this cute Father and son fight... looks towards her Mosi and nodded with small murmur as ""Humm"" .. when he heard again a loud voice as.._

Rehan: Daya tuma nai malom Dad na always asa hi karta hain.. ab meina Club ki fees submit kara di tu kye hua..? apni marzi sa itna bhi nai kar sakta kye main..? bolo kye tum wahen kabhi club nahin gaya tha..? jata hoga naa..? (Daya nodded a bit unknowingly) Dhaka.. (Rehan exclaimed) Dhaka Dad Daya bhi jata tha na wahen club.. uska Dad kitna acha hain.. (looking at his Dad) Dad plz naa..mera Pocket mein aik phooti kori nahin hai ab.. Plz give me some money..? (convincing his Dad as) acha ayenda app ko bina batya asa kuch nai karon gaa..

Rehan's Dad (looks at him): Promise?

Rehan (looking at him with so much hope): yes, paka Promise..

Dad: okay.. done.. (before Rehan can hug him with extreme happiness) lakien this is last time.. okay..?

Rehan: yes.. (Innocently) now can I give u a hug..? ( _his Dad looks at him and his tough expressions changes into soft one's and then a sweet smile appears on his face when Rehan instantly moves and hugs him tightly with)_ I love u my dearest Dad.. I love u.. love u.. more than a world… u are the best Dad in the world…

Rehan's Mom: acha.. thori dar pehla tu Dad bura tha..

Rehan (hugging his father more tightly): koi bhi Dad bura nahin hota Mom.. Dad tu sirf acha ka liya rokta tookta hain bas hum becha hi nahin smjhta.. (his mom nodded disappointedly) aur mera Dad tu world's best Dad hain…

Rehan's Dad: arey bas meri jaan.. ab khana pat sa bahr nikala ga kye..? (Rehan left him while laughing and after giving a quick kiss on his cheek) chalu ab khana khayo…

Daya's Mosi (kusum): Daya.. (Daya looks at him) beta tum asa kyun betha ho..? khana khayo naa.. abi tak kuch liya hi nahin…

 _Daya nodded and starts taking Rice slowly, but so many meomories of his starts hitting him and were not allowing him to eat…_

" _kahan tha..? haan bolo… itni raat tak kahan tha tum..?"_

" _Friends ka sath tha.. what's ur Problem then..kyun dushman bana hain mera?"_

" _Problem hai muja.. tumara un awara doston ka sath raat raat bar bahar rahna sa muja problem hai…baap hoon main tumara.. tumara bhala ka liya bolta hoon main jo bhi bolta hoon.. dushman nahin hoon main tumara.. smjhta kyun nai tum.. haan..?"_

 _"oh plz.. muja meri life marzi sa jeena ka haq hai.. app ki rook took nai chiya muja.."_

 _"rokon ga.. yun galat rasta pa nai chalna donga main tuma.. Smjha..? ajj nahin tu kal ko tuma meri intentions zaror smaj ayen gi beta.."_

 _He came back from his thoughts when his uncle asked him to take curry as well.. he looks at him and then towards all.. but suddenly left the dining table without taking his dinner as.._

Daya (to all): Excuse me…

Rehan: arey Daya.. Daya bhai kahan jaa raha ho..? khana tu kah lo.. (but Daya left. without taking anything went into his room and falls on his bed)..

Daya's Mosa (Raj): isay kye hua..?

Kusum (sad): wo yahen set nahin ho paa raha.. (taking sigh) najana kye cheez usay yahen set hi nahin hona da rahi.. (looking towards her husband) halan ka wo yahen humesha sa ana chahta tha..

Raj: tum na Pradyuman bhai sahab sa baat ki iska bara mein..? dosra week hona ko aya hai yah itna gum sum sa hai.. kuch hua hai kye wahen pa..?

Kusum: haan bhai sahab bol tu rahay tha ka thora mood ukara hua hai.. par set ho jana chiya tha na usay yahen tu… (looking towards Rehan who was busy in his cell phone now) aur tum.. (Rehan looks at her) bhai aya hai india sa.. yah nahin ka usay kahen bahar gumana pherana laa chalu..

Rehan: Arey main kye karon.. kai bar bol chukka hon.. par wo kahen jata hi nahin..

Raj: nai usay bahr laa kar ka jayo Rehan. uska khyal rakho tum.. (Rehan nodded).. wo kye.. apna Club wagera la jayo.. wo wahen bhi jata haina.. thora enjoy kara ga..

Rehan: teak hai Dad.. ajj sham mein Party Karen ga sab friends mil kar.. app na permission jo da di club join karna ki.. (Raj made a face) tu Daya ko bhi laa jayon ga.. he must enjoy there.. (he said smilingly…)

Kusum: acha abi khana kah lo..

Raj: thori dar bad Daya ko bhi dhak lana.. kuch khila dana.. ab wo humari zimadari hai…

kusum (nodded but): haan.. kah laga.. ab wo koi becha tu nai hai…

Raj: lakien kusum

Kusum (cuts him): Raj.. becha bura bhi mana jata hain.. wo jasa rahta hai usay rahna dan.. wasa bhi abi hum uss ka mood ko zyada nahin janta…

 _Here Daya still in same posture.. he was falling over bed and remembering abt Abhijeet… who offers him biscuit to eat in that lonely jungle…without having any relation with him…_

" _Biscuit kah lo.. bhook lagi hogi naa.."_

" _isski zarorat muja nahin.. tuma hai.. kahyo…wasa bhi muja biscuit pasand nahin.."_

 _He remembers how he took care of him in even such situations of him…_

 **YAARI YAARI YARRI**

 **YAARI YARI YARI….**

 **YAARIANNNNNN….**

 _He changes his side while lying on bed and starts missing those moments which he lives with that unknown man in that forest.. but he felt so much sooth in those moments.. which were really known to him…unknowingly he starts playing with his phone.. suddenly his eyes falls on his phone and he starts checking his contacts list.. Abhijeet name appearing in the start… he starts starring his number and was abt to touch Call button.. but with the knock voice at door he comes out from the situation and jerks his head and sat down with.._

Daya: nai.. yah main kye karna jaa raha tha.. main.. main kyun phone karon usay.? Un logon na mera sath jo kiya.. wo main kabhi bhool nahin sakta.. (Irritatingly) kyun main uss sab sa nikal nahin paa raha..? kyun ? kyun wahen sa zyada main yahen kud ko akala mehsos kar raha hon? Kyun ho raha hai mera sath asa..? nai muja kud ko nikalna hoga iss sab sa bahr.. kasa bhi..

 _he was totally unaware with the surroundence.. when suddenly his room door gets open and Rehan came inside with.._

Rehan (looking irritate): kye bhai.. kab sa darwaza knock kar raha hoon.. sunta hi nahin ho (Daya was looking quite shock) kin khyalon mein gum ho..? (Daya was quite embarrassed, but he nodded his head as no) yah kye baat hui.. (sitting beside Daya) jab sa aya ho dhak raha hon yuhen gum sum rahta ho.. kye iss liya yahen ana chahta tha app? Bolo naa kye baat hai akhir..? (Daya looks at him) ajj tu main jaan kar hi rahoon ga… kahien ksi larki warki ka chakar tu nahin… ( _Rehan asked so innocently, that Daya can't help it and laughs at this..)_ chalu shukar hai mera bhai ka chehra pa muskurahat nami cheez tu ayi… (placing his hand on Daya's shoulder casually) acha suno.. sham mein ready rahna Plz.. hum ajj club jayen ga.. wahen mera sab friends hon ga.. khoob party Karen ga… okay..?

Daya: Party..?

Rehan (making face): tu kye hua..? nahin jana kye ab wahen bhi..?

Daya (denying with): nahin yaar.. asa nahi hai.. main yahen koi gher pa bethna tu nai aya tha na.. (taking sigh while adding meaningfully) muja ab iss sab sa bahr nikalna hi hoga.. (looks at Rehan who was looking at him confusingly) I mean.. (he added with smile) iss gher sa bahr…

Rehan (Smiles): yes.. (stood up while patting on his back) yah hui naa baat.. so see u in the evening.. okay..?

Daya (nodded with his eyes as): sure.. _and Rehan left his room happily…where Daya again falls back on his bed.._

 **CID BUREAU:**

 _Abhijeet enters inside in ACP cabin while holding phone in his hand… and found ACP standing in front of wall, showing his back to him.._

Abhijeet (in hurry): Sir Dinesh ka call hai wo app sa baat karna chahta hai..(but he found no reply) Sir…? (with jerk ACP looks at him back and looks at him first and then towards the cell phone, present in his hand)…

ACP: hmm..kye.. kye hua..? (looking towards the Phone) kis ka phone hai Abhijeet..?

 _The way he asked abt the Phone caller.. his hopeful eyes really tore Abhijeet's heart into so many pieces.. who was still feeling himself responsible for all this.. while ACP realized that what he just asked… he was too much engrossed in his thoughts that he was not listening to Abhijeet at all.._

ACP (tries to cover up): wo Sorry main.. mera dehan actually.. kuch soch..

Abhijeet: nai sir. It's okay.. (looking at the phone screen) call cut gaya wasa bhi.. main.. main kudi baat kar lata hoon uss sa.. shaid ander signal issues hain.. (saying so he went out from the cabin and also left the bureau hall too.. he comes out in the gallery and first finished his talk with his informer.. and then starts taking long breaths in the air.. and then he slowly moves and sat down in bureau stairs while looking downward with so many thoughts as) Pata nahin kyun tumara jana ka Ehsas na muja meri tanhaie ka iss kadar tazi sa ehsas dilana shuru kar diya hai Daya.. najana kyun..? kyun ka shaid aik tum he tha jis na muja mera hona ka.. mera zinda hona ka ehsas dilana shuru kar diya tha muja.. tumari wo baten… wo nakhara.. wo andaz sab kuch .. sab kuch muja janjorta tha… jo main hoon.. jo bhi main karta hoon uss sa alag karna pa majbor karta tha… tum kyun chala gaya Daya..? kyun..? kitna din beet gaya ksi na muja chehra nahin.. tang nahin kiya..mera khilaf bolna ki himaat nahin ki.. (looking around) yahen tu sab sirf woi karta hain jo main kahta hoon.. Jee Sir… Yes Sir.. Aur Kuch Sir.. Ok Sir .. inn sab ka illawa aur koi awaz sunie nahin parti…(taking sigh while placing his hand on his head) Yah main ksi ko order data hon yah ksi ka order lata hoon.. aik Senior aur junior ka siwa ksi sa koi rishta nahin mera.. aik tum.. tumara ana sa hi zindagii mein jeena jasa ehsas pada hua tha mujh mein.. tum bhi chala gaya.. sab ki taran… Pehla meri Yaadasht.. pher uss sa jura sab kuch.. dost yaar.. sari yaden sab kuch muja chor gaya.. pher Maa.. Pher Dii bhi apna Pati ka sath Dubai chali gayi.. aur ab tum bhi..? jo koi muja badlna ki shakti rakhta tha woi dor chala jata hai.. kyun.. (taking long breath while caressing his own hairs) maine socha nahin tha tumara naa hona ko main itna zyada miss karon ga.. itna zyada miss karon ga tuma.. (unknowingly) Wapis aye jayo Daya.. plz.. at least Apna Dad ka hi socho.. kitna yaad karta hain wo tuma.. par ksi sa kuch kahta nahin.. unka pas hai bhi kon.. koi bhi tu nai…

 **KHALI KHALI RASTON MEIN**

 **ASS BANTI YAARIYAAN…**

 **KHUWAISHON KA HAR SAFER MEIN**

 **SATH DATI SATH CHALTI YAARIYAN….**

 _At lunch time, Doctor salunkhe coming with lunch in ACP cabin who was quite irritated with it…_

ACP: yah kye hai Salunkhe.. itna kuch uttha ka kahen gusa chala aya.. dhak nahin raha kitna kaam hai.. itna files bikhari pari hain.. kahen rakhon ga issay.. aur bola tha na muja bhook nahin.. tun kar la lunch..

Salunkhe (while settling lunch and closing files with): khana peena chor dana sa beta ki yaad chali nai jaya gi aur naa hi yah extra kaam kar lana sa.. (looking at ACP) jab itni hi yaad ati hai uski.. tu bula kyun nahin lata…

ACP (angrily): haan ati hai yaad… tu..? (Salunkhe looks at him) aur kye kaha tun na bula loon.. tuja kye lagta hai main kahon ga aur wo mera kahna sa aye jaya ga..? (Salunkhe looks downward) haan bol..? ab chup kyun khara hai..?

Salunkhe (looks at him again): kam sa kam aik call hi kar lo usay…

 _ACP looks at him.. he closes the file which was open in his hand and places it at one side.. and then himself sat down while taking deep breath.._

ACP (looking at Salunkhe): nahi. .. (calm tone) Salunkhe.. wo nahin aya gaa.. (looking at Salunkhe face) haan ati hai yaad uski.. bht ati hai.. (Salunkhe looks at him sadly, where ACP added while looking into air) kye karon beta hai mera.. Pada hua tha tu bht kushi manaie thi… tab kye malom tha (looking towards his empty hands) zindagii asa beet jaya gi.. (looks at Salunkhe) uski Maa zinda hoti tu shaid asa nahin hota Salunkhe.. shaid…

 _Abhijeet who was hearing everything behind the door.. and was abt to enter inside the cabin just left the place in silence…_

 **LONDON FANCY CLUB:**

 _Daya came with Rehan just to change his mind.. Also he want to make himself realize that he was there for this life.. he enters inside the club and first met with Rehan friends.. who were looking cool as per his assumptions.. they all offers him bear but Daya denies it..Later they offers him to dance with them.. Daya feels quite awkward to deny it so he joins them on the dance floor.. but from the first moment he was doing everything forcefully… he was really trying to mingle with them.. but everything was going wrong… he looks around and found everyone dancing at fast music track including Rehan.. they all were drunk and now totally enjoying dancing… Daya looks at Rehan having bear in his hands.. he was quite shocked on this but then left the club silently.. he comes out from the club and stand at one side and starts looking towards the road Area, towards peoples and the hustle bustle… he takes out his phone and checks the call list… No incoming calls list he found… don't know why.. but today he was missing everything a lot… though he was trying very much but still this place was not his Dream land any more.. and he was realizing it in each and every moment.. but all those things and relations lefts behind too.. very far from him.. that's also true abt everything…_

 **YARI YARI YARI YARI**

 **YARI YARI YARIYAANN….**

 _He dials Abhijeet's number and then instantly cuts the call.. Feeling like he is fighting with his own thoughts and feelings once again… here on the other hand Abhijeet too dials his number but then cuts the call with .._

Abhijeet: nahin.. jab ACP sir kud hi call nahin kar raha tu.. main.. main… meri tu call bhi attend nahin kara ga wo..

 **HO RAAZ DIL MEIN JO**

 **BHI CHUPA RAHA**

 **WO NIGHA HUMA**

 **DHAKIE DAA RAHA HAIN….**

 _Daya was standing with same thoughts.. when Rehan come at his side.._

Rehan (patting on Daya's arm): kye bhaie.. (Daya looks at him with jerk) yahen bahr aye ka kyun khara ho gaya..

Daya : bas yaar.. dil nahin lag raha tha wahen shoor sharaba mein tu.. bahr chala aya.. tum jayo.. enjoy karo apna Friends ka saath.. jayo…

Rehan: nai yaar teak hai.. main bhi thora khuli fiza mein sans lana aya tha.. (Daya looking towards the road area) kye hua Daya.. (Daya still not looking at him) aik baat pochon.. (Daya nodded a bit) tum kush nahin hona yahen aye kar.. (Daya looks at him and starts starring his face silently.. while Rehan added meaningfully) Miss kar raha hona apna Dad ko.. apna gher ko..?

Daya (looking away): Pata nahin..

 _Rehan stares his face for some moments and then continues as..._

Rehan: muja tu yah smaj nahin aye raha ka jab tum yahen aye kar kush hi nahin ho tu pher yahen kyun aya..?

Daya (Smiles sadly): Yahi main kud bhi smaj nahin paa raha hon..(looks at him) janta ho Rehan jab main yahen ana chahta tha tu.. tu muja beja nahin gaya aur jab nahin ana chahta tha tu.. (looking away) bej diya.. meri marzi nahin chalti..

Rehan (insisting): tu chalyo na.. (Daya looks at him) bae jab humari marzi nahin chalie jana di jati tu huma kud apni marzi chala lani chiya naa.. like me.. Dhaka na kasa chalie apni marzi.. tum bhi ager yahen nahin rahna chahta.. tu wapis chala jayo..

Daya (taking sigh): nahin jaa sakta.. Wapis jana ka koi Rasta nahin becha… sab bekar hai..(very meaningfully) Sab…

Rehan(still looking at him): kye tum apna Dad sa nafrat karta ho..? (Daya looks at him, a strange thing was present in his eye balls) actually.. (hesitant while saying) Mom ko Dad sa baat karta suna tha.. ka app apna Dad sa naraz ho kar aya ho..un saa baat bhi nahin karta.. is it true..? Do u hate him..?

 _Daya looks at him and then towards bear bottle which was present in Rehan's hand.._

Daya (Calmly): tum Apna Dad sa pyaar karta hona…?

Rehan (surly): affcords.. why not.. I love my dad.. he is the best…

Daya (nodded): you love ur Dad.. still, tum un sa chup ka bear peeta ho.. (Rehan looking at him with shock) aur pher uper sa kuch kah pee ka uss ka effects chupa lata ho un saa.. (Rehan hiding his eyes) aur main.. (Rehan looks at him) chup ka bhi bear nahin peeta.. unki Reputation ka liya..unka liya..

 _Rehan who having bear bottle in his hand, throws it into dust bin instantly after hearing this.. Daya looks at him and then again starts looking towards the road side.._

Rehan (asking in low tone): pher un sa dor kasa rahta ho..(looks at him) jab tum kush nahin.. wo bhi kush nahin hon ga.. hania?

Daya (still not looking at him): uno na kud muja apna sa dor kar diya.. (his tone changes into angry tone) Apna Plans ki waja sa.. uno na aur unka sathiyon na..

Rehan (so confused): matlab…

Daya: una mein galat hi lagta tha always.. yah Party karna.. friends ka sath raat late night outing sab.. main bigra hua tha unki nazer mein.. wo always chahta tha ka main CID join karon Par main nahin... tab hi sudhar sakta hoon aur main yahen ana chahta tha shuru sa hi.. (taking sigh) apni Property sa laa kar har cheez ko laa kar uno na muja CID mein rahna ka liya blackmail kiya hai.. apna Silly plans sa..(so angry) unka aur unka sathiyon ka liya I was a challenge.. aur jab maine wo sab jaan liya tu main.. main chala aya..(looks at him) kasa rukta main wahen..

Rehan: aur uno na tuma ana diya asa? (Daya looks at him) I mean wo tuma yahen ana nahin dana chata tha na as u say..

Daya (nodded as no while looking away): nahin.. wo tu pehla hi muja ana ki ijazat da chukka tha…wo sab janana ka bad mein kud yahen chala aya..

Rehan (taking sigh): galat kiya.. (Daya looks at him in shock, where Rehan added calmly) Mera Dad ko bechpan sa mein galat lagta hoon infect mom ko bhi bigra hua hi lagta hoon..(he smiles lightly) una lagta hai ka Dad hi muja sambal sakta hain tu uno na humesha apna haath peecha hi rakha.. aur Dad na hi jasa chaha muja treat kiya.. u know when I was teenager.. tab sa ab tak mera Dad bht sara plans banta aya hain mera dono chota behan aur bhai ka sath mil kar.. u know meri sister tu unki khas khaberi hai.. (he smiles broadly) kasa kasa mera sari baten jan lati hai muja bhi pata nahin chalta.. (coming in serious mood) Pata hai inn bara logon ki apni aik strategy hai aur apni aik khas soch bhi jo una life bita ka mili hai .. wo apna bechon ko perfect dhakna chahta hain..kud ka jasa.. wo hum pa nazer rakhta hain.. humesha acha haal mein dhakna chahta hain.. huma muskil mein nahin dhakna chahta.. issi liya wo huma rokta hain tookta hain.. aur humara naa manana par asa hi plans banta hain.. jo huma silly plans lagta hain.. (Daya was just starring him) aur humara behan bhai wo unka sath data hain. Jasa ka mera behan bhai..Par dhako jo bhi wo dono karta hain woh..karta tu humara acha ka liya hi hain naa.. bhala ka liya.. tu kye Pher main una bura smjhon..? un sa dushmani pal lon..? tu kye wo sahi hoga..?

Daya : Par wo tumara behn bhai hain..

Rehan (cuts him instantly): aur ager naa hota tu..? (Daya was shocked to hear that) arey apno ka bina kon acha karta hai.. yah achie mein sath data hai…haan ? aur ager asa koi karta hai tu pher uski value tu sab sa uper hui naa yaar.. ?

Daya (smiles teasingly): karta hai.. (Added while looking away) ksi kud ka maqsad ka liya… kud kuch pana ka liya.. (murmur) Promotion Pana ka liya.. (Rehan heard it as well)…

Rehan: wo tu usay wasa bhi mil hi jaya gi.. (Daya looks at him instantly) ager wo lyke hai tu.. (Patting on Daya's arm) mera Dad bhi mera brother aur sister ko ksi na ksi cheez ka lalach hi daa ka kaam karwata hain.. (he smiles and left with) tum bht sochta ho yaar.. wo jo koi bhi hai bura nahin hai.. main ata hoon apna friends ko bata ka pher nikalta hain… (and he went from there leaving Daya in totally shocking state of mind and heart.. who got the point which he was missing till now)…

 _So, many points were repeating in his mind…_

" _ **arey apno ka bina kon acha karta hai.. yah achie mein sath data hai…aur ager asa koi karta hai tu pher uski value tu sab sa uper hui naa yaar.."**_

" _ **Promotion pana ka liya…"**_

" _ **wo tu usay wasa bhi mil hi jaya gi.. ager wo lyke hai tu…"**_

Daya (murmur): lyke tu wo bht hai.. (taking sigh, while looking towards the Sky) Oh God…

 **YARI YARI YARI**

 **YARI YARI**

 **YARI YARIYAAAANN...**

 _And at the same moment he hears so much noise from behind.. he looks behind and found peoples were coming out from the club with speed.. there was so much noise in that area .. Daya runs towards there after seeing smoke clouds coming out from club building… at mid Rehan and his friends stops him who were coming out from the club in speed.._

Rehan (in hurry): Day..a.. daya.. kahan.. kahan jaa raha ho..? ander kidar.. wahen agg lagi hai.. chalu..

 _So many voices were coming from inside.. like Save me, somebody help… help me.. Plzzzzz…_

Daya (panic): lakien ander.. security.. kahen nai hai yahen…

Rehan: nai mera bhai chalu.. wahen log pansa para hain.. nikalo yahen sa..Jaldi

Daya (not looking ready): no.. (he shouts) We need to save them..

Rehan Friend: hey.. pagal hai kye.. hum una bechana jayen ga tu kud maren ga.. ab chalna hai tu chalu..

Daya (so shocked): lakien..

Rehan (dragging him with himself as): yahen asa nahin hota hai Daya.. chalu jaldi.. iss sa pehla hum bhi pansa… _and he takes him out somehow while dragging.._

 _Still so many voices were coming out.. and no security sing was still present there._

People's voices: somebody help… help… help.. help…plz save me…

Daya (Stops there): nahin.. (he takes out his hand from Rehan's hand) I can't leave like this..main una asa chor ka nahin jaa sakta..

Rehan (now coming in anger): are u mad.. tuma apni jaan pyari nahin hai..?

Rehan's friend: marna chahta ho..? kud ka bara mein socho.. kud ka bara mein…? dosron ka bara mein kon sochta hai..

" _ **TUM NA MERA LIYA APNI JAAN KYUN KHATRA MEIN DALI.. GOLI TUMA LAG GAYI…"**_

" _ **I M CID OFFICER.. AUR KSI KI JAAN BECHANA MERI RESPONSIBILITY HAI.. TUMARI JAGA KOI AUR HOTA TAB BHI MAIN YAHI KARTA DAYA…"**_

Rehan (jerking Daya with): now let's leave.. _he holds Daya's hand again.. but Daya left his hand with jerk… Rehan looks at him in shock and with anger too.._

Daya (panic): nahin.. main nahin jaa sakta.. I m Cid Officer..

Rehan (shouts in anger): no.. u are not.. (Daya was stunned after realizing the fact) and this is not india.. aur wo CID india ki CID hai.. aur yah landon hai..aur yahen asa koi ksi ki jaan nahin bechata… ab chalu yahen sa…

 _Daya looks at him for the moment and then runs back with…_

Daya: tuma jana hai tu jayo.. main asa nahin jayo ga.. _and he left while running back.._

Rehan (running behind him while shouting): Dayaaaa.. stop it… ruko… Dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Thanks for ur reviews.. hope u are enjoying this track.. ap ka questions ka reply story kud dagi.. thora sa wait.. wink.. and don't forget to review everyone.. long update diya hai.. plz r n r_


	28. Chapter 28

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya does not listens to anyone and just enters inside the Fancy Club to save the other peoples.. as soon he enters inside the club hall only Clouds of smoke welcome him.. he was not be able to see anything and anyone..Only peoples were hitting him and moving out.. he tries to clear his blur vision but failed to do so.. Soon he starts coughing but still he was moving forward and want to move forward in the direction from where Voices coming for help.. he feels that he himself is in danger but still his Inner Officer were not allowing him to move back.. he was just moving forward and now the vision was little bit clear bcz of inner close area.. he found a heavy grill pillar on floor and from one side Fire was still present. At so many places inside the club were burning due to fire bcz of shot Circuit after falling that heavy grill pillar.. before he can understand anything clearly.. A Girl crying and helpless voice hitted to his ear.. he looks downward and found a hand coming out behind the pillar and screaming voice of a girl is coming from there.. he instantly went down and holds her hand and starts pulling out but it was not looking possible.. his vision was again not clear now.. he was coughing very badly.. he feels he will falls down at any moment now.. bcz now Oxygen level was very minimum.. but still he was trying his best to pull her up…_

 _Here on the other hand, Rehan was so much worried abt Daya and the situation…_

Rehan (looking towards the club): Oh God..main kye karon.. Dad tu muja maar hi dalen ga ager Daya ko kuch ho gaya tu.. aur mom.. _he was looking so much panic.._

Rehan's friend: soch kye raha ho.. call ur Dad immediately.. (they looks backward After hearing some known voices) Police and helpling forces were coming now… (they all took a sigh of relief.. Also Rehan informed to his Dad.. who were coming there on immediate basis)…

 _Daya was trying to take that girl out at any cost., but his leg slipped and he himself falls down and his head hits with piller badly.. he feels great pain in his head.. his eyes starts closing now.. Blood starts oozing out.. he was losing his consciousness when something strikes him…_

" _ **Aik Cid Officer Bht Strong Hota Hai.. Like You !"**_

 _Daya tries to open his eyes.. he was breathing heavily but still he was trying hard to wake up himself.. he tries to stood up.. two times he failed in his try but at last with so much courage he stood up and holds that girl hand again.. who was now almost unconscious and was not giving him any kind of help from her side.. he was there to save so many peoples but here he was failed to save One's life.. he too tries to wake her up by calling her again and again.. but he found no response from her side.._

Daya (trying to breath): Oh God… Plz.. Plz help… (and he pulls her out with complete force left in him and Yes this time he succeeded in his try.. he was succeeded to pull her half body out.. now it was quite easy task for him.. after holding her both hands he starts dragging her with himself.. at each and every point he was abt give up.. but he was trying hard to reach at the exit point at least.. after seeing Exit door at some steps away he feels his energy drains off totally.. he tries but falls down on floor with great voice.. but before closing eyes completely he saw a blur image of someone. who was coming towards him with speed.. )

 **SBH HOSPITAL LONDON :**

 _Daya opens his eyes and found himself inside the hospital room.. he tries to move but found so much pain in his head.. he moans in pain.. nurse who was present just beside his bed calls the doctor who was busy outside with Daya's family.._

Doctor (coming inside): hello Mr. Daya.. how u feeling now..? (Daya looks at him confusingly. Pain was clearly visible in his eyes and face too) R u feeling Pain..? (Daya tries to nodded with his eyes) don't worry u are fine now.. but u need rest Properly bcz of ur small head injury.. (he looks towards the nurse who instantly comes with injection.. and after few seconds he injected that injection into Daya's hand vain)..

Daya (tries to speak up): that.. gi.. (nurse looks at him) girl..is.. she.. al.. Alright..?

Nurse: yes.. she is fine now.. don't worry.. now u take rest..i just injected u pain killer.. okay…? (And before she could complete her sentence.. Daya closes his eyes completely..)

 _Here Doctor informs Daya's family.. means His Mosi, uncle and Cousins.. who were present outside the room.._

Doctor: don't worry he is fine now.. but he needs proper rest..

Daya's uncle: anything serious doctor..?

Doctor: Nothing much .. he needs Proper rest for few days.. but he can feel dizzy sometimes.. or little pain in his head.. we can't remove pain all the time from heavy doses.. u know.. so he needs to take proper rest for some days and needs to take medicines on time..then he will be fine soon.. ok..

Daya's Mosi: doctor.. can we see him?

Doctor: oh yah sure.. u guys can go inside but plz no noise..

 _All nodded assurly.. Doctor left the place and all were abt to enter inside the room.. but Daya's uncle Raj Phone starts buzzing so he stays there outside to attend the call.._

Raj : hello…? (after few seconds) jee bol raha hoon..? (and the next moment he got a big shock after hearing a news) kye..? ka.. kab.. yah.. kasa hua..? (After few moments) oh.. ok.. okay.. (and he cuts the call and sat down on the seat present there.. he was looking so tense)…

 _Here Daya's mosi and his cousins enters inside the room.. his Mosi instantly went close to him and her eyes got teary after seeing Daya in such messy condition.. his close eyes and dull and weak looking face.. bandaged present on his forehead, having blood strain.. drips and few devices attaches to his arm and body.. she could not help and starts sobbing after placing her hand on Daya's bandaged forehead carefully…_

Kusum: kye kahon.. kahon gi main Didi sa..tumara Dad sa.. tumara itna sa bhi khyal nahin rakh payi main.. I m.. m Sorry.. beta.. I m..really very Sorry …

Rehan (placing his hand on her mom shoulder): Mom.. (Kusum looks at him) I m sorry.. par maine.. maine bhai ko rokna ki bht koshish ki.. par..wo.. wo ruka hi nahin..

Rehan's sister: bhayia.. he is a CID Officer.. wo nahin rukta.. aur look uno na Dizy ki jaan bhi bechaie hai.. (Proudly) he is so brave and strong..

Rehan's younger brother: Yes.. u are right chutki.. una india main hona chiya.. idher nahin.. haina Mom..?

Kusum (looks at him): Ssshhhh…. Shoor mat karo.. jayo sab bahir.. bhai needs rest.. okay..(all nodded and Kusum again looks at Daya.. places a soft kiss on his hand with) Take care beta.. Get Well Soon.. (and with all she left the room)…

Rehan (looking at her mom): Mom main inn dono ko gher laa kar jata hoon.. inki zid thi ka Daya bhai ko mila bina nahin jayen ga..

Kusum (looking towards her tense husband): haan tum jayo.. (looks at Rehan) par driver ka sath.. okay.? (Thric of them nodded and then left silently)…(Kusum went near to Raj and sat beside him) kye baat hai Raj app yahen kyun betha hain asa..? ander bhi nahin aya.. (he found no reply from his side.. After few seconds) Pradyuman bhai sahab ko bhi inform karna chiya.. ab tu.. Daya teak hai.. Par pher sochti hoon.. wo Pershan ho jayen ga..

Raj : nahin hon ga..

Kusum looks at him with shock.. who were still looking towards the floor..

Kusum (making face): kasi baat kar raha hain Raj app.. he is his father.. bht pyar karta hain wo Daya sa.. aur Daya bhi bht pyar karta hai unsa.. bas thora jagra ho gaya hai dono ka wo bhi Bhai sahab ki tarf sa tu kuch bhi nai hai.. bas Daya hi unsa baat nahin karta.. app

Raj (cuts her): Kusum.. (Kusum looks at him with fear.. the way her husband calls her name really afraid her from the core.. Raj places his hand at kusum's hand.. and said after looking into her eyes) wahen kuch bhi teak nahin hai.. Pradyuman bhai sahab.. wo.. (looking away) he is in Coma..

Kusum (totally stunned): what..?

Raj (taking Painful breath): yes.. (looking in so much tension) una aik case ka doren heart ka pas goli lagi hai.. kal.. kal hua hai yah.. muja abi call aya unka Aik officer ka.. his life is in danger.. (looks at her) Daya ko.. usay jana hoga Kusum.. (Kusum instantly stood up from there after taking her hand out from her husband's hands and she starts crying.. Raj looks at her and went near to her and starts consoling her) Kusum Plz.. hosla karo.. huma Daya ko b.. usay bhi sambalna hai…yah himmat harna ka waqt nahin hai..plzzzz

Kusum (looks at him and hugs him instantly): Raj hum kasa.. kasa jayen ga.. ? humara tu Visa issues…

Raj (taking sigh): yahi soch raha hoon.. Par Daya ko tu bejna hai.. wo tu apna baap sa mil laa.. (and Kusum starts crying loudly..)

Voice: kye.. kye hua mera Dad ko..? (Both Raj and Kusum looks behind with shock.. Daya was standing there looking totally restless bcz he heard last few words of his uncle and due to medicines effect too)..

Raj (instantly moves forward and holds him by his arms): Daya.. tum.. tum bahar kyun aya..? chalu ander..tuma aram ki zarorat hai beta..(he looks behind towards kusum meaningfully.. who instantly removes her tears and follows them inside.. she was trying her best to look normal)…

Daya was looking towards both confusingly.. he was feeling dizzy but he was conscious now.. Daya looks at him and asked again..

Daya: boliya naa uncle… (Desperate to know) kye hua hai mera Dad ko..? (looking towards Kusum) mosi roo kyun rahi hai.. Plz batiya naa…

Raj (making him sit on chair): Daya.. plz beta aram sa.. tuma choot lagi hai.. tum abi abi uttha ho..(Consoling him) main batata hoon…

Kusum (Coming forward): Raj yah app kye..

Raj (looks at her): nahin Kusum.. time nahin ha waste karna ka liya.. Daya ko batana hoga..

Daya (panic): kye..? kye hua hai uncle..?

Raj (looks at him.. he bends down and sat on his keens in front of Daya): Daya.. Beta..beta dhako.. tumara.. tumara Dad ko.. (Daya was looking into his eyes..his sighs were stop for the moment. Raj starts looking downward with) beta…una goli lagi hai…

Daya (painful scream): Uncleee… (he holds his uncle's hand tightly)..

Raj (looks at him and holds his hands more tightly, while Kusum starts shading tears now): beta himaat rako aur tuma..tuma jana hoga.. unki.. unki condition teak nahin hai.. wo.. wo coma mein hain.. (Daya was totally stunned) Plz be brave beta.. hum sab haina tumara saath.. hmm..? Par pher bhi hum tumara sath jaa nahin sakta.. humara Visa issues hain and u know that.. I m so sorry beta.. hum

Daya (Cuts him while looking straight into his eyes): mera ticket karwa dan uncle.. (both Raj and kusum looks at him in shock and then both exchange a look with each other too)…

Raj (looks at him again and nodded with): teak hai beta.. (he presses his hand and after looking towards kusum he left the room silently.. where Kusum comes towards Daya and just hugs him by holding his head.. bcz still he was sitting on chair.. she was sobbing while Daya remembers his Dad words as)..

"Kabi tu Smjho ga tum Meri Importance ko beta.. meri Fikar ko.."

 _Daya closes his eyes tightly and hugs her Mosi too.. while two Fresh tears rolls down from his cheeks in speed…_

Daya: Mosi maine.. kabi asa tu nahi chaha tha...Pher yah sab kasa ho gaya..? (With this Kusum starts crying more)..

* * *

 **CID BUREAU MUMBAI:**

 _CID Team was working on very critical case of college student kidnapping.. still they were failed to get any clue..when Freddy enters inside the bureau and gave a CD to Abhijeet while looking towards ACP as.._

Freddy: Sir yah CD bahr koi gate par chor gaya hai jab guard wahen par nahin tha tabi.. CCTV cam mein Dhaka tu becha dhika.. lag bag 10 saal ka hoga.. (Abhijeet nodded and instantly plays the CD with)..

Abhijeet : sir ho sakta hai yah kidnapping case sa jura koi saboot ho..

ACP: haan Abhijeet jaldi play karo..un masoom bechon ki jaano ko khatra hai.. (Abhijeet plays the CD and everyone became shocked.. 7 teenage students were Present in the Video Clip.. they all were sitting on chair and tide with ropes.. looking in bad condition.. Suddenly they heard laughing voice and video turns off and now only audio voice coming as)..

Voice: kyun ACP chonk gaya naa..? yah wohi 7 becha hain jo College trip sa gayub hua aur peechla 2 din sa inki talash mein tum aur tumari team mari mari pher rahi hai.. par kuch pata nai chala paya afsos..aur inka maa baap tumara aga roo roo kar apna haal bura kar raha hain.. (Abhijeet and ACP both exchange a glance with each other) ab kye..? arey tum apna uss honhar officer Abhijeet sa nazren mila raha hoga.. (and he starts laughing, which was rising ACP anger bar) par iss bar kaam uska nahin tumara hai ACP.. tumara.. warna tum inn bechon ka Maa Baap sa nazren nahin mila payo ga… Smjha.. ? (suddenly tone changes) Acha ab Mazak time khatam.. seedhi baat.. (anger) seedha sharafat sa mera pas chala ayo.. mein inn bechon ko zinda salamt chor donga.. balka inko inka gher par drop bhi kar donga.. (he smirks) Par ager agla 4 ganton mein tum meri batie hui jaga par nahin poncha tu anjam bht bura hoga.. aur wo tum acha sa janta ho.. inn bechon ki Mout… aur yaad rakh (warning) Heera kabhi jhooti yah bar bar dhamki nahin data.. sirf 4 ganta hain tera pas ACP.. soch laa.. aur yaad rakh.. koi hoshiyari ki tu… (and he starts laughing again) maine yah CD ki copies inn sabi bechon ka Parents ka gher bhi bej dien hain.. (ACP was totally shocked) aye raha honga wo bhi tumara aga haath peer jorna.. apna bechon ki zindagii ki beek mangna..Ab kye tum unki bhi nahin suno ga ACP... haan ? chalu yours time starts now.. ( _And Clip ends with it.. ACP instantly holds CD's cover and noticed one old area address written at one side of CD cover)…_

Abhijeet (instantly): Sir app wahen nahin jayen ga..

ACP (looks at him): tu kye karon ga? Un massom bechon ko marna don..? malom hai tuma uss heera na muja pakrna ka liya unka kidnap kiya hai.. uska bhai ki mout mera hathon hui thi.. badla lana chahta hai wo mujsa.. 8 saal bad jail sa nikla hai tu sab sa pehla wo mujsa apna badla hi laga.. janta hoon main yah..

Abhijeet: par app na usay koi jaan boj kar nahin mara tha Sir.. wo aik drug dealer tha.. muqabla mein mara gaya…

ACP (irritate): Par wo yah baat nahin smjhta Abhijeet… unka Gang, uska bhai yahen tak uska sara dhanda chopar hua… usay gusa hai uss baat ka..bht takleef hai.. usay jail katni pari soa alag.. jo bhi ho Abhijeet.. muja jana hoga..

Abhijeet: nahin Sir.. wo app ko marna ka plan bana ka betha hoga.. app smjhta kyun nai.. aur kyun bulaya ga wo app ko..? (ACP looks at him.. Abhijeet added after controlling his emotions as) teak hai Sir..par hum app ko akala nahin jana danga.. (ACP looks at him) hum saath jayen ga Sir..

ACP (understanding his concerns): becha apna mata pita ka liya bht important hota hain Abhijeet..bht zyada.. (Abhijeet looks at him and ACP instantly hides his eyes from Abhijeet.. but he failed to hide his emotions from him) humara pas time nahin ha waste karna ka liya.. iss liya huma jaldi karni hogi.. (taking long breath) abi 4 ganta haina.. tum sab jayo aur pata lagana ki koshish karo.. shaid kuch pata lag paya..

Abhijeet (nodded): teak hai Sir.. main pata lagana ki koshish karta hon ka yah video kis jaga bani hai.. (ACP nodded and Abhijeet left with his team members.. leaving Freddy with ACP)…

 _After two Hours Abhijeet came back in hurry and found Freddy Passing up and down inside the bureau and looking really worried.._

Abhijeet : kye hua Freddy ? itni harbari mein kyun bulaya huma..?

Freddy (aprroching Abhijeet with): acha hua Sir app aye gaya.. wo ACP sir.. wo kahin nahin hain.. shaid wo chala gaya (Abhijeet totally shocked) haan Sir.. un bechon ka Parents aya tha.. main una neecha hi deal karna gaya tha.. wapis aya tu sir kahin nahin tha.. unka Number bhi band aye raha hai.. issi liya maine app ko call kar diya..

Abhijeet: janta tha.. (quite angry) janta tha wo asa hi Karen ga..isi liya jata smay maine unki gari ka sath bug laga diya tha.. (looking towards all) jaldi niklo..

Jaywanti: lakin Sir wo Address..

Abhijeet (coming out with): tuma kye lagta hai uss Address pa hi bulaya ga wo heera? Wo bas first destination hai.. aga sa direct kara ga.. issi liya huma ACP sir ko uss bug ka through trace karna hoga.. _All nodded and left with him_

 **A BIG OLD GODOWN:**

 _ACP standing in front of Heera between his gang members.. Everyone pointing their guns on him.. at one side college students were present.. still sitting on chair and tides with ropes.. They were crying after seeing ACP.._

ACP (looking towards kids): gabrayo nahin bechon.. main aye gaya hoon.. kuch nahin hoga tuma

Heera (Starts laughing): kuch nahin hoga tuma.. arey kud bandook ki nok pa khara hai aur una tasali da raha hai.. (laughing again) wah ACP Wah.. kye himat hai teri..

ACP : meri himmat tujh jasa mamoli gundon ka aga kum hona wali nahin.. (heera looks at him with anger) tuja kye lagta hai main teri iss bandook sa yah Mout sa darta hoon..?

Heera : nahin.. (ACP smiles) lakin Apna beta ko mout ka aga khara dhak ka zaror dara ga.. (ACP's expressions changes) issi liya tera beta ko bht dondha maine. Par mila nahin.. par don't worry usay bhi dond hi longa aik din.. kab tak chupaya ga usay..

ACP (shouts): heeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy..

Heera (Shouts more loudly): Sun ka itna takleef ho rahi hai tu soch muja kitni takleef hui hoga apna bhai ko apni hi ankhon ka samna marta dhak ka..? bura kaam karta tha tu kye..? bhai tha mera.. jaan sa pyaara tha muja aur tera haath nahin kanpa uss par goli chalta.. 8 saal.. 8 saal tarpa hoon jail mein uski mout ka badla lana ka liya.. (Pointed gun towards ACP) ab aur nahin… (and he was abt to shot him when they all heard one of goon voice from behind)…

Goon : sirrr… (all looks behind) CID… (without getting any orders all goons starts running here and there.. but in hustle n bustle Heera Fires bullet which directly hits to ACP.. near to his heart)..

 _CID reaches on time and starts arresting all goons.. some of them starts freeing students.. Abhijeet was continually looking around for ACP.. suddenly his eyes falls on ground where ACP was lying between his own blood… he runs towards him with scream.._

Abhijeet: Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. (he comes to him and holds his head and starts patting on his face) Sirr.. plz.. plz ankhen kholen sir.. (tears starts coming out from his eyes) sirrr… plz sir..(ACP somehow opens his eyes.. Abhijeet was crying now) kyun kiya app na asa sir.. (screaming at Freddy) Freddy jaldi ayo… Sirr… (now all coming towards him after hearing his crying voice)..

ACP (trying to speak): Ab.. jee..tt.. (Abhijeet looks at him) meri.. ba.. baat suno…

Abhijeet : sir app kuch mat boliya.. hum app ko laa kar jaa raha hain hospital.. kuch nahin hoga..

ACP (holding his hand somehow): su.. sunooo.. (Abhijeet looks at him) Day.. Daya..usay.. tan… tang mat.. (controlling his pain) Ahhhhhh… karna.. ager.. muja k..kuch.. ho.. jaya..tu

Abhijeet (painful tone): Sir Plz..

ACP (stressing on words without listening to him): tu.. samb.. sambal.. (was abt to close his eyes but still he was trying to open his eyes) Abhijeet.. usay.. ka.. kabi.. mer.. meri zarorat para tu.. tu.. sa.. saath d.. dana uska… (looking into his eyes) doga naa Saath.. (While opening his hand) Promise.. me…? Plzzz.. (Before Abhijeet could say anything in reply.. ACP closes his eyes)…

Voice: Sir..?

 _Abhijeet opens his eyes with great jerk and looks around.. he found himself in Hospital lobby, sitting on bench and now Freddy calling him.. he feels that he was dreaming everything once again which happens 2 days ago.._

Abhijeet (Stand up): kye hua Freddy…?

Freddy: Sir abi abi.. Raj Malhotra Sahab ki call ayi thi London sa…

Abhijeet (instantly): Daya aye raha hai..?

Freddy (nodded): jee Sir.. (Abhijeet feels relax a bit) Sir uno na kuch aur bhi kaha hai (Abhijeet looks at him questionably) wo sab mein sa koi aye nahin sakta unka visa issue hain.. (Abhijeet nodded) aur uno na bola hai ka Daya aik Incident ki waja sa teak nahin.. last night wahen club mein agg lagna ki waja sa usay kafi choot ayi hai (Abhijeet looks at him with concern and worried eyes) uno na huma khyal rakhna ka bola hai.. bas medicines time par da dan..wo abi Hospital sa hi seedha Mumbai aye raha hai Sir…

Abhijeet (nodded): kuch batya kis time aya ga..? I mean koi lana chala jana.. (Saying so he leave the place.. leaving Freddy confused at his place)…

 **AT NIGHT:**

 _Daya reaches at hospital directly after taking texi from airport.. the whole way he was only reminding his journey which he spends with his father.. he already loses his BUA who was like his mother.. and now he can't even think abt his father anything like that.. he enters inside the hospital where he was abt to collide with Freddy.._

Freddy: Daya Sir.. (he was still use to call him Sir.. bcz he was taking him as ACP's son) ..

Daya (cuts him): mera Dad kahan hain? (Freddy pointed him at one direction.. but before he could say anything Daya rushes towards there.. he went near to ICU from where two doctors were coming out.. they noticed him there)..

Doctor: who is u..? aur yahen kye kar raha ho.. (Security guards who were present for ACP sir security now coming there)..

Daya: mera Dad.. wo ander hain..Plz muja unsa milna hai..kasa hain wo?

 _Doctors looks towards Security guards.. who nodded abt Daya's Relationship with ACP.._

Doctor (looks at Daya): look Young man.. he is in coma.. aur jab tak wo coma sa bahr nahin aye jata hum kuch nahin kah sakta.. (Daya starts looking downward.. he was like.. that he will start crying at any moment) well.. (Doctor places his hand over Daya's shoulder) u go inside and sat with him (Daya looks at him) ur presence will help him to come out from such condition.. par shoor mat karna.. hmmm..? jayo…

 _Daya leaving his bag there just enters inside the ICU room.. Freddy informs Abhijeet abt Daya's presence who was now coming there…here Daya looks towards his father face and could not control over his tears anymore.. ACP was lying over bad..looking really lifeless.. so many devices were attaches with his bare skin through so many wires.. different kinds of sounds were creating a scary aroma inside the small room.. Making more Scared to Daya like some forces are there to snatched his Dad from him for forever and these devices are trying to bring him back..he slowly comes near to him and touches his hand but found no movement in him.. his face was totally sleepy.. he was taking deep sleep.. Totally unknown from surroundance… Daya remembers Doctor's words.._

 **" _he is in coma.. aur jab tak wo coma sa bahr nahin aye jata hum kuch nahin kah sakta.."_**

 _Daya falls down over chair and starts crying after holding his father's hand.._

Daya: nahin Dad Plz.. u can't do this to me.. main.. muja itni bari saza nahin da sakta app.. app tu mujsa bht pyaar karta haina Dad..(looks at him) aik bar.. muja.. muja apsa mahfi mangna ka moka tu daa dan… (Starts looking downward again and now crying harshly) Plz Dad… plzzzzzzz…. (After few seconds he feels a soft hand Pressure over his shoulder.. while crying he looks upward and found Abhijeet standing there and just looking at him.. without wasting a moment he hugs him and starts crying loudly.. he really needs someone now.. From so many hours he was hiding his pain.. but now after seeing his father in such condition in front of him he can't control over himself anymore).. Abhijeet plz.. (hugging him tightly) Plz Dad ko bolo naa Ankhen kholen.. bolo naa… maine bola par wo sunta nahin… naraz haina wo mujsa.. maine una bht takleef di hai.. par tum..tum bolo ga tu tumari mana ga.. plz bolo naa.. (and he was crying more and more)..

 **HO RAAZ DIL MEIN JO BHI CHUPAY RAHAY**

 **WO NIGAH HUMA DHIKAI DA RAHAY HAN**

 **PEECHA CHALA SARI DUNIYA**

 **DIL AGA CHALA HAIN...**

 _Abhijeet too places his hand on his back and hugs him back.._

 **YARRI YARRI**

 **YARRI YARRI**

 **YARRI YARRI YARRIYANNN...**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**_

 _Next Chapter is the Last chapter of this story guyz.. so If something is still missing like I left to explain something so plz remind me before I start writing the Last chapter other than Abhijeet's Memory.. that is already in my mind.._

 _Abt Strangers.. Guys itna zyada Reviews nahin hain tu dil nahin karta story ko dil sa likhna ka.. Sachi baat hai.. I know Readers will start feeling bore so they left reading story in middle.. they are also right at their own place.. but I m also not be able to do more better than this.. So Seriously I don't want to Ruined Strangers.. i can't ask for Reviews again and again or can't upload same chapter two time for more Reviews.. but at the same time less numbers of Reviews discourage me too.. :(( Somehow I m completing this story for all those who are still interested to Read.. I was working on Dareya Story.. I was done with 2 chapters but then I did not Posted it.. bcz of the same thing.. the response.. hope u guys understand the thing.. still I m in no mood to write anything.. Plz don't mind and understand it.. I Love U All So Much.. :))_

 _Hope u all will like this…Must Review abt the Chapter.. and take care of urself and ur love one's.. See u all in the Last Chapter Soon !_


	29. Chapter 29

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Abhijeet was just hugging him back silently.. They both remains in that same state without saying a word to each other.. Today they can understand the silent feelings of each other well but still a strange hesitation was present between them.. Soon Abhijeet feels Daya's crying voice turns into sobbing.. he feels so pity on his condition..he starts consoling him by patting him slowly over his back.._

Abhijeet: Sab teak ho jaya ga Daya.. Sir ko kuch nahin hoga..wo bht jald teak ho jayen ga wapis pehla jasa muja yaqeen hai.. (he was continually patting on his back) tum aye gaya hona..dhakna ab wo bhi teak ho jayen ga.. hmm..? (but he got no reply from Daya..Even he stops sobbing too.. Abhijeet stops patting bcz he feels something unusual) Daya..? (now he was feeling Daya's body weight over himself)..

 _Abhijeet separates him from hug but Daya falls back over him.. Abhijeet instantly holds him and sat him over chair with much difficulty bcz Daya was not in his senses.. Abhijeet was totally shocked.. he was not understanding anything…_

Abhijeet (Patting over Daya's face): Dayaa..? (Patting again) kye hua..? hosh karo Daya.. dhako kuch nai hoga.. Dayaaa..? (but he got no Reply) Dayaa..?

 _he was abt to move out to call someone.. but before he can move out.. Different kind of beep sound starts coming from the devices attaches with ACP.. Abhijeet looks behind and found ACP Sir starts breathing heavily… he comes to him and looks at him.._

Abhijeet (panic): Sir.. sir app .. teak tu hain.. Sir.. _he was so much panic that he was not understanding that what to do.. at one side Daya was not in his senses and on the other Side ACP Sir… he turns to move out to call someone but at the same moment Doctors team came inside in hurry bcz of Beep Sound and starts attending ACP on immediate basis.. Doctors looks towards Daya and then towards Panic Abhijeet.. he orders nurses to takes out Daya from there… and in few moments they removes everyone from the ICU room.._

 _After one hour, Daya opens his eyes and found himself inside Doctor's room.. he was lying on checking bed which was present inside doctor's room… he looks around and found himself all alone in the room.. he slowly sat down and then reminds abt everything…_

Daya (to himself): main yahen kasa aya…? Aur (Worried) Dad… (he stood up instantly.. he feels things around him moving for a second.. but he jerks his head and by ignoring all this he moves out from the room.. he was in different section area.. so he stops nurse there and asked abt ICU room) suniya.. ICU room kis tarf hai..?

Voice (From behind): Dayaa..? (Daya looks behind and found Abhijeet standing there.. Abhijeet comes towards him and looks towards Nurse) App jayia.. (and then he turns towards Daya) tum yahen kye kar raha ho.. tuma tu room mein

Daya (cuts him in panic): Dad kasa hain..? muja unka pas jana hai.. Plz chalu.. (And he moves forward but Abhijeet stops him as)…

Abhijeet (holding his arm): ruko Daya.. (but Daya was not listning to him.. so he holds his arm little tightly and stops him in strict tone) I said stop it.. (Daya stops there and looks at him back) suno… (he calms down a bit after seeing Daya's worried face) Daya plz shant ho jayo.. meri baat suno

Daya (cuts him in really worried tone): mera dad wahen

Abhijeet (cuts him): wo teak hain.. (Daya looks at him in shock) haan.. (he said in happy tone) tumara behosh hota hi unki halat bht bigar gayi thi.. shaid wo apna beta ki asi halat behosi mein bhi bardasht nahin kar sakta.. (tears starts appearing in Daya's eyes) par malom hai jab doctors unka room sa bahr aya tu uno na huma kye batya..? ka wo teak hain.. ab Coma sa bahr hain wo..

Daya (teary smile): sachi..? (he was not be able to control his happiness.. at one side he was shading tears and on the other side smile was present on his face)..

Abhijeet (Smiles with wet eyes): haan.. he is fine now.. Par doctors abi un sa milna nahin daa raha.. sham mein jab wo nened sa jagen ga medicine effect khatam hona ka bad.. tabi wo jana danga huma room mein.. abi wo under observation hain..

Daya: Par muja bas aik bar.. bas aik bar milna hai...plz

Abhijeet (with concern): Dayaa.. look, pehla hi humari presence ki waja sa Sir ki halat bigar gayi.. u know Doctors ki apni aik story hoti hai.. iss liya wo abi milna nahin danga jab tak Sir ko pori taran sa hosh nahin aye jata..

Daya (understanding but still said in low tone): Acha..Par kye main una bahr sa dhak sakta hoon ?

Abhijeet (nodded with): haan..zaror.. (slowly) Ayo… (Daya nodded happily and follows him.. he went near to ICU and starts looking inside through ICU room glass window.. tears starts rolling down from Daya's cheek.. Staff was present around ACP.. but he was still sleeping calmly.. but now his expressions were different even in sleep)…

Daya (just starring his face with teary eyes): I m so.. (Whispering) sorry Dad..maine app ko bht takleef di haina.. aur app kabhi kuch bola hi nahin.. Ab main apko kabhi.. kabhi koi dhuk nahin donga.. kabhi nahin.. (and he presses his eyes tightly but two fresh tears rolls down from his cheeks.. After few moments he opens his eyes and removes his tears.. then slowly he turns back after controlling over his emotions.. where he found Abhijeet standing in front of him after folding his both arms over his chest.. his expressions were now different.. Daya looks at him confusingly)…

Abhijeet: Dawa nahin khaie thi naa tum naa..? (Daya starts hiding his eyes) nazren chura raha ho tu iss ka matlab nahin khaie thi dawa.. isi liya behosh hua.. haina..? (he found careless expressions Present on Daya's face) ACP sir tuma asa dhak kar kush honga kye..? (Daya looks at him) kud ka khyal nahin rakho ga tu unka kasa rakho ga..?

Daya (looks at him with embarrassed eyes): wo.. I .. m.. m sorry.. (Pressing his head) bas muja dehan hi nahin raha flight main..

Abhijeet (taking sigh): I understand.. Par.. main yah sab iss liya kah raha hoon kyun ka tumara uncle na huma kaha hai tumara khyal rakhna ko.. aur Sir na (Daya looks at him but at the same moment Abhijeet stops there)..

Daya (questioning tone): Sir na kye..? Dad na kuch kaha kye mera sa related..? (Abhijeet looks at him for the moment and then nodded as no which dies all hopes of Daya)..

Abhijeet (slowly): mera kahna ka matlab tumara uncle na kaha hai tu.. tu khyal rakhna chiya huma.. bas yahi (looking here and there to hide his expressions) kahna chah raha tha..(looks at him) kahin tum yah naa smjho ka main kud sa kuch kar raha hoon..

Daya (looks at him): Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet (cuts him): I think tuma rest karna chiya abi.. so u can come with me..

Daya (understanding too so he too leaves the topic): lakien kahan ? main Dad ko chor ka kahen nahin jana wala..

Abhijeet (turns and looks at him): sir ko hosh sham tak aya ga.. abi waqt hai.. iss liya mera sath chalu…ager tum chayo tu.. (Daya quiets) wasa bhi tab tak yahen bethna ka siwa dosra koi option nahin..

Daya (nodded as no): Nahin.. (looks at him) Thank You.. but main yahin rahon ga.. Dad ka pas..tum jayo (he turns back and sat down on bench… Abhijeet was still there and looking at him but after few moments he turns back again to move out but suddenly something make him stop at the same Spot)…

" **Abhijeet ager usay kabhi meri zarorat para tu saath dana uska..doga naa saath..? Promise me.."**

 _Abhijeet presses his lower lip under his teeth..After taking sigh and thinking for the moment he turns back towards Daya.. who was sitting on bench while holding his head in his both hands.. he was still pressing his head.._

Abhijeet : Daya..?

Daya (looks at him): Tum gaya nahin ab tak..?

Abhijeet: nahin.. main asa nahin jaa sakta.. tum chalu mera sath… kuch dair rest kar lo…

Daya (stood up): Abhijeet maine kaha na ka main nahin jaa sakta..pher

Abhijeet (cuts him): tu tum wapis aye jana naa Sir ka hosh mein ana sa pehla.. main kab mana kar raha hoon..? (he feels his voice rises a bit so he added further in calm tone) Plzzz chalu mera sath.. tum teak nahin ho.. main wapis chor donga tuma Sir ka hosh mein ana sa pehla hi… Apna Dad ka liya hi thora rest kar lo… (Daya thinks for the moment and then slowly nodded his head in Yes) teak hai… main neecha gari mein tumara intazar kar raha hoon.. jaldi aye jana.. (saying so he leaves the Spot.. where Daya again turns towards ICU door and looks towards his Dad calm and sleepy face)…

Daya: bas aik bar.. aik bari apni ankhen khol dan Dad.. main apka sara shikwa.. sari shikayaten dor kar donga.. Plz give me one more chance.. come back Dad.. just come back… ur son is waiting for u…

Voice : Don't worry young man (Daya with jerk turns back and found Doctor standing there, looking for a way to enter inside the ICU room) he is fine.. aur sham tak una hosh bhi aye jaya ga.. Relax plz… (Daya nodded with small smile) now plz give me some way.. (Daya realized his mistake and he instantly moves behind while Doctor moves in.. now Daya was feeling quite relax after hearing this from Doctor's mouth.. he looks upward with teary eyes and thanks God silently with so many expressions of his face.. and then after few moments he clears his tears and went outside.. where Abhijeet was waiting for him inside his car.. he looks at him who was already looking at him and just moves forward silently and sat inside the car… Abhijeet just drove off from there without looking at him.. Daya was looking outside the window continually.. he was looking in no mood to talk abt anything… On the other hand Abhijeet too was feeling awkward to talk abt anything in such scenario… though so many things were revolving in their minds abt each other.. abt their Past and what all happens between them… but still they were quite.. They don't want to talk or now nothing is left to talk ? they were not be able to understand.. Also, not in the mood to talk…. Abhijeet was now again and again looking at Daya but still Daya was in same posture.. While taking turn Abhijeet again looks at Daya and now found him with same posture but with close eyes…. Abhijeet looks at him for the moment and then starts driving slowly.. so that his sleep will not disturb…

 **YARRI YARRI YAARI**

 **YARRI YAARI**

 **YARRIYAAANNNN….**

Today he was feeling quite relax mentally too.. not bcz his boss, his head ACP sir was fine now..but also with arrival of Daya too.. From Day one, when Daya left India.. he was living with a guilt but today he came back which was minimizing that guilt to some extent… his car stops after reaching at it's destination and with so many different thoughts… he looks towards Daya who was still sleeping.. A small soothing smile was lighting up Abhijeet's face who was just starring Daya's face silently.. his eyes falls over Daya'a bandage.. that blood strain which pinches into his heart..his hand slowly touches Daya's forehead.. but before he can place his hand over Daya's forehead.. Daya opens his eyes.. Abhijeet instantly moves back his hand.. Daya looks around and sat properly…

Daya: yah kahan laa aya muja..?

Abhijeet (coming out and now opening Daya's side door): mera gher.. (Daya looking at him questionably) tumara gher par koi nahin hai.. ACP sir na kafi dino sa sabi servants ko chutti daa rakhi thi.. kyun ka wo bht kum hi gher jaya karta tha.. (Daya feels hurt) iss liya tuma yahen laa aya.. kum sa kum yahen tumara khyal rakha wala koi tu hoga… Ayo.. (Daya slowly comes out and follows Abhijeet silently)..

Daya: Dad mera bara mein kuch kaha karta tha kye..?

 _Abhijeet Stops there and turns towards Daya silently.. who was looking at him with hurt face and so many hopes.. but Abhijeet nodded his head in no which boils up his all hopes.._

Abhijeet: nahin.. (taking sigh) wo ksi sa kuch bhi nahin kahta tha.. tum tu una janta ho wo siwaya Salunkhe Sir ka ksi sa kuch share nahin karta.. un sa kuch ugalwana ka tareeka sirf una hi ata hai...(with concern) lakin ab tum aye gaya hona (Daya looks at him while Abhijeet added with small smile) ab sab teak ho jaya ga dhakna..

 _Daya nodded a bit and then Both enters inside the house.. it was small but well designed and cleaned house.. Daya looks around…_

Abhijeet (looks at him): betho…issay apna hi gher smjho.. (Daya just looks at him) main tumara liya pani laa kar ata hoon..

 _Daya slowly went near to sofa and then silently sat there… where Abhijeet came back with water glass.. he forward him water where he found Daya sitting on sofa while looking downward.. involved in so many thoughts…_

Abhijeet: yah lo pani.. (Daya looks at him with jerk and holds the galss) ab pehla apni dawa kah lo…

Daya (realized): haan.. oh.. (looks at abhijeet) par mera bag tu

Abhijeet (Cuts him): meri gari mein hai… (Daya looks at him in shock) don't worry main laa kar ata hoon…

 _Abhijeet without looking back at Daya, just moves out silently and soon came back with Daya's bag.. he gave him his bag and asked to take out his medicines first.. Daya without any excuse took his medicines quietly… then Abhijeet shows him guest room as.._

Abhijeet (inside guest room): tum thori dair rest kar lo.. tab tak main khana ko kuch bana lata hoon..

Daya (stopping him): nahin plz.. main nahin.. tum mera liya kah mukah takleef mat lo.. main

Abhijeet (turns and cuts him as): maine pocha nahin tum sa..(Daya looks at him) dawa li hai.. kuch kahana zarori hai.. main ata hoon.. (saying so he moves out from the room and closes the door behind… where Daya was obeying him silently.. he sat down over bed but still he was thinking abt all these.. Abhijeet's behavior was really feeling him bad.. he was feeling more guilty on his act towards this gentle man)…

 _After sometime Abhijeet came back in his room without knocking.. bcz food tray was in his hand.. Somehow he opens the door and came inside in hurry.. he places the tray on table and looks at Daya who was still sitting over bad in half laying gesture while attaching his back with back of the bed.. but with close eyes… Abhijeet looks at him for the moment and then silently went near to him and slowly places his hand over Daya's shoulder…_

Abhijeet (presses his shoulder): Dayaaa..? (Daya opens his eyes with jerk and looks at him) uttho khana kah lo…

Daya (looks around and sat down properly): wo main.. (Presses his eyes) najana kasa ankh lag gayi…

Abhijeet (serving food with): thaka hua ho.. dawa bhi li hai.. Asa karo khana kah kar thori dair rest kar lo..pher jab uttho ga tu naha kar fresh ho jana.. (and he forward him plate full of food having rice, dal and vegetables with salad)…

Daya (grabbing the plate): nahin main bas

Abhijeet (sitting in front of him while taking his plate): haan haan malom hai tuma naa bhook hai.. (while mixing his food)na thaken hai.. Superman ho tum… (and he looks towards Daya who was just starring him.. Abhijeet realized on his frank behavior.. he jerks his head with) khere.. tum khana kahyo…

Daya silently starts observing his plate.. he was not taking food.. just mixing rice with daal sabzi.. Abhijeet was observing it..

Abhijeet (concern tone): Daya ? (Daya looks at him) ab tu ACP sir teak hain.. ab tu kuch kah lo…

Daya (leaving spoon and again attaching his back with bed): jab tak wo apni ankhen nahin khol data.. muja sakoon nahin mila ga…

Abhijeet: aur tuma asa dhak kar una sakoon nahin mila ga.. (Daya moves his eyes at him) apni halat ko tu dhako zara sheesha mein..

Daya (Smiles a bit): Ajj bhi fikar karta ho meri…? (Abhijeet hides his eyes instantly.. from inside he was quite shocked on such Sudden question of Daya.. where Daya added further) maine itna sab kuch kaha pher bhi..?

Abhijeet (ignoring as): khana tenda ho raha hai kah lo Daya..pher huma jana bhi hai… (And after taking his plate he stood up and turns to move out when)

Daya: I m Sorry.. Abhijeet.. (Abhijeet stops there but does not looks at him back.. he really don't want to stay there for this but now he can't went out as well..Daya stood up and just stands behind him) tum janta ho muja jo kahna hota hai main phat sa kah data hon.. tuma kye lagta hai tum yahen sa utth kar chala jayo ga tu main ruk jayon ga..? (he got no reply from Abhijeet) kye.. (asking politely) kye muja mahf bhi nahi karo ga ab tum…? Meri tarf mur ka dhako ga bhi nahin..?

Abhijeet (thinks for the moment and then turns back towards Daya): look Daya.. (Daya was just looking at him with so much hope, while guilt was clearly present in his eyes) inn sab baton ka koi matlab nahin.. aur wasa bhi tum na uss samay jo sab kaha wo gusa mein tha.. tum bhi takleef mein tha main janta hoon..

Daya (cuts him): par isska yah matlab tu nahin ka main tuma bhi takleef data.. tum na tu meri jaan bechie thi.. (Abhijeet looks at him and then instantly starts looking away) aur maine tumi pa shak kiya.. Abhijeet (Daya comes close to him and holds his hand.. Abhijeet looks at him) main sach mein bht sharminda hoon.. wahen rah ka muja meri sari galtiyon ka ehsas hua hain.. main aik bhi din wahen sakoon sa nahin raha..Sach.. U know main… main thora free hand hoon.. without care bolta hoon aur wasa bhi sab kuch karta bhi hoon.. Par I always make sure ka mera ksi act sa ksi ko takleef na ho.. malom ha mera yah kahna sa tumara mind mein Purvi hogi.. usska mamla mein bhi main asa karna nahin chahta tha par.. uski life ka sawal tha yaar.. wo larka uska liya sahi nahin tha.. she don't want to marry him too.. I know uski mom hurt huien par kahin na kahin unki bhi mistake thi.. pher bhi mera matlab una takleef ponchaha ka nahin tha but I dnt have any other option too.. Par tum.. (Abhijeet was just starring him) u are a really nice man and I realized it quite late (looking downward) aur aik acha insan ko maine takleef ponchie na sirf balka usay usi takleef mein chor ka bhi chala aya.. asa mein main wahen kasa kush rah sakta tha..? Dad mujsa zyada time naraz nahin honga..Par una takleef daa kar chala gaya tha main..asa mein kasa wahen kush rahta..? aur sach tu yah hai ka.. (looks at Abhijeet again) ab mera ander ki duniya aur uss duniya mein bht fark hai.. wo kabhi meri dream life thi par ab nahin… (After few seconds) main sach mein bht sharminda hoon uss sab ka liya jo bhi maine kiya.. muja thora tenda demag sa sochna smajhna chiya tha..(he stops for a moment and then added in really guilty tone) I m really very sorry abt that.. Par pher bhi main yah expect nahin karon ga ka tum muja mahf kar do.. bcz I know kah diya aur ho gaya jasa nahin hai yah.. its difficult.. it's difficult to forget that pain which u bore bcz of me.. (looking into his eyes) still I m Sorry… (Saying so he leaves Abhijeet's hand.. who really feels current passes in his whole body.. without saying anything Abhijeet sat down again on his previous place… Daya looks at him and he too sat down on his place quietly)…

Abhijeet (After some minutes): tumara chala jana ka bad maine kabhi nahin socha tha ka hum iss tara wapis milen ga.. wo bhi asa.. (Daya looks at him but Abhijeet was still looking towards floor) tum tu chala gaya Daya par muja aur Sir dono ko hi aik guilt mein chor gaya.. (Daya starts looking downward) Chah jo bhi ho par tareeka sahi hona chiya.. Ager tum sahi nahin tha tu hum na bhi kuch Sahi nahin kiya Daya.. (Daya looks at him and his eyes met with Abhijeet's eyes who was already looking at him) haan Daya… tum na ajj yah sab kah kar mera dil ka bht bara boj halka kar diya.. thank you..

Daya (Smiles): isska matlab.. matlab tum na muja mahf kar diya.. haina?

Abhijeet (Smiles too): main kon hota hoon tuma mahf karna wala… main tu kud tum sa mahfi mangna chahta tha.. Par bas uss roz.. chah ka bhi kah nahin saka.. tum rok nahin saka Airport par..

Daya (shocked): kye…? (Abhijeet too was shocked on his words) tum aya tha airport par..? tu mila kyun nahin…

Abhijeet (stood up and starts looking on other side): nahin wo.. I mean.. main bas wahen aik zarori kaam sa tha.. tum sa milna nahin aya tha.. jab.. tak tumari aurh ata tum jaa chukka tha…

Daya (Smiles): jaa chukka tha yah jaana diya..? (Abhijeet really don't have any words.. he stays silent.. on the other hand Daya was understanding each and everything.. he was really happy after knowing that still he has same place for himself in Abhijeet's heart.. on the other hand Abhijeet was too feeling happy that Daya forgave him finally and now he has no hard feelings against him)..

 **YAARI YARRI…**

 **YARRI YARRI…**

 **YARRI YAARI**

 **YARRIYAAAANNNN…**

 _Abhijeet turns back and looks at him.._

Abhijeet: ab ager tumara ho gaya ho sawaal jawab ka silsila tu khana kah lan…?

Daya (Frankly): par khana tu tenda ho gaya..

Abhijeet (smiles): main garam kar ka lata hoon.. (and after holding both plates he went out from the room.. where Daya too follows him.. he was looking towards the house.. so many photographs of Abhijeet with his mother and at some places with his sister were placed..

Daya (Asking): yah tumari Maa hain… (Abhijeet turns and found Daya standing in front of Haar Chari tasveer of his mother)..

Abhijeet (silently): haan..

Daya (looking at him): I m,,, Sorry.. muja malom nahin tha ka wo

Abhijeet (cuts him): it's okay Daya.. ayo khana kah lan… (and both sat there inside the lounge)..

Daya: wasa kitna time ho gaya una..? (Abhijeet looks at him) I mean unka

Abhijeet (low tone): sara 5 saal…

Daya: so sorry abt it.. (changing topic) aur yah tumari di hain kye ?…

Abhijeet: haan.. wasa tu cousin sister hai par meri maa na hi pala tha unka maa papa ka achanak accident mein chala jana ka bad.. married hain aur isi month apna pati ka sath Dubai chali gayen hain…

Daya (nodded with): so u must be feeling lonely..? yah pher tumara Dad

Abhijeet (now starts getting irritated with all these queries): wo bhi nahin hain.. mera bechpan mein hi wo chal basa…

Daya: tum bht choota tha kye..?

Abhijeet (now really want to end of all these): malom nahin..chalu kahan kah lo pher sa tenda ho jaya ga.

Daya (still involved): kye.. malom nahin..? tumari maa na batya nahi kye tuma kabhi..?

Abhijeet (Really don't want to be harsh): batya hoga.. par muja yaad nahin daya.. now plz stop all this…

Daya (feeling his change mood): okay… (while changing his mind as) wasa tum baat tu asa kar raha ho jasa tumari (laughs) yaadasht chali gayi ho…kamal hai.. (while taking food) yaad nahin…

Abhijeet (angry): iss maine hansana jasa kye hai Daya.. (Daya looks at him in shock) haan bolo..? (he stood up in anger) kab sa sawal pa sawal kiya jaa raha ho.. muja nahin pasand koi mujsa asa sawal kara aur mujh pa taras khaya..

Daya (Stood up In confusion): Relax Abhijeet.. main tum pa taras nahin kah raha.. u are getting me wrong.. main kyun khayon ga tum pa taras… ? meri bhi maa nahin hain.. and I understand how u feeling.. (After few seconds) okay I m sorry.. muja adat hai asa hi.. bina socha smjha baat karna ki.. (looks at Abhijeet) I m sorry yaar…I dnt want to hurt u.. aga sa main asa koi bhi sawal nahin karon ga tum sa.. now plz khana kah lo.. meri waja sa khana mat choro…

Abhijeet looks at him but then he left the place and went into his room.. leaving Daya confused at his place…Daya stays there for sometime.. he was so much confused abt Abhijeet's behavior.. but now he was understanding that there is something big behind all those questions which hurts Abhijeet more.. but what ? still he was confused abt it...finally, he stood up and went into Abhijeet's room.. his room door was closed but not locked..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _I thought to Complete the story in 30 chapter..hope u like the duo dose.. thanks for all the reviewers who finally liked to Review..lolz.. keep Reviewing like this.. Will be back soon.._


	30. Chapter 30

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 _Daya opens the door slowly and enters inside the room with so much hesitation and confusion as well.. he takes a step inside with some fear and guilt in his heart that again bcz of him Abhijeet is hurt.. and may be this time brutally hurt.. he looks inside and found Abhijeet sitting on his bed with close eyes, having his mother photo frame in his hands.. he was almost hugging it… Daya felt really bad.. he was really feeling angry on himself for such types of questions which hurt to next person how much he actually has no idea.. but for now he only knows he hurt that person a lot who was continually trying to make him relax and giving him sooth…_

 _Daya moves forward and just stands beside Abhijeet but little behind, with so much courage he extended his hand and tries to touch his shoulder but then he moves back his hand, nodded his head in no and just turns to move out from the room when…_

Abhijeet: main.. (Daya feet stops there) main bht chota tha jab mera Pita jee chal basa..(Daya slowly turns back again towards Abhijeet and just looks at him who was still sitting in same posture but with open eyes) wo aik Police officer tha.. Dash bakhti mein hi unki jaan chali gayi… (After few seconds of silence) meri Maa na yaqeenan muja bht kuch batya hoga.. (he separated his mother photo from that hug and just starts starring his mother picture with a lot of guilt) Par muja bas itna hi pata hai.. wo bhi baki sab logon ki waja sa.. jo mera Pita par fakar (Proud) karta hain.. (Daya just silently sat behind him on bed) Par muja kud sa kuch yaad nahin.. kuch bhi nahin… (And he takes a long breath and closes his eyes again… Daya just presses his shoulder silently which make him open his eyes again..)

Daya (feeling really sad): I m.. m..sorry… (his tone was not more than a whisper)..

Abhijeet (just little tilt towards Daya): tumara koi kasoor nahin hai Daya..(again starts looking towards his mother picture) sach tu yah hai ka kasoor ksi ka bhi nahin hota.. sab mujsa generally hi pochta hain..par muja choot lag jati hai.. humesha.. najana kabhi yah takleef kam kyun nahin hoti..?

 **MUJA YUHIEN KHAWABON SA KAR JA JUDAA**

 **JAANA KAHAN CHUP KA BETHA HAI KUDA**

 _There was complete silence in the room.. only wall clock tic tick were making them feel that they are alive and still Present in the same situation… After, some moments…_

Daya (Asked with some courage): yah sab.. sab.. i.. mean.. ka…kasa?

Abhijeet (looking towards floor while hugging his mother picture again): Kismat.. (Daya looks at him in shock. he was shocked bcz Abhijeet type person was talking abt luck) kismet ka likha ko koi badal nahin sakta Daya.. (he was talking slowly and really in meaningful tone) hum sochta kuch aur hi hain aur ho kye kye jata hai… jasa tum na (Abhijeet looks at him for the moment) kye kye socha tha aur hua kye..? (Daya starts looking downward and Abhijeet again starts starring floor) wasa hi maine bhi bht kuch socha hoga apni life ko laa kar.. par life naa (opening his empty hands) najana kye tha aur kye bana diya..? (taking deep breath) Sir batata hain ka main ksi mission par gaya tha aur pher loota hi nahin wapis… (Daya looks at him in shock) aik saal sa zyada time beet gaya aur pher aik din una achanak.. kahin ksi sunsan jaga pa pari gari ki digi sa mila main.. (Daya was shocked like hell) bas wo muja wahen sa laa aya aur meri zindagii ki aik nayi kahani start ho gayi… (he looks at Daya who was only looking at him with complete shock.. where Abhijeet added in light mood) maine ksi ko pehchana nahin tha.. (Daya starts feeling his irregular heartbeats) naa Maa ko (guilt again present in Abhijeet's tone) naa hi ksi aur ko… tab sa laa kar ajj tak bas yuhien jee raha hoon…

Daya (undeliebratly): kye tuma.. tuma kabhi kuch.. kuch bhi yaad nahin ata..?

 _Abhijeet looks at him for a moment and then just nodded his head in no.. very silent expressions appears on Daya's face…who was somehow trying to come out from that shock state..but at the same moment he reminds abt his mission..when his one of colleagues Junaid were talking abt Abhijeet as…_

" **Apka bara mein suna tha ajj dhak bhi liya..itna sab hona ka bad itna saloon mein app na jis taran kud ko sambala hai..shaid koi aur nai kar pata Sir.."**

Daya (proudly but shocking tone too): tum.. tum kasa jee lata ho asa…?

Abhijeet (smiles slowly, where his smile was telling so many things hidden behind that smile): jeena parta hai.. (looks at Daya) aur koi chara bhi tu nahi..? (Daya really feels guilty.. where on the other hand Abhijeet stood up..so as Daya) dukh aur ksi baat ka nahin (added while placing his mother photo frame on bed side table) bas apni maa ko pehchan nahin paya.. (Daya totally stunned) wo issi ghum mein aik din chal basien..sab kahta hain wo bemar thien iss liya.. bemar tu wo wasa bhi thein par uss bemari ka sath tu jee hi rahen thin naa wo.. sach tu yah hai ka wo mera ghum nahin sah payen.. (looking at Daya.. who was looking at him having tears in his eyes) Aik Maa jo itna waqt sa apna beta ka lootna ka intazar kar rahi ho.. aur jab woi beta loota aur usay pehchana tak nahin.. uska bar bar bolna, sab yaad karana par bhi nai.. tu socho uska dil pa kye beeta gi..? wo kasa jeeya gi..? malom hai Daya jab tak umeed ho insan jeeta rahta hai.. Par jab woi umeed toot jaya tu.. (and he feels lump in his throat so stops there.. while added after few moments of silence) janta ho Daya aik yah cheez na hui hoti naa meri life mein tu ajj mein kuch aur hi hota… bhut aur…

 **JANU NA MEIN KUD SA HUA KAB GHUMSHUDA**

 **KASA JEEYON RUH BHI MUJSA HAI JUDAA…**

 _Daya was really standing with empty mind and hands.. he was don't know what to do and what to say to this great man.. who bears so much in his life but still he don't have any complain…and as compare to him he himself ? he was standing in same thoughts when Abhijeet.._

Abhijeet (jerks his head and said in simple tone): maine yah sab kabhi ksi sa nahin kaha.. sirf tuma.. (Daya looks at him) wo bhi iss liya nahin ka tum mujh par taras khayo.. balka iss liya ka.. kyun ka main janta hoon mera wasa reaction ka bad u are feeling guilty.. iss liya tuma reason bata raha hoon…

Daya (looks at him with proud eyes): tum par taras kah kon sakta hai…? (Abhijeet just paused at his place… no one said such words abt him ever before) Maa meri bhi nahin hai Abhijeet… Par ajj pata chala Maa na hona kye hota hai… (Abhijeet really looks away with such words.. where Daya added further) ajj pata chala ka dukh, dard, takleef kye hoti hai.. inn shabdon ka asli meanings hain kye? iss baat ka andaza tu muja ajj hua hai… aur una sah kar, bardasht kar ka jeena.. jasa kuch hua nahin.. (very proud tone) wo tu koi tum sa seekha.. (Abhijeet looks at him) main nahin janta ka Proud karna kasa hota hai…par ager ajj tumari Maa hotien.. tu shaid tumara Pita sa zyada tum pher Proud kartien… (before Abhijeet tears falls down) tum kasa jee lata ho asa muja malom nahin… Par janta ho Abhijeet.. tum muja jab bhi mila hona.. humesha aik naya Sabak diya hai life ka… humesha…tum bht alag ho.. sab sa alag.. (Saying so he left the room.. where Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes.. who closes his eyes instantly and let his tears to falls down…don't know why today he intentionally did so.. and really feels that sometime crying is gud for ur health)…

 _Daya really comes out from his room to gave him time to let him share his pain with himself only.. bcz he really don't want that this truly brave man shattered in front of him or in front of anyone.. bcz he always want to see him brave just like he is… he deserves to be brave always.. but today his level of respect really rise in Daya's heart and he starts respecting him and praising him more.. today he realizes that why his father always feels proud on Abhijeet.. he really feels so.. today he admits it…bcz he himself was feeling proud on him also feeling happy that for the first time Abhijeet shares something with someone.. and that person was him.. not only Abhijeet changes him.. but Abhijeet's own life also starts changing bcz of him.. and he was happy for such change..._

 _After some time Abhijeet comes out from his room.. he was feeling quite relax now… he found Daya standing in lounge, showing his back to him… he just comes forward and stands behind him with.._

Abhijeet: thank you…

Daya (looks at him with jerk and then smiles after seeing him quite relax): chalen..? (Abhijeet looks at him and really praise that understandability in his heart and then just nodded in yes.. and they both left the house for hospital but with new feelings and thoughts.. they both were feeling really light then before)..

 _They both sat inside the car and Abhijeet silently starts driving towards the hospital.. he was not looking at all towards Daya while his thoughts were abt him only.. where Daya was again and again giving him glance and really Praise this man in his heart…_

Daya (thinking while observing Abhijeet): kitna bahadur insan hai yah.. maine kabhi socha bhi nahin tha ka iska rookha aur sara hua (he smiles in heart while thinking Sara hua word) behavior ka peecha asi koi waja hogi.. (taking sigh.. Abhijeet looks at him but now Daya was looking outside while thinking) takleef bhi kitna ajeeb cheez hai.. yah tu insan ko khtam kar dati hai Yah pher waqt sa pehla zarorat sa zyada bara..(looking towards his hand) muja zindagii barh asaniyan milen tu sab kuch asani sa pana ki adat ho gayi.. aur Abhijeet (he again looks at him) usay ..? (and he stops thinking there while again guilt comes in his eyes) mera shabdon na isay kitni takleef di hogi.. Par isska chera pa shikan tak nahin ayi..ulta mera liya yahen tak chala aya.. muja takleef mein nai dhak saka... (looking downward) Sorry shabd.. kitna chota hai.. kitna chota..

 **RAAT BANI HATHON SA YUN BEH GAYI**

 **TAQDEER MERI BIKHARI HAR JAGHA**

 _Daya starts looking outside the car window…_

 **KASA LIKHON PHER SA NAYI DASTAAN**

 **GHAM KI SAYAIE DHIKTI HAI KAHAN**

 _Abhijeet was just driving his car but his mind was full of thoughts…_

Abhijeet (thinking): ajj tak kisi sa kuch kah nahi paya.. ksi sa kuch share nahin kiya maine kud ka bara mein.. Pher kasa…kasa Daya ka samna bolta hi chala gaya…kasa ? (looks at Daya) sach mein Daya mein hi wo taqat hai jo muja badlna pa majbor kar dati hai.. (again concentrating on his driving with) uska wapis aye jana sa kitna acha lag raha hai muja.. asa jasa kuch khoya hua wapis mil gaya ho.. kuch asa jisa mein kabhi khona nahin chahta.. aur kuch asa bhi jis ki talash mera Astitvaw ko humesha sa thi…(looks at Daya) Thank you… Thank you very much wapis ana ka liya.. tum na wapis aye kar bht bara boj halka kar diya mera maan par sa.. (again looking towards road) ager tum nahin ata wapis.. aur Sir.. una ager kuch ho jata tu sach mein..sach mein main kud ko kabhi mahf nahin kar pata..kabhi nahin…

 **AAHEIN JO CHUNI HAIN MERI THI RAZA**

 **RAHTA HOON KYUN PHER KUD SA HI KAHFA**

Daya (looks at Abhijeet): Abhijeet…? (Abhijeet coming out from his thoughts when he hears again) aik baat pochon.. jawab doga..?

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): hmm..kaho..?

Daya (eyes fixed on Abhijeet's face): Dad ka bara mein..tum hi na mera uncle ko call ki na..? (Abhijeet was shocked on such query.. he does not looks at Daya)..bolo na..jawab do..? wo tum hi tha na…?

Abhijeet: nahin.. (sad expressions appears on Daya's face) maine nahin ki koi call.. (looks at Daya for a second) it was Freddy…

Daya (smiles): kaha tu tumi na tha na usay..(Abhijeet looks at him for a moment.. he could not handle such gaze of Daya so silently starts looking towards road without giving back any answer.. where Daya asked in serious tone while looking outside) tum nahin chahta tha na ka main bhi usi guilt mein jeeyon jis mein tum jee raha ho… (Car stops there with great jerk.. Daya was shocked on sudden break.. he looks at Abhijeet with shock)..

Abhijeet (looks at him): hospital aye gaya… chalo.. (And he removes his seat belt and was abt to move out from his car when)

Daya: mera Dad kabhi muja batana ka nahin kahta.. I know it was u only.. (and he removes his seat belt and went out from the car.. where Abhijeet remembers ACP words as)..

" _Daya.. usay takleef mat dana.."_

 _Abhijeet took a deep breath and he too comes out from the car.. where Daya comes at his side and just whispers in really meaningful tone.._

Daya: thank you… (both eyes were looking to each other) thank you so much.. u did a lot for me…(he was abt to move inside the hospital but he again stops there and looks at Abhijeet) yaad hai tum na kaha tha ka jab kabhi moka mila tum mera liya zaror kuch karo ga.. (looking into Abhijeet eyes) Ajj kar diya tum na wo waada pora.. muja zindagii barh ka liya aik guilt sa becha kar.. aik asa guilt jisa main sah nahin pata Abhijeet.. _(Saying so he went inside the hospital.. Where Abhijeet was stand still at his place, looking at Daya going)…_

 **ASI BHI HUI THI MUJSA KYE KHATA**

 **TUNE JO MUJA DII JEENA KI SAZZA**

Abhijeet (unknowingly): haan.. main nahin.. chahta tha..ka tum bhi usi ghum mein jeeyo.. iss dukh ki takleef sirf apna ksi pyara ka..chala jana ka bad hi hoti hai.. aur tab kuch nahin rahta.. (looking towards his empty hands) khali hathon ka siwa…

 **BANDAY TERE MATHA PA HAIN JO KEENCHAY**

 **BAS CHAND LAKIRON JITNA HAI JAHAN**

 **AANSU MERA MUJH KO HAIN MITA RAHA**

 **RAB KA HUQUM NA MITA HAI YAHAN**

 _He clears his wet eyes and just looks towards the sky.. and then after jerking his thoughts he too enters inside the hospital and directly went towards ICU.. where he noticed Freddy with few more cops sitting outside on bench..they all stood up after seeing Abhijeet coming there.._

Abhijeet (Asked directly): Sir ko hosh aya..? (Freddy nodded as no.. Abhijeet takes a long breath) Daya.. wo kahan hai..? (Freddy pointed towards ICU room.. Abhijeet looks there and went near to the room.. he looks inside through glass circle of the door and found Daya sitting on chair holding ACP sir hand into his both hands.. his eyes were teary and totally fixed on his father's face.. he was just waiting for his father's open eyes…Abhijeet places his hand over glass and tries to touch to that love and concern present in that Relation.. which is totally missing in his life) bagwaan ina kabhi aik dosra sa juda naa karna.. ina bht zarorat hai aik dosra ki… buht…( he clears his eyes and just comes back again near to bench and sat down silently with others)…

 **RAAHIEN ASI JINKI MANZIL HI NAHIN**

 **DUHNDO MUJA AB MEIN RAHTA HOON WAHIN**

 _Daya's eyes were totally fixed on ACP… who was sleeping more relaxly after feeling his son presence around him…_

 **DIL HAI KAHIN AUR DHARKEN HAI KAHIN**

 **SANSAN HAIN MAGER KYUN ZINDA MEIN NAHIN**

 **KYUN MAIN JAGOON AUR WO SAPNA BOL RAHA HAI**

Daya (insisting in painful tone): Dad plz.. bas ab.. ab bht ho gaya.. aur kitna saaza danga muja yun app.. app plz jo chaya sazza da lijiya ga muja.. main sab chup chap mano ga.. par plz yah saza.. yah saza ab aur nahin.. plz.. (and he attaches his face with his father's hand which he was holding into his both hands.. he kissed on his hand and then again again attaches his face with his hand and closes his teary eyes)..

 **KYUN MERA RAB YUN ANKHEN KHOLE SO RAHA HAI…**

 **KYUN MAIN JAGOON…?**

 _Acp slowly opens his eyes and at the first glance he saw his son sad and worried face.. his hand moves a bit.. Daya opens his eyes and at the same moment he hears a slow call of his Dad.._

ACP: Da..yaa..aa ?

Daya (instantly looks at him happily): Dad..? (he stood up and went near to ACP's head.. he places his hand over his Dad's head in excitement) Dad.. u.. u are..fine.. (ACP smiles a bit even in such critical condition after seeing his Son's happiness) oh.. God.. (he bent down a bit and tell his Dad his fear as) u really don't know Dad.. how much u scared me.. (ACP eyes got teary after hearing such words from his Son's mouth) I was so scared.. (his fear was present in his tone.. ACP was just hearing him.. Daya's tears falls down over his Father face.. who instantly clear it as) app.. app teak haina Dad ?

ACP (nodded with): tum.. tum.. kab.. kab aya..?

Daya (holding his father's hand more tightly with): jab app soa raha tha tab.. (tear escape from ACP eyes.. Daya clears it very politely while saying) aur ab kahen nahin jayon ga.. (After a second) kabhi nahin.. (ACP eyes were just struck on Daya.. who leaves ACP's hands with) Dad.. (While placing his hand over ACP forehead) main doctor ko bula kar lata hoon.. hmm.. bas do minute…(before he can turn ACP holds his hand finger somehow.. Daya looks at his face but could not control over his tears after seeing his helplessness.. his tears falls down in speed.. he takes out his finger from ACP's hand and just moves out from the room.. where he met with Doctors who were just coming inside the ICU.. he was confused abt their arrival but at the next moment his eyes falls on Abhijeet who was standing just behind the doctors.. he looks at him and went near to him and just hugs him tightly..where Doctors moves inside to attend ACP sir..

Daya (While hugging Abhijeet): I can't see him like this.. I can't… (he was crying) I just..can't…

Abhijeet (places his hand over his back): wo teak ho jayen ga.. Ab tu una hosh bhi aye gaya hai.. hmm.. relax.. (Daya was still in same position.. Abhijeet gave him some moments) Dayaa.. (Daya open his eyes and realized.. he separated himself from Abhijeet and clears his eyes and face with) wo main.. main.. (whispering) Sorry… (Saying so he went near to bench and then silently sat there with close eyes.. After some moments Abhijeet places his hand over Daya's shoulder.. who open his eyes and looks at him.. Abhijeet offers him water bottle).. lo pani pee lo… (Daya keep looking at him silently and then asked)

Daya: tum na sach mein muja mahf kar diya haina Abhijeet…?

 _Abhijeet looks at him confusingly.. while all other cops present there also starts looking at them confusingly.._

Abhijeet: yah kasa sawal hai.. haan ? (again giving him water bottle) lo Pani peeyo… (Daya holds that bottle and then his hand too with his other hand..Abhijeet looks at him confusingly)

Daya: bolo na.. kar diya naa mahf..?

Abhijeet (making face): haan kar diya.. ab kush..? Pani pee lo.. u will feel good… (Daya drinks few water sips.. when he hears) Daya.. (Daya looks at him and found him looking somewhere.. Daya looks behind and found someone calling them.. Daya instantly moves towards there)…

Staff: Doctor app ko ander bula raha hain.. (Daya looks at Abhijeet)..

Abhijeet (places his hand on Daya's shoulder): Arey kuch nahin hoga.. jayo…

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _THANKS FOR READING AND FOR URS REVIEWS.. WILL UPDATE NEXT SOON.. KEEP REVIEWING_


	31. Chapter 31

**BANDA YAH BINDASS HAI**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 _Daya enters inside the room and found Doctors giving some advises to ACP… one of the doctor turns towards Daya and comes near to him.. he found Daya in some fear.._

Doctor: Don't worry he is fine now..(Daya looks at him) wo coma sa bahr hain ab And that's the big thing.. lakien complete recovery mein time laga ga abi.. iss liya hum una yahen rakhen ga fil haal.. (Daya nodded a bit) wo app sa milna chahta hain.. thori dair unka pas rahen.. achi achi baten karen.. Mentally relax rakhen una.. Pher hum una Nened ka injection da danga… abi unka zyada dair baaten karna teak nahin… understand..? (Daya nodded and Doctors left from there after instructing nurse)…

 _Daya was still at his place.. Acp was starring him.. his oxygen mask was removed now and he was breathing normally.. he forward his hand while calling his son name.._

ACP (Forwarding his hand): Dayaaa… (Daya looks at him but still he was standing at his previous place) idher ayo..

 **SAATHI REY THORA TEHAR JAA**

 **ABI RASSTEN KUCH BADAL SAA JAYEN GAA**

 _Daya starts taking baby steps towards His father and slowly went and sat near to him on chair…each and every word, the way he behaved with his father after this incident and the whole life he was reminding now.. each and every bad act of his was crushing him from inside.. he slowly holds his Dad's hand while his eyes were fixed on his Dad pale, weak and quite helpless looking face…_

ACP (starring): kye hua…? (Daya now starts looking downward and nodded as no) mera beta ko.. maine bht pershan kar diya naa..? (Daya now looks up towards his Dad.. he stares him for few seconds like same way and then slowly but with care bent down a bit and places his head over ACP's shoulder.. which was not affected.. tears starts rolling down from his eyes when he hears again)..Dayaaa….?

 **OH SAATHI REY THORA TEHAR JAA**

 **YAH PAANV BHI AB SAMBAL SA JAYEN GAA**

Daya (slowly starts speaking): Mom chali gayen.. pher bua bhi.. abi app.. App kasa muja chor ka jana ka soch sakta hain Dad.. ? kye main itna bura hoon..?

ACP (trying to say): Dayaaa

Daya (cuts in teary tone): I m Sorry… Really Sorry dad… (ACP really felt his guilt in his apology)… I m really sorry… (he hides his face in his father shoulder and starts sobbing while still murmuring) sorry..

 _ACP want to place his hand over Daya's face but he could not do so.. so he holds his hand in his hand..still Daya places his head on same side shoulder.._

ACP (Presses his son hand): nahin beta.. asa nahin kahta.. yah sab tu chalta hi rahta haina.. hmm? aur pher aik din tu sab ko hi jana haina.. (Daya holds his hand more tightly in fear) par main janta hoon abi mera waqt nahin aya.. (he tries to change Daya's mind as) abi meri bht si Responsibilities baki hain.. (quite happy tone) Abi tu muja apna beta ki shadi karani hai.. uss ka becha dhakna hain.. (he laughs a bit) abi tu sirf usay sudharna ka Period pora hua hai.. asa kasa baki sab adhore chor ka jaa sakta hoon…haan ?

Daya (embarrassed tone): Dadddd…(ACP laughs and A small scream came out from his mouth bcz he feels pain in his chest) Dad.. plz..aram sa.. (Daya looks at his face.. he was looking scared.. but when he looks towards his Dad he found he is starring him with an unknown painful expressions)…

ACP (looking at him): aik bar.. aik bar kah data naa muja.. ka tum nahin jana chahta.. (Daya starts looking downward. he was not expecting this) CID join karna chahta ho.. (Wishing tone) aik bar tu kah data.. kahta tu beta..

Daya (still in same position): kaha tu tha.. (ACP shocked to hear that) jab app muja Suit dana aya tha..(looking into his Dad eyes) tab.. (he again places his head on ACP's shoulder) bht muskilon sa.. Par kaha tu tha.. par muja kye malom tha ka kuch sunana sa pehla hi app jaa chukka hon ga.. (low tone) jab palat ka Dhaka tu app.. app ja chukka tha.. bina kuch suna.. aur pher..(sad tone) pher moka hi nai.. (and he stops there)..

ACP (taking sigh): Muja kye malom tha jo main humesha sa sunana chahta hoon wohi.. wohi suna bina jaa raha hoon.. main tu bas.. (he stays quite for a moment and then added with fresh tone) Par shaid humara naseeb mein.. naseeb mein asa hona hi likha tha Daya.. shaid yah sab.. yah sab hona likha tha humara sath.. shaid isi mein koi achie ho

Daya (Cuts him): nahin.. (like innocent kid) iss mein koi achie nahin..

ACP (starts rubbing his hand over Daya's hand): hai tu..

Daya: aik beta ko apna Dad sa dor karna.. iss mein kye acha hai..?

ACP: aik beta ka apna Dad ka pas wapis lana.. yah tu acha hai…

Daya (realized and tighten his grip over his Dad's hand): hmm.. (After a moment) Acha bht baten ho gayen.. ab app aram karien.. (he sat down properly on chair and looks at his Dad) doctor app ko injection danga abi.. app ko aram ki zarorat hai.. main bahr rahta hoon.. okay? (ACP was observing hi son face continually, who was still hiding his eyes from his Dad.. Daya stood up and takes a step towards room door when he hears his Dad voice as)..

ACP: Maa bht yaad ati hai tuma..?

Daya turns and looks at his Dad who was looking at him with questioning look..

Daya (nodded his head in yes): haan.. Par jitna maine app ko London rah ka miss kiya… utna nahin… (he said while looking into his Dad eyes.. he can clearly feels so many emotions running in his Dad eyes and face after hearing this.. he smiles a bit and then slowly went out from the room.. giving a lot of sooth and relaxment to his Dad).

 **PHIR WOHI BARSAT HOGI**

 **AUR ASHQ SARA DHUL SA JAYEN GA**

 _Nurse enters inside the room and now coming at ACP side after preparing the injection.. she found ACP clearing his teary eyes.._

Nurse (smiling): abi ap ko injection daa doon..? app ko achi nened ki zarorat hai..

ACP (smiles at her): ab tu beta muja bina injection ka bhi.. (taking sigh) sakoon ki nened aye jaya gi…

 _Nurse smiles at him and slowly injected injection.. where ACP closes his eyes, still soothing smile was present on his face…_

 **ROSHNI DIN RAAT HOGI**

 **AUR SAB JHAROKE KHUL SA JAYEN GAA**

 _Daya coming towards all.. who All stood up and looks at him…_

Sachin: sir kasa hain ab..? kuch baat hui un sa..?

Daya (looks towards all and noticed there worried face): wo teak hain.. doctor na una injection dana ko kaha hai.. abi aram bht zarori hai unka liya.. (he noticed different relieving sign appearing on all faces, which make him realize that they all respects his father more than him .. he feels guilty on all these weak points of his life)…

Abhijeet (coming at his side and now placing his hand on Daya's shoulder): ab tu sab teak hai.. (Daya looks at him sadly) now relax… (Daya nodded his head in yes)

Daya: thank you…

Abhijeet : tum yahen ho tu hum sab bureau chalta hain.. (Daya looks at him like he don't want to let him go) wahen kafi kaam pending hai aur case bhi handle karna hai…

Freddy: hum sab pher ayen ga Sir ko dhankna.. (they all moves out.. where Abhijeet was abt to go while saying)

Abhijeet: Apna khyal rakhna aur ager zarorat para tu foren call karna.. hum sab aye jayen ga.. wasa tu meri doctor sa baat ho gayi hai.. sab teak hai.. ab gabrana wali koi baat nahin.. par Sir abi yahen rakhen ga unki full recovery tak.. lakien pher bhi kuch bhi zarorat para tu call us… hmm…? ( he presses his shoulder and turns to went out but Daya instantly holds his hand.. Abhijeet turns and looks at him questionably)..

Daya: Dad sa nahin milo ga…? (he was saying so but his tone was saying something different.. showing some kind of fear)..

Abhijeet (looking at him): Abi wo soa raha hain.. jab jagen ga tu unsa milna ayen ga hum sab.. (hiding his emotions while hiding his eyes with) kab sa tu unki khuli ankhen aur unki awaz sunna ka wait kar raha hain..

Daya (looking towards Abhijeet down head): Dad sa bht pyaar karta hona..?

Abhijeet (looks at him): uno na mera liya bht kuch kiya hai Daya.. ajj main jo kuch bhi hoon sirf aur sirf unki waja sa.. (again looking downward) warna najana kab ka koh chukka hota kud ko.. (again looks at Daya) meri yah pehchan.. sirf unki waja sa hai…

Daya (Smiles while lightning the situation): isska matlab mera iss (pointed towards himself) make over ka credit bhi sara tuma.. (Abhijeet looks at him and smiles at him.. both shares a care free smile with each other.)

Abhijeet (Smiling): see u soon.. chalta hoon…

 **YAARA TU HAI TU BANDAGII HAI**

 **YAARA TU HAI DUA**

 _While turning to go he remembers Daya's comments abt himself in jungle.._

" _wasa tum muskurata hua acha lagta ho… muskuraya karo…"_

 **YAARA KASI YAH BERUKI HAI**

 **KYUN JUDAA TUN HUA…. ?**

 _Abhijeet smiles at this and then silently shook his head and headed towards his next destination... Daya sat at his place on bench and really took a sigh of relief… Suddenly, his phone starts ringing and he takes out his cell phone from his pocket and checks the call.. he found a lots of missed calls as well.._

Daya (attending call): hello Mosi

Kusum (cutting in tension): Daya kahan tha tum..? itna waqt beet gaya.. call kyun nahin attend kar raha tha.. (she was so worried) beta sab teak tu haina..? Bhai sahab wo aur tum kud tu teak ho naa..?

Daya (Cutting in relax tone): Relax.. Relax Mosi.. (kusum stops speaking while still Daya can hear her fast breathing) sab teak hai.. Dad bhi aur main bhi..

Kusum (taking sigh): Sach.. bhai sahab teak hain..?

Daya (calm tone): haan Mosi… Dad ab teak hain.. wo coma sa bahar hain..

Kusum (feeling happy): Thanks God.. (again worried) Pher tum kyun nahin attend kar raha tha call..? aur kud sa bhi call nahin ki.. bola tha jata hi call karna.. beta hum yahen kitna pershan hain tuma malom bhi hai.. aik tu hum wahen aye nahin sakta aur pher

Daya (Cutting with apology tone): I m sorry masi.. actually woh.. Dad ki tabeat thora bigar gayi thi aur meri.. meri bhi.. isi liya main pehla apko inform kar nahin saka..(before her Mosi became more worried he explained the situation as) lakien ab sab teak hai.. main bhi aur Dad bhi.. I m sorry main.. main app ko call karna bhol hi gaya iss sab mein..

Kusum (stressing on words): I m sorry beta..Sorry tu muja hona chiya tum sa.. muja iss samay wahen tumara pas hona chiya tha par humara yah visa issues.. aur tumara wahen khyal rakhna wala bhi koi nahin.. beta.. (she stops for the moment)

Daya : kye hua Masi..?

Kusum (in low tone): beta.. I know there is something between u and urs father.. lakien abi.. I mean.. beta tum unsa (hesitant) unsa acha sa baat karna.. hmm..? Plz don't mind beta but una tumari aur sirf tumari attention ki bht zyada zarorat hai.. tum.. tum smaj raha hona Dayaa..?

Daya (really meaningful tone): zindagii bar jo nahin smaj paya tha wo inn kuch dino na smjha diya hai muja Masi… aur Dad na tu.. (taking sigh) ksi ko koh dana ka dard aur takleef kye cheez hoti hai.. main bht acha sa smaj gaya hon Masi.. and u know Masi main ab.. ab ksi ko khona afford nahin kar sakta..

Kusum (really feeling Daya's fear): kuch nahin hoga beta… bagwaan pehla hi tum sa bht kuch cheen chukka hai.. ab aur kuch bhi.. kuch bhi asa nahin hoga..aik baat yaad rakhna beta.. tumara Dad.. wo tum sa bht pyar karta hai.. uno na jo bhi kiya uss main sirf aur sirf tumara acha hi tha.. wo sab tumara bhala ka liya tha beta.. hum yah baat bht late smjhta hain beta.. aur tab tak bht dair ho chuki hoti hai… Par tuma.. tuma bagwaan nai aik aur moka diya hai.. plz don't waste it…

Daya: nahin karon ga waste.. jo kuch ho gaya hai.. wo sab beet chukka hai.. ab wasa kuch repeat nahin hoga Mosi…

Kusum (Feeling happy): ajj muja feel ho raha hai.. ka mera becha bara ho gaya hai… (Daya smiles, which she can feel) apna bht khyal rakhna Daya.. muja tumari bht fikar hai.. dawa time sa lana aur kuch kah ka lana.. Plz beta.. wahen aur koi nahin.. tuma kud hi khyal rakhna hoga kud ka.. mera liya..hmm..?

Daya : Don't worry Masi.. yahen koi hai jo mera bhi bht khyal rakh raha hai…muja kud ka khyal rakhna ki zarorat nahin par rahi..

Kusum: Acha.. kon hai..? tumara dost hai koi… main bhi kasi baat kar rahi hoon. Dost hi hoga… balka tumara sara dost wahen ponch gaya hon ga.. haina..? (She got no reply bcz Daya was in some other world after hearing all this) bolo na daya..Dayaaa..?

Daya (coming back with jerk): hmm..

Kusum: kye hua daya.. tum na kuch jawab nahin diya… dost haina sab tumara wahen?

Daya (smiles meaningfully): mera koi dost nahin.. (his mosi confused) dosti ka matlab tu main ab smjha hon..

Kusum: tu pher wo kon hai..? dost nahin hai kye..?

Daya (whispering tone): dost sa bhi bar ka Dost…

Kusum: acha jo bhi hai. Mera thanks bolna ussay.. main pher call karon gi.. jab bhai sahab ko hosh aya tu inform karna.. take care beta.. Bye

Daya : byeee…eee.. (and call got cut.. but Daya was still there in same position while thinking abt his Dost sa bar ka bhi Dost)…

 **OH SAATHI REY, THORA TEHAR JAA**

 **ABHI MOSUMON KA BADLNA BAKI HAI**

 **O SATHI REY THORA TEHAR JAA**

 **KUCH DOR SATH CHALNA BAKI HAI...**

 _ **AT EVENING,** team came to met with ACP.. who was now in conscious state.. and feeling happy after seeing all Present around…_

Freddy: Sir app na tu hum sab ko dara hi diya tha…

Shreya: haan Sir.. Thank God Ap ab teak hain..

Sachin: app ko yun hansta muskurata dhak bht kushi ho rahi hai Sir.. ab jaldi sa bureau bhi aye jayen wapis..

Abhijeet: Arey abi kahan.. (Coming at ACP side.. where Daya was present on other side of ACP) abi tu Sir ko bht aram karna hai.. (ACP holding Abhijeet's hand) aur Sir app bureau ki bilkul fikar naa Karen.. hum sab sambal langa… hmm.. ab app aram Karen.. hum sab chalta hain… (he nodded to ACP and looks towards all.. who all starts leaving the room after conveying their wishes to ACP.. it was Abhijeet time to went out.. who looks at Daya) Daya maine pehla bhi kaha hai.. ab bhi kah raha hon.. kuch bhi zarort ho.. call us..

Daya (smiles and nodded): thank you… I will surly..(Abhijeet smiles and turns to left when ACP stops him as)

ACP: Abhijeet…

 _Abhijeet stops at door step and turns towards ACP.. who extended his hand towards Abhijeet with_

ACP: idher ayo.. (Abhijeet looks at Daya.. who was just standing beside ACP's bed.. both exchange a glance with each other. Then Abhijeet silently went near to ACP and holds his hand too.. while ACP continues as) Thank you…

Abhijeet (shocked): sir.. ap yah

ACP (Cuts him): aik minute bolna do muja.. (Abhijeet quite) tum na bht kuch kiya hai mera kahna par.. aur badla mein bht kuch saha bhi.. tum na mahf kar diya na muja..?

Daya (Speak up): Dad plz.. main.. main mahfi mang chukka hon.. app plz asa mat sochen… app na kuch galat nahin kiya..

Abhijeet: Sir plz.. app pehla hi mujsa.. (looking downward) app plz ab pher sa yah sab repeat.. plz.. (looks at him) muja yun sharminda mat kijiya plz…main ajj jo bhi hon wo app ki waja sa hon.. tu kye pher main app ka liya kuch bhi nahin kar sakta kye..?

ACP (looks at Daya): teak hai.. (looks at Abhijeet now) tu pher kye tum mera beta ki zimadari humesha ka liya utthayo ga..?

 _Both Daya and Abhijeet first looks at him in shock.. and then looks towards each other with same shocking look…_

ACP (Smiles): haan.. (Abhijeet looks at him confusingly) main chahta hon ka mera Beta ko tum wasa hi train karo jasa maine tuma kiya.. (looking at Daya) usay bhi aik acha CID Officer banyo…

Daya (looking at him in shock): Dad app.. yah…

ACP: kyun.. tuma CID officer nahin banan kye..?

Daya (instantly): nahin.. mera wo mean.. nai.. I mean.. (looks at Abhijeet) yah sab ab kasa.. (looking towards ACP) app na tu muja.. (and he stops while looking downward)

ACP: maine abi bhi tumari final report HQ ko nahin send ki.. (Daya looks at him in shock) najana kyun.. muja vishwas tha ka tum loot ka ayo ga… (tears appears in Daya's eyes.. where ACP holds Daya's hand and presses it) batyo.. kye tum dil sa CID officer banana chahta ho..dhako beta tum par ab bhi koi dabav nahin.. tum jo chayo ga I will support u.. pora dil sa.. sach mein… (before he can speak further.. Daya moves and hugs his father.. who was sitting in half lying gesture with the support of bed)..

Daya: Dad plz.. i want to be a CID Officer.. Yes.. wo bhi Pora dil sa… _(ACP really felt great sooth in his heart.. while Daya said after separating from hug)_ aur app (daya holds his father's hand in his hand and Presses it) app jisa bhi meri zimadari sonpen ga… main wahen kaam karon ga.. (looking towards Abhijeet) aur wo muja jo bhi.. jasa bhi karna ko kaha ga.. main woi karon ga.. (looks at ACP again) bas muja aik moka chiya.. main apni sari galtiyan sudharna chahta hon Dad…

ACP (while taking out his hand from Daya's hand and patting on his cheek lightly with): ajj tum na muja adha teak kar diya Daya.. (Daya looks at him with teary eyes) Sach kahta hain becha apna Mata Pita ki taqat bhi hota hain aur kamzori bhi…

 _Daya clears his tears with…_

Daya: teak tu app ko hona hi hoga.. kyun ka app ka pas aik nahin do do beton ki taqat hai.. (And he looks at Abhijeet.. who looks at Daya with mosit eyes)..

 **PHIR UNHI RASTON PE**

 **TERE MERA KADMON KA MILNA BAKI HAI**

ACP (holding his both Son's hand with): Abhijeet tu mera beta hai hi.. Par sach mein ajj.. (looking towards Duo with Proud) ajj apni taqat double feel kar raha hon main..

 **DARD MEIN, RANJISON MEIN**

 **SANG BUJHANA AUR JALNA BAKI HAI**

Voice: bas ajj hi sari taqat laga do.. iska yah matlab tu nahin… (All looks towards door.. where Doctor Salunkhe standing and saying this)..

ACP: Arey Salunkhe tun…?

Salunkhe (coming forward): chalu bae (looking towards Duo) bas niklo ab yahen sa.. bht ho gaya.. ab usay aram karna do.. (Duo smiles and turns to move) aur ajj raat main yahin hon.. iss liya Daya gher jayo and take rest.. maine Servants ko call kar di thi.. sab set hai gher pa.. u can go now…

Daya: thank you Sir.. (looking towards ACP) Dad main

ACP (cuts him): jayo.. main bilkul teak hon aur ab yah (looking towards Salunkhe) aye gaya haina.. dhakna yahen sa baaga ka hi chora ga.. (with this all smiles.. Daya nodded and left with Abhijeet)…

Salunkhe (turning towards ACP): kyun bae ajj tu bara set lag raha ho.. huma hi darana tha bas.. beta ka ana ki dair thi ka wapis Sher (lion) ban gaya.. haan..?

ACP (looking very happy): Salunkhe tuja malom hai ka

Salunkhe (cutting happily): tumari kushi dhak ka hi pata chal raha hai.. ka sab set hai.. (holding his Friend hand) kaha tha sab teak ho jaya ga.. Dhaka… ab kush hona..?

ACP (too Presses his hand): buht… buht zyada..

 _Here Duo coming out from hospital… it was night… both were silently walking with each other.. they went near to Abhijeet's car in same way…_

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): Daya..(Daya too looks at him) uper tum na.. Sir ka pas jo bhi kaha.. kye waqie tum wasa.. wasa sochta ho..?

Daya (looks at him): I really mean it… SIRrr…

 _Abhijeet looks at him and smiles.. Daya too smiles at him.._

Abhijeet: tum mera sath..

Daya (cuts him): nahin Abhijeet.. Thanks.. main apna gher hi jayon ga.. u go now.. main texi sa chala jayon ga.. humari directions opposite hain.. late ho raha hai warna tum sa.. tum sa lift zaror lata…

 **YAARA TUN HI TOH BANDAGI HAI**

 **YARA TUN HI DUA**

 **YAARA KASI YAH BERUKI HAI**

 **KYUN JUDA TUN HUA...**

 _Abhijeet smiles and nodded and then turns towards his car to go.. and Daya turns towards road side but then he stops there and looks at back towards Abhijeet.._

Daya: Abhijeet… (Abhijeet who was abt to enter inside the car, looks at back towards Him in questioning look.. Daya takes a step towards Abhijeet and extended his hand with) Friends…?

 _Abhijeet looks at him, a strange smile was present on his face.. Daya was looking at him and waiting for his reply with great hope.. but still Abhijeet was standing like before..With the passage of each second.. Daya's expressions changes.. Abhijeet was looking at his face and then looking towards his hand.. still same strange but very meaningful smile was present on his face…Daya looks at him and feels little embarrassed with no reaction from Abhijeet's side.. he was abt to move back his extended hand when he hears as.._

Abhijeet : nahin… (Daya looks at him in shock, hopeful smile which was present on his face disappears totally.. he moves back his hand.. when he hears another thing) dost nahin.. (Daya looks at him) bhai… (Abhijeet smiles and turns back towards his car again stressing with) bhaiii… (And he moves and sat inside his car and closes his side door.. Where Daya still looking at him going.. and now finally he too smiles after jerking his shocking thoughts.. Abhijeet who was seeing him in his car side mirror feels happy after seeing Daya's smiling face.. he feels more happy and slowly droves off towards his home with new feelings , new thoughts, with new journey and this time with new relation too)…

 _On the other side Daya too moves towards his home while thinking abt this new relation and while recalling it as.._

Daya : bhai… (and he smiles while feeling this strong relation between them)…

 **HAAN TERE AUR MERA DERMIYAAN**

 **AB BHI BHAKI HAI EK DASTAAN...**

 ** _(THE END).._**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 _Finally it's completed… Lolz… A big Thanks to each and every Person who supported me in this long journey.. who likes the story and also reviewed it.. that's means a lot to me.. Really.. First time I wrote such a long story.. And Trust me it's quite difficult to handle.. lols.. one last time plz don't forget to Review abt the very last chapter of BYBH and abt the whole story too… for now writing anything more on "Bezubaan" is not Possible for me.. Plz understand this.. AND Plz Don't forget to Review one last time.. I m waiting.. Once again A big Thank You.. Take care And God Bless u all.._

 _ **Zindagii rahi tu jald milen ga**_

 _ **Warna kaha suna mahf karna aye dost…**_

 _Hahahah jata jata thori si Poetry tu banti hai Boss..wink… Love u Everyone.. bye bye… :)_


End file.
